


Coming Home

by hglndlassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Family, Feels, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It's All John Winchester's Fault, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Romance, Scent Marking, Scenting, Therapy, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 119,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hglndlassie/pseuds/hglndlassie
Summary: Pack heir Castiel Novak and omega Dean Winchester meet and fall in love.  Their courtship is perfect in every way and they can’t wait to be mated.  Both families have agreed it would be a good match for each pack, but their reasons differ widely.  When Dean is attacked on his way home from an evening lecture and loses his most prized possession, his purity, both Pack Alphas break the contract.  When Dean is cast out of his pack into the streets, Cas finds Dean and brings him back to hide on the Novak land.  What will happen next?  Dean’s heat threatens to undo all of the progress that they have made together.  Cas and Dean both have demons to fight before they can be together.  Time is running out for them in more ways that one, but help comes from an unlikely source.  With a challenge for Pack Alpha, trauma to overcome and a surprise result from a heat, will Cas and Dean find their happily ever after?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Comments: 337
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Just a note: There are no graphic rape scenes in this fic but it is probably triggering. There are flashbacks and memories that pop up.
> 
> Please let me know if there are typos or inconsistencies. I wrote this one FAST!
> 
> Also let me know if I should add tags.

**DEAN POV**

Dean dragged himself into the local coffee shop on campus for a caffeine fix during his break between classes. By the middle of September his classes were in full swing and he was still adjusting to his new schedule. He was taking a full load this semester and he could feel it. He was in good company if the line of students in front of him was any indication. He adjusted his backpack slightly and reached for his wallet as he approached the front of the line.

As a junior he had more classes for his major in marketing which he was excited about. He enjoyed going to college and he hoped that his dad would let him get his masters before he mated. Dean had had a few boyfriends and girlfriends in high school and college but he was currently single, which suited him fine for now. 

His father, not so much. He was more traditional and expected Dean, as an omega, to make a match that would benefit the pack. Since he was the only omega son of the Pack Alpha his father had high expectations for him. He was supposed to mate for in status to help elevate their pack. He was also to mate for money, which would help them out financially. His father had made sure to impress upon him how much the pack was counting on him to help them. 

Dean had a little over an hour to sit and pump his veins full of caffeine and do a little work for class. His next lecture was just across the street, which was one reason he chose this spot for his break. The steady access to coffee and sweet pastries was the other. Dean ordered his usual peppermint mocha and blueberry muffin and found a small table where he could pull out his books.

He was half way through his coffee and first chapter of reading when he caught sight of an alpha at the register. He was dressed in a smart navy suit and his black hair looked like he had been caught in the wind outside. He was broad and confident and even though Dean couldn’t scent him, he exuded alpha.

Dean didn’t realize he was staring until the alpha turned around with his coffee and spotted Dean. He smiled and Dean nearly swallowed his tongue. The alpha was gorgeous. He had a five o’clock shadow along his sharp jaw and piercing blue eyes. He was clearly older than Dean, the suit an indication that he was a professional, though his collar was open at the top and he was without a tie.

Dean had failed to notice that the alpha was walking towards him as he took in his appearance. As he got closer the tones of coffee and sugar that permeated the air around him diminished and the alpha’s scent became clear. It was like nothing Dean had ever scented before. It was clean and fresh, like a spring rain, but the sharper undertones of ozone made the hair on the back of his arms raise, like lightning was about to strike.

The alpha paused for a half second in his stride as his nostrils flared. He had clearly scented Dean as well. Dean sat, stunned as the alpha stopped in front of him.

“Hello,” the alpha said. Dean felt the deep gravelly voice all the way to his core and he knew. This alpha was _his_. “My name is Cas.”

“Hi,” Dean said as he regained some of his functioning brain cells. He smiled at the alpha and clenched his hands together under the table. “I’m Dean. Would you like to join me?” he asked. 

“Yes, thank you,” Cas replied. He sat across from Dean and put his coffee on the table. Dean noticed his large hands and long tapered fingers. His nails were cut short and square and his ring finger was bare. “Are you a student?” the alpha asked with a nod to his text book.

“Yea, I’m a junior this year. What about you?”

“I work for Novak Enterprises,” he said. 

“You do?” Dean asked excitedly. Novak Enterprises was the biggest marketing firm in Kansas with their main branch being here, in Kansas City. The Novak pack was one of the four packs that shared the common grounds where the main town and college sat.

“Yes.” The alpha was suddenly a little wary and Dean sat back a little.

“Sorry, I uh,” Dean bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’m a marketing major and I was hoping to get a job there after graduation. It would just be entry level, but I’ve wanted to work for them for most of my life. I like the idea of a local company, you know?”

The alpha relaxed and smiled. “I do understand that,” Cas said. “So, what classes are you taking right now?”

Dean told him about his current course schedule and Cas had some suggestions for things he could do to increase his desirability for the company. They talked about Kansas State, where Cas had graduated two years prior, and the marketing industry around Kansas. Dean lost track of time but when Cas checked his watch Dean realized that their coffees were long gone and it had grown darker. He checked his phone and realized his class started forty-five minutes ago.

Cas looked back up to him and gave him a small smile. “Would you like to have dinner?” he asked. “I don’t normally do this kind of thing, but I have to say that your scent is…”

“A match?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“Very much so,” the alpha said. 

“I’d love to, Cas. I just need to text my brother and let him know what I’m doing.” Cas nodded and Dean pulled up Sam’s contact information. At sixteen, Sam had just presented as an alpha and he was more protective than ever over Dean, even though he was four years older. 

< Met an alpha who’s a match. Been talking for hours at the coffee shop. Going to dinner. 

Dean looked up. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“Do you have somewhere in mind?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “I’m always up for a burger,” he said.

“Well then, let’s go to the Roadhouse,” Cas said.

Dean frowned. “Uh, could we maybe go somewhere else?” The last thing he wanted to do was take a potential mate to the most popular bar on his own pack lands. Ellen alone would be up in their business the whole night and by the end of it everyone in the pack would know he had been on a date, including his father. And if there was one thing Dean wanted to keep from a potential mate for as long as possible, it was John Winchester.

The alpha frowned. “It’s very good there. The burgers are my favorite actually.”

“No, no, I, uh, I know. I’d just maybe like to go somewhere else. I’m pretty comfortable at the Roadhouse and I’d like our first date to be without…interference.”

“So, you’re from the Winchester pack?” Cas asked.

Dean pressed his lips together. His phone chimed and he sighed. He hadn’t really wanted to tell Cas that he was Dean Winchester, omega son of Pack Alpha John Winchester, but if he kept it from him after Cas asked directly it would be bad. Dean had had more than one alpha sniff around him because of his status. Cas truly didn’t seem to know who he was though.

He reached his hand over the table to shake the alpha’s. “Dean Winchester. John Winchester is my father.”

The look of surprise on Cas’ face was expected, but the short laugh as he took Dean’s hand was not. The sparks that shot up his arm at Cas’ touch distracted him momentarily but he recovered in enough time to hear the alpha introduce himself.

“Castiel Novak, heir to the Novak pack.”

“Nuh-uh,” Dean said stupidly.

Cas turned his hand to he was holding Dean’s instead of shaking it. “It seems that we are a match in more ways than one,” he said softly.

They shared a smile and Dean couldn’t believe it. Finding a mate that was scent compatible was relatively easy, but the connection they seemed to have through their scent was very strong. More so than any other Were that Dean had dated. Finding a match that was socially acceptable for his position as part of the Pack Alpha’s family was a little trickier. John wouldn’t let him mate with just anyone, but he would definitely approve of Castiel Novak.

He felt his phone vibrate again and he looked down. Sam had sent another text. He looked back up at Cas. “I need to tell him where we are going,” he said. 

“How about we go to Margarite’s?” Cas asked. “It’s not a burger, but it will be quiet and there won’t be any interference.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. Margarite’s was one of the nicest Italian restaurants in the whole town. They were always booked for a week in advance. Maybe being future Pack Alpha for the Novaks gave you some status in addition to being part of Novak Enterprises. Sammy did not receive that kind of attention, but maybe it had more to do with his age than anything. Then again, they didn’t really have money to go to fancy places anyway, so they had never really tested the theory.

“That sounds nice,” he said. He glanced down at his flannel and jeans. “I’m not really dressed for it, though,” he said.

Cas smiled at him again. “I think you look great,” he said. Dean felt himself blush and pulled his hand away as he looked down. He picked up his phone and checked what Sam had texted. Cas pulled out his own phone and made a call, presumably to the restaurant.

> What alpha? Where are you going?

> Dean, what alpha?

> Answer me or I’ll come find you.

< Geez, Sammy, take a breath. I was working it out with him. It’s Castiel Novak, actually. We are apparently going to Margarite’s.

> Wow.

< Yep. Gotta go. I’ll text you to check in, ok?

> You better. See you soon.

< Later bitch.

> Jerk

Dean looked up from his phone to see Cas looking at him. 

“Everything alright?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yea, Sam, my little brother, he’s four years younger than me. He just presented as alpha, so he’s sixteen. He-“ Dean paused at the look on Cas’ face. “You know this don’t you? He’s the heir of Winchester. You know this.”

Cas nodded. “I’m happy to listen to you Dean.”

Dean shrugged and started to clear his things from the table. “So, anyway, he’s protective of me and wants to make sure I’m safe.” He looked up at Cas and smiled michieviously. “Am I safe, Cas?”

Cas nodded and looked at him intensely. “You’re safe with me, Dean. Now,” he said as he stood. “Do you have a car or would you feel comfortable riding with me?”

“A ride would be great, thank you,” Dean said as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.

Dean suppressed a shiver when Cas put his hand on the small of his back to guide him out of the door. They walked together into the parking lot and Cas helped Dean into his car before he got into the driver’s seat. He inhaled the rich aroma of Cas’ undiluted scent that clung to the leather inside of the car and he felt a wave of calm and happiness flow through him.

Dean was impressed with Cas’ Mercedes SUV. He ran his hand over the dashboard in appreciation. 

“Do you like cars, Dean?” Cas asked as he started the ignition.

Dean smiled. “Yea, I like cars. I like the idea of a machine you can take apart and put back together better, faster, more efficient.” He shrugged. “I guess you can do that with a lot of things, but there’s something about cars I like. They have personality, especially the old ones. The classics are my favorite. If I wasn’t interested in marketing, I’d restore classic cars maybe. My dad wouldn’t be too happy about that, but whatever.”

“Do you have your own car?” Cas asked him.

“Nah, Sam and I share an old beater that my uncle Bobby gave to us a few years ago. I didn’t have it today because I have classes most of the day, so Sam dropped me off and was going to pick me up after class. It’s another reason I needed to text him.”

“It sounds like you two are close,” Cas remarked.

Dean grinned. “Yea, we are. My mom died when I was four, so we had to rely on each other a lot. Actually, Sammy relied on me a lot, being so young. So, yea, we’re close. You have siblings, right?”

Dean realized that he knew the basics of each of the packs with regards to who was pack leader and their heir, but his father had kept him relatively sheltered from a lot of the pack politics. He had known Cas’ name but didn’t recognize him in person. Dean knew there were several Novak siblings, but he didn’t know if Cas was oldest or if he had brothers or sisters or what their designations were. He knew very little of Naomi, Cas’ mother and Pack Alpha, other than she was a ruthless business woman and a formidable leader.

Cas nodded as he moved through the street expertly. “I do. I have two brothers, both betas, who are older than me. I’m the youngest and only alpha. Balth is a professor at the college, which is why I was down here today.”

“I’m glad you were,” Dean told him.

“Me too,” Cas replied.

The rest of the night was easy and comfortable. Dean was impressed with the way he was treated when they arrived at the restaurant and he appreciated that they had some privacy in a back corner. The food was excellent, and he and Cas continued to talk effortlessly. Dean could scent Cas’ enjoyment of the night and interest in Dean. Dean hoped that Cas could scent how felt the same.

When they were finished Dean texted Sam that Cas would bring him home and they got back into the SUV. They talked about Cas’ job a little bit and how Dean would love to work with Cas one day at Novak Enterprises. He told Cas a little more about school and his plans.

Cas vaguely knew where the Winchester Pack Alpha house was but Dean gave him directions to make sure. When they pulled up in front of the house the lights were on and Dean knew that Sam would be waiting for him.

“Wait there,” Cas told him. Dean waited and Cas came around to open his door. Dean smiled shyly. No one had ever opened his door before. He threw his bag over his shoulder and was a little surprised when Cas took his hand.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “Yea, Cas,” he whispered.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” the alpha said. 

Dean could barely put one food in front of the other as they walked up the path to the front steps. The feeling of Cas’ smooth, strong hand wrapped around his made Dean feel lightheaded. He was giddy with excitement and touching the alpha felt right. Something in his chest felt warm and easy at the pressure of their hands together.

When they arrived at the door Cas turned to face him but he still held his hand. The glow of the porch light cast shadows in the dark outside of the pool of light but Dean could see Cas clearly. He could scent how comfortable and happy he was.

“May I see you again, Dean?” he asked.

Dean liked that he was asking and asking Dean, not demanding that they meet again or asking to talk to his alpha. Cas seemed like the type of alpha who would respect him for who he was and encourage him to be himself, but also protect him and take care of him when he needed to.

“Yea, Cas, I’d like that a lot,” Dean told him. 

Cas dropped his hand and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Will you put your number in my phone so that I can call you?”

Dean took the phone while he tried to contain his grin. He put his number in the contacts and then texted himself to have Cas’ number too. He handed the phone back to Cas who pocketed it. 

“Thank you for having dinner with me,” Cas told him. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too. Thank you for dinner and the ride and…everything.”

Cas took his hand and placed a kiss on his wrist before he gave Dean one more smile and stepped back off the porch.

“Go inside, Dean. I’ll talk to you soon,” he said before he got in his vehicle.

Dean swallowed hard and waved once before he turned the nob on the front door. He looked back as he shut it behind him and saw Cas in his front seat, waiting to make sure he got in okay. Cas waved back and Dean shut and locked the door.

“Have a nice time?” Sam’s voice close by made Dean jump and spin around.

“Don’t scare me like that, bitch,” Dean said.

Sam laughed. “If you weren’t in la la land you’d have known I was here the whole time.” Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room that was just off the foyer in their house. He had a clear view of the hallway where Dean stood.

He dropped his backpack against the wall and toed off his boots. He flopped down on the couch next to Sam and laid his head back on the cushions.

“That good?” Sam asked him with a smirk.

Dean rolled his head to the side so he could look at his brother. “Yea, Sammy, that good. He’s perfect. I think he really is my mate. I’ve never reacted to a scent like that before. It was a really good night.”

“Are you going to see him again?” Sam asked.

“He asked for my number and I have his, so I hope so.” Dean smiled. If Cas was feeling even half of what he was he’d talk to the alpha soon. It was just after eight according to the clock on the mantle. “Hey, did you eat?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yea, I just warmed up some leftover casserole that you made the other day. It was still really good, Dean, thanks.”

Dean smiled, happy to take care of Sam and feed him. “Good. I’ll make that one again if you like it. Is Dad here?”

John Winchester was Pack Alpha for the Winchesters, but he was a poor alpha in general and a terrible Pack Alpha. Dean could see the decline in the pack and it worried him. Sam hadn’t said anything, but it worried him too. Now that he was officially the heir, he was invested in the life and happiness of the pack. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, he’s out somewhere, I don’t know. Ellen said she hadn’t seen him tonight, but he’s not here.”

Dean didn’t know whether to be happy or not. If his dad was home then he would most likely be drunk and belligerent. He didn’t lay a hand on the boys, but he used his tongue like a weapon and Dean preferred to stay out of his way. But if he was out, he was also certainly getting wasted, which would only prolong the return home and the ensuing battle.

Dean sighed again and rose. “I’m going to make sure everything is cleaned up and then head to bed. I’ve got some studying to do, so I’ll be in my room for a while before I go to sleep.”

“Ok, Dean, but I can help. I cleaned up the kitchen and folded the load of laundry you started before you left this morning.”

“Thanks, Sam, but you didn’t have to do that,” Dean told him. One of the conditions his father put down about Dean going to college was that he still had to be able to do his chores and keep up with the responsibilities his dad had put on him as the omega of the house.

John firmly believed that omegas needed to be in the home making it a nice haven for the alpha when he or she returned. Because of that, Dean was the one who did most of the chores and cooking. His father did the bills and the shopping, which was surprising, but Dean didn’t have to do it, so he didn’t ask questions.

Sam shrugged him off and Dean patted his shoulder before he headed into the kitchen. Sam had done a good job of cleaning up his mess but the counters still needed a good wipe down and the floor needed to be swept. He loaded the dishwasher, put another load of clothes in the washer and dryer and tidied up the living room. He checked the trashcan and saw that it needed to be emptied too, so he did that.

When everything was cleaned up and the coffee pot was set to run in the morning, he grabbed his backpack once more and headed upstairs to his room. He needed to study, but his mind kept replaying his evening.

He had met Cas randomly at a small café and they had had the best dinner date Dean had ever been on. Cas opened the doors for him and listened to him speak and generally seemed perfect. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his back pocket.

< UNKOWN NUMBER: I hope you sleep well, Dean.

< UNKOWN NUMBER: This is Cas, in case you couldn’t tell.

< UNKOWN NUMBER: I hope I’m the only one wishing you good night.

> Good night Cas. You’re the only one, alpha.

Dean flopped back on his bed and clutched the phone to his chest. 

He had met his alpha and he was hot and perfect and genuine and funny and he liked to listen to Dean’s opinions and comments. He could go on and on and they had only had a few hours together. He sighed and closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

**CAS POV**

Cas drove home with a grin on his face. He had met the most gorgeous omega who had let him take him out for a date. He was a lucky bastard. Dean wasn’t just a pretty face though. He had a strong jaw and bright green eyes which first attracted him, but their scent was the most compatible he’d ever encountered. He wanted to burry is face in Dean’s neck and scent him until he could only smell fresh pine and whiskey. Dean was also vibrant and full of life. He had opinions on everything and he shared them with Cas. He loved cars and his brother and he complimented Cas in so many ways.

He couldn’t wait to get him to go on another date together.

***

The next day at work, Cas was supposed to be working on a new contract, but he was distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking of the omega. Finally, he gave up and texted him.

< I hope you’re having a good day. When can I see you again?”

He put his phone down and turned away from it, determined not to sit and wait for a response. It only took a moment though, before it chimed again several times.

> I’m having a good day now 😊

> I have a late class tomorrow evening but I will be free by seven.

> Can you pick me up?

Cas sighed in relief. It seemed Dean was as eager to see him as he was to see Dean. 

< I would love to see you tomorrow. Text me where I need to be and I’ll pick you up at seven.

> Can’t wait! <3

Cas saw the text come in and he put his phone down. He smiled. He feelt better now that they had plans to meet but any hope that he would be able to get work done faded as the day wore on. He tried to shake off the feeling of restlessness that consumed him, but he couldn’t. He was nervous and excited to see Dean again and he couldn’t wait. He wished they could have met that night. 

“Ok, Cas, what the hell is up with you?” Charlie asked.

Cas glanced up to see Charlie standing in front of him with her hand on her hip. She was Cas’ secretary but also his friend. He had met Charlie almost three years ago on a business trip to New York City. She had attended a meeting for a non-profit benefitting omega rights that Novak Enterprises was working on pro bono. Cas had gone to see about the details and begin the work. 

He had been impressed with the little beta’s confidence and sass. Charlie was just over five feet tall with a petite frame to match. She had fiery red hair and a give ‘em hell attitude. She was fiercely protective of the omegas she was representing in the meeting and called several alphas out on discriminatory and derogatory behavior while there.

In the end, Charlie got exactly what she wanted for the campaign and Cas, along with most of the other alphas, walked out wondering what had just happened.

They had worked together remotely for another six months and then they had kept a casual friendship via email and text until she called Cas a little over a year ago and asked if she could apply for Novak pack membership.

What Cas had not known was that Charlie was packless and working for the non-profit. She was allowed to live on pack lands as long as she worked for the company, but when they converted to a business they required only pack members to be employed. Charlie wasn’t ready to be a member of the pack there, so she was out of a job and a home. Charlie had been kicked out of her own pack several years before when she was caught helping abused omegas escape from their alphas.

She called Cas, he agreed, and she flew out to Kansas. He picked her up, put her into one of the guest cabins on the property and spoke to his mother. She agreed to her application. Coincidentally, Cas’ omega assistant had mated recently and had just resigned to stay home, so Cas needed a new secretary. Charlie jumped at the change to help Cas and work with him again and they had made a great team.

Times like now, though, he almost wished he had an assistant that wasn’t his friend and wasn’t a nosy red head who would call him on his shit.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

She looked at him. “You’ve been distracted and I’ve had to remind you about two meetings today already. I never have to do that. Something is up. What’s wrong?”

“You’re awfully nosy, you know that?” Cas told her. 

“I know, it’s a problem. Tell me.”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. He smiled, thinking about Dean’s smile and how he was excited about Cas’ car and how-

“You met someone!” Charlie exclaimed. 

Cas was pulled back from his thoughts to look at her. She was practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

He let his smile widen and nodded. “I did,” he admitted.

She pulled up one of the chairs to the edge of the desk and put her chin in her hand. “Spill.”

“I met him yesterday when I went to have lunch with Balth on campus. He’s a junior there, studying marketing, actually.”

“Ohh! You have common interests already, yay!”

He laughed. “Yes, well, we are also the best scent match I’ve ever had,” he told her. “And he is a social peer, so that will please Mother.”

“Cas! Oh, my, God!” She sat up straight, a look of pure joy on her face. “Did you find your mate?”

He took a deep breath. “It’s really soon, Charlie, we just had coffee and dinner. He’s young. He may not want to jump into a serious relationship, let alone mate.” He paused and looked at her. “But, yes, I think I did.”

She squealed and jumped up to run around the desk. She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. “I’m so happy, Cas!”

Cas hugged her back and she pulled away after a minute. “Ok, what can I help with?”

He looked at her blankly. “Nothing, Charlie,” he said.

“Cas, you’re a wonderful alpha, I know. Let me help you. I can do all the regular things, like make dinner reservations and order flowers. I can have the company car get him or whatever, just tell me. I can also-”

Cas nodded and interrupted her. “Thanks, Charlie. I’ll let you know, but I’m going to let Dean set the pace here. He’s still in school. He has a lot of living to do if he wants, so I’ll wait.”

“His name is Dean?” she asked.

“Yes, Dean Winchester.”

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide. “Like, as in the omega heir to the Winchester Pack?”

“The very one,” Cas confirmed.

She smiled. “He’s dreamy,” she said.

Cas chuckled. “I think so, too. Now, I have to try and get some work done, ok?” He looked at the clock on his wall. 

“Right!” she exclaimed. “I actually came in here for a reason.”

Cas spent the rest of the day trying to focus and get the important things done. He went home and ran five miles to try and wear himself out but it just keyed him up more. He spent some time alone in the shower and then tried to sleep. 

The next day was more of the same. He was distracted and forgetful. He didn’t pay attention at all during a meeting and when his mother tried to corner him about it he gave her an excuse about being distracted by a new contract he was trying to acquire. She must have bought his scent because she didn’t push further.

When he finally finished around five, he left to go home and change. He lived on the Novak land, but it was away from the estate. His mother had not been happy when three years ago, he decided to move out of the main house and purchase one of his own. He loved his house. It was set on a small piece of land, just enough to give him privacy, but not much to manage. It was a two and a half story house with an open concept kitchen and living area downstairs and three bedrooms upstairs. There was a loft on the top that he used as an office. It was grey with blue shutters and enough trees to provide shade and character. Cas had fallen in love with it immediately, and had put a lot of effort into making it a home for himself.

He tried to reign in his imagination as he shut the door behind him, but he couldn’t. He could see Dean in the kitchen preparing dinner when he got home. He saw Dean on the plush couch watching a movie with popcorn, waiting for him to join him under a blanket. He saw him in Cas’ bed and in his shower and every single space in the house.

Cas was caught off guard by how much longing there was in his alpha for a mate. It wasn’t something he had thought about a lot. He had thought he would be older when he mated. His mother was young and healthy and there was no reason to think that she wouldn’t live and remain Pack Alpha for many more years. Cas had focused on his place in the company and making a safe and welcoming home for when it did happen.

As he got dressed to get Dean, he thought about what he had said to Charlie. He would let Dean set the pace but he needed to make sure that he knew he was serious. He should figure out how to do that without scaring the omega. 

He pulled up to the curb outside of the building Dean had class in, he killed the engine and waiting patiently. He saw several groups of Weres leave the building and hoped that Dean would be out shortly. His alpha was itching to see him, to scent him and make sure he was safe.

When Dean finally appeared, he walked with a few friends. Cas was struck again by how beautiful he was. He watched Dean laugh at something one of them said and bid them good-bye. He knew the second Dean turned and spotted him because a large grin split his face. Cas knew his face mirrored it. 

He hopped out of the SUV and went around to meet Dean on the sidewalk. Dean walked over to him quickly and stopped in front of Cas. 

“Hey, Cas. Thanks for picking me up.”

“It’s my pleasure, Dean,” Cas said. He wanted to touch him, but he hadn’t been invited to, so he kept his hands to himself. “How was class?” he asked as he opened the door for Dean.

“It was good. It’s hard when they are late classes like this.” Cas nodded and shut the door. 

“Was this your only class today?” he asked as he got back into the driver’s seat.

“No, I had an earlier class at one. Both are lectures. I have about an hour between the two but they are in the same building, so it’s not too bad. Just makes for a long afternoon.”

“Hmm, I can imagine,” Cas agreed. He pulled out onto the road and they made their way through the city to the other side of the common grounds.

“Where are we going tonight?” Dean asked.

“I thought we could go to the Green City Lounge,” Cas told him. “I’m not sure if you like jazz, but the atmosphere is its own reason to go.”

Dean nodded. “I haven’t been there before,” he admitted. “I’m not much of a jazz fan. I’m more of a classic rock kinda guy, but it sounds fun.”

Cas smiled at him. “If you’d rather do something different, Dean, please tell me.”

“No,” Dean said, and Cas could scent that he was telling the truth. “I’m good with it. Something new can be exciting and worthwhile,” he said.

Cas glanced at him and saw the faint blush on his face and he knew Dean was talking about more than just the lounge. He smiled and relaxed. He subtly inhaled and he could tell how their scents mixed together well. It made it smell like a forest after a thunderstorm and Cas found that he really enjoyed the aroma.

They pulled up in front of the lounge and Cas got out after telling Dean to wait. He nodded to the valet and opened Dean’s door for him. He held his hand out for Dean to take and was pleased when the omega took it without hesitation.

They moved together into the lounge and found a small circular table off to one side. They could see the band and singer fine, but it afforded some privacy. Cas wanted to try and keep their relationship semi quiet until they determined if they would become serious. They would make headlines and gossip would start when they made things public.

Dean sat in the chair Cas pulled out for him and then scooted it closer to the one Cas sat in. Cas looked at Dean and he shrugged one shoulder, but didn’t say anything. Cas put his arm along the back of the chair and Dean relaxed.

They ordered drinks, a soda for Dean and a beer for Cas, and talked about music while they sipped them. Cas asked Dean if he wanted to eat and the omega said he hadn’t eaten, so Cas got the waiter’s attention and they ordered an assortment of appetizers to share. 

Cas had never felt so comfortable with an omega outside of his family before. He couldn’t help but want to be closer to Dean. When they had finished their food, Cas leaned over to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Do you want to dance, Dean?”

Cas felt the omega shiver in response. “I’m not much of a dancer, Cas,” he said.

“Alright, I’m happy to just-“

“But let’s try,” he said hastily. Cas smiled again at the heat that filled Dean’s cheeks and he stood, grabbing Dean’s hand to lead him through the crowd to the dance floor.

Dean trustingly put his hand in Cas’ and on his shoulder when Cas pulled him close and Cas’ mouth watered at his scent. He wanted so badly to lean in and scent Dean’s neck, but it was too soon. Instead, he focused on the way Dean’s hand felt in his, the way his waist moved under Cas’ hand and how his chest brushed against his while they breathed close. Dean let him lead perfectly and as one song bled into another they made their way across the dance floor. 

The lighting played on his face and Cas watched Dean’s eyes sparkle in the spotlights. He took in the constellation of freckles across his nose and cheeks and how he bit his lip slightly. Cas had seen him do that several times and he realized that Dean did it when he was thinking about something.

Cas was surprised when Dean shuffled forward on the next step so that they were chest to chest and he slightly tipped his neck, exposing it for Cas. He had to keep his alpha tightly leashed so he didn’t attack Dean when he had so sweetly offered for Cas to scent him.

He pressed his nose to the base of Dean’s neck and slowly drew it up until he stopped under his ear. He breathed there for a minute before he offered Dean the same. The feeling of the omega’s breath on his sensitive skin electrified him and he had to work not to growl and startle Dean.

Cas let him scent until he was happy, but the second he pulled back Cas stepped away and grabbed Dean’s hand, breaking the hold they had on each other.

“Can we leave?” he asked roughly.

He saw Dean’s satisfied smile and knew he was in trouble. Dean nodded and Cas all but dragged him back to their table where he threw enough money down to cover the meal and a tip and pulled Dean out of the lounge. He walked him around the corner and pushed him up against the brick wall.

It was dark and there was no one around and Cas realized he needed to get control before he scared Dean. He stepped back to gather himself and he heard a soft whine from the omega. He looked at the him and Cas could see how flushed he was. His breathing was fast and shallow and his eyes were wide.

He swallowed. “Dean,” he whispered roughly. “I don’t want to push you too far. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I am, alpha,” he whispered. “Please, Cas, kiss me.”

Cas did growl then. The sweet request nearly undid him. Dean was so perfect and Cas was doomed. He pressed him up against the wall again, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and gently cupped his jaw to tip it up to him. Dean was several inches shorter than Cas was, but he thought that when Dean was finished growing he would be taller than Cas. That thought actually pleased him, but for now, he bent down to press their lips together.

He watched as Dean’s eyelids fluttered closed and he relaxed and submitted to Cas. Cas rumbled in his chest and turned his head to fully slant his lips over Dean’s. He kissed him senseless and he heard Dean’s soft whimper as he lightly flicked his tongue against his lips.

Dean opened for him and Cas plunged inside, eager to taste his omega. Dean’s scent blossomed into pleasure and Cas pressed more firmly into his chest. He explored every part of Dean’s mouth, tangled their tongues together and tasted him.

Cas wasn’t sure how long they were in the shadows, but as the faint curl of arousal started to bleed into Dean’s scent, he knew that he needed to stop. He was already hard in his own pants. He gentled his movements until he was pressing chaste kisses against his lips before he pulled away.

Dean let his head fall back gently against the wall and he kept his eyes closed. Cas took him in with his eyes and scent and was nothing but pleased. He ran his thumb lightly against his jaw where he still held his face and Dean’s eyes fluttered open. A smile cracked his lips and Cas’s lips turned up in a smile of their own.

“Wow, Cas, that was one hell of a first kiss,” Dean panted. 

“The first of many for us, I hope,” Cas told him softly.

“Me too,” Dean agreed.

Cas stepped back from Dean, breaking their connection. He needed to put some distance between them or he would start all over again.

“I’ll take you home,” he said. 

***

The next morning, he was in his office when his brother burst in.

“Cassie! Heard you got a new omega,” Gabe exclaimed.

Cas growled. “Charlie!”

“It wasn’t me!” she squeaked as she ran in after Gabe.

“Easy, bro,” Gabe said unconcerned as he took a seat across from Cas. “Kali saw you two getting cozy on the dance floor last night.”

Cas frowned. He had forgotten that Gabe’s sometime beta girlfriend sang back up for several of the jazz singers at the lounge. He hadn’t noticed her last night. But, he hadn’t really noticed anything except Dean.

Dean. Whose scent wouldn’t leave Cas’ brain, who’s eyes kept popping into his memory. Whose kisses had made it difficult to sleep last night.

“Earth to Cas!”

He was startled out of his daydream by the voice of his brother. He blinked and looked at the two across from him. Their smug faces made him frown again.

“Oh, yea,” Gabe said knowingly. “Kali told me all about it last night. Apparently, he’s a bit younger than you and he’s hot as sin.”

“Don’t talk about him that way, Gabe,” Cas warned. He was close to using his alpha voice, which would make most people cower, but Gabe only laughed at him.

“Damn, Cassie! You really are taken with him!” He laughed and waved to Charlie. “You knew about this and didn’t tell me?”

She gave Gabe an exasperated look. “Cas is entitled to his privacy,” she told him.

“Not if he’s snuggled up to someone in the middle of a club, he’s not,” Gabe countered.

“Should I call security?” she asked Cas. He knew she was half joking but he looked questioningly at his brother.

Gabe gasped in mock outrage. “You wound me, brother!” He turned to Charlie. “And you! You turn on me the first opportunity you have. How dare you!”

“You do it to yourself, Gabe,” she said. Cas nodded to her to indicate they were ok and she turned on her heel and let herself out. When Cas turned back to Gabe he had opened a lollipop and the stick was hanging out of his mouth.

“Gabe,” Cas began. He reigned in his irritation. This was his brother after all, and he knew that Gabe meant well. He just wanted to keep Dean to himself for a little longer. “Dean and I just met,” he said. “I don’t want to make this a big deal and scare him off. Yes, he’s a bit younger than I am, which is why I also want to take it slowly. He’s a junior at Kansas State. He’s only twenty.”

“You just met?” Gabe questioned. “And you’re sex dancing with him already?”

“Gabriel!” Cas yelled.

“What? Kali said you guys looked pretty intimate last night.”

“Yes, Gabe. We met a few days ago at the coffee shop the afternoon I met Balth for lunch.” He watched Gabe’s eyebrows lift high on his forehead. 

“Are you telling me you met your mate?” he asked genuinely excited.

Cas’ mind flashed an image of Dean smiling at him and he smiled reflexively. “I think so. No, I know it.” He looked back at his brother. “I know it, but we’ve only been out twice. I don’t know if he understands what our compatibility means, but it’s the strongest match I’ve ever had. I’ve never felt like this about someone before.”

“Whoo weee!” Gabe crowed. He slapped his hand on his thigh and gave Cas a genuine smile. “Baby bro, I’m so happy for you! I’ll be good, and I won’t tell mom, but you might want to cut the eye fucking in public if you don’t want to let the cat out of the bag, ‘kay?”

Cas growled again. “We were not-“ He stopped and took a breath. “Thank you for the warning, Gabe. We’ll try and keep things a little less…whatever.”

Gabe stood as he laughed. “You do that. I suggest you talk to Balth though. If he finds out later that Charlie and I both knew and he didn’t, he’s going to be pissed.” He gave Cas a two-finger salute and let himself out of the office.

Cas growled in frustration at his family, but he picked up his cell to call his other brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they make me happy!
> 
> All the places for their dates are real places in Kansas City except Margerite's- that one's made up. I've never been to any of them but they sounded cool when I check with my good friend, Google.
> 
> Also, don't eat onions right now.

**DEAN POV**

Dean bit his lip while he flipped his phone in his hands. He sat on his bed in his room debating whether to call or text Cas or not. He had had an early class that morning, but he had returned home before lunch to work on some chores and study while the house was, theoretically, quiet.

His brother was at school and his dad was not home and hopefully wouldn’t be for a while. It was just before lunch and he wanted to see if Cas was free to go out again. He wanted to plan something special for the alpha.

Dean thought back to the night before. He had never been treated the way Cas treated him. He thought that maybe it was the difference in age and that Cas was an adult, working, with a degree already. He also thought it might have something to do with what a commanding alpha he was and that he had been raised to be the heir to the Novak pack. Whatever it was, Dean liked it. 

He liked that Cas opened his door and guided him around with his hand on the small of his back. He liked that Cas wanted him to be honest about his likes and interested and seemed genuinely interested in him. He liked that Cas was growly and possessive and could kiss Dean until he couldn’t think.

Dean flushed remembering how it felt to be pressed into the brick outside the lounge with Cas’ hard body up against his. He kissed him like…Dean didn’t even know what. He was intense and focused and also put Dean’s comfort level above his. Being kissed by Cas was like being burned, but it was the most intense pleasure Dean had ever felt.

Was this what it was like to find your mate? He had had a few friends already find their mates and they said it was something like that, but Dean thought they had not done the description justice. Did Cas feel the same way? Did he want Dean the way Dean wanted him?

He was hesitant because he was a little worried about the age difference. It was only five years, but it felt like there was a lot of maturing between them and that distance felt like a lot more. Did Cas see him as some sort of fun? Too young to mate, but a good match to date for a while?

“Uuugh!” he groaned. He flopped backwards onto his mattress and stared at the ceiling. “Ok, enough,” he said to himself. He sat up and unlocked his phone. He pulled up Cas’ info and sent him a text.

> Hey Cass had a good time last night R U free tonight?

> I want to plan a date for us

He bit his lip after he sent the texts and put his phone down. He needed to get some studying done while he could. 

He was able to focus on his work for a while, and even got started on a paper he needed to do before his phone chimed. He looked at the clock. It was after one.

He picked up the phone and saw a text from Cas.

< I would love to see you tonight, Dean. I had an extraordinary time last night. What would you like to do?

Dean grinned and sank down onto his desk chair as he typed back a reply.

> have u ever been to Up Down arcade?

> No. It sounds like something you like very much though. I would love to go tonight.

> Ok. They don’t really have any food there. R U interested in dinner?

< Yes. Can I pick you up after work around five-thirty?

> I’ll b waiting

Dean threw the phone on the desk and covered his face with his hands while he stomped his feet on the floor in excitement. He was going to see Cas again tonight!

He sat up straight and took his hands down. If that was the case, then he needed to get his ass in gear and get some things done.

He made a mental list as he turned back to his desk.

Finish math assignment for tomorrow

Share beginning of paper with Adam to get feedback

Put together dinner that can be kept warm

Laundry

Dishes

Vacuum downstairs

Pick up Sam at four

“Ok,” he whispered out loud. “Let’s finish work first.”

Dean plowed through his work and chores and managed to finish those before picked up Sam at four.

“Hey Dean, thanks for getting me,” Sam said as he pulled the door to the old Toyota shut.

Dean shrugged. “You get me plenty, Sammy.”

“I know, but you’re really busy with school and…everything.”

Dean side eyed him while he pulled back into the main traffic from the pick-up loop. “Everything?”

“Cas. I mean, Cas.”

Dean nodded silently. 

“Are you going to see him tonight?” Sam asked.

Dean pressed his lips together and tried to subtly scent his brother’s mood. He seemed only curious. “Yea. He’s going to pick me up at five thirty. We’re going to dinner then I’m going to show him Up Down. He’s never been.”

“Do you think he’d like the arcade?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged again. He could feel his anxiety rise. “I don’t know. I hope so. I want him to like _me_ , Sammy. I want to show him the things I like. If he doesn’t like them then that’s ok, but he’s got to be ok with me liking them and want to at least share them with me sometimes.”

“You’re right, Dean,” Sam said. “I hope you guys have fun tonight.”

When they got back to the house Dean started on dinner. He had thrown some chicken in the crockpot before they left, so it would be nice and tender when it was ready at six-thirty. He seasoned some potatoes and put them on a pan to put in the oven and threw together a salad. That would be plenty for Sam and if their dad wanted to eat too. Sam would be able to put the potatoes in the oven at six if Dean left him directions.

He headed to take a quick shower, shave and threw on some jeans and a clean Henley. It was getting chillier in the evenings, so he wanted to be comfortable. His dad hadn’t shown up by five twenty and Dean was a little relieved because he was not ready for Cas to have to meet his dad as his date, even if they probably already knew each other at least in passing.

When Cas knocked on the door he hollered at Sam, who was in his room, and let himself out. Cas looked amazing. Dean knew he had just come from the office and the effect he had on Dean with his dressed down suit ensemble was profound. 

Cas looked hot in his dress shoes and black dress pants. His collar was open at the top without a tie. Dean could just see a bit of dark hair peeking out of the opening which mirrored the hair on his arms he could see because Cas had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

Dean shut the door and they stood chest to chest on the porch. Cas’ eyes met his and smiled.

“Heya Cas,” Dean greeted him.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean licked his lips. “You look nice,” he said.

“As do you,” Cas told him. Dean watched as he reached out and fingered the hem of his shirt and Dean tilted his neck slightly in invitation and he felt the alpha sigh as he pressed his nose into Dean’s neck. He offered the same to Dean and they scented each other for a minute before Cas pulled away.

“You’ll have to tell me where we are going,” he said. Dean laughed and they walked to the car.

It turned out that they had a great time. They had burgers at a place near the arcade and Dean was incredibly impressed by Cas’ ability to wear a white shirt and not get it stained. They played all of Dean’s favorite games and Cas won a fair amount of tickets. At the end of the night they cashed them in and Cas got Dean a large stuffed bear. It was cheesy as hell, but Dean couldn’t help but feel happy.

Cas took him home and kissed him soundly for a good while on the porch before he reeled them back in and said good night. Dean held his bear and waved once before he let himself inside. He peeked out of the window and watched as Cas’ tail lights dimmed in the distance.

He turned around and startled when he saw his father in the doorway of the living room several feet away. He hadn’t seen him when he came in and he was too far away to scent. Dean wondered if he had seen them on the porch.

“So, looked like you had a good night,” his father commented casually.

Dean nodded and looked down at the stuffed animal in his arms.

“Wanna tell me who that was?” he asked. Dean looked at his father. He was casually leaning in the door frame with a beer in his hand. He didn’t look drunk or angry but Dean knew he needed to be careful. His dad could take this news a lot of ways.

“That was Castiel Novak. We’ve been out a few times,” Dean told him. He watched his father’s face change from disapproval to calculated.

“Did you say Novak? As in the heir to the Novak pack?” he asked. He stood up from his lounging position and stepped towards Dean. Dean saw his brother come down the stairs and stop at the bottom.

“Yes, that’s who he is,” Dean confirmed.

“And how strong is the match?” he asked.

Dean nodded nervously. “Pretty strong,” he murmured.

He saw his dad’s face transform into a smile. Dean so rarely saw it that he felt a little wary when he did. Now was no exception because his father was not happy for him that he had found an alpha he liked, he was happy that he had found a strong match with the future Pack Alpha of the Novaks.

“You know what that could mean for the pack, son, don’t you?” his father asked.

Dean nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“You know that things aren’t what they used to be around here and you making a good match could mean stability for the pack. There are a lot of people counting on us to make sure things are taken care of and you’re part of that. Now, you keep this alpha and let him court you. He’ll make an offer if your match is that strong. But,” he said as he moved into Dean’s personal space. “You better do it right and keep your legs closed or else he won’t offer for you, understand? You’ve got one thing you’re worth, Dean, remember that. Your ass has to be completely untouched in order to secure the amount of money they’ll pay that we need. The reverse dowry is important to the life of this pack, you hear?”

Dean nodded. He looked down at the floor. He never met his dad’s eyes anymore. He felt the happiness that he had earlier evaporate as his father spoke. He reminded him, again, that he was only worth something to his father if he was a virgin.

“Dad, stop,” Sam interrupted. “It’s not fair to put that on Dean. He deserves to be happy with any alpha that he wants to mate with and it’s not his responsibility to make sure this pack stays afloat. You’re practically threatening to sell Dean to an alpha to get money.” 

Dean saw him glare at his father and he could scent the anger radiating from Sam on his behalf. He could also scent the anger building in his father and Dean wanted to step back but he was already up against the door.

“That’s exactly what this is son,” John told Sam angrily. “Omegas are sold. The alphas offer an amount of money to the omega’s family to take them off of their hands. It’s a transaction and if you’re good at business and you’ve got something the other pack wants, you can get a lot of money, regardless of who the omega is.” He turned back to Dean. “But your purity is the only thing that keeps that bargaining tool alive, so you better keep it in tact.” John growled and spoke to Sam again.

“Dean’s lucky he even gets a say in this. I could have mated him off when he presented at sixteen when his first heat was done. But I waited and I let him finish high school, go to college, find an alpha that he liked. I’m not going to waste the opportunity that he’s got because you think you know better. Dean understands his worth and he knows I’ve allowed him freedoms other omegas in his position don’t get. He knows to be grateful and listen.”

He threw a threatening glare to Dean to make sure his point was clear. Dean nodded and swallowed hard. He bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t cry at his dad’s harsh words. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before or wouldn’t hear again.

In their society, Weres were a hierarchy. Alphas on top, then betas, then omegas. Things were slowly changing and omegas had a lot of rights now that they didn’t even when Dean was born, but they were still under and alpha’s control their whole lives. Unmated, Dean was under his father’s control and would submit to him and his dad could compel him with his alpha voice.

The omega’s family was offered a reverse dowry with a mating contract. These contracts outlined the mating of the two Weres, the connections their families would have, the money the alpha was willing to pay for the omega and any other stipulations that they both agreed on. Once it was signed, the omega would be mated to the alpha.

Many alpha’s chose to ask the omega to marry them before a contract was sent to the omega’s family. It was a way for omegas to have some autonomy in their choice and engagements and marriages had become a social norm before a mating bite. Not everyone abided by this custom, but many chose to.

As the only omega to the Winchester Pack Alpha, Dean was worth a lot, but only if he was still a virgin. One thing that had not diminished through the years was the fact that omegas must be pure on their mating night. If they weren’t then the contract could be voided by either party and the omega could be ruined for life. Dean knew how it worked and had always been aware when he dated someone. His father made sure to pound the fact into his head whenever possible.

Dean’s only worth to him was how much money he could get when Dean mated. If he couldn’t get anything, then Dean was useless.

Dean had missed the last exchanges between his father and brother but he snapped back to the present when he saw his father move away from him. He walked back into the living room, but called back over his shoulder.

“Dean, get me another beer and a plate of food.”

“Sure, Dad,” Dean said in a quiet voice. He put the bear down on a chair in the entry and moved to go down the hall to the kitchen. Sam fell in step with him and he could scent the acrid smell of burnt paper.

“Don’t listen to him, Dean. He’s got outdated views on mating and you know you’re worth more than whatever amount of money someone puts on a piece of paper, right?”

“Yea, Sammy, thanks,” he said. Even Dean didn’t believe himself so he wasn’t surprised when his brother huffed at him.

“Were you studying?” Dean asked as he washed his hands at the sink.

Sam sat on one of the stools at the bar and nodded. “Yea. I heard you come in and was on my way down when I heard dad. He’s a piece of work, Dean.”

Dean gave him a tight smile but didn’t comment. He dried his hands and made a plate for his dad before he got another beer from the fridge.

“Go on back upstairs, Sammy. I’ll be up in a bit. I’m going to take this to him and clean up in here.”

“I can help you, Dean,” Sam protested but Dean waved him off.

“You have work to do,” he said sternly.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yea, and so do you, Dean.” He stood and followed Dean down the hallway.

“And I have other responsibilities in the house. That was the agreement, Sam and I’m going to hold up my end of the bargain, ok? Now please go upstairs.”

Sam stared at him for another minute before he finally relented and stalked off. Dean knew he was angry at their dad and frustrated with him, but there was nothing he could do. His dad was the alpha and Sam had many more freedoms than Dean did because he was an alpha himself. Sam could never understand what it was like.

He dropped off the food to his dad, who grunted at him when he placed the meal on the side table next to his recliner. Dean made his way back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. He had done a lot of clean up before he left so there were just a few dishes to hand wash and the food to put away. He quickly did the dishes, ran the dishwasher, put the food in containers and in the fridge and wiped the counter. He swept up the little bit of crumbs on the floor before he left the stove light on and headed to his room. 

He sat on his bed for a long time just thinking over what his dad had said. He had heard it any number of times in the past, but this was different. Before it was just in general. These were the rules, the expectations, the need. These were the consequences if he didn’t follow those things.

Now, it was directly related to Cas and Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was one thing to know in the back of his mind that if things progressed with them that Cas would pay an amount to mate him, but it was another thing to have it associated with an alpha that could very well offer for him.

Cas didn’t treat him like a thing. He never mentioned that their families would be happy if they mated. He mentioned the day they met that they were social peers, but Dean knew it was just a comment that there would be fewer barriers for Cas to date Dean, not because he was looking for a mate of Dean’s standing.

Dean changed his clothes. He didn’t think he could study so instead he got in bed and lay there for a long time thinking. He thought about how much fun he and Cas had had that night. He thought about the kisses they had shared and the way Cas took care of him without being overbearing. Dean never felt like Cas was posturing or stifling Dean with his actions. It was always about showing Dean respect or helping to show how Cas cared for him.

But then thoughts about his value crept in and Dean wanted to scream in frustration and anger. He was worth more than whatever amount any alpha put on a piece of paper. It hurt him deeply that his father only saw his value in what amount of money he could bring to the pack.

He knew that things weren’t good financially. He didn’t know why, but the lack of care to the manor house would be the first indication. Dean did what he could to make the inside homey and it was always clean, but it was a struggle to keep it up himself. It was a manor house that was designed for a staff. A staff that they had not had in a very long time. His father had closed off most of the upper floor since they never had guests, so Dean only went in those rooms every now and again to try and air it out a bit and keep the animals out.

He kept the downstairs mostly open and Dean put every bit of extra money and luxury into the room his father used for Pack Alpha business that he could. The room they used had its own entrance on the side porch, so anyone who came to the house entered through there. Dean was glad that was the way things were done. It had started that way to keep so many Weres and scents from being in the family part of the manor but it had become a necessity to hide the way the manor was in disrepair.

And his father still blamed him for that. If he had stopped school, maybe he could do more around the house and keep it nicer looking. His father loved to remind him that his beta mother, who died when he was four, had run the manor house to perfection. Dean tried to remind himself, if not his dad, that she also had a household staff and there was more money then. He was doing the best he could with what he had.

But he was still only worth so much and his father reminded him often that he one thing of value and that was it.

Dean lay awake for a long time that night.

***

In the morning Sam drove him into the city to drop him off. He tried to talk to Dean about last night but Dean brushed him off. He deflected and tried to change the subject but Sam wanted to talk. Finally, Dean just let him say whatever it was he wanted to say and thanked him for his support.

Sam could talk until he was blue in the face, but the reality of it was that he had no say. He was sixteen. And though he was the pack’s heir, he had no authority until he was actually Pack Alpha.

“Do you need me to get you after school?” Sam asked as he pulled up to the curb.

Dean shook his head as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “No, Cas is meeting me for lunch and he said he would bring me home.”

Sam nodded and they said their good-byes. Dean tried to focus solely on his class, take notes and be engaged to try and forget about the night before but it didn’t work. When he saw Cas waiting with a bag of food outside of the building for him, his spirits lifted, but his scent was still soured.

He walked right into the alpha’s arms and buried his nose in his neck. He worried for a moment that he had crossed a line the alpha didn’t want when he felt Cas tense, but he relaxed and his arms came around Dean to hold him. Dean could tell he was scenting him and he tried to calm himself with Cas’ fresh scent.

It brought him a measure of peace when Cas held him and rubbed his back and ran his jaw over Dean’s head to mark him lightly. He patiently waited for Dean to be ready to talk. It took a few minutes but Dean was able to let Cas’ scent help him. He pulled away and smiled shyly up at the alpha.

“Hey Cas, sorry,” he said softly.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied. He still held Dean within the circle of his arms and he leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together.

Dean thrilled inside and it did much to help improve his mood. Cas’ scent and attention made Dean feel valued and wanted for _him_ , not for anything else. Cas kept the kiss chaste and pulled away before things got heated.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked softly. He rested his hand on Dean’s neck and thumbed his cheek. Dean leaned into the touch and sighed.

“I kinda had a bad night and morning.” He took a small step back and Cas loosened his hold slightly. “I don’t want to ruin our lunch date,” he said.

Cas shook his head. “Something is bothering you, Dean. I would listen if you would like to share.”

Dean smiled at Cas and pressed his lips to the alpha’s. Cas was surprised that Dean took the initiative for a kiss, but he seemed to appreciate it if his reaction was anything to go by.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said when he pulled away. “Let’s eat and I’ll fill you in if you want to know.”

Cas grabbed the bag of food that was sitting on the low wall next to him and took Dean’s hand with the other. They walked to a grassy patch and settled down. Dean’s mood improved even more as Cas pulled out tacos and salads for them both.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean said as he took his food. They ate in silence for a moment before Dean started talking. “My dad was home when I got there last night,” he began. “He...he’s more traditional than a lot of alphas are nowadays. He wanted to know what I was doing and who I was with.” Dean swallowed and blushed.

“It’s ok, Dean,” Cas told him. He had put his salad down and touched Dean’s knee. “If you want to talk about something else, we can.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas, I want to tell you. It’s just, it’s not flattering to him or me and I hate that he acts that way and that he makes me feel the way he does. I try and just brush it off, but last night was hard.” Dean took a deep breath. “He made me tell him who I was with and then proceeded to do twenty questions about how serious we were. Then he went on to remind me that I’m only valuable as long as I’m a virgin and that I better be on my best behavior and make a match that would be good for the pack. He just sees me as only worth the money the reverse dowry will bring in. He even told Sammy that I was lucky because he thought about mating me after my first heat.”

Cas looked at him in shock, his food forgotten. “Dean,” he said. He sounded and smelled stunned. “I…I hope you know that first of all, you’re more than something to be bartered to me.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks Cas,” he said. He felt better just getting it out, but to have Cas say that he was worth more than the money was nice too.

“Second of all, I value you more and if we get to a place where we consider mating, no matter what the reverse dowry will be, it will never reflect how much you are worth. You already mean a lot to me and I’m angry for you that your father thinks so little of you.”

Dean shuffled around until he was touching Cas from shoulder to knee and he leaned in slowly to nuzzle Cas’ neck. He did it slowly so Cas could pull away, but instead of stopping Dean, he wrapped his arm around Dean to keep him secure.

“You know that I want you for you and not your name, right?” he asked. Dean smiled.

“I do, alpha. We agreed to a date before we knew each other’s last names and your scent doesn’t lie to me. I just hate that he makes me feel so worthless. He thinks that I’m worthless and it’s hard.”

Cas nuzzled over his head again and Dean felt better and better. Dean pulled away and sat up. 

“You’re not worthless, Dean,” Cas said seriously. Dean pressed his lips together and blinked hard to keep the tears back. He wasn’t an overly emotional omega, but Cas’ steadfast assurances were something Dean didn’t usually have.

“Thank you, Cas,” he said quietly. 

Cas reached for him for a short kiss and they finished their meal in comfortable silence. When they were done Dean caught the slight scent of nerves from the alpha. He paused in cleaning up the trash and looked at Cas.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Cas took his hand and looked into his eyes. He cleared his throat and Dean thought it was adorable that he was nervous about whatever it was he wanted to talk to Dean about.

“This might be a bad time,” Cas told him. Dean smiled encouragingly at him.

“Just tell me, Cas. I’ll tell you if it’s a bad time.”

“I had intended to ask you today if you wanted to scent bond,” he said. Dean couldn’t help the excited spike in his scent or the happy smile that he had plastered on his face. Cas looked up at him and smiled too. His scent was transforming from nervous to happy alpha.

“I want that, too,” Dean told him. Scent bonds were something that committed couples did with each other. It was a statement that they would only be dating each other and they had intentions of becoming serious. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m offering because of what happened last night,” Cas told him. “I wanted to ask you last night, but thought maybe we should have a bit more of a clear head than we had at the end of our date.”

Dean blushed at the memory of the kisses on the porch and nodded. “I know, Cas, thank you. I want to scent bond with you. I don’t want to date anyone else and I would like it if you didn’t either.”

Dean tipped his neck and Cas rumbled in his chest. It sent shivers down Dean’s body when he felt the vibrations from where they still touched. Cas pulled his head up and kissed his lips first. Dean was a little surprised at first and opened his eyes to meet Cas’. 

“I really just want you, Dean. I know that our scents are compatible, but I really like you for you. Not as an omega or perfect mate, but you. I like how you love music and cars. I like how you take care of your brother and fought to go to school. I like so much about you already, Dean. I want to be selfish and have you all to myself.”

“I want you too, alpha,” Dean replied.

He silently tipped his head again. His exposed neck felt chilly in the cool autumn air but he quickly felt another type of chill that sent goose bumps over his entire body. Cas’ breath was hot on his neck as he scented him before he found his scent gland. Cas nipped it hard and the licked over it creating a bruise and letting Cas’ scent embed into his skin. Dean let out a small whimper at Cas’ mouth on his neck.

The scent would last a day or two depending on how much Dean sweat or showered. Cas would have to renew it often but it would give Dean enough scent of his alpha to let others know that he was taken. It would deter anyone else from approaching Dean.

Dean had never scent bonded with anyone else before. He had been in relationships, but they were still casual. They had agreed only to see each other, but neither one thought they would mate. Creating a scent bond meant that they were serious enough to consider mating one day.

Cas pressed a kiss to where he had bitten him and Dean shivered. Cas pulled back and kissed Dean’s mouth again. 

“I’m happy,” Dean told him simply. Cas rumbled and smiled at him.

“Me too, Dean.”

***

The following weekend they went to The Culinary Center of Kansas City to take a cooking class. 

“Cas, babe, no,” Dean said as he moved behind Cas and put his arms around him to guide his motions. They chopped the onion together and Dean smiled as he scented Cas’ neck. 

“Dean, I told you, I’m not a cook. I really never have been.”

“It’s ok, Cas, let’s learn,” Dean told him. Cas had been game when Dean suggested they take a fun class together, but he had been less than enthusiastic about a cooking class.

Cas grumbled under his breath and Dean smiled. He placed a kiss on the alpha’s neck when he thought Cas had the motion and stepped away to work on his own part.

In the end they had a decent meal of steak and shrimp over pasta and asparagus. The nice part about the class was that you chose what you wanted to cook and then you were able to sit and eat in a small private space. There was a waiter who brought bread and drinks and they had several desserts you could choose from.

“This was more fun than I thought it would be Dean, thank you,” Cas told him as he finished his meal. “And it turned out delicious, thanks to your skills.”

Dean shook his head and blushed. “Nah, Cas, we did it together. But it was a good meal, I will agree with you. Steak and shrimp are not something I have very often, let me tell you,” Dean said as he wiped his mouth with the linen napkin.

Cas narrowed his eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Dean paused. The Winchesters weren’t destitute, but they weren’t rolling in dough like the Novaks. Dean had to watch the grocery budget very carefully when they went to the store and if his dad brought anyone home unexpectedly, then they ended up eating Ramen a few meals that week.

Bobby let Dean work in the salvage yard sometimes on Saturdays to earn some extra money and he kept it safe to save in case he needed to send Sam to school with some money for lunch if they didn’t have anything or if Dean needed to eat out on campus.

“Oh, just, we eat pretty modestly at home is all,” Dean said with a smile. He hoped that Cas couldn’t scent how nervous he was. Cas continued to stare at him, but something must have told him to let it go because he smiled. Dean relaxed. 

Before either could say something more their waiter appeared to clear their plates. “Would you like to see the dessert menu?” she asked Cas. Cas raised a brow at Dean, who nearly popped a boner at the hotness factor of that look, and Dean nodded.

“Yes, thank you,” Cas said to the waiter.

She cleared their plates after she set a leather folio down in front of Cas. Cas took it and placed it between them to look at. Dean was always up for dessert, especially if it was pie. He crowed triumphantly when he saw apple pie a la mode.

“Is there a favorite on here?” Cas asked him.

Dean grinned. “My favorite thing in the world is pie, Cas,” he said as he tapped the menu.

“Shall we share one?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed heavily. He leaned forward and looked earnestly at Cas. “Cas, if this is going to work between us, you need to know some things. The first thing is that I do not share pie. Ever. With anyone. Get your own.” He sat back and smiled at Cas who was a little stunned. He looked at Dean for a minute before he laughed and shook his head.

“Alright, Dean,” he said as he reached for Dean’s hand. “Noted, sweetheart.”

Dean blushed at the endearment and how easy their banter was. Dean enjoyed being able to be himself with the alpha and he liked showing Cas his carefree side. Cas seemed serious and focused and Dean liked that he could make him laugh and try fun things.

Cas ordered two desserts when the waiter returned and they enjoyed their pie together before they left the restaurant. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to where Cas’ SUV was parked on the street. Cas pushed him up against the car so he was hidden from view and took his mouth in a possessive kiss. 

Dean groaned into it and opened his mouth for Cas when he licked over his lips with his tongue. Dean got lost in the sensations of Cas’ mouth on his and his hands on his side and his face and his ass. Dean wasn’t sure how long they stood there making out, but it was too short of a time when Cas pulled away.

He held Dean by the hips and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. Up close Dean could see the different shades of the alpha’s eyes as they sparkled in the street lights. His breathing was ragged and his scent was pleased and aroused and a little bit of something new.

Dean’s own breath was short and he knew his heart was hammering in his chest. Dean felt seared by Cas’ touch on his hips and he wanted to move closer to the alpha but he couldn’t. Instead he tipped his neck for Cas to renew the scent bond. Cas nearly attacked Dean’s skin in his enthusiasm and Dean’s chuckle turned into a moan as Cas nipped and kissed and licked his neck.

Cas made his way back to Dean’s mouth and they were lost again for another few minutes. When Cas pulled back Dean could see something flash in his eyes and his heart picked up its pace again.

“Is it crazy that I think I’m falling in love with you already?” he asked Dean.

They joy and relief Dean felt at Cas’ question warred with each other and he knew Cas could scent it. He shook his head. “No, I feel the same. This feels right to me, Cas.”

Cas pulled him to his mouth again but this time the urgency was gone. It was replaced with slow and sweet licks of tongue, gentle caresses of his hip and jaw with Cas’ hands and Dean mewled.

Dean realized Cas like it when he submitted. Cas growled low in his throat and the kiss heated up again.

Cas suddenly broke the kiss and stepped back. Dean felt the chill on his front where the air hit him and it helped to clear his head a little bit.

“Sorry,” Dean apologized.

“For what?” Cas asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“I’m not supposed to get too carried away, alpha,” he said. Dean wouldn’t meet Cas’ eyes. He felt like he had failed a test somehow and Cas would be disappointed. He had been all for whatever Cas had wanted to do while they were there together and Dean was close to losing his mind and all his self-control. If Cas hadn’t had the strength to step away Dean would have been lost.

Cas stepped back into his space and lifted his chin with gentle fingers. “Dean, you did nothing wrong. You’re temping to me. So, so tempting,” Cas told him. “But you did nothing wrong. Everything is alright.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and took a breath of his scent and new Cas was telling him the truth. He felt relieved and he let Cas gather him into his chest and press a kiss to his hair. They caught their breath together and when their breathing was even and their scents had returned to normal Cas pulled away. He opened the door and helped Dean into the SUV.

When Cas got in he started the car and pulled away from the curb. Once they were on the street he reached for Dean’s hand. Dean smiled and felt a warmth in his chest at the touch. The interior of the car filled with the aroma of happy omega and alpha and Dean breathed in their combine scents. He could get used to smelling them together. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas and John officially meet.
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos!

**CAS POV**

Cas and Dean talked every day either on the phone or in person. Cas had quickly gotten used to texting with Dean through the day and he knew that he needed to talk with his mother sooner rather than later. He was working on a way to bring it up with Dean when he broached the topic for him the following week.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said. Cas had his phone up to his ear as he sat on the couch at home.

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied.

“So, uh, not to just jump right in to the crazy, but my dad wants to know when he can meet you.” Cas sat forward in surprise. He didn’t think that John Winchester would want to meet with him this soon. Dean sounded apprehensive though.

“How do you feel about that?” Cas asked him.

He heard Dean sigh. “I don’t know, Cas. I mean, it will have to happen eventually, right? I just thought maybe we could wait a little bit. I don’t know,” he said. 

Cas could tell there was something more. “What’s really wrong, Dean?” he asked softly.

There was silence for a moment before he heard Dean sigh again. “My dad wants to meet you to make sure you’re committed. He doesn’t care about the fact that I love you or you love me he just wants to make sure that you’re going to offer for me. And he probably won’t be very complimentary of me either.”

“Dean, listen to me. I can take care of your father. It’s one dinner and then it will be over. It won’t change anything between the two of us, okay? You don’t need to worry.”

“I know, Cas, but it’s just…I don’t know. I’ve never done this before and I don’t want anything to ruin it.”

Dean sounded so unsure and worried that Cas wanted to drive to him right then and reassure him. He couldn’t though, so he had to use his words.

“Nothing will change the way I feel about you, Dean. I promise you that. Nothing will ruin what we have.”

He heard Dean sigh. “Thanks, Cas. I’m sorry, I’m really fine. How about we meet at the Roadhouse? Maybe Monday? Ellen will be there working and you can meet her. She owns the Roadhouse and you’ve probably met her if you’ve been there. She’s been like my surrogate mother. Bobby is her mate and he runs Singer Salvage. Bobby’s been a father figure to me all my life. And Rufus is an elder of the pack, who is also Bobby’s best friend. They might be there, too. These are all people that I consider to be my family along with Dad and Sam, so I’d like you to meet them.”

“That sounds fine, Dean. I can meet you there or pick you up?”

“I have class until seven. I can’t miss that lecture because it’s the one I already missed a few weeks ago, the day we met.”

Cas smiled and he knew Dean was smiling from the tone of his voice. “I hope it was worth it,” he said.

“Yea, actually, I met this amazing alpha who smells wonderful and treats me really well.” Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. His own face mirrored it.

“I’m glad I stopped for coffee that day. I’ll pick you up at school. Is it the same building?” Cas asked.

“Yea, thanks Cas.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch though, right?” Cas confirmed.

“Yes, alpha. I’ll see you then,” Dean told him.

“Good night, Dean.”

“Night Cas.”

***

Cas was outside of Dean’s building at six fifty Monday night. He wanted to make sure he caught Dean because he couldn’t find a place to park on the street. When he saw Dean exit the building with some friends he smiled. Dean caught sight of him and waved. He ran to him and threw himself into his arms.

Cas chuckled at the enthusiasm Dean always showed and he wrapped his arms around the omega. Dean turned his face up and Cas obligingly gave him a kiss.

“Missed you,” Dean murmured between kisses.

“Missed you too,” Cas told him as he pulled away. “Are you ready?”

Dean’s face fell a bit and Cas took hold of his hand to steer him towards the car. “I guess.”

“It’s going to be fine, Dean. You’re not going to your death and your father will be on his best behavior. He doesn’t want anything to jeopardize this relationship, so I’m not too worried. You’ve already prepared me for some of the things he might say and I’ll keep my temper.”

Dean squeezed his hand and nodded. It was a short trip to the restaurant and they made it just after seven. Cas wondered why they didn’t do a dinner at the manor house, but he didn’t question it. Dean had said that there were other people he wanted Cas to meet, so maybe this was the best way to do so.

He opened the door for Dean and they headed inside. He watched Dean scan the room until he saw someone behind the bar. Cas spotted Ellen and let Dean lead them over.

“Well hello, you two,” Ellen greeted them. “Cas, it’s nice to see you. I didn’t realize the alpha Dean was bringing tonight was you.”

“Ellen, it’s nice to see you again as well. I’m glad to be here with Dean,” Cas told her. She smiled at him and nodded to Dean.

“I like this one, honey,” she said. Cas could feel Dean blush and he hoped his poor omega would not be embarrassed the entire night.

“Thanks, Ellen,” he mumbled.

“Alright then, your table’s reserved over there,” she told them. She nodded her head to a booth that was further back and out of the way of the main hustle and bustle of the crowd. It was a Monday night, so things weren’t too crazy, but Ellen did a smart business even on slow days.

Cas led them over to the empty booth and stepped back to let Dean slide in. He wanted the omega on the inside where Cas felt like he could protect him a little more. From what, he didn’t know, but he had long ago learned to trust his instincts, even if they were crazy and wanted his date to sit on the inside of the booth.

When Cas slid next to him, Dean scooted back towards him a little so they could press their thighs together. Dean gave him a timid smile and Cas could tell he was very nervous. His scent was tinged with a moldy smell and he could feel his other leg bouncing under the table. Cas reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s thigh where it rested against him. Dean looked up and Cas smiled at him. He tried to put out calm and reassuring pheromones for Dean to help him calm down.

“Remember, nothing will change no matter what happens tonight,” Cas told him. Dean nodded and was about to say something else when his scent spiked again. 

Cas turned to see John and Sam Winchester entering the bar. He stood as they came closer and he and John shook hands. They had known each other for a while now because of pack business, so they were acquainted but he introduced himself to Sam as they had never formally met.

Once they were seated, Sam across from Dean and John across from him, Ellen appeared.

“I’ll be taking care of you tonight,” she told them. Cas could scent Dean’s surprise but he didn’t say anything. In fact, since his father arrived, Dean didn’t even seem like himself. He was quiet and had only murmured a greeting that was polite. He didn’t meet John’s eyes at all and kept them firmly fixed on the table.

“Makes us feel special, don’t it, Castiel?” John asked. He chuckled and Cas smiled.

“Thank you, Ellen, I’m sure you have many other things to do tonight.”

“Well, you’re both right,” she told them as she handed out menus. “Don’t think you all need these, but they’re there just in case. I’ll be back in a moment.”

She bustled off and Cas turned his attention to John and Sam. He kept hold of Dean’s hand but Dean continued to look down and not speak. They made small talk and Cas asked Sam about his schooling until Ellen came back.

“I’ll have whatever’s on tap,” John told her.

Sam ordered a soda and Cas ordered a beer as well. When he looked to Dean to place his order, he found Dean still staring at the table. He nudged him a little bit.

“Dean’ll have water,” John told Ellen. Cas looked quickly to John, unhappy about his decision making over Dean. He held his tongue though. He had no alpha rights to Dean and he must defer to John at this point regardless. He saw Sam frown though and Cas hoped that he would have an ally if needed.

They talk about the packs and different things happening in the common grounds they were a part of until Ellen returned with their drinks. When Ellen asked to take their order, everyone was ready but Cas noticed that Dean was still quiet.

John ordered for himself and then looked at Cas. “Why don’t you order for Dean tonight? It’ll give you some practice, eh?” He smiled at Cas like he had just given him a gift. Cas had to keep a tight reign on his scent to make sure that his anger didn’t boil over, but he was worried about what would happen to Dean tonight. 

Was this what is was always like when they went out or when he was with his father? Was this some sort of extra way that John was trying to impress him? Was this why Dean was so nervous and worried about how Cas would view him?

He wanted to tell John Winchester to go to hell and that Dean could think and decide for himself, but he didn’t. Instead he covered the uncomfortable silence with ordering two double cheeseburgers with bacon and fries. Cas was not really in the mood for such a large burger, but he knew that Dean was hungry from being in class all day and it was what we wanted, so he ordered for both of them.

Ellen finished up with Sam and headed back to the kitchen. John began talking again almost immediately. 

“So, how long have you two been dating?” he asked.

Cas looked at Dean and realized that he would have to speak for them both. “We’ve been dating about three weeks,” Cas told him.

John smiled, satisfied. “And you’re already scent bonded? That’s good. You’re a strong match together,” he commented.

“Yes,” Cas agreed. “But we have a lot in common and I enjoy hearing Dean’s perspective and thoughts about school and music, too.”

John waved his comments away. “Yea, well, he won’t be needing thoughts on anything after you mate. Now,” he said as he leaned forward. “Dean can be hard to handle sometimes. You’ve got to let him know right off that he’s the omega and you’re the alpha. Took me a long time to get him trained, but look at him now.” 

Cas didn’t need to look at him to know that this version of Dean was not one he liked. 

“He’s pretty enough, innocent, and will give you many strong pups if you’re willing to work with him. You’ve probably already seen the willful side of him. It took everything I had to keep him in line while he was young. I don’t know how I did it, but he’s pure. No alpha’s ever touched him.”

Cas could scent Dean’s embarrassment and dejection next to him. Either John didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“I hardly think that’s dinner conversation, John,” Ellen said. She placed the baskets of food on the table for everyone and left to get a second round of drinks.

Cas squeeze Dean’s hand once more before releasing it. He needed both to eat, but he made sure to keep his thigh pressed against Dean’s for support. Cas noticed that while he and the other alphas made up their burgers with condiments and put them together, Dean’s food sat untouched.

“Are you going to eat, Dean?” he asked. Dean looked up at him in confusion and worry.

“Don’t you worry about him,” John said from the other side of the table. “He knows he has to wait until the alphas start before he picks up his food. Like I said, he’s been trained well.”

Cas looked down into Dean’s eyes and he could see the sadness there, but also pleading that he not rock the boat, that he not get into a confrontation with John over his expectations, that he wouldn’t think of Dean differently. Cas nodded once and picked up his burger. He noticed that Sam had gotten his food quickly together and was eating already. John had taken his first bite, so Cas was the one holding Dean up now.

He took a large bite of his burger and nodded to Dean. Dean looked back down to his basket and put his burger together. Cas watched him carefully and knew that though Dean was hungry, he was likely not going to finish everything on his plate.

Sure enough, when John was done, Dean put his food down. Cas felt angry at John for denying his son a complete meal. Dean had only been able to finish half his burger and some of his fries, in spite of eating as quickly as he could.

The end of the meal couldn’t come fast enough for Cas. He just wanted them to be able to leave so he could comfort Dean and get him some more food. Ellen approached and picked up their mostly empty plates.

“Anyone want dessert?” she asked. “Dean, honey, you want a slice of pie? I’ve got cherry today.”

Dean lifted his eyes to her but before anyone could say or do anything John spoke up.

“Ellen, you know the boy doesn’t need any pie. He’s got to watch how much he eats so he stays thin. I’ll take a piece though, if you don’t mind.”

The look on Ellen’s face said that she did mind very much, but no one could go against Dean’s alpha. Sam and Cas declined the dessert and Cas resigned himself to however long it would be until they could excuse themselves.

Cas took hold of Dean’s hand under the table and he felt Dean link their fingers together tightly. He kept a firm hold on his alpha and his scent. He needed to make this work for Dean, but he also needed to make sure he didn’t insult the Pack Alpha of a friendly pack his family was closely associated with. He thought about what to do to make sure that Dean was fed when they were finished to distract him.

He let John talk about some pack business and reminisce about the good ole days when everyone was thriving and the packs were large. He listened to him praise Sam for his school work and talk about Dean’s role at home. 

Cas was unhappy to hear that Dean was the sole cook and maid at their house. He didn’t like the fact that his omega went to school full time, apparently something Sam had convinced John to do, and then had to run the household as well. Dean should have help with that at least. Cas had seen the size of the Winchester manor and no one could take care of that alone.

Finally, Ellen brought the check and Cas paid for the meal. He knew that John’s protests were for show, but he could care less if it got him away from Dean faster. Bless Sam, he was a very intuitive alpha for someone so young. He was able to hustle John out faster than Cas would have due to his homework that needed to be done. John wanted Sam to be successful, so he took his school work seriously, which was the perfect thing to get him moving. Cas wasn’t sure if he actually needed to get home, but he was grateful to Sam either way.

Cas told them that he had other plans for him and Dean and they were going to wait there for a little bit until they were ready to go. No one questioned it and as soon as they had disappeared out of the door Cas flagged Ellen down.

She came over with a small smile. “Are you two going to do something else?” she asked.

“Yes, we’re going to feed Dean properly. Please fix another burger for him.” Cas was not angry at her but he was losing his control the more he thought about how Dean had not only been treated during dinner, but had had to act.

Something changed in Ellen’s face and he heard Dean’s swift intake of breath beside of him. 

“I’ll get right on that Cas,” she said and she moved back to the kitchen.

Cas turned to find Dean looking at him and smelling anxious. Cas took his face in both of his hands to make sure he was looking at him. There were so many things he wanted to say to Dean but the only thing that came out was, “I love you.”

Dean blinked at him and smiled shyly. “I love you too, Cas. Thank you.”

Cas looked at him incredulously. “For what? Dean, I- I’m sorry. I was not prepared for that. Is that what it’s like for you all the time?”

Dean shook his head slightly between Cas’ palms. “Really, Cas, this is just every now and again. Dad’s rarely home. Usually he’s getting drunk somewhere or he’s passed out in bed. As long as I do what I’m told and the house is kept up and Sam’s ok, it’s fine. Nights like tonight don’t happen often.”

“I don’t want them to happen at all,” Cas growled. “You said he was traditional but I was shocked, Dean. No one acts that way anymore. Since when is it still acceptable for omegas not to eat?”

Dean reached up and grabbed his forearms and squeezed. “Shh, alpha, it’s ok. I’m ok. Ellen’s going to make me something to eat and I’ll be fine. When this happens I usually get something else somewhere anyway, or wait until he’s gone or passed out and then eat. I’m not starving, Cas.”

Cas felt completely gutted that Dean was treated this way and he hated it. He leaned forward and captured his lips between his own. He kept it simple and chaste, but he hoped that he conveyed how much he love Dean.

“Alright you two, here you go,” Ellen said. Cas pulled away, bemused at her scolding. She put a fresh basket of food down in front of Dean and he thanked her.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Now eat up. I’m sure there’s pie left, too.” She winked and left them alone.

Cas watched as Dean ate his burger, his alpha itching to make sure he had enough food. Dean let him hover and posture a bit, which Cas appreciated. It helped to settle his anger that he could care for Dean and his wolf quieted.

Almost immediately after Dean finished the last bite of food Ellen was back with two plates of pie. She set one down in front of each of them and took Dean’s empty basket.

“Eat. You both deserve it,” she said.

They did as she said and Cas was able to enjoy the dessert with Dean as he settled down completely and his scent returned to normal. They talked about his class that night and what they were doing the rest of the week. When they were finished Cas asked Ellen for the check but she waved him off.

“That was on the house, honey,” she told him. “You take care of my boy, now.”

Cas nodded. “I will. But we take care of each other, I think,” he said. He turned to Dean to see a soft expression on his face. Dean wrapped his arm through Cas’ and pressed into his side.

“Alright then,” she said. “I’ll see you two soon.”

They bid her good night, Cas threw another few bills on the table anyway and they made their way out into the parking lot. Before Cas helped Dean into the front seat, he needed to make sure that Dean knew something.

He turned him so his back was to the car and he faced Cas. Dean looked at him questioningly.

“You know that I think you’re perfect, right? I like the fact that you’re strong and broad and healthy. I don’t want a tiny mate who doesn’t eat to stay thin.”

“I know, Cas,” Dean told him. He reached up and smoothed his hair back. “I know my dad’s an asshole and he treats me poorly, but I don’t have a lot of choices right now so I just try and make the best of it. Like I said, he’s not around too much, so usually it’s not so bad.”

Cas stepped closer to him and boxed him in against the vehicle. “I think you’re beautiful, Dean. And desirable in a way I’ve never thought about anyone else.”

Cas dipped down and pressed their lips together and, as most often happened when they kissed, things got heated quickly. Cas had a hard time keeping himself in check that night. Maybe it was his desire to make sure Dean knew that he liked him the way he was, or he wanted to make sure Dean knew he was still interested or wasn’t like his father. Maybe it was just Cas’ alpha thinking with his dick. Whatever it was, Cas had to use all his strength to pull away and put Dean in the car. He took an extra minute to slowly walk around and get in the driver’s seat so he could cool himself off.

He took Dean home then. They rode in companionable silence, their hands linked together and resting on Dean’s thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 DEAN POV**

The following Saturday Dean was set to have dinner at the Novak estate with Cas’ family. After the fun they had with his own family earlier in the week he wasn’t really looking forward to another meet and greet.

But Cas had handled it well and Dean would too. He would do anything for Cas, especially after that dinner.

He stood with Cas on the porch and waited for someone to answer the door. Dean was surprised that a maid answered. She smiled and welcomed them and showed them into the living room where everyone was gathered.

Dean’s first impression of the estate was that they were loaded. Like in a _Real Housewives_ , _Dynasty_ kind of loaded. The crumbling manor house Dean lived in was an embarrassment compared to the opulence here. There were paintings and plush carpets. The windows were spotless and let in the evening sunlight.

Everyone in the room was wearing semi-formal wear and Dean struggled not to feel out of place. Cas had told him to dress for dinner and had to explain what that meant for him. Fortunately, he did have a sports jacket that he was able to pair with a button down, tie and slacks. He felt uncomfortable and not himself but Dean was going to give his best for Cas.

“Castiel!” someone cried. Dean looked up to see Naomi Novak stand from her seat on the couch. She wore a black cocktail dress and her hair was in a bun secured at the base of her neck. She glittered in diamonds and her smile seemed to be made of ice.

“Mother,” Cas greeted her. He stepped forward and embraced her, letting go of Dean’s hand as he did so. When he stepped back her gaze traveled to him and Dean gave her a small smile.

Naomi was not as traditional as his father was apparently, but she did hold strict values around omegas and how they fit into her family. Cas also had prepared Dean that he wasn’t going to live up to her standards, no matter what, so he wanted him to be himself. Cas said that he rarely lived up to her standards and he was her son. If he didn’t have a chance, no one did.

Cas stood next to him and introduced them. “Mother, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, my mother Naomi.”

Dean put his hand out to shake Naomi’s when she offered it and smiled a bit wider at her.

“Welcome, Dean,” she said. Dean felt anything but welcome by her frosty tone and off-putting scent but he thanked her anyway.

“Thank you for having me tonight,” he replied.

Cas introduced him to his brothers who were both very different. Dean was delighted with their personalities and got along with them well. He and Gabe talked about good pie and then debated the merits of pie verses cake. He talked with Balth about college life and what Dean was taking for courses and what Balth teaches. Naomi asked if he was planning on finishing his degree before he had pups. Dean was so shocked by her question that Cas had to step in and remind her that they are newly dating and pups were a longways off. He also told her that he would support Dean in whatever he wanted to do if they got there. He valued Dean’s education especially since it was in marketing.

It turned out that dinner with Naomi was a different kind of awful from Monday. She clearly disapproved of everything Dean did and made comments often to him or Cas about things she noticed. It was never direct nor completely insulting, but it was borderline rude and obvious. It was clear that she believed Dean was beneath them, but Dean also knew that his name would give her a much-needed social boost to more firmly establish them with the packs, which was something the Novak’s wanted.

Dean was exhausted by the time they finished dinner and he thanked Cas for standing up for him. Cas reminded him that he always would. They would take care of each other.

After that, time seemed to speed up for them. Dean became immersed in mid terms the middle of October and didn’t sleep for a week. Cas, of course, was a wonderful alpha and brought Dean coffee and meals. He always brought enough for whoever was studying with Dean, and his friends quickly took a liking to him. Cas offered to help them with their work if they needed it and he was the perfect tutor for Dean to help him study.

When midterms were over Halloween was upon them. Since the manor house and the Novak Estate were situated outside of the common grounds or neighborhoods, Cas and Dean decided to buy candy and hand it out on the quad with the other students. They made a giant circle in the grass and tons of witches and princesses and Harry Potters and Iron Mans came and melted Dean’s heart for all of his candy.

Dean began to realize that Cas really was a romantic because he took him on a day trip to Weston, MO at the beginning of November. It was colder than it had been but Dean was touched that Cas wanted to take him to the Old Red Bridge where they could “lock their love.” The bridge was a replica of the famous one in Europe where couples could place a lock on the bridge. Cas brought one for him and Dean, and Dean had kissed him until their fingers were blue.

Cas spent time with Sam, and Dean was happy that Sam had a good alpha as a role model. He knew that Sam had plenty of them. Bobby for one, Rufus was another, his teachers and friend’s parents were all helping to shape him. But there was something about watching his boyfriend with his brother, teaching him about how pack dynamics worked and answering his questions, that made Dean proud of both of them.

They spent Thanksgiving with their own families but Dean convinced Cas to go shopping with him the Friday after. Dean laughed at the constantly confused look on Cas’ face while they were out. He had never experienced the crazy of Black Friday shopping and Dean loved being the one to show him. They were able to buy several presents but Dean really just loved to go to kick off the season. 

They attended each of the pack Christmas parties together and officially told the packs they were dating. The contrast between the two parties was staggering but both packs were equally excited for them. The Winchester party was held at the Roadhouse. It was an open time frame from three pm until midnight where people just came in and out and stayed for however long they wanted. It was loud, casual and filled with beer.

The Novak party was the complete opposite. There were formal invitations sent to each pack family with an RSVP list. They opened up the ballroom in the estate for the party. It was black tie, sit down dinner and dancing with a live band and an open bar.

On Christmas Eve they snuggled together in Dean’s living room with Sam where they drank eggnog and watched Christmas movies. Cas gave Dean a new watch and Dean gave Cas a new fleece pullover. They spent Christmas day with their own families but rang in the new year together with a kiss and champagne on the patio outside of the Novak Estate.

Dean couldn’t have been happier and thought he was getting closer to being ready to take the next step with Cas. He would wait for the alpha though. In the meantime, the spring semester began and his birthday was coming up quickly. Cas had asked him what he wanted to do and Dean told him he just wanted a quiet dinner together without anyone else. Cas promised him he would make it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAS POV**

Cas knocked on the door to his mother’s office. He was there unannounced but he knew she was free.

“Enter,” she called. Cas opened the door to see her sitting behind her desk working on her computer. She looked up and raised her brows. “Castiel, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he said as he closed the door.

“It couldn’t wait?” she asked.

“No, Mother. And I shouldn’t have to make an appointment to speak with you about anything, especially something personal.”

She frowned and turned from her computer to face him as he sat down across from her. His mother had long ago stopped intimidating him, even though she continued to try. She was a powerful alpha. She wouldn’t have built the company they had today if she hadn’t been, but Cas was already almost as powerful as she was and he would only grow more so as he aged.

She sighed. “Very well, what is it?” she asked briskly.

“I intend to ask Dean to marry and mate.” Cas was careful to phrase it as a statement and not a question. He would mate Dean, if Dean would have him, regardless of what his mother thought. Dean was everything he wanted in a mate and his youth and bright spirit were something Cas needed.

“You do?” His mother seemed unruffled.

“Yes.”

She was silent for a moment and Cas knew she was thinking. Cas let her think through whatever it was she needed to in order to agree.

“Well, the Winchester name is worth a lot in this state. It would be an advantageous match for us to marry into such an old and established pack.” She frowned. “Though, John Winchester has not done well as Pack Alpha and their status has greatly diminished in the last twenty years or so.”

Cas continued to remain silent. He was not here to negotiate. He had a ring in his pocket and he planned to ask Dean to marry him as soon as a contract could be drawn. Whether his mother did it as the senior alpha of the family or he did, it didn’t matter.

“I will agree,” she said with a nod.

“Good. Offer the contract for fifty thousand dollars,” he said standing.

“That is a lot of money, Castiel.”

“I’ll pay it, Mother. Dean will be mine. Winchester would be a fool to decline that much money for his son. It’s a proper amount for an omega heir.”

“Give me a few days and we’ll have it.”

“I plan to ask Dean tonight, so make it quick.”

He left his mother’s office and walked confidently back to his own where he shut the door. He took a few breaths as he made his way to his desk. He wanted Dean, and he would do what he had to to make sure the contract was signed, but he hated having to play a game with his mother. They had never been terribly close. His omega father had died when he was young and his mother had not had much time for any of them while she also ran the pack. Consequently, he was always “the heir” in her mind, and was treated as such. He needed to be mature, confident and ruthless in order to be successful. 

That wasn’t Cas for the most part. He was loyal and fiercely protective of those that he loved, but he was not ruthless or cold. He had strong, loving relationships with many friends and his brothers and he enjoyed his life. He often thought his mother would be happier if she let her guard down a little bit. Cas had tried to get her to soften, but so far, he had been unsuccessful. Maybe, though, her agreement of Dean as his mate was a good first step. He took a breath and shook off the feelings as he picked up his phone and buzzed Charlie.

“Yes, Cas?” she asked immediately.

“Can you call Marguerite’s and double check the reservation for tonight? I want to make sure that it’s private and quiet.”

“Sure thing, boss,” she said happily.

He hung up the office phone and pulled out his cell. He texted Dean to also double check with him about dinner. Dean’s birthday had been the day before and Cas had waited because Sam had plans for Dean for his actual birthday, so he told Dean that they would celebrate that night. Cas was going to propose.

Cas knew Dean was in class, so he didn’t wait for a reply. He sat back down and pulled out the black box he had kept in his pants pocket for three days.

He opened the box and looked at the ring. It was a wide platinum band. It had a full carat, square cut diamond inset in the middle, surrounded by three quarter carat square cut diamonds on either side. The diamonds were inlaid in the band for a smooth surface.

He and Dean hadn’t talked a lot about marriage and mating, but Cas knew how he felt and he knew Dean felt the same way. They had only been dating for about four months, but Cas was ready to settle down with him. He could see his future with Dean and he was eager to get started.

***

“Cas,” Dean greeted him with a smile at the door. Cas took him in for a moment. He was dressed in black slacks with smart shoes. He had a black dinner jacket over a grey button up with a silver tie. His green eyes sparked and Cas was breathless.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted him. He stepped forward to press a kiss to his lips. Dean kissed him with enthusiasm and then stepped back to let him in the foyer. The lights were dim, as they often were when he visited Dean to pick him up, but Cas could see Dean clearly.

He handed him the large bouquet of roses in his hand. Dean beamed and blushed as he took them gently. “Thank you, Cas, they’re too much.”

Cas could scent how happy Dean was with the flowers and he was pleased he had made him happy. “No, they aren’t. I know you like flowers and I like to give them to you,” he replied. He watched as Dean blushed deeper, but his scent only become richer as his contentment saturated the air. Cas was pleased in more ways than one.

Dean was so pure and responsive. He loved him for many reasons, but he liked the fact that Dean didn’t expect lavish gifts and treatment from Cas because of his money or status. In fact, sometimes he wasn’t sure that Dean really understood how his life would change when they mated. Regardless, Cas loved to spoil Dean more because he never expected anything. 

“Um, let me put these in some water really quickly,” Dean told him. 

“I can do that,” Sam’s voice said. Cas turned to see him emerge from the front living room where he had been seated out of sight. “Hey Cas.”

“Good evening, Sam,” Cas said a bit more formally. He and Dean had spent some time with Sam together, but the alphas were just getting to know each other. Sam and Cas knew who each other was because they would one day run packs together, but Cas was nearly ten years older than Sam, so they didn’t ‘hang out’ very much. Most of the time, when the three of them did something together, it was at Dean’s insistence that they get to know each other better.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean said. Cas watched as he handed the roses over after he scented them again. “Now, remember, they have to go-“

“Into the proper temperature water with the plant food you bought. Don’t forget to cut the stems and you’ll rearrange them later.” He gave Dean an unamused look that had Cas looking down to hid his smile. “I know Dean, we’ve done this a lot.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, bitch, we’ll go then,” Dean said brusquely. He softened his tone. “Thanks though.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “See ya,” he said to both of them and walked down the hallway.

“Ready then?” Cas asked as he held out his hand. 

Dean nodded and took his hand in his after he shrugged on his overcoat. They walked together down the steps and to the car. Cas helped him in and walked around to the other side. He took a steadying breath as the reality of the situation began to creep in.

He was going to ask Dean to marry him tonight. 

He was confident that Dean would accept his proposal and he was confident John would accept the contract. He wouldn’t even ask if he didn’t think both of those things were concrete. But the idea of asking Dean, putting himself out there for him, made him nervous.

Cas loved Dean and Dean loved him. It was simple, yet he wanted to get it over with. He had plans for the dinner and evening, but now he was revising them. He wasn’t sure he could wait until after dinner. He got into the car and Dean turned to him with a questioning brow.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

Cas smiled at him. “Everything is fine, Dean. Let’s go,” he said.

They arrived at the restaurant right on time and they were seated at a private booth on the side of the restaurant. His regular server, Alfie, was there as Cas had requested and he greeted him.

Cas ordered a bottle of champagne to be brought and Dean smiled at him. “Are you trying to spoil me?” he asked playfully.

“Always, my love,” Cas told him. They held hands over the table and Cas was struck again at how lucky he was to have Dean.

Alfie brought the champagne back in a stand-alone bucket and served them both. He left afterwards, also as Cas had requested. If Dean noticed that anything was off, he didn’t comment on it. Cas picked up his glass and held it. Dean caught on and mirrored him.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” he said. Dean smiled wider at him. “I hope that this birthday is everything you wanted.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean told him. “It’s been wonderful so far.”

They tapped their glasses together and sipped the bubbly liquid. Dean grinned at the taste and Cas chuckled. Dean had confided in him that he had snuck champagne several times at holidays and parties because he was actually very fond of it. It was one reason Cas had ordered it tonight.

“I have your gift with me,” Cas said casually. Inside he was sweating, but he had a pretty good reign on his scent. He knew that nervousness and excitement were laced through it, but he hoped that Dean just attributed it to normal gift giving nerves.

Dean shook his head. “Cas, the flowers and dinner were enough,” he told him.

Cas shook his head back and smiled gently. “Never. Nothing is ever enough to show you how much I love you.” He pushed back the chair and stood. He watched Dean’s brow come down in confusion before Cas knelt in front of him. He pulled out the ring box from his pocket and held it out to Dean.

Dean’s face was lit with joy and disbelief. His scent was all over the place and Cas could tell he was overwhelmed. He opened the box and Dean gasped.

“Dean Winchester,” he began softly. “I knew the minute we met in that coffee shop that you were my mate. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you mate me and marry me?”

Cas could see tears swimming in his omega’s eyes as he nodded. “Yes, Cas, yes I’ll marry you,” he whispered.

Cas’ alpha roared and he rumbled his pleasure in his chest. He pulled the ring out and took Dean’s hand to gently slide it onto his finger. He stood and pulled Dean up to meet him. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. 

Cas could scent excitement and happiness and relief and love all wrapped up in Dean’s scent. When they pulled away, he brushed the tears from Dean’s eyes and looked into them. He could see his whole future in their depths and he couldn’t wait to get started.

***

After dinner Cas met with John Winchester, who was home and mostly sober, at his mother’s direction. She had called him formally to let him know that Cas would need to speak to him that night. Cas was glad that he had listened. He was able to tell the Alpha that he asked for Dean and Dean accepted his marriage request. He told John that a formal contract would arrive in the morning from the Novaks with his signature on it already. John accepted verbally and Cas wondered if his mother had divulged the amount over the phone. Sam was happy for them and couldn’t wait for Cas to be his brother in law.

They had brunch with the Novaks the following weekend and though Balth and Gabe were enthusiastic, his mother was borderline cold, as always. Cas had hoped that his happiness, as her son, would be worth a little excitement and effort, but her demeanor didn’t change.

They decided to mate in June, which would give them time to plan a huge wedding, which both packs wanted. Dean also wouldn’t be in school for the final weeks leading up to the day, as well as the weeks after, so they would have time to get accustomed to each other.

Cas took Dean to his house for the first time, which they had avoided until now. Cas had been afraid that if he took Dean inside he’d never let him leave. Ever since the first time he went out with Dean and he saw his future in his daydreams, he couldn’t get it out of his head. Now, he and Dean were free to plan and make changes, discuss ideas and envision a future together.

The semester picked up and Dean was busier than he had been. Cas tried not to be frustrated, especially when Dean was so excited about his studies. Cas used every opportunity he could to meet Dean on campus, even for an hour. They spent hours in the coffee shop where they met, in the library together while Cas read and Dean studied, grabbing lunches and quick dinners together around campus at the different restaurants and delis. Cas would always support Dean in everything he wanted, but Cas missed him. He missed how the days flowed when he wasn’t in class and how free their time together was. Cas knew that they still had another year before Dean graduated, but knowing the omega would come home to their home together every night soothed his alpha.

February lagged on in the dark and cold and snow and when March arrived and spring hinted in the air everyone was happier. Cas was looking forward to finalizing a few deals with his department at work and Dean was finishing up midterms. Cas was happy. 

He should have known it wouldn’t last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends, this is where is gets rough. If you're triggered please mind the tags. Things are not good for Dean.

**DEAN POV**

The spring air was fresh and the rain shower had washed away a lot of the stale smell that lingered in the early evening. Dean walked home from campus after his last class. It was almost dusk and the light was fading fast, but Dean was happy. When he started the semester, he was walking out in the pitch dark, so he knew the days were getting longer and he was glad for it.

He and Cas were planning on heading to the lake that weekend. Though it wouldn’t be warm enough for swimming, he was looking forward to a picnic and some time with his future mate. Dean couldn’t wait for the warm weather. The mating would be in a few months and Dean was ready. He and Cas had been dating for six months and he was anxious to move forward.

Dean was so lost in his head that he didn’t even notice them until they were upon him. Later, he would look back and wonder if things would have been different if he had been paying attention more instead of daydreaming.

The stench of alpha wrinkled his nose and almost stopped his feet. Two alphas were on either side of him and he could hear one behind him. 

“Aren’t you a pretty thing,” the alpha on the right whispered. Dean tried to keep walking quickly, but the alphas easily kept pace with him. The other alphas murmured their agreement.

“Where you going pretty omega?” the same alpha asked as Dean picked up the pace even more. “I don’t now about you but I’d like to get to know you a little better.”

“No thanks,” Dean told him. “I have a mate. He’s waiting for me.”

The alphas chuckled. “I don’t see no mark,” the alpha on the other side said. “And he ain’t here, is he?”

“I’m going home right now,” Dean answered. He could see that he was approaching the park and there were not as many lights there as there were other places. He could scent the arousal in the air and his fear began in earnest.

Dean tried to break free of them but just as he went to move the alpha behind him grabbed his backpack and the others took a hold of his arms. Dean thrashed and yelled as they dragged him towards the forest at the edge of the park.

Dean frantically looked around as he struggled and cried out, but there was no one around. How could there be no one around?

Dean went to yell again but they had made it to the tree line and the alpha on the right let go of his arm abruptly and punched him in his face twice in quick succession, splitting his lip and whipping his head to the side. Dean’s legs buckled under him and the alphas dragged him further into the darkness of the trees.

They threw him on the ground and Dean’s backpack, heavy with books, pulled him down with a thud. The alphas laughed as they stood around him. One of the alphas, Dean couldn’t see which one, grabbed his backpack and ripped it off of him while one of the others wrapped their hand around his neck. The third had their belt around his wrists, binding them together behind him.

The third alpha crouched down next to where Dean lay in the dirt, still dazed from the punches, and shoved a piece of filthy cloth in his mouth. Dean struggled and tried to scream but the alphas were too strong. They ripped his pants and boxers off and Dean closed his eyes, and blocked out as much as he could.

***

“Dean! Oh, God, Dean!”

Dean whimpered and tried to open his eyes. Dirt and tears stained his cheeks as they mixed with the blood from his split lip. He couldn’t move, his arms weren’t still bound and there was nothing in his mouth anymore, but he was naked from the waist down and he could feel the sticky mess between his legs and down his thighs. 

“No, no, no, no,” Dean heard. He knew that voice. He whimpered again as ozone assaulted his nose and gentle hands touched his shoulders.

Dean flinched back and whined from the touch then cried out again at the pain when he rolled on to his side.

“Shhhh,” the voice soothed. The scent of ozone was back, a fresh supply under his nose and Dean whined again. “Dean, can you open your eyes? Can you do that sweetheart?”

Dean wanted to obey. He cracked his eyes open and blinked. There were bright lights everywhere. Dean focused on what was in front of him. 

Worried blue eyes stared at him. Cas. Cas had found him.

“Ok, Dean, here,” Cas was talking again and he felt something warm and soft cover him. “The ambulance is on it’s way. Stay with me, ok?”

“Alpha,” Dean managed to whisper.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Cas told him. Dean tried to reach out for him and Cas must have understood his movements because he carded his hands through Dean’s hair. “You’re safe now,” he told him. 

Dean whined again as he heard sirens in the distance.

***

When Dean woke again, there were hands touching him. He screamed and jerked away, fear filling him. He struggled for a moment before he regained his control and realized he was looking at Cas and two EMTs.

He sagged back in the dirt, whimpering in pain. His arms and shoulders hurt where they had bound them tightly and his head hurt. Dean had a hard time swallowing, partly because his mouth was dry and had dirt in it, but partly because the alphas had squeezed his neck. He was sure there were bruises there, and lots of other places. Dean’s back hurt and…

“Dean, please,” Cas was there, offering his wrist to scent. “Please, sweetheart, let them take care of you.”

Dean swallowed with difficulty and stilled.

He let the EMTs tend to him and he was transferred onto a gurney and put in the ambulance. Cas kept close, ready to offer his wrists for Dean to scent and he was grateful. Dean had to answer a few questions bringing up the memories of the night.

When the doors to the ambulance opened he was assaulted with the activity of the emergency room. Thankfully, he was taken in and quickly put into a quiet place that was more private. Cas stayed with him the whole time.

“Hello, Dean, I’m doctor Eden,” a tall man with dark hair said. Dean glanced up and saw a kind face standing next to his bed. He smiled slightly at Dean. “Is this your mate?” he asked, indicating Cas with a nod of his head.

Dean swallowed and grimaced in pain again. “Fiancé,” he whispered. 

Doctor Eden nodded and smiled at Cas before extending his hand. “I’m doctor Eden,” he repeated.

“Castiel Novak,” Cas told him. Dean could hear the alpha authority in his voice and the doctor seemed to realize who Cas was

Though the doctor’s demeanor didn’t change, he nodded to Cas. “I see,” he murmured. “Please give me one moment.”

The doctor stepped out of the room with the nurse that had accompanied him. Dean wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he quickly came back with an additional nurse in tow. Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about being treated better because there was a Novak next to him.

“Alright, Dean, can you tell me what happened?”

Dean relayed the story of walking home and being surrounded by the three alphas before being forced into the woods and bound and gagged and…

Tears were leaking from his eyes and he stuttered to a halt. “They…they ripped off my clothes and there was nothing I could do to get away. They held me down and they each…” Dean took a shuddering breath. “I’ve never been with anyone before,” he said quietly. 

He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see the looks on the alphas faces. He couldn’t stand it if Cas looked at him differently because of this. He knew, though, that he had failed. His dad had told him over and over how he had only one thing of value and he needed to protect it. Cas didn’t really agree with his dad on a lot of things, but this was one expectation of packs that stood universal. 

He felt a hand card through his hair again, washing him in ozone. It only made his tears fall faster.

“Ok, Dean,” the doctor said softly. “I’m going to order a rape kit and we’ll need to examine you. Would you like your fiancé to step out while we do it?”

Dean looked at Cas finally. 

“I don’t want to leave, but I will if you ask me to, Dean,” he told him. Cas was sincere and Dean hoped, for a moment, that things might be ok. He shook his head. He needed Cas with him.

“We’re going to try and make this as painless as possible, ok?” Doctor Eden asked him and he put on a pair of gloves. “I’ll be quick and you must tell me if you’re hurt.”

Dean nodded his understanding. The exam was quick, as promised, but it hurt a lot. The alphas had not cared that he wasn’t producing slick, and though he didn’t need a lot of stretching as an omega, being forcibly knotted three times in succession had done some damage. He gripped Cas’ hand tightly and kept his eyes closed after he saw the first bloody piece of gauze go on the tray next to the doctor.

When it was over, the doctor stood and let a nurse clean the rest of Dean’s body and face before they put him in a hospital gown. They tended to his split lip and ordered some tests for his head.

“We’re going to keep you for observation tonight,” doctor Eden told him. “The CT scan should be done any time now and they will take you down there when it’s ready. After that’s done you’ll be admitted into a room upstairs.”

Dean could only nod. He heard the doctor and Cas say a few more things to each other, but he couldn’t listen anymore. He just wanted to block everything out and forget. 

Dean must have fallen asleep because before he knew it he was being moved to the CT scan and then to a private room. He looked around and sighed. If Cas hadn’t been with him he would have been on the ward with the other poor people sharing two or three to a room.

The nurse bustled in and got him settled and Cas sat down next to him again. Dean reached for his hand weakly and Cas grasped it. Dean closed his eyes and took stock of his body. 

He could feel the headache receding and the pain in his throat was also lessening. He could feel his cheek inside where he had caught it with his teeth when the alpha hit him and where his lips were split. He knew there were bruises there from where the alphas had gripped him to keep him immobile. His shoulders were achy but that was receding too, and the feeling had long ago come back into his hands. The rest of his bones and muscles were intact. They had tied him up and hit him a few times to get him on the ground. From there, pure alpha strength had kept him where they wanted him so they hadn’t had to hurt him further.

Dean shifted slightly and felt the embarrassing mesh underwear they had given him. He wasn’t bleeding much anymore, but three knots worth of cum was a lot, so they had put those on him to help with the mess. 

Dean blinked the tears that filled his eyes and they spilled down his cheeks. 

“Dean, I’m so sorry,” Cas told him from his side. Dean turned to see his fiancé and the tears fell faster. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to make his mind blank, but the memories assaulted him again. The rough hands on his body tearing away his clothes. His muffled screams and the pain when the first alpha pushed his legs apart and breeched him with one thrust. The feeling of a knot inflating and locking in his channel as it flooded him with alpha cum. The names they had called him, slut, whore, bitch. Dean, hoping that when the alpha’s knot went down they would leave him and the sickening feeling of the first alpha pulling out only to be replaced with the second. The second alpha had an easier time pushing in because of the come leaking out of Dean’s hole already, but he wasn’t gentle and he plowed Dean’s ass like he meant it. He had forced Dean’s legs up under him to present and he gripped his hips while he let Dean know how good he felt, how tight his ass was, how the alpha had mounted him and would own him because he had knotted him, and Dean had taken it like a good bitch. He had knotted Dean as well and they had laughed at how good he had looked. The third alpha took his turn while the others watched and had seemed like he needed to outperform the other two. He had hurt Dean the most and Dean’s screams only seemed to fuel the alpha’s lust. Dean tried to close his eyes and pretend like it wasn’t happening. They had left him then, in the dirt, bloody and damaged, for someone to find.

He finally fell into a fitful sleep. He woke a while later to raised voices outside of his room. He scented the dry, dusty book smell his brother got when he was worried and knew he was close. Dean kept his eyes closed and listened to what was going on. He could hear Cas yelling at someone. 

“He’s my intended mate, Mother!” Cas shouted. “Where else would I be? He’s been attacked and assaulted.”

“Exactly!” Naomi countered. “He’s damaged! He’s worth nothing to us now!”

Dean heard Cas growl and he whined. Naomi was right. He was worth less than nothing. Not only had be let one alpha touch him, but three. He was damaged. He scented his brother and distantly heard his voice, but memories of his father’s words flowed through his brain so loudly they drowned everything else out.

_An omega. Of course. I should have known with the way you care for Sam._

_Jesus, Dean are you in heat again? You stink up the whole place. Now I’ve got to keep alphas from sniffing around for a week._

_You have one thing of value Dean, and that’s your ass. Alphas want a mate that’s pure, so you keep your legs closed, you understand? You will not embarrass this family more than you already have._

_You don’t even look like an omega. You better work on your attitude because it won’t matter how good you can cook or take a knot, no alpha is going to want you like this._

_Well, I will say you can cook a few decent meals. At least you have something going for you._

_A Novak. Dean, you better do everything you can to keep him. Make him happy but don’t let him knot you. This might be our ticket out, so don’t fuck it up. The pack is counting on you._

_The Novaks are willing to settle a hefty sum for you, Dean. You finally did one thing right. I guess if you had to be an omega, at least you’re worth a lot of money for a Novak to fuck you._

_Don’t you dare let that alpha anywhere near you, Dean. Remember, you have one thing of value to me and that’s this mating. You let him knot you before you’re mated and we won’t get the money. The pack needs this Dean, everyone needs this. Don’t let the pack down._

_Don’t let the pack down._

_You have one thing of value._

Those words kept looping in his brain. Now he had let the pack down and had lost his value. There was no way Cas would mate him now. Cas was a good guy and he’d help Dean while he was in the hospital, but the mating terms had been broken. It didn’t matter if Dean hadn’t been willing, it had happened and he was no longer pure.

He tuned back in to the noise in the hallway just in time to hear Naomi.

“He was never good enough for you Castiel!” she exclaimed. “He’s pretty to look at, he was a virgin and his family name is worth a lot to a pack like ours with new money. We needed his name to elevate us, that’s all. That is the only reason I agreed to your mating and now he’s been used by three alphas. He’s worthless to us now. You will not mate with him!”

Dean’s scent must have alerted the alphas to his distress because Dean scented Cas before the whine could even escape his throat. Cas’ scent was sharp with an underlying mold smell, broadcasting his anger and disgust.

“I couldn’t do anything, Cas,” he heard his brother say. “He just started whining and his smell turned. He wouldn’t respond to me. I was just about to get you.”

“It’s ok Sam,” Cas said soothingly. He could smell his scent going back to normal and becoming fresh. Cas must be putting out as much of the good stuff as he could to help Dean calm down. Even if he didn’t want Dean anymore, alphas were, _mostly_ , hardwired to take care of omegas in distress and Cas was no different. “Shhh, Dean, it’s ok, I’m here,” he said.

Dean couldn’t bear to open his eyes. Maybe if he kept them closed they would think he was still sleeping and he could pretend that he hadn’t heard any of that conversation. Cas continued to stay close and Dean was able to calm himself with the scent. He eventually fell back into a fitful sleep.

***

“If you have any questions, or anything else happens, call us any time,” the nurse told him. Dean sat on the side of the bed and stared at his hands. His engagement ring sat on his finger. He wondered how long it would be before Cas asked for it back.

He was dressed in fresh clothes that Ellen had brought with her when she and Sam had come that morning. They were soft and clean and smelled like laundry detergent. He was still wearing a pair of the hospital underwear and Dean tried not to think about why.

The hospital was ready to release him and he was going home. Dean felt empty. What was he going home to? Would Cas come in person to break up with him or would the Alphas take care of it? What would Dean do? Would his father keep him to the house? Would he have to move out of the manor house? Finishing his degree was certainly not going to happen. His dad had only agreed because it would help with a good mating.

And now, he would never have a mate.

Cas had left some time during the night and Sam had told him that he would be at the house later. Dean tried not to feel like Cas was distancing himself already. Ellen had come to take him, not his father. It said volumes that his familial alpha and the alpha he was intended to mate with were both absent.

He loved Ellen like a mother, and she sure had stepped in when Dean was younger to help out, but she was a beta. And Sam was there, but he was newly presented at sixteen and had no authority yet. He would be the next Pack Alpha, but it would be many years before that happened.

If he had been in a car accident or cut his finger with a knife the alphas would never have left him. He would have still been important and someone who needed to be protected and loved. And one of them would have been here to take him home and care for him there too.

He watched the nurse glance to Ellen and Sam when he didn’t respond. She handed Sam the paperwork with instructions and his discharge paperwork. They rode home in silence in Ellen’s truck with Dean squeezed between them.

His body was healing quickly and he was in hardly any pain. His lip had closed and the bruising on his face was already fading. It didn’t hurt to sit down as much as it had the day before and Dean was grateful for that, at least. 

When they got to the house, it was empty. Dean was unsurprised again and ignored both Ellen and Sam to go straight to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes off the threw them in a pile. They were clean, but they didn’t smell right. He stripped the underwear off of him and threw them in the trash can. The turned the water as hot as he could stand and got in. He grabbed the soap from the ledge and began to clean himself.

The nurses had done a good job getting the dirt off of his face and body as well as most of the blood but there were still some places he needed to scrub. As he washed, images assaulted him again. He scrubbed harder, trying to erase the feeling of fingers digging in his hips, rough hands binding his own, pressure on his legs to open and move them. He whined when he cleaned himself between his legs. He could feel the dried crust of the cum there and he shuddered. He whimpered at the pain that still flared when he touched himself to clean. The soap stung but Dean cleaned and cleaned and cleaned. He didn’t think he would ever feel clean again. 

Finally, when he had scrubbed his body from top to bottom several times he stood under the hot spray and let it run over him. He couldn’t tell what was water and what were tears falling down his face. 

He heard Ellen knock on the door to check on him and he was able to get out a short ‘I’m fine!’ to keep her from coming in. He wanted to stay there forever where the water filled his head with noise and washed away all the scents.

The water started to turn cold eventually though, so Dean turned off the tap, dried himself without looking at his body or in the mirror and made his way to his room. He shut the door behind himself and put on a pair of boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. He left the towel on the floor. He couldn’t muster up the energy to return it to the bathroom. 

He crawled into his bed. He rolled to face the wall and emptied his thoughts. He focused on the small dent in the wall and counted backwards from one thousand. He tried anything to keep his mind from thinking of what had happened and why Cas wasn’t with him.

When Ellen came in with food and a glass of water for him he still didn’t respond. She told him that she had to go because they were short staffed at the bar that night, but she would be back. Sam was there and she’d check in later. Dean didn’t respond, only continued to stare at the wall.

Sam got much the same treatment when he tried a while later. Dean heard him sigh and he could scent his worry but Dean couldn’t do anything to alleviate his fears. Sam left him alone again.

Dean must have slept at some point because he woke up to his bedroom door banging open. It was full light outside and Dean sat up in surprise, forgetting for a moment, what had happened. At the look on his father’s face when he came in his room, everything crashed back around him.

Dean wrinkled his nose and bared his throat at the anger rolling off of his familial alpha. Dean almost choked on it as he scrambled back in his bed. His back hit the wall and he could only stare as his father stalked into the room.

“I knew it,” he growled menacingly. Dean thought he might still be drunk, but he was almost in a rage. “You couldn’t even do this one thing right. Now the whole pack is going to suffer because of you!”

“Dad, I’m sorry, I didn’t want-“

“Shut up!” his father roared. Dean could smell the alcohol on his breath as he got right in Dean’s face. “You’re ruined. You’re no good to me now, if you ever really were.”

Dean swallowed hard and averted his eyes, submitting to his father completely. He caught sight of the clock and saw that it was after eight. Sammy would have already left for school, which meant that he was alone. If John chose to exact punishment on him there was no one that would counter it. He hoped his father wouldn’t break any bones.

“The Novaks already called to break the contract,” his father spat. “I told you not to let anyone touch you. I told you that you had only one thing of value and you didn’t listen to me. You had to go to college, had to be out and be some hot shot. Thought you were better than everyone, didn’t you? Now look at you. You’re used and broken and worth less than nothing to me. All that time and energy I put into caring for you and raising you and training you was for nothing.” His father shook his head in disgust.

Dean was frozen in place. Everything he was afraid of was being voiced by his father. He knew he was ruined now. He knew that Cas wouldn’t want to mate him now. He knew that the pack needed the money and they weren’t going to get it. He knew his father hated him.

“It’s a good thing your mother isn’t alive to see this. She would be so disappointed in you, Dean.”

Dean felt like his dad he punched him in the gut. His breath caught and another crack opened in him. His mother would have been disappointed in him. She would have told him the same things. She would probably be standing next to his dad right now, agreeing with everything he said.

“And don’t for one minute, think that anyone actually cares what happens to you. Ellen got you out of pity, but she left. She’s done with you. Your brother doesn’t need you anymore. He never cared about you either, Dean, he just wanted you to make sure he got what he needed. You were a means to food and care, but he doesn’t even want you. He’s an alpha now. What does he need a used omega brother for? He’s done with you, too Dean. He left. He went to school. His test today was more important than you. Everything is more important than you, Dean. You were useful to me in very few ways and now those ways are gone.”

Suddenly, the alpha withdrew and stood to his full height. The look on his face scared Dean more than anything so far and he couldn’t catch his breath. The red bled into his dad’s eyes and Dean’s stomach dropped. He knew his father was about to make a decree as Pack Alpha.

“You are no longer my son,” he said. His voice trembled with the double timbre of his alpha and reverberated into Dean’s soul. “You are no longer a Winchester and therefore, no longer welcome on Winchester lands. You are banished from this pack.”

Dean gasped at his words and tears began to fall from his eyes again. His father had banished him from the pack. He was making him leave. Dean didn’t think that he would banish him. Punish him, certainly. Diminish him, certainly. Disown him, no. He hadn’t thought his father would go that far.

“Take only your own things. I want nothing to remember you by,” his father continued. “Do not tell anyone you are leaving or where you are going. Be off the lands in an hour or you’ll be considered a lone wolf.”

Dean’s eyes widened. His father turned and walked out of his room without another word. Dean sat there, in shock, for a full minute before his brain started working again. He had to leave. He was packless.

He felt a pain in his chest and knew it was his omega reacting to the abandonment. His breath was short and panic was building in him but his omega was also unable to stop the orders given to him by his pack alpha. The last thing his father would do as his pack alpha.

Dean slowly pushed back the covers and got out of bed, careful of his still healing body. He looked at the clock. He had wasted ten minutes staring at the door. He needed to move quickly if he was going to be off the land on time.

He got his big duffle bag from his closet and began to put his clothes in it first. He could only take things that explicitly belonged to him, which meant that he couldn’t take food or anything else from the house. He thought quickly and packed the rest of his clothes, a few pictures he had of his mother and brother. He packed a few of his favorite books and the necklace his brother had given him that hung from his lamp. He grabbed his personal items from the bathroom and put those in the bag on top of the rest. 

He caught sight of a fleece that was hung on the back of his desk chair as he looked around quickly. He stopped and felt another crack open in his heart. He stepped to it and pulled it off of the chair. It was Cas’ fleece he had let Dean borrow on their last date, when he had gotten chilly. Dean held it to his nose and whined in the back of his throat at the aroma that clung to it. It didn’t belong to him and he couldn’t even take it with him. 

Dean tried to commit the scent to memory. He knew it would be the last time he would smell his mate and he couldn’t hold back the sobs that broke free. He rubbed his face in the fabric for another minute before he made himself put it down. He wiped his eyes and tried to make sure he had everything.

He grabbed his watch and the few pieces of jewelry that belonged to him. He saw the decorative omega knives that he had been gifted and quickly put those in his duffle in between his clothes. He looked around for anything else of value and found a few other things that he could try and sell if he needed to.

He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out his tin where he kept his extra cash. He put it in his wallet and wiped his eyes again. He took a shaky breath and looked around. He thought he had everything that belonged to him that he wanted or needed. 

His eyes caught the cell phone that was charging on top of the desk across the room. He wasn’t sure how it had gotten there, but it didn’t matter. Dean couldn’t take it with him because it technically didn’t belong to him. His father had made the explicit directive that he wasn’t able to take those things with him. Nothing that might aid him without a pack. No food, no first aid supplies, no cell phone.

He zipped the full duffle and slung it over his shoulder. He took a last look at his room and turned to leave. He walked slowly down the hall and the stairwell, trying to take in all the details of the only home he had ever known. He thought about the hours of care he had put into making this a home for the three of them and how all of that was gone. It had been ripped away from him in one night. The lump in his throat was firmly lodged there and though the tears were at bay for now, they were close to the surface.

His father was sitting in his recliner in the front room when Dean approached. He could see him from the entry way as he put on his boots. His father ignored him completely and Dean bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say. He put his coat on and stepped to the doorway.

He swallowed when his father continued to ignore him. “I’m leaving,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure what he hoped for. Maybe his father had cooled off his anger and would tell him he didn’t have to go.

“You have twenty minutes,” his father grunted. 

Dean’s breath caught in his chest and he nodded. He turned away quickly so that his father wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes. He shouldered his duffle again.

He took a steadying breath and opened the door. He stepped through and didn’t look back. Dean tried to think of the quickest way to get out of town and he headed down the winding driveway of the manor house. He couldn’t tell anyone he was leaving so no one could help drive him off the pack lands and he needed to go fast. He only had twenty minutes until he had to be off the land and he wasn’t going to make it as it was. He wasn’t certain that his father would come after him himself, but he might call the pack authorities to find him. 

What would they do with him when they found him? His father was still Pack Alpha and his word still ruled the pack and his territory. Dean needed to get onto the common grounds as fast as possible. There, at least, the other Pack Alphas had some say. Maybe he could appeal to them if he was caught.

Dean knew little of what would happen to a lone wolf if they were caught. The last one to come through the Winchester lands had been more than a decade ago, and Dean was little. The details had been kept from him, but whatever had happened to the wolf was absolute and final because there had been lots of talk and meetings but then there was nothing. It was like the wolf had just disappeared.

The fear of what that might mean for Dean settled in his gut and mounted on top of the fear of being packless. He used a few precious minutes to step off the road and into the brush where he would be hidden and opened his duffle. He switched out his coat for a hoodie and put the hood up, pulling it as much over his face as possible. He shouldered the bag again and continued to move through the brush, staying out of sight as much as he could.

If someone saw him and recognized him, he wasn’t sure what would happen. If they took him back to his father, as they would probably do, he was certain his dad would not be lenient. He couldn’t take that chance. And his pack was a good pack, but he wasn’t sure how many of them would help him if he did tell them what had happened. 

Did the pack know what had happened to him two nights ago? Did they think he was as useless as his father did? Would they agree with him? Would they take advantage of him? If he was already used, would any of them…

The fear of being raped again outweighed his grief and he picked up his pace. He whimpered at the pain in his backside at the increased movement but he didn’t stop. He needed to get to the bus station. That was the closest thing and he had money enough for a ticket.

When the boundary of the common grounds came into sight he almost started crying again. He turned onto the street that would lead him to the outskirts of the common ground and made his way quickly to the bus station. It had still taken him over an hour to walk there. When he arrived, he glanced at the clock above the ticket booth and blanched. His hour was up at nine twenty-five and it was past ten o’clock now. He was sweating and shaking with fear and pain but he didn’t stop until he reached the ticket window. The beta at the ticket counter gave him a worried glance but he paid her no mind.

“I need a ticket for whatever is leaving next,” he told her trying to catch his breath. He figured he would go wherever and find central lands there.

“Oh, okay,” she replied. She typed on her computer and told him the information. “The next bus leaves for Omaha, Nebraska in ten minutes.” Dean nodded and pulled out his wallet. “That will be sixty-seven dollars and forty-nine cents.”

Dean gaped at her. “What?” he asked stupidly.

“That will be sixty-seven dollars and forty-nine cents,” she repeated. 

Dean reached into his wallet and pulled out seventy dollars. It was almost half of what he had. She rang it up and handed him his change along with the ticket. She pointed to the bus at the curb.

“That’s the one, head on over,” she told him.

He nodded, not able to speak and pocketed his wallet. The driver took his ticket outside of the bus and told Dean to put his duffle in the compartment under the bus. Dean was hesitant to do that, feeling like he needed to keep it close to him.

“Do I have to?” he asked anxiously.

The driver looked at him carefully and Dean could tell he was trying to catch Dean’s scent in the open air. This was a beta that didn’t belong to one of the four packs that surrounded the common grounds, so he didn’t know Dean. Dean took a half step back and the driver relaxed.

“It’s ok,” he said calmly. “Do you need some help?”

Dean shook his head. “No, thank you. I just need to get on the bus.” He glanced around as he felt the time slipping by. He wondered if his father would send people to actively look on the pack lands for him. 

“Alright, then,” the driver said. He gave Dean a kind smile. “There’s plenty of room today, so take your bag and you can keep it with you on the seat.”

Dean nodded and murmured a thank you before he moved forward.

He stepped on the bus, which was, thankfully, not too crowded. He was grateful for the warm air and the scent neutralizing sprayer inside. Dean found a seat.

He closed his eyes and tried to process everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours. He went from a young college student who was engaged to be married, to a used, packless omega. It had happened so quickly.

He brushed away the trickle of tears, hoping no one noticed, and stared out of the window. He put his bag on the seat next to him, hoping to deter anyone that might be interested in sitting with him. Thankfully the bus doors closed almost immediately and they moved slowly on their way.

Dean leaned his head against the glass and watched his town slip by. He tried to think of what he would do when he got to Omaha. He hadn’t ever been there and he wasn’t sure he would be able to find his way around the common grounds. He would ask as soon as he got off the bus. He didn’t really know what to do. As an omega, he had been sheltered a lot.

The hours passed quickly and before Dean knew it, they were pulling in to the bus station in Omaha. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew it was about three hours from Kansas City to Omaha. He exited the bus and stepped into the station. He found a guard and approached him.

“Hey, uh, can you tell me if there is a shelter for packless Weres?”

The guard frowned at him. The beta sniffed the air and Dean huffed. “Are you alright?” he asked instead.

“I’m fine,” Dean told him. “I just need to get to an omega house. Can you tell me how to get there?”

The beta nodded and gave him directions. The bus station was already on common grounds. Common grounds were not considered pack lands. The packs around the central spaces all contributed to running them with common schools, electricity companies, restaurants, etc. The land in the middle was the town, owned and operated by the four packs together and the packs lived on the pack lands that surrounded the town. 

The common grounds were neutral spaces where no pack was in charge but the land was considered territory by all the packs that used it. He couldn’t have stayed on his own common grounds because it was also technically Winchester land. There was an alpha law enforcement and fire station and all the things that towns would need that was shared resources by the packs. The Winchesters, Novaks, Morningstars and Edens all used the common grounds where Dean was from. In some cities the churches had places for packless Weres where they could stay. Dean was hoping that he could find one of those to offer him shelter, at least at night. 

His father’s threat of being considered a lone wolf rang in his ears. A lone wolf was also packless, but they were considered dangerous to the packs. Often, they were nomads that traveled from place to place, bringing crime and devastation. Dean wondered if the alphas that had attacked him were lone wolves.

He snapped back to attention when the guard started speaking again. He gave Dean directions and he was able to catch the public bus downtown where the church was that the guard said had a basement nonprofit that took in packless Weres. When Dean arrived, it was just after three o’clock in the afternoon. The sign on the door said they opened at five. 

Dean looked around and decided to have a seat on the steps to wait and figure out what he might be able to do. He sat in the weak sunlight and rested back against his duffle bag. He stifled a whimper at the hard cement on his backside. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind before the grief and pain consumed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Cas' POV of the night of the attack and the days after. Mind the tags still.

**CAS POV**

When Cas left the hospital, he felt uneasy. He had seen the vacant look in Dean’s eyes and it frightened him. He didn’t want to admit that he was scared, but he was. He sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel while he sifted through the events of the night.

He had been waiting for Dean to call him after he had gotten home. The time varied because of whatever he needed to do at home or talking with Sam, so he wasn’t worried when he hadn’t called more than an hour after he should have been out of class.

When the phone had rung he had assumed it was Dean. When he picked it up and saw Sam’s name flashing on the caller ID his blood had run cold.

“What is it?” he asked immediately.

“You haven’t seen Dean, have you?” came Sam’s reply. Sam’s tone had his alpha at attention.

“No, I was waiting for him to call after class.” Cas was already moving to the front door where his shoes were.

“He isn’t home and he’s not answering his phone,” Sam told him. 

“Alright, who else have you called?” he asked. He grabbed his jacket and keys and exited the front door.

“You were first,” Sam told him. 

“Where is your father?” Cas demanded. He was already unhappy in many ways with John Winchester, but to know that something might have happened to Dean and his father, the Pack Alpha, was nowhere to be found was infuriating.

“I don’t know,” Sam told him. Cas could hear the frustration in his voice as well. “He hasn’t been home all night. He wasn’t here when I got home from school.”

“Alright, I’m going to head to campus and see if I can trace him,” Cas said. 

They hung up and Cas called Gabe and Balthazar as he pulled out of the driveway. His brothers met him at the campus building where Dean had his last class. Together they searched and scented, trying to find any trace of Dean. Cas found a faint scent in the direction Dean would have headed to go home and they followed it.

He lost it at the park and Cas’ stomach began to clench in real fear. They spread out and began to look and see if they could pick up his scent. Cas walked the perimeter of the park close to the woods and he had just approached the first of the trees when he caught the scent.

It was Dean’s wood and whisky scent, but it was smothered in terror and pain. Cas stopped and sniffed. He could smell other alphas and he growled as he took off at a dead run.

He broke through the trees and followed his nose into the woods as the scent became stronger and stronger. Dread sat heavy in his stomach and when he saw his omega laying on the ground. As he got closer he could see that he was face down, blood and dirt on his face, eyes closed. His heart stopped for a moment as he took in his love, bloodied, bruised and mostly naked.

“Dean! Oh, God, Dean,” he shouted as he skittered to a halt in front of him. Dean whimpered and he dropped to his knees and reached his hands out to place on his body but he didn’t know where to touch him. “No, no, no, no,” he cried. Dean whimpered again and he rested his hands on his shoulders, relieved that he was still alive but horrified at what he saw with his eyes and scented on his future mate.

Dean flinched back and whined at his touch then cried out again at the pain when he rolled on to his side. Cas quickly withdrew his hands and helplessly watched his omega struggle. He heard two sets of footsteps running and he heard his brothers approach.

“Oh, God, Cassie,” Balth breathed.

“Call an ambulance,” he said. He vaguely heard Balth step away and begin speaking. He reached out carefully to put his wrist under Dean’s nose so he could scent him.

“Shhhh,” he soothed. He was struggling for control the longer he took in his injured mate. He heard Gabe take a step forward and he turned to him. He felt his alpha surface and he growled. Gabe stopped and nodded, palms up.

“Okay, Cas, I’m not going to hurt him,” Gabe said.

“I know, Gabe but I can’t control my wolf much longer and I need you to stay back.” When Cas was satisfied that Gabe would stay where he was he turned back to his omega. “Dean, can you open your eyes? Can you do that sweet omega?” He tried to make his voice soft and comforting without the alpha edge he had with Gabe.

Cas had watched as Dean struggled to open his eyes. He blinked up at him, squinting in the lights of the flashlights they had on. He could see the pain and anguish in his mate’s expression and a shiver wracked his exposed body.

“Ok, Dean, here,” Cas whispered. He took off his coat and placed it over the lower half of Dean’s body to cover him. “The ambulance is on its way. Stay with me, ok?”

“Alpha,” Dean managed to whisper.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Cas told him. His grip on his wolf was growing more and more tenuous and he wanted to howl his anger and pain for his mate into the night. He wanted to sniff out the alphas who had done this and crush them under his hands. He had to reign himself in though. Dean needed him to be calm and to take care of him. The EMTs wouldn’t let him stay with Dean if he let his alpha go.

Dean tried to reach out for him but he could barely manage to stretch his fingers. Cas carded his hands through Dean’s hair. “You’re safe now,” he told him. Cas tried to breathe and calm himself. He had to turn his face slightly away from Dean in order to get air that was not tinged with alpha spunk and Dean’s pain.

Cas got himself under control after a few minutes. His wolf calmed as he heard sirens. He knew that help was on the way and that helped to know that his mate would be taken care of soon.

Dean whined again as he heard sirens in the distance. Cas sat on the cold ground with his fiancé in the dirt as they heard the ambulance pull up to a stop. The flashing lights illuminated the park and cast an eerie glow over the trees. The police arrived and Cas was grateful to Gabe and Balth who took care of giving them the information they needed so he could stay with Dean. 

The EMTs were careful and respectful betas who did their job well. Cas watched as they took scent samples and he almost lost his control when he realized there were three different scents.

Three. Three alphas had attacked and raped his sweet Dean. 

They started an IV, checked his injuries and began to load him up on a stretcher to get to the hospital. Dean woke again and screamed and jerked away, the scent of terror and agony exploding in the air. 

“Dean, please,” Cas was there, offering his wrist to scent when Dean had sagged back onto the ground. “Please, sweetheart, let them take care of you.”

Dean swallowed with difficulty as he blinked up at Cas again. He didn’t speak but he calmed.

He let the EMTs tend to him and he was transferred onto a gurney and put in the ambulance. Cas kept close, ready to offer his wrists for Dean to scent. The ride to the hospital was the longest ride Cas had ever taken. Dean was mostly awake, though he kept his eyes closed. He answered the questions the EMTs asked him as well as he could. Cas kept tight control on his scent while he listened.

They were put into a quiet room in the back with privacy, something that Cas appreciated for his mate’s sake. He knew that the evening would only get more painful for Dean and discretion for the exams and discussions that would come would be welcome.

“Hello, Dean, I’m doctor Eden,” a tall man with dark hair said. Cas didn’t know this doctor but he seemed calm and professional. He was a beta and Cas appreciated that as well. He hadn’t thought about it, but an alpha doctor for this case would have not been tolerated by him. Cas watched as the doctor addressed Dean directly and he was relieved. “Is this your mate?” he asked, indicating Cas with a nod of his head.

Dean swallowed and grimaced in pain again. “Fiancé,” he whispered. 

Doctor Eden nodded and his eyes narrowed in on the difficulty that Dean had swallowing. He turned his narrowed his eyes to the bruises on his neck. He nodded to himself and turned to Cas. He smiled at Cas before extending his hand. “I’m doctor Eden,” he repeated.

“Castiel _Novak_ ,” Cas told him as he took his hand. He put the slightest alpha in his voice and he was pleased the doctor understood who he was and consequently, who Dean was. Cas didn’t like the fact that he could throw his name around and people jumped to do anything to make him happy, and he didn’t use it to his advantage often, but now, for Dean, he would use it until he couldn’t if it meant that his omega got the best care. Dean was the future Pack Omega of the Novak Pack. 

Though the doctor’s demeanor didn’t change, he nodded to Cas. “I see,” he murmured. “Please give me one moment.”

The doctor stepped out of the room with the nurse that had accompanied him. Cas wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he quickly came back with an additional nurse in tow.

“Alright, Dean, can you tell me what happened?” the doctor asked.

Dean relayed the story of walking home and being surrounded by the three alphas before being forced into the woods and bound and gagged and held down while each alpha took their turn. Cas nearly broke as he had listened to his mate describe what had happened. 

He could scent the salty tears on his face but he could also scent the fear and pain and underneath it all was a thick layer of shame and guilt. Cas couldn’t help but reach out and groom his hair while he watched his mate turn his face away and cry.

“Ok, Dean,” the doctor said softly. “I’m going to order a rape kit and we’ll need to examine you. Would you like your fiancé to step out while we do it?”

Dean looked at Cas finally and it nearly undid the alpha. His mate was still covered in dirt and dried blood. His lip oozed slowly as he continued to open it while he spoke and cried. The tear tracks made small rivulets within the dirt and blood and Dean looked so lost. 

“I don’t want to leave, but I will if you ask me to, Dean,” Cas told him. Cas was sincere in his offer. He would do whatever Dean wanted him to, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t painfully relieved that he wanted Cas with him. Cas continued to stroke his hair as the doctor and nurses prepped the rape kit. 

“We’re going to try and make this as painless as possible, ok?” Doctor Eden said to Dean as he put on a pair of gloves. “I’ll be quick and you must tell me if you’re hurt.”

Dean nodded his understanding and Cas offered his hand. Dean grabbed it and Cas watched as the doctor moved between his fiancé’s legs and propped them up in stirrups. Dean whimpered when he saw the bloodied gauze the doctor pulled away and Cas held his hand and positioned his wrist under Dean’s nose as he closed his eyes and turned his face away from the sight.

The exam was quick, as promised, but it hurt Dean. Cas clenched his jaw as he tried to sooth his omega and keep an eye on what the doctor was doing at the same time. Doctor Eden was calm and efficient and Cas could see he was trying to be gentle, but when Dean tensed and cried out, Cas couldn’t help his growl.

The doctor soothed Dean along with Cas and walked them through everything he was doing. Cas couldn’t see what was happening exactly, but he knew Dean was in pain and Cas could only imagine the damage done by three alphas.

When it was over, the doctor stood and let a nurse clean Dean before they put him in a hospital gown. They tended to his split lip and ordered some tests for his head.

“We’re going to keep you for observation tonight,” doctor Eden told him. “The CT scan should be done any time now and they will take you down there when it’s ready. After that’s done you’ll be admitted into a room upstairs.”

Dean nodded and Cas thanked the doctor. He made sure to tell him that he expected a private room and for things to move along quickly so his omega could rest comfortably. The doctor assured him he would see to it and he made good on his word. They were to the scan and in a room before the hour was up.

Dean sighed once he was in the new bed and weakly reached out to him. Cas clasped his hand and pressed kisses to the back of his knuckles. The nurses in the ER had cleaned Dean as best they could and his face was dirt free as were his hands.

Cas watched Dean as he adjusted in the new position. Dean blinked the tears that filled his eyes and they spilled down his cheeks. Cas’ heart broke for his omega all over again.

“Dean, I’m so sorry,” Cas told him from his side. Dean turned towards him and the tears fell faster. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Dean closed his eyes and a plaintive whine vibrated through his throat. Cas could only hold his hand and offer his scent to help him relax. It seemed like forever before Dean fell asleep enough for Cas to step out. 

Ellen, Bobby and Sam had arrived by the time they were headed to the CT scan, but he asked that they wait until Dean was upstairs and comfortable before they visited. He knew that Dean wouldn’t want them to see him before he was ready, especially Sam.

Cas stepped out of the room and nodded to the nurse at the station as he made his way to the family waiting room. He saw the three Weres waiting and they stood as he approached. He was a little surprised to see Gabe and Balthazar as well, but they stayed seated, giving Dean’s family time to talk to Cas. He was unsurprised to see that John Winchester was absent, but he had proven time and time again what a poor alpha he was, let alone such a horrible leader for the pack.

Cas gave them the brief version of events without many details. If Dean wanted them to know, he would tell them. For now, he told them the truth but just the basics. He saw his sorrow and pain reflected in the others and when Sam’s eyes flashed red he put his hand on the younger alpha’s shoulder.

“We have to be controlled, Sam,” he told him. “Dean needs his alphas to be calm for him. As much as I want to run around the woods and tear each of those alphas limb from limb, your brother needs me here. He needs my calm presence and scent to help him. You can’t go in if you can’t control yourself.”

He watched Sam struggle to get control, but he did and he nodded to Cas. Cas patted him on the shoulder and the three of them went into Dean’s room. Ellen and Bobby went in for a few minutes, but Dean was sleeping, so they left it to Sam and Cas and went home. Ellen said that she would get Dean from the hospital and take him home in the morning if he needed her to.

Cas remained outside of the door, watching through the glass until he scented the crisp, frosted glaciers of his mother. 

He turned to see her approach. Even at half past one in the morning she looked immaculate in her grey suit and heels. He hair was pulled back in her usual bun and her face was severe. 

“Castiel,” she had greeted him. There was no hug, no worry in her face. Her posture was rigid and businesslike. Cas’ eye narrowed and he wondered how she had heard Dean was here. Had one of his brother’s called her?

“Mother,” he replied.

“Your brothers have left and it’s time for you to go home, too,” she told him. He stepped away from the door and stood to face her. 

“Go home?” he asked. He planted his feet and crossed his arms. He was taller than she was by a few inches, and though she was pack alpha now, Cas was a powerful alpha in his own right. He would never challenge his mother for the title, he would be given it freely one day, but he would go toe to toe with her on issues they disagreed on.

“Yes, there is no reason for you to be here any longer,” she told him. Her posture mirrored Cas’ and he prepared for a fight. She stared at him. Her face was cold and severe and Cas knew what she was thinking. He found himself repeating the warning to himself that he had just given Sam. He needed to stay as calm as possible.

“He’s my intended mate, Mother!” Cas told her angrily. “Where else would I be? He’s been attacked and assaulted.”

“Exactly!” Naomi countered. “He’s damaged! He’s worth nothing to us now!”

Cas growled. “He is my mate! Regardless of what has happened, Dean is my fiancé and we will mate when he’s ready.”

“He was never good enough for you Castiel!” she exclaimed. “He’s pretty to look at, he was a virgin and his family name is worth a lot to a pack like ours with new money. We needed his name and his looks to elevate us, that’s all. That is the only reason I agreed to your mating and now he’s been used by three alphas. He’s worthless to us now. You will not mate with him!”

Cas was growling again but before he could say anything else, the smell of rotten earth and wood reached his nose and he spun on his heel, leaving his mother in the hallway as he threw open the door to the room. Dean whined just as he entered and he hurried to the bedside to cover Dean with his scent.

“I couldn’t do anything, Cas,” he heard his brother say. “He just started whining and his smell turned. He wouldn’t respond to me. I was just about to get you.”

“It’s ok Sam,” Cas said soothingly. He took a few breaths and calmed himself. He pushed out as many good pheromones as he could both for Dean and Sam. “Shhh, Dean, it’s ok, I’m here,” he said. Cas felt helpless as he watched Dean struggle in his sleep. He sank down next to him on the bed and took his hand. He didn’t spare his mother another thought and he saw her walk away eventually. 

Now, as he sat in his car as the sun came up, he felt wrung out. Being the strong alpha was hard and even at twenty-five he felt like he didn’t have the strength to bear the burdens. He lifted his face and wiped his eyes before he headed home. 

He planned on sleeping and taking a shower before he called the police station to find out what they had on the alphas. Then he would head over to Dean’s and check on him. Hopefully, his omega would be doing better. Ellen would take him home and get him set and Cas would take over after.

Unfortunately, Cas didn’t make it to Dean’s house until almost nine o’clock that night. After he ate and took a shower, he crashed until the afternoon. He spent too much time chasing the information at the police station to get unsatisfactory answers and then he went another round with his mother on the phone before he could get out of the car to go inside to Dean.

Sam was home when he got there and let Cas in. Cas listened to Sam tell him about how Dean hadn’t spoken since they had gotten home and how he had spent the day in bed. Sam said he didn’t eat and he didn’t respond to either him or Ellen.

Cas went upstairs to sit with him for a few hours, but Dean was sleeping soundly and Cas didn’t wake him. Cas stayed until almost midnight before he told Sam he was leaving and headed home again. There were a few things he needed to set up for work if he was going to take some time off and he wanted to get them done so he could return in the morning and not worry about it.

He fell into a fitful sleep after he had sent a few emails and contacted Charlie.

***

Cas knocked on the door to the Winchester Pack House around ten the next morning. John Winchester’s truck was parked outside so he knew the alpha was there. If he hadn’t been, he would have texted Dean and let himself in.

The door opened surprisingly quickly and Cas was face to face with Dean’s father. It was no secret that John Winchester had run his pack into the ground. They were almost bankrupt, the land the only thing they still had, and not much of that. Cas had a hard time being respectful to such an alpha, especially when he opened the door like a belligerent child.

Castiel’s own pack had benefitted from the Winchester’s troubles. When his mother had risen to Pack Alpha, she had taken his grandfather’s business and turned it into a multimillion-dollar company in just five short years. She had continued to expand it over the next ten years until they had amassed a fortune and their pack numbers had grown. What was once a small pack with a local marketing firm was now one of the largest firms in the central US.

They had needed more land as they grew in numbers and more wolves joined the pack to work for the firm. Ellen had approached him a few years ago when he was fresh out of college, about selling some of the land. Cas had helped his mother with the deal, though at the time he didn’t know who Dean was and didn’t meet him. They had laughed about that later, when they realized how close they had been to meeting years earlier than they had.

But the sad reality was that though the Novaks had benefited, the Winchesters had suffered. They had bought the land for a fair value, but it was sad to see pack lands transfer into new pack hands. Cas had hoped that the money they bought the land for would be put into pack affairs, but it seemed that John Winchester had paid his debts and drank away the rest. In the end, the pack was no better off than they had been before. If anything, they were worse off because they had sold a hefty parcel of their ancestral lands for nothing.

“What are you doing here?” John demanded.

Castiel kept a hold of his temper. He needed to get inside to get to Dean. “I’m here to see Dean,” he said calmly.

John sneered at him. “That worthless whore?” he asked incredulously. “Don’t worry about it, Novak, I took care of him.” John waved his hand like he was waving away a fly. Like his son was no more important that a bug.

“What do you mean, you took care of him?” he asked. Cas felt both alarm and dread at the statement and took a step forward.

“I sent him away. Told him he had one job to do and he failed. Told him he wasn’t worth anything anymore and sent him on his way. Banished him from pack lands and told him not to come back.” John seemed unconcerned with the fact that Cas was quickly becoming upset.

“You did what?” Cas asked lowly. There was a block of ice that had settled in his stomach. Cold fear gripped him as the reality of what John had done started to sink in. “Where did he go?” Cas demanded.

“Fuck if I know,” John shrugged. “And I don’t care. Should have banished him the second he presented. Worthless slut.”

Cas stepped up one of the front steps so that he was eye to eye with the other alpha. “What orders did you give him?” Cas needed to know exactly what John had said.

“Told him to take only his own things and leave without telling anyone. I didn’t want any drama,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “He left the phone, the car and anything that didn’t belong to him. Told him he had to be off of pack lands.” John looked at the clock on the inside of the house. “About an hour ago. He should be gone.”

Cas growled. “Why was I not consulted? My mate is gone! And with no protection.”

“He’s not your mate anymore. Your Pack Alpha called me at the crack of dawn to void the contract because Dean violated the terms of the agreement.”

Cas had been barely holding his alpha in check since last night and hearing that his mate was gone and his mother had voided the contract for their marriage pushed him right over the edge. The red flared in his eyes and he had the other alpha backed up against the wall by his throat in seconds.

Cas snarled in his face. The John was clearly taken by surprised but it took just a moment for his alpha to respond. Cas was half the other alpha’s age and hadn’t drank away the last fifteen years in addition to being enraged that his mate was gone. John Winchester didn’t have a chance. If Cas had wanted to kill him he was sure he could have. 

He barely held himself in check. A pack war was not what he wanted right now, although he was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t challenge him over it. Either way, it would cost precious time to find Dean.

“You listen to me you sorry son of a bitch,” he threatened. “You better hope that I can find Dean and that he’s alright. If there is even a hair out of place on his head you will answer to me.”

And with that Cas let him go and stormed out of the house. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he quickly walked to his car. He dialed the number to Singer Salvage. Bobby picked up immediately.

“Hey Cas,” Bobby greeted him.

“Dean’s gone,” he said as he got in his car. “John kicked him out and banished him from pack lands.” Cas threw the car in reverse and tore out of the driveway heading to the salvage yard. 

“He did what?” Bobby asked. His voice was low and it sounded much like Cas thought his sounded just a few minutes ago.

“I’m on my way. Can you call Ellen?”

“Sure, Cas. She’s already at the bar but I’ll get her over here right away. We’ll find him, don’t you worry,” Bobby assured him. He was a beta and had been a good friend to Sam and Dean for a long time. He had stepped in and been a father figure to them when they had needed it when Dean was younger.

Cas sped down the road and saw the high school on his right. He quickly switched lanes and pulled into the parking lot. “Change of plans, Bobby. I’m going to get Sam first then we’ll be out. He needs to be in on this, too.”

“Alright, call me if you need me. We’ll see you soon,” Bobby said and hung up. Cas screeched to a halt in front of the high school doors and nearly ran in the building. He took a breath to try and calm himself before he approached the office assistant. He calmed his wolf and evened out his scent. He plastered on a smile and walked into the office.

“Hello,” she greeted him in a cheery voice. He tried to smile at her. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m here to get Sam Winchester,” Cas told her. “There’s been an emergency with his brother and he’s needed at home.”

“Oh, no,” the secretary cried. She reached for her mouse and clicked a few things before she sighed. “I’ll call right now. It’ll be a few minutes if you want to wait,” she told him, indicating the chairs in the office.

Cas nodded and tried not to pace the small waiting room while he listened to the assistant call the classroom and relay the message. She asked Cas to sign Sam out and then he waited a few more minutes before he saw the young alpha practically sprinting down the hallway in his haste to get there. Cas met him outside and fell into a quick stride with him out the door.

“What happened?” Sam asked as they busted through the doors.

Cas growled. “Your father banished Dean and doesn’t know where he is,” Cas told him. They got to the car and Sam stopped in his tracks.

“That asshole. I knew I should have stayed home today. I had a test I didn’t want to miss. I should have known he would do something like this. He wasn’t even home when I left this morning.” He looked at Cas helplessly. “What now?”

“Get in, we’re going to Bobby’s,” Cas told him.

As Cas sped to the outskirts of the town where the salvage yard was located he thought about what they could do to start. He thought quickly about what resources Dean might have had. Cas knew he had a stash of money in his nightstand, but he wasn’t sure how much was in there. Dean had few things of any real value besides his engagement ring. He had no car and no phone. He wasn’t allowed to tell anyone he was leaving or where he was going. 

He would not have stayed on any pack lands surrounding their common grounds. The chances of John Winchester letting Dean stay on any part of lands connected to his own was slim. Cas thought about how he wouldn’t have been able to stay on Novak lands or their own central grounds, but he would need to find something.

Where was he? If he couldn’t stay close, where would he go?

They pulled into Bobby’s before he could think about anything else. He and Sam quickly made their way inside where Ellen and Bobby were already looking at a map on the computer. When Ellen saw them, she threw her arms around both him and Sam in a big hug. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes.

“We’re going to find him,” she told them. Cas squeezed her shoulder. He wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince herself or them. Probably both.

Cas relayed everything John had told him about the confrontation he had with Dean and what Cas had thought about on the drive over. Bobby nodded and tipped his head to the screen. 

“We were just looking at pack land boundaries. I agree with you that Dean would take the banishment literally and he wouldn’t stay on any pack lands that were close enough your father might find him. I just don’t know where he might have gone.” He blew out his breath and adjusted his ball cap on his head. “I called Eden and Morningstar and they confirmed that no one had seen Dean and he hadn’t requested assistance or an audience with either Alpha. They said they would let me know if something changed and they would keep an eye out for him.”

“Sam,” Cas turned to Sam. “Do you know how much cash Dean had?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know. Probably not more than a hundred dollars or so. Maybe two. It’s not a lot,” he said.

“It’s not, but it might be enough to purchase a ticket for a bus or train.” He pulled up the photos on his cell phone and opened up the app. He flipped through until he found the picture he was looking for. It was fairly recent and it was a beautiful shot of Dean over the winter. He was on campus, there was snow on the ground around him and he was smiling as he walked towards Cas. Cas had gotten the shot by accident, having his phone in his hand already while he waited. He had quickly opened the app and snapped the picture just in time to get a full faced shot.

He texted the picture to the other three and looked up. “That’s a picture of Dean that’s recent and good. It shows what he looks like. We need to split up and head to the train and bus station and see if someone has seen him or maybe he’s still there.”

The others nodded and Ellen turned to Sam. “Alright, you and me, kid. We’ll go to the bus station and you two go to the train station. We’ll meet back here. Text if you have any information.”

Cas appreciated the quick decision making and action. He was ready to go. His wolf was howling at him to find his mate and he needed to do something. He hoped beyond hope that someone had seen him and knew where he had gone.

***

An hour and a half later they were all back at Bobby’s house. They felt defeated. No one had seen Dean. There was one more ticket attendant who had already gone for the day by the time they got there, though. Cas would go back the next day when she was working and talk to her. 

Bobby walked in the room and handed him a beer. It was only early afternoon but Cas felt like he needed more than just a beer bottle. He thanked the man and took a long pull. He watched Ellen and Sam across the room.

Ellen had been trying to calm Sam from the ride back together. The young alpha was growling and pacing and Cas could recognize the signs of impending alpha rage. Ellen seemed to have him under control for the moment, but he was ready to spring up if needed.

Cas watched them with half an eye while he wondered where Dean was and how he was doing. He had been violently attacked and was hurt emotionally and physically. He should be home, resting and being taken care of, not God knows where on the street.

Guilt weighed Cas down. He should have just stayed with Dean overnight. If he had done that then this wouldn’t have happened. He had needed things at his house to set up for work. He should have gotten them and gone back to Dean. If he had done that he would have been there with Dean when John came home. He should have known something like this would have happened. But would John have reacted the same way if his mother hadn’t called to break the contract?

As Pack Alpha she had the authority, but as his mother she should have abided by his wishes and stayed out of it. He had told her more than once that he intended to mate and marry Dean regardless. The fact that she had voided the contract anyway was the worst betrayal. He and his mother didn’t have the best relationship, but he didn’t think that she would be deliberately cruel to him.

“We have one more person to interview. Maybe they saw Dean and we can get a lead,” Bobby said as he sat next to Cas. Cas blinked and brought himself out of his thoughts. He nodded.

“It’s our last chance. What will we do if they don’t recognize him?” he asked.

“I’ll start calling packs and we’ll put out the word to see if we can find him,” Bobby said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon calling around the packs to make sure that Dean hadn’t gone to someone close by. They had had no luck, but when Cas’ mother called to see where he was just before the work day was over, he was worked up enough to go storming down to the offices.

He threw open the glass doors that separated her office from the hallway and stomped passed Hael at her desk. He didn’t respond when she called out to him. He opened the door forcefully and felt some satisfaction that he had startled his mother.

“Castiel,” she greeted him. She recovered quickly and her voice was devoid of emotion. Cas knew his scent broadcasted his furry and he saw her shoulders tighten a fraction. “Where have you been all day?”

Cas looked at her, breath coming in shallow huffs as he tried to keep his rage checked. “Where have I been?” he asked lowly. The growl in his voice reverberated through the office. “Where have I been?” he repeated as he slowly advanced into the room. 

He caught his mother’s scent and she was wary of him. Good.

“I have been with Sam Winchester all day, Mother. I have been looking for my mate, who has been kicked out of his home and his pack because _someone_ called John Winchester and voided the marriage contract we had.”

He felt a small amount of satisfaction in the way her eyes widened and her scent turned sharper with worry. Cas never wanted to be a violent alpha, especially against his family, but his mother had betrayed him in a way that he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to overcome. He wouldn’t hurt her, but he didn’t mind scaring her right now.

She scoffed at him and stood as she tried to put them on equal footing. “Castiel, whatever happens to that omega is none of your concern. I honestly cannot believe you spent the day looking for him.”

“And why is that?” he growled.

“Because he is no longer your mate, Castiel. He is nothing to you anymore.”

“Wrong,” Cas said dangerously. “I never agreed to the contract being voided and as I recall, Mother, I specifically told you on two occasions that the contract would stand.”

She tried to brush him off. “Please, son. We couldn’t have a damaged omega as the future pack heir.”

“Then I would have given up the Alpha!” he roared. “You knew this was more than a contract,” he continued. He had lowered his voice but he couldn’t completely erase the growl. “Dean is my mate, Mother. I love him. It doesn’t matter what happened to him and it doesn’t change anything for me. I want to mate him and marry him and now you have taken that away from me. He is gone and I don’t know how to find him. You have caused this and-“ Cas broke off as his anger turned to grief. He took several breaths and glared at his mother. “This is not something I can forgive. I never thought you would put what you thought was best for the pack over me, but I should have realized. That is my error that I’ll have to live with and I will regret not being there for Dean for the rest of my life. I hope you’re happy with your decision because you will have to live with the fact that there will be no heirs from me without Dean. You destroyed any chance of a Pack Omega while I am Alpha.”

With his mother’s scent flat with shock he turned on his heel and walked away without looking back.

Cas slept on Bobby’s couch that night. He sent a text to his brothers and let them know what was happening. He didn’t wait for the responses before he put his phone down. He spent most of the night tossing and turning and wondering where his mate was and if he was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look at what Dean's life is like on the street. I love all your comments, thank you!
> 
> If you're so inclined, say a little prayer or throw up some good vibes tomorrow as my collegues and I go back for virtual preservice work days at my school.

**DEAN POV**

“Honey, you need a place to stay?”

Dean was pulled out of his doze by a soft voice talking to him. He opened his eyes to see a woman who reminded him of his mom. She had shorter hair, but it was the same color. Her worried eyes and kind smile tugged at Dean’s heart.

He cleared his throat and spoke. “Yes, ma’am. I was hoping there was room here.” Dean stood and grabbed his bag.

“This is a first come, first serve shelter, so you’ve got a place tonight. I’m MaryAnn,” she told him gesturing for Dean to follow her. “I’m here most evenings. I’ll get you settled.”

Dean followed her into the cool basement and looked around. He licked his lips and tried to breath through the smell of stale bodies and boiled food. They were in a large room that had round tables set up like a dining room in a restaurant. On one side of the wall was a buffet style counter and Dean could see the kitchen beyond it.

“This is the common room. Meals are served there,” she told him indicating the serving line he had notice. “You eat here and visit if you want to. Sometimes there’s games or stories. Back here,” she continued as she let him through a double door in the back, “is where the cots are. There are only twenty, so sometimes we fill up. Betas and Omegas are here,” she pointed to one side where there were two thirds of the beds, “and these are the alphas. There are always two betas and two alphas on staff each night, and one of each is always back here in the middle.” She pointed to the two cots that separated the two spaces.

Dean shivered involuntarily at the idea that he would be so close to so many alphas that would be able to scent him. But at least being here would be better than being on the street. He would probably be attacked again there more easily than here.

“You can choose your cot now and put your things in one of the lockers over there. There are keys in the lockers that you take with you. Dinner is at seven-thirty, lights out at ten and wake up at six. We don’t serve breakfast regularly, but sometimes the local bakeries will give us their leftovers from the day and we have a few things. Don’t count on it, though,” she warned looking at Dean again. “It doesn’t happen often. The doors are locked again at seven am and you are on your own until five again.”

Dean was pushing his duffle into one of the lockers when she stopped for breath. He slammed it closed and locked it. He pocketed the key and turned around to see MaryAnn. She was looking at him curiously.

“Do you have any questions, hon?”

Dean shook his head. He didn’t even know what to ask. He was overwhelmed. His scent must have given him away because MaryAnn stepped towards him and looked him in the eye.

“I’m also a pretty good listener if you need someone to talk to,” she told him.

He gave her a small smile. “I’m good. I’m-“ he cleared his throat. “This is the first night on my own,” he told her. “I’m gonna just stay in here for a while, if that’s ok.”

She nodded. “Sure, just come find me when you’re ready and I’ll introduce you around.”

Dean thanked her and moved to a cot in the corner while she exited back to the main room. Dean lay down on the thin mattress and faced the wall. He was exhausted and hungry and in pain. He didn’t have a concussion but he did get punched twice the day before. He shifted on the cot and he tensed when he tugged wrong and pain shot up his backside.

Dean bit his knuckle to keep from crying out. While he had been waiting that afternoon, he had focused on watching the people go about their business and wondered how he was going to live on the street. Now, in a dark corner in the basement of a church in an unfamiliar town, he allowed himself to think about the last two days. He shied away from the attack and focused on the loss of Cas first. His heart broke thinking about the alpha. His alpha, who was no longer his. Dean gripped the engagement ring on his finger to ground himself. 

He was ruined. His father was right. He had one thing of value and it was gone. And it really didn’t matter how because he couldn’t change it. He was no good to anyone, least of all Cas. The contract was void and his father had banished him. It crushed him that he didn’t get to say good-bye, at least. But maybe it was better this way. If he had seen Cas one more time he might have thrown himself at his feet and pleaded to stay with him. He would have been pathetic because he would have begged Cas, done anything he asked of Dean if it would have allowed him to stay with him. 

Dean thought about the people he had left behind. He wasn’t allowed to tell anyone he was leaving which meant that he had left without a word to everyone in his life. His brother. What would Sam do when he came home from school and found out what their dad had done? Dean felt sick at the thought of what might happen to his brother. And Bobby and Ellen…all his friends.

He cried for himself and his losses, but deep down he knew that it was nothing he didn’t deserve. At least this had happened before they mated. If it had happened after, it would have been worse. Cas would have broken the bond so he could have mated again. Dean would have been cast aside and maybe have been banished by his father or Cas anyway. If Cas was generous he might put him up in a house on the property and let him stay. But Dean would have never been able to mate anyone else and he would have ostracized by both packs, left to a life alone. 

It might have been very similar to what he was facing now, but at least at this point he had only glimpsed of how happy he could have been with Cas. If this had happened after they had mated and Dean had to give it up…he didn’t know how he would have been able to stand it. And if they had had pups already- no. Dean stopped himself. He wasn’t even going to allow himself to go down that road. Those hopes and dreams were gone for good. 

He began to hear others in the room and he wiped his face and tried to get control of his scent. He was afraid of what would happen to him, but for now, he needed to eat. He hadn’t eaten anything all day.

He thought he might have to get used to it. He didn’t have a lot of money and he didn’t know if he would be able to get a job without a pack. Dean was twenty-one years old, but he had been sheltered a lot. He was to be protected and stay innocent in more than one way so that he could mate well as a son of the Pack Alpha. He had very little skills that would let him easily survive on the streets and without a home and a pack.

Dean wiped his eyes one last time and got up from the cot. He made his way into the main room and found MaryAnn. She helped him get some dinner and introduced him to some other omegas who were there. Dean kept his story close to his chest. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to broadcast that he was the Pack Alpha’s son, nor that he had been raped in case there were other alphas who might look to take advantage. Dean smiled and talked about nothing during dinner and went back to his cot early. He fell asleep instantly, exhausted from the last few days.

***

The first few weeks were the hardest. He tried to see the good things in his situation but it was difficult. He was grateful that it was moving in to April and the weather was warming up. If it had been January it would have been much, much harder. He had become friendly with several of the omegas and betas at the shelter and he sometimes helped MaryAnn with the food. She gave him an extra portion on those nights and most times that was all Dean had to eat that day.

The first week he had just tried to figure out how things worked. His life was completely different now and it was all about survival. The first morning after they closed the doors to the shelter and he had shouldered his bag, he didn’t know what to do. He wandered around until he was too tired to move anymore and then he sat in the grass in front of some shops for a while. He tried to stay out of people’s way and be invisible. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

His money quickly disappeared, even though he had tried to be as frugal as possible. He took the advice the others gave him and stretched his money as far as it could go, but by the end of the third week there was nothing left of his eighty dollars. He hadn’t been able to get any kind of actual job the first week and his body was still sore. By the third week he was looking for work that anyone would pay in cash or barter food or other necessities for. 

As the days got longer and his body healed, he became more desolate. He had lost everything and there was no way to get it back or build anything again. If someone were to take him in and help him he could get on his feet a little bit, but Weres were wary of strangers and the packless were known to be volatile and difficult. Why else would they be packless? Everyone had done something to lose their pack and no one wanted to take the chance of bringing them into a new one.

Dean tried not to think beyond the end of the week. He rationed his money and his food when he had them and tried to stay busy. He was allowed to go into the shops and diners and anything in the central grounds area, but he could not step foot on pack lands. The boundaries were clearly marked, so Dean’s world was limited to the town square and the surrounding area.

Dean spent time in the library every day. He wasn’t allowed a library card, but he could sit and read as long as he wanted inside.

He helped Mr. Moto fix his sign for his bakery one day and he had given Dean several pastries in payment.

He had bussed tables a few times at the diner close to the church when they were short staffed, but he was never offered anything permanent and was paid in cash tips and meals.

Overall, it was a lonely existence. He had made a few friends at the shelter, but they weren’t really his friends. He didn’t know about their packs or who they were before they got to the shelter. They didn’t share last names or memories.

There was some prejudice that he experienced as well. He had mothers use him and his situation to teach their pups to behave. He had teenagers insult him and old women pity him. There were alphas who taunted him and once even chased him. He had run in to the library hoping the alpha wouldn’t venture in there. Dean wasn’t sure if anyone would stop him if he did. He lived in constant fear that another alpha, or alphas, would attack him. No one had been around to come to his rescue last time. He didn’t think it would be any different this time, especially for a packless omega in a place where he wasn’t known.

Dean tried to stay clean and used the showers at the park as much as possible. The shelter didn’t have anything other than a regular bathroom with sinks and stalls, so he did the best he could with those, but so did everyone else which made it hard to get more than a few minutes to wash up.

He sold his watch and knives so he could have money to use at the laundry mat and to buy toothpaste. He traded some manual labor at the thrift shop for a few new pairs of pants because he lost so much weight. His hair grew, but he didn’t cut it. His beard grew and Dean left it. As an omega, he didn’t have much hair anyway.

The end of every day was the same. He was at the shelter by five o’clock, had dinner at seven-thirty and went to bed. He woke up early and survived another day on the street. He didn’t talk much and he tried to keep his thoughts as quiet as possible. He focused on the present and how to get through each minute before he died.

There were a few days when he didn’t get back to the shelter in time and they were full. He always weighed the benefit of a job that would keep him past five-thirty and the possibility of not having a place for the night. Thirty dollars in tips for an evening bussing tables at the diner was usually worth a night on the street alone. But those nights were long and full of anxiety. Dean didn’t sleep on the street for fear of being accosted. He usually found a place where he could stay out of sight, hidden somewhere. The days after were even worse because he was so tired. More than once he had fallen asleep against a tree or on one of the benches in the park. He was usually woken by a police officer and was politely told that he couldn’t stay there to sleep. Dean always understood and moved on.

Once, when he was hungry, he had gone to the edge of town where the rut hotel was. Dean’s pack didn’t have one of these and he was largely horrified and slightly curious about this business. One of the other omegas at the shelter had told him about it. 

It was a place where omegas worked to take care of alphas in rut. Alphas without mates who wanted someone to use during their cycle could pay to have a willing omega for a week. The wages were terrible, but it would be something, and a room and food came with it.

Dean stood outside and watched alphas go in and out for most of the day. One of the omegas came out to talk to him and Dean asked him questions about what it was like. It sounded horrible, but the omega told him it was better than ending up dead on the street one day. The omega also told him it was a bonus when they were in heat and the alpha was in rut because being knotted while in heat was better than dealing with it on their own.

Dean had blushed at the thought of letting an alpha help him through a heat and then blanched when he remembered when alphas had used his body once before. He wasn’t sure he could do it. Yet. It was something to keep in the back of his mind in case things started to get too hard on the street.

But that had brought up another potential problem that he had. What would he do when he went into heat? He asked MaryAnn that night and she smiled at him in sympathy like he should have already known the answer. She told him that often, packless Weres didn’t cycle through heats and ruts. Part of it was the insecure environment, but part of it was the lack of food. The body shut itself down when it starved so it didn’t put itself through something that might kill it. And a heat on the street while he was malnourished would certainly kill him.

That night Dean had taken a good look at his body in the mirror of the bathroom. He usually tried not to look at himself because the changes were severe. When he looked, he wasn’t surprised at what he saw. He looked similarly to the other omegas at the shelter. His hair was dull, oily and shaggy. There were deep circles under his eyes where his exhaustion showed. He had lost weight. Lots of it. He could see his collarbones and count every rib. His stomach was completely flat and Dean thought it wouldn’t take long for it to become more concave. He noticed how thin his arms and chest looked. He had lost almost all of the muscle he had before and he had no energy to do any kind of exercise. He couldn’t afford to waste his calories anyway.

April turned to May and May turned to June. The longer the time went on the lonelier he became. He understood quickly why it was so dangerous not to have a pack. He replayed the attack in his nightmares most nights and reminded himself that he was worthless and believed it. The insults that the teenagers threw at him were true. 

_Look at that slut. Bet his pack didn’t want him because he spread his legs too often_. He had taken three knots in one night.

 _Bad omegas get sent away. Listen to your alpha_. He was kicked out of his pack.

 _Don’t mind him. He’s just trash_. His father threw him out.

 _No one wants them, that’s why they are packless._ His family certainly didn’t.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue like this. He was getting closer to either letting himself go and finding a way to peacefully die or ask for a job at the rut hotel.

He felt empty. Scared. Lonely. Abandoned. Rejected.

Dean sat on a park bench in the June heat. He had been on the street the night before. He had been asked to help one of the farmers pack up his stand from the famer’s market and in exchange Dean could have anything he wanted from the leftovers. It was too good an offer to pass up fresh fruit and vegetables, so he had agreed. It hadn’t taken long, but the shelter was full by the time he got there. 

He had spent the night on the stairs of the library where it was lit up. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was hidden, bright and Dean found he felt safest in that spot. He hadn’t slept, which was expected, but he had dozed a little. He was so tired after helping the farmer. He wasn’t used to any kind of manual labor anymore and it scared him a little at how much just that little bit had completely worn him out.

Dean felt as low as he ever did. The combination of utter exhaustion, a sleepless night and the constant fear of what was next wore him out. He knew he couldn’t go on much longer like this. There were omegas at the shelter who had been packless for much longer than Dean, and he wasn’t sure how they had managed. He knew if he didn’t find a way to get more money for food or suck it up and get a job at the rut hotel soon, he would starve. 

Would it be better to starve or let alphas use him again? He sat on the bench and wondered what would happen if he just didn’t get up. Would he die there? How long might it take? Would anyone even know or care? Dean squeezed his eyes shut and he could almost hear the deep voice of his alpha. It was wishful thinking and he refused to whine and bare his neck, even if the instinct was strong.

His eyes snapped open when he scented the crisp ozone and fresh rain scent that he though the would never smell again. He blinked a few times trying to get his brain engaged as he saw Cas sprint towards him, calling out and reaching for him.

Dean could only stare, not quite sure if he was really seeing and scenting Cas when he dropped to his knees before him and gripped his forearms. They locked eyes and Dean realized he wasn’t dreaming.

“Cas?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Cas' POV. This is a longer chapter because it shows more details with the time passage.

**CHAPTER 10 CAS POV**

**MARCH**

“Have you seen this omega?” Cas asked as he turned the phone around to face the girl. They were back at the ticket booth inside the bus station and they were on their last shot.

“Oh, yea, I saw him yesterday. He looked like something spooked him bad.” The girl looked up and narrowed her eyes. “What do you want with him?”

“He’s my fiancé. His father kicked him out yesterday and told him that I didn’t want him anymore, which is a lie. I need to find him. Please. Do you remember where he went?”

“He asked for the first thing that was leaving, which was a ten-thirty bus to Omaha. He bought a ticket and got on the bus. He just had a bag with him and he…” The beta trailed off.

“What?” Cas asked gently.

“I just wish I had known what had happened. Maybe I could have helped him some, I don’t know.” She shook her head.

“You’re helping us now. Thank you,” Cas told her sincerely. Sam nodded his agreement and murmured his thanks as well. 

They headed out of the bus station and back to Bobby’s house. 

“Omaha?” Bobby shouted. “What the hell is in Omaha?”

Cas growled and ran his hands through his hair. He was frustrated and felt helpless. His omega was out there somewhere alone and hurt. He had been through a terrible trauma and then another one on top of it with his father. Dean was young and had been sheltered. Would he have any knowledge of how to keep himself safe, let alone alive on the street? 

He damned John Winchester to hell for the millionth time. He would find a way to exact retribution on him for this. And he better hope that Dean was alive and well when they found him.

“Nothing,” Cas sighed. “It was the first thing out of town. John told him he would treat him like a lone wolf if he found him still on pack lands after an hour. He was scared. Ten-thirty was past it as it was.”

“Ok, then we’ll start looking. I’ve got a friend up there who owes me a favor.”

**MARCH**

“I don’t care what you have to do, just find them and bring them to me.”

Cas slammed the phone down on the cradle in his office and growled. It had been two weeks and his private investigator had found nothing on the three alphas yet. Jody had been reluctant to give him any information on the investigation and he needed to have those alphas in custody. Actually, he’d rather have them dead, which is why he hired his own investigator. 

Cas hated Gordon Walker but he was good at his job. He was a beta with an alpha complex which made him volatile, but he was out to prove something to every alpha that hired him, so Cas knew he wouldn’t rest until Dean’s attackers were in his grasp. He had given him a healthy advance to aid in the search and he expected results quickly. Two weeks had gone by and there was nothing.

Nothing on the alphas and nothing on his omega. Dean seemed to have evaporated into thin air and they had no idea what to do to find him. He hadn’t put Gordon on finding Dean for several reasons. The first was that regardless of what he said, Gordon had a high distain for omegas and thought very much like John Winchester. Cas would not put Dean in harms way, even remotely. Second, Gordon’s methods of gaining information and brining in Weres was questionable. While he could care less what the alphas got, he again, wouldn’t put Dean in harm’s way. Third, Gordon had been specific with him that he did one case at a time and Cas had to choose what he wanted. Gordon was the perfect PI to find the alphas. He would find someone else to help with Dean.

He angrily pushed away from his desk and stood, pacing the length of his office. He stopped in front of the windows that overlooked the city below and wondered for the millionth time where Dean was.

**APRIL**

“Mother, I’m done discussing this.” Cas sat in one of the chairs in his mother’s office.

“Castiel,” she tried again. “It’s only a few omegas. It will be a nice party.”

“No. The answer is no, mother.” He looked at her coldly. “I told you.”

He had held true to his word from the day Dean disappeared. He couldn’t even think of another omega at this point and the fact that his mother had not listened to him or heard how much she had hurt him was further proof that she only saw him as pack heir and not her son. She did not know he was actively searching for his mate, and he wanted to keep it that way. She had proven over and over again that the image and status of the pack was more important than any Were, including her son. Cas was afraid of what she might do if she knew he was looking. He didn’t want her to get to Dean first.

She had given him some space for a while but was now after him again. He didn’t want to go to war with his mother at ten in the morning and regardless, their arguments were fruitless. She was relentless in harping on him for his duty to the pack and he was firm in his conviction that there would be no other omegas. 

He wanted to leave and practically growled at her. He needed to keep working to take his mind off the fact that they had been searching for weeks and they still had not found Dean. 

Cas was beyond frustrated that they couldn’t find Dean in the city. He was beginning to think that maybe Dean hadn’t stayed in Omaha and had moved on instead. Bobby had talked to his friend who was the head of the police force there and they had been looking for him for a while. They had had very little luck with anything and regardless of Bobby’s connection, he knew that the police wouldn’t put much energy into finding a packless omega without connections to any of the surrounding packs.

Cas stood and left, slamming the door behind him. He stomped through the outer offices and through the glass doors. He walked past the elevators and threw open the other set of glass doors that led to his offices. He tried to get his emotions under control as he strode through the floor. He needed to get to work so that he could drown himself in marketing deals and crunching numbers. Maybe he could find one hour where Dean didn’t occupy his entire mind.

Charlie said nothing about his behavior as he stalked by her which made him even angrier. He was tired of everyone walking on pins and needles with him. He needed his omega. Without Dean nothing felt right.

**APRIL**

“I found them.”

Gordon’s voice came through Cas’ cell phone loud and clear and he was instantly alert. “Where are they?”

“I’ve got them in an abandoned house on the outside of town. What do you want me to do?”

Cas had a few choices. The law allowed for him to help chose punishment as Dean’s intended mate. He needed to have one alpha of Dean’s family with him to agree on the terms. He hated to involve Sam in this, but he wouldn’t go to John.

He had thought long and hard about what to do when Gordon found them. He could turn them over to the police and trust that the government would do justice for his mate. Without Dean present, even with the evidence from the rape kit, there was a high chance that they would get off with a slap on the wrist.

The second option he had was to bring in Sam and Jody, the sheriff, and go to the alphas. Because of the nature of the crime, done against an omega with a claim on him and the potential fallout to both packs, Cas and Sam were within their rights to kill them. Well, Cas would kill them. He would have to prove to Jody that these were the actual alphas, which would mean getting the rape kit, pulling her and another deputy and going out to the site where they were. Lots of steps and red tape.

The third option was that he could get in his car now and go meet Gordon and take care of it without anyone knowing. It would be swift retribution and the alphas wouldn’t hurt anyone else.

There really was only one option. He would not leave their punishment up to the government and he would not leave Dean’s family wondering if the alphas would hurt someone else and live without closure. 

Cas sighed. “Stay there. Text me the address and I’ll get the police and meet you as soon as we can.”

Cas hung up the phone and sighed. It was late in the day. He wanted this over with and he needed to get to Jody quickly. He buzzed Charlie and asked her to get Sherriff Mills on the phone, then he called Sam.

***

It was full dark by the time they pulled up to the house. Sam sat beside him and Jody and a deputy were in the police cruiser behind them. Cas saw a light on in the downstairs window and he texted Gordon to let him know they were there.

A minute later the door to the house opened and the beta stepped out. Cas looked at Sam. He was so young to be part of this, but he had demanded that he go along instead of just giving Jody the ok for Cas to do what needed to be done.

Sam’s jaw was set and he could scent the anger leaking into the air. He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and they looked at each other. Silent understanding passed between them. They would do what needed to be done to keep these alphas off the street. They couldn’t help Dean wherever he was right now, but they could do this for him and to make sure the alphas never hurt anyone again. Sam nodded and they exited the car. Jody and the deputy were waiting for them.

Cas greeted Gordon and introduced him to the rest of the party. Jody and Gordon exchanged information and she had Gordon sign the paperwork stating who he was and that he had brought the wanted alphas to the authorities.

When that was done they went inside and into the room where the alphas were each tied to a chair. Cas could scent them easily; their fear hung heavy in the air. For all of Cas’ anger and pain before, he was calm now. He knew these were the right alphas. He trusted Gordon, but he would never forget the scents that had clung to his mate that night.

Jody had the scent samples and they quickly matched each alpha. She read them the charges and the punishment that Cas and Sam had agreed on. Cas made Sam walk back to the car and used Jody’s gun to fire three shots. It was over quickly and Cas handed the weapon back to her before he turned and left. He distantly heard her call it in to the station and knew that the place would be alive within minutes.

He didn’t need to stay so he paid Gordon, got in the car with Sam and turned down the drive. The only regret he had was that he wasn’t going home to tell Dean that his attackers had been dealt with.

**MAY**

“Fuck!” Cas snarled. He used all his strength to sweep everything off of his desk. He growled and upended his desk, crashing it against the floor and breaking it. Papers scattered everywhere with the force and his computer screen shattered when it hit the ground.

Cas dropped his head back on his shoulders and clenched his fists while he tried to get his alpha under control. He had just gotten off of the phone with Bobby, who had called to tell him that the latest report from Omaha had turned up nothing new.

“Cassie, I’m sorry,” Gabe said quietly. 

Cas turned to look at his brothers who were in the office with him. “I can’t keep going like this,” Cas told them. “I can’t. I miss him so damn much.”

Balth moved close to him and held his shoulder. “What else can we do?” he asked.

“I don’t-“

Cas was interrupted by Charlie barging into the office. “Boss, is everything- oh.” Charlie’s eyes rounded and her jaw dropped at the mess. “Um.” She scented the air and Cas knew she could smell his anger and frustration along with his longing and heartache.

“Sorry to startle you, Charlie. I had a little issue with my desk.” Cas grimaced at her.

“Okay. Well, is there anything I can help with?” she asked.

“Not unless you can find someone no one else can,” Cas growled.

“Sure,” she said with a shrug. “Who are we finding?”

The three of them looked at the tiny beta in confusion and shock. Cas had not even confided in Charlie that he was looking for Dean. The less people who knew, the better. He did not want his mother to know, which meant he needed to keep it out of the office. He felt slightly guilty not telling Charlie, as she was one of his closest friends, but he needed to keep his search secret. Only his brothers, Bobby, Ellen and Sam knew they were looking. 

Charlie scented the air lightly again. “Oh, um, did I not mention that I have some unique technological skills?”

**JUNE**

Cas was startled by the door banging against the wall. Charlie came flying in his office with her tablet in hand. The look on her face had him out of his seat before he even realized he was going to stand.

“I found something,” she told him excitedly. She showed him the tablet and he looked at the screen. On it was a grainy picture taken from what looked like a security camera and in the middle was Dean.

“Where is this?” Cas demanded.

“It’s in Omaha. He’s still there. It’s outside of a church where they have a house in the basement for packless Weres to sleep. I’ve found him there on several days’ worth of video. It looks like that might be where he’s staying at night. There’s a new feed there that we couldn’t see before. I’m not sure if it’s a new camera or business or what, but I saw it yesterday and I’ve been looking through it.”

“Charlie…” Cas looked up and swallowed hard. Dean was there on the screen. After months and months of searching and missing him, Charlie had found him. 

“It’s him, I know it. And we can go. I can clear your schedule and we can go, right now.” Her minty scent flared and Cas could see how excited she was.

“Do it. I’m going to call the rest of them and we can go.”

Everyone was packed into two cars an hour later as they drove across state lines towards Dean. Cas could barely contain himself as he drove his SUV. Charlie sat next to him in the passenger seat to help guide him to where Dean would be and Sam fidgeted in the back. Bobby and Ellen were following them in the truck behind. 

Cas had called his brothers and asked them to prepare one of the visitor cabins on the edge of the property. He was going to bring Dean there when they came back. He didn’t think about the possibility that Dean might not want to come back, or that they might not be able to find him in spite of Charlie’s skills.

Cas gritted his teeth as they rolled through hours of travel. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and asked Charlie the same questions over and over again.

When they finally arrived in Omaha Cas could hardly contain his nerves. He didn’t know what to expect and they were there hours before five o’clock which was the time the church opened. The plan was to drive around and see if they could find any spots that they could look to see if they saw Dean or any other packless Weres that they could talk to.

It was pure luck that they happened to drive past him. Cas saw him out of the corner of his eye, sitting on a park bench. He nearly made Bobby run into the back of him because he stopped so suddenly. Cas quickly pulled over and threw the car in park. Charlie and Sam’s exclamations rang through the inside of the SUV, but Cas didn’t pay them any attention.

He unbuckled his seatbelt with fumbling fingers. “It’s Dean, he’s there,” he told them as he finally got himself unbuckled.

“What?” Charlie asked as she looked around.

“Where? Dean? Where is he?” Sam cried frantically from the backseat.

Cas threw open the door and jumped out. “Across the street, on the bench,” he told them breathlessly. He slammed the door shut and looked quickly into the road to make sure he wouldn’t get hit by a car. The last thing he needed was to be so close to Dean and then get hurt himself.

When the way was clear he started across to the other side. He saw how Dean sat on the bench. He looked defeated. He was slumped against the back of the seat with his shoulders rounded and his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping. Cas could see his duffle on the ground next to him with his foot hooked through the straps.

When he hit the sidewalk on the other side he called out to Dean. He didn’t respond at first but Cas kept running to him and calling his name. As he got close he could scent his mate and nearly collapsed in relief. His smell was off, covered in sweat and dirt, muddled by hunger and fear and loneliness, but it was still him. 

He watched Dean blink his eyes open and try to focus on him as he took the last few steps to close the gap between them. Cas collapsed in the dirt in front of him and gently grabbed his upper arms. 

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Dean, oh, Dean, you’re ok, thank God, you’re ok,” Cas muttered. He continued to pat him and look over him. Dean was ungodly thin and slightly dirty. He could see that Dean had tried to keep himself clean and his hair was longer. He had grown his beard and it covered the lower half of his face, making him look older. Dean’s scent was muted and colored in confusion and surprise.

“What are you doing here, Cas?” he asked him. 

Cas looked up and saw the confusion in his scent mirrored in his eyes. Cas saw the beautiful green eyes that he loved were clouded over and dim. Cas took in Dean’s overall appearance and he didn’t like what he saw at all. The clothes hung on his frame and Cas could feel his collarbones easily where his hands rested on Dean’s shoulders. He looked older and beaten down.

“Omega, I have been looking for you ever since you left,” Cas told him. “Dean, please, I’ve been looking for you.”

Cas was becoming desperate at the lack of reaction from his mate. Dean sat there, confused and withdrawn. He was unreactive and it scared Cas more than he wanted to admit.

“Why?” Dean asked.

Cas froze and looked again at his face. It was void of most emotion. “Why?” Cas asked. “You’re my mate, Dean. I love you and I want you. I…I…” He ran his hands down along Dean’s arms to grasp his hands. He bit his lip as Dean watched him. This was not the joyful reunion he had imagined. “I’m taking you home.”

That did get a laugh out of Dean. “Home? I don’t have a home, Cas. Maybe you didn’t hear, but my old man banished me and I can’t go home.”

“I’m taking you to my land. I have a place for you to stay until we can get this figured out, but I want you to come with me, please.” Cas caught a whiff of musty paper and new Sam was approaching.

“Sammy?” Dean asked. He sounded so disoriented and it gutted Cas that Dean would feel that no one was looking for him. That they all felt the same way his father did.

“Dean,” Sam breathed. Cas stood up, his legs shaky and made room for Sam. The younger alpha launched himself at his brother and Dean’s arms came up instinctively to hold him. “We found you,” he cried. 

Cas watched from a step away as the brothers reunited. He watched as Dean tucked his nose into Sam’s neck and scented him. Cas couldn’t help but feel jealous that Dean hadn’t had that reaction to him. He glanced up to see Ellen and Bobby behind Sam and Charlie a few feet behind them.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked again.

Sam pulled away and looked him over. “Did you think we weren’t coming for you? Did you think that we felt the way dad does?” Sam shook his head.

“You should,” Dean told him. “He was right. I’m worthless to you now.” He looked up to Cas. “I’m worthless to you. I’m ruined, Cas.”

“You’re my mate,” he growled. “My mate, Dean.”

Dean shook his head and Cas’ heart squeezed. “Not anymore. I’m not sure why you’re here, Cas, but I can’t be your mate. I had one thing to give you and it’s gone.”

“That’s not true, Dean,” Cas told him kneeling again. “You’re much more to me than that. Dean, please, let me take you home.”

“I don’t understand why.” He looked up and his breath caught when he saw Ellen and Bobby. They came forward and Dean stood to be embraced by them both.

“We love you, you idjit,” Bobby told him gruffly. “We’ve been looking for you for months, Dean. Come home with us. Cas has a place for you on the Novak lands and we all want you to come back.”

Dean looked around at everyone and Cas could see he was wavering. He held his tongue though, knowing that Dean needed to come to this on his own. He watched as Dean looked back down at his brother and he saw the moment Dean made his decision.

“Okay,” he whispered.

***

The drive back to the Novak lands was quiet. Sam and Dean were together in the back and Cas could hear them whispering, but he couldn’t make out their words. Charlie was working on her iPad again, absorbed in whatever she was doing. That left Cas plenty of time to think about what would happen when they got back home.

He had thought that Dean would be happy to see him. He thought that Dean would have been excited to go home, or at least to the Novak lands. He had not expected a half starved, vacant omega who had tied his worth to his virginity. 

Cas clenched his jaw and vowed to take a few things up with John Winchester when he had a chance. He worked to control his scent and push out calming pheromones. He needed to get Dean back to Kansas and into the cabin quickly.

He had texted his brothers that they had found Dean and were heading back. They assured him that they had everything together and would put food in the cabin for the next few days. Cas was grateful to them for their support and for keeping the secret. He knew that Dean would need to be kept away from the packs until they could figure out what to do.

He slowed and pulled on to the gravel driveway at the edge of the Novak lands. This road led to a few very spread out cabins that the Novaks had for the rare visitors they entertained. They weren’t used often and they weren’t kept up, which is why he asked his brothers to help.

Cas pulled into the driveway of the last cabin and killed the engine. Cas chose this cabin because it was located furthest into the forest and away from both the road and most of the pack. Dean would be safest here. He turned and looked back at Sam and Dean. He tried to smile but it hurt to look at his mate. Regardless of what Dean said, he was still Cas’ mate.

“We’re here,” he said. Dean looked at him and Cas’ breath caught. His whole world sat there and worked to control his emotions before they saturated the air. He hoped that Dean still loved him and they would mate one day. Getting Dean healthy was the priority though and to do that, they needed to get him inside the cabin.

He stepped out of the car and around to help Dean. Sam grabbed his duffle bag and Cas opened the door to the back of the SUV. “It’s one of the vacant visitor cabins. My brothers cleaned it and prepared it for you. It will be safe and someone will stay with you.”

Cas watched as Dean got out of the car and walked slowly towards the cabin. Cas was struck again at how thin Dean was. He needed to eat and rest and Cas wanted to put him to bed and cuddle him until his scent evened out and returned to the bright woodsy smell that Cas knew to be Dean’s true scent.

Cas followed silently and they entered the cabin. It was small, not meant for long term living, but it was clean and furnished. Cas followed Dean as he walked through the living room and small kitchen that blended together, then the single bathroom before the two bedrooms at opposite ends of the hallway. 

Dean walked into one and sat on the bed. Cas watched his shoulders fall and it seemed like he collapsed further in on himself. Cas crossed the threshold and carefully approached him. When Dean didn’t move he slowly sat down next to him. Cas sat apart so they weren’t touching but close enough that Dean could reach out if he wanted to.

“What day is it?” Dean asked softly.

Cas was surprised at the question. “It’s Wednesday, June fifteenth.”

Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly. “Okay,” he whispered. They were silent and Cas realized that they would have been mated the Saturday before. He had lost track with searching for Dean but the omega had clearly remembered. “I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean said softly. 

Cas looked up to see Dean staring at him with tears running down his face. “For what, Dean?” Cas asked. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I do. I ruined everything. If I had been stronger or faster, or if I hadn’t wanted to go to college in the first place I would have never been on the street that night. The whole pack was counting on me and I let them down. I let you down. I love you so much, and I’m never going to be your mate.” Cas could scent the pain and grief Dean carried.

“That’s not true, Dean. Please, listen to me,” Cas said. He was starting to panic slightly. “I love you and I still want you. Please believe me.”

“I know you think that, Cas, but you don’t mean it. How can you?” Dean shrugged and looked away.

Cas looked down at Dean’s hands that were clenched on his thighs. He noticed his engagement ring was gone. Cas reached over and brushed Dean’s bare finger. “Did you have to sell it?” he asked. He was careful to keep his scent neutral.

Dean reached under his shirt and pulled out a cord and Cas gasped when he saw the ring dangling from it. “I had to hide it so it wasn’t stolen.” Dean took it off of his neck and let it settle in his palm. Cas watched the emotions crossing his face and he could scent the sorrow and regret radiating off of Dean. “I guess you want this back now,” he said holding the ring out to Cas.

Cas shook his head again. “Dean, that is your engagement ring. I want you to wear it. I want to mate you.”

“No, Cas. I can’t keep it because we can’t be mated. You need someone who can stand next to you and be proud of. You need someone who can help you form an alliance with another pack. You need an omega who doesn’t know what it feels like-“ Dean choked on a sob and thrust the ring in his hand. “Take it.”

Cas folded the ring in his palm and reached up to brush the tears away from Dean’s eyes. The scent of rejection and sorrow and self-loathing was so pungent in his scent Cas nearly coughed. Underneath it though was a longing Cas couldn’t deny. Dean wanted the ring. He wanted Cas. He just needed time to realize that he was worth everything to Cas and that John Winchester could go directly to hell.

“I’ll keep this until you’re ready to wear it again,” Cas told him. Dean turned his face away and Cas let his hand drop.

“Can I take a shower?” he asked.

“Of course. Everything you need should be in the bathroom and if it’s not, let me know. There are clean clothes in the dresser, too.” Cas stood and faced Dean. Dean continued to avert his gaze and Cas didn’t push. “I’ll leave you alone now, but let me know if you need anything.”

Dean nodded once but didn’t say anything further. Cas walked out of the bedroom and through the empty front room and outside. Sam was sitting on one of the two chairs on the small porch waiting for him. He noticed that Bobby and Ellen’s truck was gone. Charlie was nowhere around, so she must have gone with them.

“How is he?” Sam asked.

Cas sighed and took the other seat next to Sam. “Not good,” he told the younger alpha. “He’s too thin and it worries me. He’s convinced himself that he’s ruined and I don’t want him.” Cas realized that he still clutched the ring in his hand and opened his palm to show Sam.

“Is that…?” he asked.

“Yes,” Cas told him. He touched the band with one finger. “He wants to be with me, Sam. I can scent it on him, but the self-loathing and doubt and sense of failure as an omega are strong in him. I can’t imagine what the last months felt like to him, or what it would feel like at all to be kicked out of my home.” 

He damned John Winchester again. The alpha knew what he was doing when he gave Dean the orders. He knew that there were others who would protect Dean and had specifically told him that he couldn’t contact them. No omega could disregard orders given the way John had, especially when in a mental state like Dean had been. And Cas hadn’t been his alpha yet. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be now.

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and squeeze. He looked up into Sam’s eyes.

“We’ll get him back,” he said confidently. “He just needs time, Cas. He’s been alone for months. He knows deep down that John’s full of shit, but Dean’s had nothing but whatever he told him in his head for a long time now. It will take some time for him to heal.”

“You’re right, Sam,” Cas sighed. He hung his head. His poor omega had been through too much in such a short time. He had been violently attacked, forcibly knotted by three alphas and hadn’t even begun to process the pain and damage that had done before he was kicked out of his home and forced on the streets with nothing. That Dean was even standing was a testament to his will.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam stood. “I need to get home before John wonders where I am. We’ll need to make a schedule to stay with him,” Sam said with a nod to the cabin. “We talked about it, but he can’t be alone.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “I’ll stay tonight. We can figure out something tomorrow.”

“Bobby and Ellen said they would check in. They thought it would be best to let Dean settle without too much going on.”

Cas nodded and wiped a hand down his face. “Thanks, Sam.”

“I’ll just say good-bye to Dean,” he said and headed inside. 

Cas stayed on the porch, silently praying that he could be the alpha Dean needed to help him heal. He was furious with John for sending Dean away. He was furious for putting him in the position to have to barter his purity in the first place, but even more so to make him feel like that was all he was worth. 

Cas clutched the ring so hard it made indentions in his palm. He relaxed his grip and opened his fingers. The simple band sat there. He vowed then to do whatever Dean needed to get him healthy. He hoped with all his might that he would one day be able to put this back on his finger, but even if he never did, he wanted Dean healthy and whole.

He sighed and looped the string around his neck before he tucked it into his own shirt. He would keep it safe until Dean was ready.

Sam came out a while later and patted him on the shoulder. “Dean’s done in the shower and he’s in his room. He said he’s not hungry, but he should eat anyway,” Sam told him. “Bobby’s on his way back to get me, so you can go on in to him.”

Cas rose and embraced the younger alpha. Sam was almost ten years younger than Cas was, but he was continually surprised with how mature and responsible he was. He would make a fine Pack Alpha one day.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“Take care of my brother, Cas,” he said. Cas nodded and headed inside. The sunlight was going quickly now so he turned on a few lamps in the cabin. He walked to the bedroom Dean had been in before and saw him in the same position he was in on the bed when Cas had left. This time though, he was dressed in a clean t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. His hair was damp and Cas was smacked in the face with his pure scent.

He hadn’t really been able to smell it under the dirt and layers of who knows what. It had been muted before but now it was fresh and it almost made Cas’ knees buckle because he thought he would never scent his mate again. It was still sharp with undercurrents of worthlessness and fear, but it was Dean’s.

It took all of his strength not to run to him and burry his face in Dean’s neck to scent him. He wanted to smother him in Cas’ own scent, to mark him and show him how loved he was, how much Cas wanted him. Cas held back a whine in his throat. The last thing Dean needed was his alpha to lose control and scare him.

Once he had himself in hand he walked into the room. He was sure that Dean scented him, and had since he hit the doorway, but he made no move to acknowledge him. Cas sat again where he had been before and looked at Dean’s profile. He had not been able to do anything about his longer hair, but he had shaved. Cas could see his beautiful mate fully now, but he swallowed hard at the sight of his sunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m going to fix something to eat. Is there anything you want? I don’t know what Gabe put in the kitchen, but I can get anything.” Cas hesitated. He didn’t want to push Dean too hard, but he needed to feed him.

Dean glanced over at him and then back to his lap. “I’m fine, Cas. This is more than enough,” he said softly.

“No, Dean, it’s not. You need to eat. Come on, I’m going to feed you. At the very least, I need to eat, so you’re going to as well.” Cas paused and Dean said nothing more. “Ok, well, I’ll leave you then, but I’m going to fix dinner. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Cas stood and made his way back out to the kitchen. He looked in the small refrigerator and saw that his brothers had fully stocked it. He looked in the cabinets next and decided to make a quick pasta dish. He browned meat he found in the fridge and boiled pasta on the stove. He heated up red sauce and put together a simple green salad with the bag of mix in the crisper. He had everything ready before he called Dean.

When there was no answer he walked back to the room. He saw Dean sitting in the same place still. He approached him and stood in front of him. Dean blinked like he had been in his thoughts and Cas smiled at him. He crouched down to eye level with Dean, careful not to touch him. 

“Dinner is ready. Come eat.” Cas didn’t compel him with his alpha voice, but he also didn’t phrase it like a question. He was afraid that he would need to use his alpha voice sometimes in order to get Dean to function.

Dean nodded and Cas rose when he did. They made their way silently into the kitchen and Cas helped Dean fix his food before he made him sit. Cas turned back to the stove and started plating his own food when the stench of rotting wood hit his nose. He spun around to see Dean slumped in his chair looking at his food.

He quickly dropped his plate and squatted at Dean’s side. He did touch his arm and Dean whined when Cas’ fingers touched his skin. “What is it, Dean?” he asked softly.

Dean looked at him and Cas nearly cried at the despair in his eyes. “I’m supposed to cook for you, Cas. I’m supposed to take care of you, not the other way around. I’m a bad omega,” he told him.

Cas took a deep breath to keep from exploding. He tightened his control on his scent and his alpha before he spoke. He laid a hand gently on Dean’s thigh, carefully scenting and watching to see if it was ok with Dean. His voice was firm when he spoke. “Dean, you are _not_ a bad omega. You’re sick. You’ve been living on the street for months and you need someone to take care of you right now. We’ve been over this, sweetheart,” he reminded him softly. “We take care of each other, remember?”

Dean stared at him blinking the tears away. Cas was encouraged when Dean’s scent started to neutralize. He nodded looked back at his plate. 

“Thank you, Cas,” he whispered. Cas swallowed around the lump in his throat at the sincerity in Dean’s voice. He squeezed his thigh where his hand rested.

“You’re welcome, Dean. We take care of each other. I’ll always take care of you,” he told him. Cas stood and turned back to the stove before Dean could argue with him. He filled his dishes and joined Dean at the table. He noticed Dean hadn’t started to eat yet. Cas’ spirits sank again as he watched Dean revert back to his father’s expectations. “Dean, please eat,” Cas told him. 

Dean picked up his fork and started eating. They were mostly quiet while they scarfed down the simple meal. Cas encouraged Dean to eat as much as he could, but Dean declined seconds. When Cas tried to press Dean shook his head.

“Alpha, I can’t. I’ll eat if you want me to but I promise I’m full. I’m not used to having so much food at a time anymore.” Dean looked at him and Cas had another truth thrust in his face.

“Okay, Dean. We’ll go slowly, but you’re too thin. We’ll do smaller meals several more times a day, how does that sound?”

“If that’s what you want, alpha,” Dean whispered.

“Dean-“ Cas started but Dean cut him off. 

“Let me clean up,” he said as he rose from the table.

“No, Dean, I will-“

“Please, alpha,” Dean pleaded. He looked at Cas and he could see that Dean needed to do something. His omega was probably confused and needed something to help him make sense of his place with Cas in the new environment. Who knew how Dean was handling things inside his head. Dean had rarely called him ‘alpha’ unless they were playing or things were getting heated between them. It wasn’t something Dean used as a deference instead of using Cas’ name. The fact that he had used it several times since they had found him that afternoon was alarming to Cas.

“Ok, Dean. Thank you for helping.”

Cas let Dean clean up and then he watched as Dean retreated to his room and shut the door. Cas collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. How was he going to reach Dean? He thought about what the next few days would be like and what would need to happen in the upcoming weeks. He thought about what he could say to his mother to hide this from her and he went back over what he had told Charlie.

Cas must have fallen asleep there because he was jolted out of his dreams by a scream. He launched himself up and was down the hall and through Dean’s door before he registered what he was doing. The scent of fear and helplessness was heavy in the room and he saw Dean curled in on himself on the bed whimpering.

“Dean,” he whispered as he moved forward. He reached out and gently touched his shoulder and Dean screamed and flinched back.

“No! Please, stop,” he whined. “Please, please, stop, not again,” he begged. Cas’ heart was in his throat at the sight of his omega in such distress and Cas’ alpha took over.

He moved on to the bed and gently clasped Dean by the shoulders. The omega screamed again and Cas shook him slightly trying to wake him. “Dean, wake up!” he said.

“No, please, stop. Let me go, I can’t take any more, please,” Dean continued to whine and struggle in Cas’ grip.

Cas used his alpha voice. “Dean, wake up.”

Dean stopped thrashing and screaming and his eyes blinked open a moment later. Cas tugged his wolf back and let his scent sooth his omega.

“That’s it, sweetheart, it’s ok. You’re safe now,” he told him. He held Dean’s gaze as his breathing slowed and Cas saw him wake fully. “Do you know where you are?” he asked.

Dean nodded up at him. “Yes, alpha, I’m sorry,” he said. Cas was laying half way on top of him, still holding his upper arms. “I’m ok,” he said. 

Cas looked in his eyes and scented the air another minute before he sat up on his knees on the bed. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew that now was not the time. He had barely been able to process the horror of Dean’s attack before he was gone and Cas didn’t fully know the extent of what Dean had been through. Hearing him cry out and beg for his imaginary demons to stop hurting him made him sick to his stomach. 

“What can I do?” Cas asked him.

Dean looked at him and Cas could see that his eyes were haunted. “Will you stay with me? Would you…would you lay with me?” Dean asked.

“Of course,” Cas told him. He stood and pulled back the covers before he slid in to the bed. Dean had thrashed around and pulled some of the sheet up so Cas righted it before he lay back. Dean still lay in the middle of the bed where he had moved while sleeping. “Is this alright?”

Dean nodded and Cas could see that he wanted to ask something else but was afraid. Cas took a chance and opened his arms. It was the right move because Dean whimpered and collapsed into him. He pressed his nose to Cas’ neck, huffing his scent. Cas wrapped his arms around him tightly and let his scent explode into contentment and safety. Dean whined and gripped his t-shirt tightly.

“You’re safe now, Dean. Sleep. I’ll be here,” Cas soothed him. Dean fell asleep quickly with his nose pressed all the way into Cas’ scent gland, but it took Cas much longer to fall back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my fav! Thank you all for reading.

**CHAPTER 11 DEAN POV**

When Dean woke the first morning in the cabin, he was confused. His nostrils filled with the scent of ozone and fresh rain and it took him a moment to remember the events of the previous day. It felt surreal to be here. He had been so shocked to see Cas and Sam let alone Bobby and Ellen. He hadn’t thought they would look for him, but they had, and they had brought him back to the Novak pack land in a small cabin in the woods. 

Dean still wasn’t sure what was happening because he was worthless to Cas now. Maybe Cas still wanted him to stay out of guilt. It was clear that Cas hadn’t brought him to the Novak Pack House, so Naomi must not know about his presence on pack lands. That said a lot to him about his status.

Dean remembered taking a hot shower in the privacy of a real bathroom and he had put on clean, new clothes. He had eaten a meal Cas had cooked for him and had slept in a real bed.

He swiftly remembered his nightmare and realized he could smell Cas so strongly because he was practically laying on top of him. Dean’s nose was still pressed into his neck and he had one arm slung over his waist and a leg between Cas’ own. Cas held him firmly to his side with one arm around his waist and the other holding the arm Dean had slung over his stomach.

Cas seemed to still be sleeping. Dean let himself be selfish for a few minutes. Cas had stayed last night because he asked him to and even in his sleep Cas was strong. Dean wouldn’t be going anywhere until the alpha released him. 

He relaxed again and let himself pretend, for a moment, that nothing had happened in the spring and that this cabin was their honeymoon. When Cas had told him the date he felt crushed. He didn’t know why, it was just a date. He had known for months that he wouldn’t be mating Cas in June, but to know that the date had come and gone had hurt Dean deeply for some reason.

Now, in the quiet of the early morning sunlight, held close to the only alpha he’d ever loved, he let himself daydream. He thought about what the wedding would have been like and how they would have exchanged bites that night. He thought about how happy his friends and family would have been and how proud he would be to be Cas’ mate. 

He thought about how special it would have been to let Cas knot him for the first time and how careful and attentive he would have been with Dean’s fear and inexperience. Flashes of that night in the park threatened to overtake his daydream and he firmly pushed them away. He focused again on how Cas smelled right now. He thought about how good it felt to wake up in his arms and scent their combined smell together again. He wanted this to be real. He wanted this to be his honeymoon where Cas was holding him because he was Dean’s alpha and not because he had another nightmare in his sleep.

Dean didn’t realize he was whining until he felt Cas’ hand start to glide up and down his arm. “Shhh, omega, it’s ok,” he whispered. 

Dean tried to stop the whine but he couldn’t. It felt like he had started something that was going to break before he would be able to stop. Cas’ arms tightened around him and he continued to make soothing noises as he kept Dean close.

Dean’s whine became louder and more pronounced and he felt the tears form in his eyes and spill down under his closed eyelids. He whimpered and let himself grieve for the life he had lost. He let himself cry out all the pain and suffering he had endured for the last several months. He thought about the attack and how painful it had been physically and mentally. He thought about how his father had kicked him out with nothing but what he could fit in a duffle bag. He thought about the fear that his father would come after him if he didn’t leave. He felt the pain of not being able to say good-bye to his brother or Cas or anyone he loved. 

He remembered how scared he was the first few weeks in Omaha. How he was sure that he would be raped again or hurt or just starve to death. He remembered how lonely he was. He thought about how many people he had let down and how his pack would suffer because of him. 

He cried for himself and Cas and all they lost together. He cried for the life Dean had envisioned and the ring that was missing on his finger. He sobbed out his pain as he let go of the image of pups at his feet, of a house full of love and a mate he adored.

He cried until he exhausted himself and Cas held him. He was a good alpha. Dean’s final thought before he slipped back into sleep was that he wished Cas was still _his_ alpha.

***

When he woke again he was alone in the bed. He took a few deep breaths and realized that he felt better. He felt more like himself than he had in a long time. He reached out to the other side of the bed and pulled the pillow to his chest. Cas’ scent flooded his nose and he breathed in deeply. He lay like that for several minutes before he realized he needed to stop. He put the pillow back and got up.

He stopped in the bathroom on the way to the main room to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He was gaunt and he looked tired. He turned away reminding himself that he wasn’t going to need to worry about impressing anyone anyway.

Cas was sitting at the table in his pajamas with a cup of coffee and his laptop when Dean turned the corner into the room. Cas looked up and smiled a wide smile at him. Dean blushed and ran a hand over the back of his hair.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled. He shuffled over to the coffee pot and stared at the rich, dark liquid. He had not had coffee since he left. It was something that he didn’t need and he focused on keeping his money for food as much as possible.

“Do you want me to pour you a cup?” Cas asked from behind him. Dean startled, not having noticed Cas was behind him. The room was small enough to be saturated with his scent.

“Oh, no, I’ll get it,” he told him. “I just haven’t had coffee in a long time.”

Cas smiled at him and pulled a mug from the cabinet and set it on the counter. “Have as much as you like. I’m going to fix some breakfast, ok? I was thinking bacon and eggs,” he said to Dean.

Dean swallowed before he nodded. When he looked up and met Cas’ eye, his breath caught. Dean could feel himself soften and he returned the smile. Dean watched as the look that he gave Cas along with the pleased scent he gave off made the alpha puff up.

“Thank you, Cas,” he said softly. 

Cas smiled at him and nodded. He went to move away to get the food but Dean’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

“No, Cas, I mean…thank you. For finding me. For bringing me here and feeding me. For taking care of me.” Dean tried to convey everything he was feeling in his scent and eyes and touch. He felt Cas slip his hand up into his and lace his fingers through Dean’s.

“I know you don’t believe it now, but I love you, Dean. I would have never stopped looking for you and I will never stop taking care of you.”

Cas held his eye contact and Dean searched for the truth in his scent. He saw that Cas was serious and a little piece of Dean’s heart began to heal. Cas was telling the truth. He may not like the person Dean was in the end, but right now, in this kitchen, Cas was telling Dean the truth.

Dean nodded and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He let got of Cas’ hand and turned to pour his coffee. He took deep breaths while he did it so he could draw in as much of Cas’ rich, happy alpha scent as possible.

***

Dean fell into a routine over the next few weeks. Between Cas, Bobby, Ellen and Sam he was never alone. Cas went to work at the office most days to keep up his normal routine. He had explained to Dean that they wanted to figure out what to do now that he was safe. Cas did not want to risk anyone knowing that Dean was back, especially his mother. He told him it was for his own safety, but Dean couldn’t help but think it was for Cas’ own interest. 

In spite of Cas telling him he still loved him, Dean knew that he wasn’t going to mate him anymore. He was still damaged, regardless of anything else Cas might feel. No one said it out loud, but Dean was sure that Cas only worked so hard to find him because Sam probably begged him to help. Dean didn’t talk about it and no one volunteered any information.

Cas stayed every night though, and he and Dean spent quiet evenings next to each other. They didn’t speak a lot, which Dean appreciated. He was slowly healing but he couldn’t bear to hear about what else was happening in Cas’ life when he wouldn’t be a part of it. He also didn’t want to accidentally stumble into a conversation he wasn’t ready to have. And there were many of those.

Though Cas always started out in his own bed, most mornings found him wrapped around Dean. Dean continued to have nightmares at night, and Cas always came to him to help wake him up and then he would stay until morning.

Either Bobby or Ellen would spend the days with him and Sam came as often as possible. Dean knew they were trying not to leave him alone and his omega appreciated that. After being alone for so long, having his family and friends close helped to heal the part of him that had broken bonds.

Bobby talked to him about the salvage yard and asked Dean a few questions about some cars. He mentioned brining a beater by so Dean could tinker with it and have something to do.

Ellen told him about what Jo was up to and how the bar was doing. She told him funny stories of the regulars Dean knew and a few he didn’t. 

Sam talked non-stop about school and what he was going to do after high school. He was taking summer classes at the college that they had especially for high school students. Dean was impressed but not surprised at this. He felt a keen sense of loss that his brother had finished his applications and had sent them off to the colleges he wanted to attend when Dean was gone. He hadn’t been able to help him with those like they planned.

They all fed Dean well. He put on weight steadily and in just a few weeks he could see that his stomach wasn’t so hollow beneath his ribs and his cheeks had filled out again. He continued to shave his face and Ellen had given him a haircut. Once he felt better and stronger he started to work out.

He ran around the outside of the cabin and did push up and sit ups on the porch. It made him feel better to be moving his body again and he gained back weight in muscle tone that he had lost.

Time moved quickly even though he was always at the cabin and before he knew it the muggy days of August were in full swing. Dean had focused on his health and reestablishing the bonds between him and the people he loved. He kept Cas more at arm’s length than the others, though. He couldn’t get close to the alpha and have him pulled away from him again. He needed to heal and he couldn’t do that if he was constantly afraid that Cas would disappear. 

Cas reassured him that he wasn’t going anywhere and he wanted Dean, but Dean was still hidden at the cabin. There was nothing they could do about getting him back on Winchester lands and Cas had not told any of the other alphas that he was back. It was clear to Dean that Cas had some feelings of responsibility to Dean but that was it. He was going to tire of this eventually and Dean didn’t know what he would do when that happened. 

Dean lived one day at a time and tried to focus on being grateful for what he did have because in contrast to being on the street, this was paradise. He lived in the moment and didn’t think about the future.

Which is why he was unprepared for his heat to show up.

***

The first thing he noticed was one morning when instead of their usual position where Dean was tucked up to Cas’ side with his nose in his scent gland, Dean was flat on his back with Cas half on top of him snuffling his neck.

Dean woke with a start to find Cas on him and his nose pressed into his scent glad. His surprise and alarm must have flooded the air because Cas jolted upright off of him panic. He apologized to Dean profusely and he leapt out of bed. Dean had to work the whole morning to convince Cas it was ok and that he had tolerated the same thing from Dean for weeks. He didn’t think much about it. Cas was a young alpha who spent his nights curled up against an omega. Dean was honestly surprised that they hadn’t woken up in more awkward situations before.

The second thing he noticed was an uptick in his appetite. Suddenly he was ravenous. He couldn’t get enough food and he was always hungry. Cas had to ask Ellen to bring more groceries because Dean had eaten through them midweek. He chalked it up to his body finally getting to a point where it really needed calories and wanted to put on weight and muscle. He tried to eat more during the day and fill himself with protein as much as possible.

The third thing was what started an alarm bell in his head. He started to feel uncomfortable in his clothes. He had a low buzz under his skin and he felt itchy. At first it started after he had been running. He thought that it was the sweat on his skin and scrubbed extra hard in the shower. Later, he noticed it again when he and Cas were watching a movie together on the couch. He noticed it off and on for a few days in different situations. 

By the end of the week he was grouchy and moody. He snapped at everyone, including Cas. When Cas asked him if he needed anything when they sat down to dinner and he nearly bit his head off about it, he knew. 

The panic that built swiftly inside of him was surprising. He had been having heats since he was sixteen. He knew how to handle them and he knew what to do. This time though, there was Cas. The way they had been living together and sleeping in the same bed…well. 

On top of that was the very real fact that Dean was terrified of being intimate again, even if it was just with a toy. He remembered that his fake knot could make him feel good, but when he thought about it all he could remember was the way the alphas had held him down and breached him. It had been painful in more ways than one and he was scared of even trying a toy.

He needed to talk to Cas though, and soon. He wasn’t sure how much time he would have and he knew that it would probably not be an easy heat. 

When Cas arrived after work on Thursday of the second week of August Dean had just showered and he was waiting for him.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted him. He had shed his suit jacket and tie and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Cas was sweating from the heat and Dean’s mouth watered at his potent scent. Cas frowned at him when Dean didn’t respond. “Are you alright?” he asked. He put his briefcase down and hung his jacket on the back of the recliner as he walked toward him.

Dean swallowed, suddenly feeling sweaty himself. “Uh, yea. Actually, Cas, I need you to do something for me.” Dean bit his lip as he watched Cas nod. “Can you-“ he cleared his throat nervously. “Can you scent me?” Dean blushed at the request and Cas’ surprise. He tried to keep his scent calm and neutral so that Cas would get a true scenting.

“What’s going on?” Cas asked. He was unsure of what was happening, but he was slowly advancing in to Dean’s space. Dean watched his nostrils flare as he stopped close enough to brush his chest to Dean’s.

“Can you just tell me what you smell?” he asked. Cas looked at him for another minute before he nodded. Dean bared his neck and he heard Cas rumble quietly before he cut it off. Dean clenched his fists by his side when he felt Cas place a hand on his hip to steady him. He cupped his jaw with the other one to support Dean’s head and he leaned in. Cas nosed along the column of Dean’s throat and stopped when he got to his scent gland.

The rumble Cas had stopped earlier came back and Cas jerked back, releasing Dean quick enough for him to stumble. Cas’ hand shot out and steadied him by his shoulder but only briefly touched him. Dean scented the alarm and panic in Cas’ scent.

“Dean,” Cas said. He swallowed and his voice was strangled. Dean took in his ridged posture and clenched fists. “Are you going in to heat?”

Dean sagged down into one of the kitchen chairs. “Yea,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry, Cas.” He stared at the table in front of him. He scented concern from Cas but there was nothing to indicate that he was interested in Dean’s heat.

Dean wasn’t sure what he expected from the alpha. He had known since the attack that Cas wouldn’t mate him. No alpha would want him for anything respectable, but it also hurt that Cas didn’t even want him when he was in heat. What kind of omega was he if a young, virile alpha didn’t want him? Dean couldn’t bear it. He shot up from the table, surprising Cas again.

“I’ll need to call Ellen,” he said hastily. The look of concern on Cas’ face was too much and Dean bolted for his bedroom.

Dean shut his door firmly and sat on the edge of the bed. He had thought about what to do non-stop since he realized earlier that day that he was probably going in to heat. He was going to call Ellen and see if she could help him and tell him what to do.

He hadn’t had a heat since January. He was due for one in April. He had been pretty regular on the three-month cycle that was typical of omegas. If he had had one in April, he would have been due for another in July. His body wasn’t ready then, obviously, but what did that mean for now?

He picked up the cell phone Cas had gotten him and dialed Ellen’s number. She picked up but he could hear the sounds of the bar in the background.

“Dean? Is everything ok?” she asked immediately.

“Hey Ellen,” he said. “Um, I’m not sure. I think I’m going in to heat and I don’t know what to do.”

“Alright, honey, you give me just a little bit and I’ll be there. How long have you got?”

“I think it might be a while still. I just noticed it and Cas says he can scent it, but I just feel itchy. Probably won’t hit until tomorrow.”

He heard her blow out a breath. “Ok, that’s good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” Dean hung up the phone and sat there turning the device in his hands. He knew he should probably tell Cas that Ellen would be there soon, and go out and fix dinner, but he couldn’t. He was a bad omega. Cas didn’t want him and he was sullied for anyone else. Now, he was probably about to go into the worst heat of his life and it would be unbearable because he’d been saturated in Cas’ scent for weeks.

He heard a soft knock on the door and Cas called out to him. “Dean? Is there anything I can do? I made something to eat.”

Cas was still taking care of him and Dean couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t answer past the lump in his throat so he stayed quiet. He buried his face into his pillow and tried not to cry. 

He didn’t know how long he lay there before he heard another knock on the door.

“Dean, it’s Ellen. I’m coming in,” she said. Dean didn’t reply or move from his position on the bed. He heard her come in and shut the door. Her lemon scent enveloped him and made him feel slightly better. She lay down next to him and he let her pull him into her arms.

“Ok, honey, it’s going to be ok,” she whispered over and over again. When Dean had himself under control he pulled back and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“What am I going to do?” he asked.

Ellen sat up against the headboard and reached for his hand. Dean sat facing her and waited. 

“I talked to doctor Hanscum about this a few weeks ago when it occurred to me.” She nodded when Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I didn’t tell her who it was for, just asked her a few questions about what might happen to an omega who skips a heat or two, and a few other things.”

She paused and looked down and Dean didn’t need his nose to understand that what he was about to hear was not going to be good news.

“Just tell me,” he said.

She pressed her lips together before she spoke. “She told me that this would be a very difficult heat for you. Because you have technically missed two heats it would be bad enough, but because…” she trailed off and Dean squeezed her hand encouraging her just to tell him. “Because your body has already experienced knotting, it will expect to be knotted during your heat.”

Dean sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth. “And what if I don’t have an alpha?” he asked.

Ellen looked at him in sympathy. “Dean, it’s going to be terrible in the first place. You have skipped two heats. Your hormones are already going to be crazy. She told me that you will really need an alpha. If you don’t, it will most surely put you in the hospital and it might kill you if it’s bad enough. Now, I don’t know about you, but I like you alive and we spent a significant amount of time trying to find you to keep you that way. And if you go to the hospital they will call John. He will release you and banish you again in the middle of the heat regardless of what any of us do.” She sighed and they were silent a moment.

“Doctor Hanscum told me something that I didn’t know. She said that the reason that omegas stay pure until they mate is because of this. It used to be very common knowledge and once an omega had experienced a knot, they needed one for every heat, mated or not. It caused a lot of problems, but there was a biological reason. Somehow it evolved into our society today and it turned into a bargaining chip for alphas and another way to keep omegas under their control.”

“Wow,” Dean said. “Well, that’s fascinating and all, but how the hell am I going to get through this?”

Ellen stared at him.

“No, Ellen,” he said. “There is no way.”

She sighed. “Dean, you need an alpha. Cas is an alpha. He would do anything for you.”

Dean shook his head. “No. I can’t, Ellen. I can’t,” he told her. His voice cracked and he was afraid he would start crying again.

“Dean, we don’t have a lot of time. When your heat hits, it won’t be gradual. I’m glad we had this warning in the first place. I should have talked to you sooner about it, but I didn’t want to bring it up yet. Either way, we are here now. You’re going to have a heat, probably tomorrow, and we need to be prepared. We need to keep you safe and healthy. The way to do that is with an alpha and Cas is that alpha.” Dean turned his face away and wiped his eyes with his free hand. “I know it will be hard for you, Dean and I’m so sorry for that. But please be realistic. I’ll talk to Cas on my way out and I’ll bring supplies for you for the morning. Alright?”

Dean sighed and wiped his eyes again. “Do I have a choice?”

Ellen brushed his hair with her fingers. “Not really, pup. I’m sorry.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead before she untangled herself and stood. “I’ll speak to Cas and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Dean nodded and waited until she had shut the door before he collapsed onto his pillow again. There were too many emotions rolling through him at the moment to identify them all. The biggest one was fear. If Ellen was right, this would be excruciating. Dean wasn’t a fan of pain and he had always managed to get through his heats with toys and medication ok, but he hated the pain and the cramping. He was afraid of being out of control and he wasn’t sure he wanted Cas to see him the way he was during heat. He was needy and submissive in a way he usually wasn’t. He was ashamed because he was only in this situation because Cas had found him and taken care of him and now Cas would be forced to knot him. 

Dean whined into his pillow at the thought. Dean had wanted to have Cas’ knot for so long but not like this. He didn’t want Cas to feel obligated to take care of him during his heat. Not now, especially after everything that he had already done for Dean.

And underneath everything he was feeling, was a little bit of excitement. Cas had been Dean’s love for a long time and he thought that by now he’d be mated to him. He thought that he would have the life he had wanted and if everything but this had been taken away from him, Dean wanted it. It was selfish and it would inevitably crush him when the heat was over and Cas kept him at arm’s length, but the very, very selfish part of him wanted it.

A wave of heat rolled up his spine and Dean suddenly couldn’t stand to be in his shirt. He lifted up and pulled it off of him just as there was a knock on the door.

“Dean,” Cas called. “Can I come in?”


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 CAS POV**

Cas answered the door to Ellen about a half hour after Dean had fled to his room. Cas had changed and tried to start something for dinner, but his mind was spinning. 

Heat. Dean was going into heat. 

What did this mean? Obviously, his body was well enough now to sustain a heat, which in itself was a good thing, but what now?

Cas tried to tamp down the possessiveness he felt at the thought of Dean in heat. They had never spent one together, but he had helped Dean to prepare and was there afterwards. Would Dean allow him to stay and care for him? Cas knew it would be difficult for him to be near Dean while he was in heat, but the thought of being away from his omega made him sick.

He was relieved when Ellen arrived. She explained that she had thought about it already and had talked to a doctor. She wanted to talk to Dean first and they would talk after. Cas thought that was fair and headed outside sit on the porch. He wanted to give them privacy for whatever they needed to talk about.

Cas sat on the porch in the chair he usually used and thought about the last few months. Once they had gotten Dean back on pack lands and settled they had fallen into a surprisingly comfortable routine. Charlie had cleared his schedule for a few days and he took some vacation time while they got everything organized but after that, Cas returned to the office and played the part of responsible son and future pack alpha. He went to work, did his job, and came home to the cabin and Dean. 

He had told his mother that he was going to step away from some of the extra family and work events. She had continued to try and exert her influence over him but he had resisted. She didn’t fully comprehend what she had done, nor that Cas was serious about not mating anyone else. She had contributed to Dean being banished by breaking the mating agreement with the Winchesters. He wouldn’t ever forgive her for that, which helped him lie to her easily. He always thought that she loved him in her own way but he questioned it now. She had agreed to give him his space for a while and had only sought him out during the work day and a few times for special family functions.

During the day the first few weeks Dean had been to the cabin either Ellen or Bobby had been there while Cas was not. Sam came when he was able to and Cas enjoyed watching Dean reestablish bonds with his family.

He and Dean had gotten more and more comfortable with each other. The morning that Cas woke to Dean’s distressed scent and the sound of his whine, Cas was immediately sent into protective mode. He had pulled Dean closer and soothed him with his scent. He had let Dean work through whatever he needed and tried to stay strong for him.

Cas was sure that Dean hadn’t been aware that he was babbling through his sobs. Cas could barely control himself while Dean cried through the pain of the attack and life on the street, but he almost rolled them over so he could kiss away his grief when he started sobbing about his missing ring and empty arms. Cas wanted to reassure him so desperately that Dean could still have those things with him, but he knew Dean wasn’t ready to hear it or accept it. So, he just held him until he exhausted himself into sleep again.

And now, here they were, weeks later. He thought they had made quite a lot of progress and they might be reaching the point where Dean would be open to a discussion about the future and how they would live. Hiding in the forest would not be the best or safest long-term solution. Cas was constantly worried that John would find out Dean was there and order him away again. He was technically Dean’s alpha still and as such, Cas had no authority and no recourse when he and Dean weren’t engaged and didn’t have a scent bond at all anymore. 

Cas felt two ways about that. He wanted to lick Dean and mark him and have him do so in return as they used to do, but Cas knew Dean wasn’t ready for it, even if he was. He was grateful though, because it meant that he didn’t wear Dean’s scent with him and anything he woke up with when he spent the second part of the night in Dean’s bed was easily washed off. It made it easier to keep Dean hidden.

Cas continued to chase his tail with his thoughts until Ellen came out of the house. He stood immediately and she waved him away. He sat down when she took the seat next to him. He waited for her to speak.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Cas,” she started. She looked serious and her scent was worried. “This heat is going to be the worst heat you have ever seen and the worst that Dean will probably ever go through.”

Cas nodded. He had thought as much. He didn’t know a lot, but he knew that when omegas missed heats it tended to rebound in a bad way the next time.

“It’s not just that he missed a heat, Cas. He’s missed _two_ now, but it’s still more than that.” She sighed and looked out into the forest. He watched her clench her fists and her scent sour. “His body has experienced knotting now and it will be brutal for him regardless, but if he doesn’t have an alpha to help him he’ll most certainly end up in the hospital. And if we don’t take him he could die.” She looked right at him as she said this.

Cas swallowed.

“He needs you to be his alpha for this, Castiel,” she continued. “I don’t trust anyone else not to mate him or to take care of him like he’ll need even if I could find someone by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” Cas shot up out of the chair in surprise. He thought they had more time.

“Tomorrow,” she confirmed. “If his scent has changed enough for you to pick up on it then he’s well on his way. It will hit hard and fast, so we need to have a plan that is more than Gatorade and a fake knot.” She ran her hands through her hair and blew out her breath. Cas sat back down slowly. “I’m going to go to the store and get you stocked up. This should be five to seven days and it will be brutal. His fever will be high and his cramping will be debilitating and he’s going to be emotional, Cas. This is going to be hard for him mentally, too. The first time you knot him is going to bring up memories he is sure to want to forget.”

“You sound like I’ve already agreed to this,” Cas said.

“Are you saying you won’t?” she challenged with a lift of her brow.

Cas clenched his jaw. “No, I’ll do it,” he told her. “But what if Dean doesn’t want to?”

“He will. He knows he has to.”

He was silent again. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath. “It’s going to kickstart my rut, Ellen.”

She nodded. “You need to speak to him about that.”

“I’ll need condoms,” Cas told her.

She nodded. “Thought so,” she told him. She rose from the chair. “I’ll be back. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I’ll go now. I’ll leave everything on the porch and text you. Go in and talk to him.”

Cas sat on the porch for another ten minutes before he went inside. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to being intimate with Dean and taking care of him during a heat.

If Dean would let him, he would gladly provide him with every need and want. Maybe it would be a way to show Dean that he still loved him and wanted to mate him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Regardless of how Dean wanted to handle the heat, Cas would need to be off of work. He called Charlie and told her what he needed. She agreed to figure it out and to let her know when he would be back. Once that was taken care of he rose and headed into the house.

Dean was still in his room and Cas decided to bite the bullet and go to him. He knocked on the door and waited for Dean to call out to him. He heard the muffled command to come in and he eased open the door. Dean was laying on his side on the bed. His eyes were closed and he didn’t move when Cas joined him. Cas lay down facing Dean and gently took his hand.

“Dean,” he whispered. Dean blinked open his eyes and Cas could see the storm of emotions swirling inside of them. Cas tried to block out the scent of despair and fear and pain and rejection. Cas hated the scent of those things on him and he had hoped they had been erased for good in the last few weeks. Now they were back and he had to tread very carefully to take care of the omega.

“You don’t have to, Cas,” he whispered.

“I know I don’t, Dean, but I want to help you.” Cas waited for Dean to say something. When he didn’t Cas continued. “I’ll be here and I will take care of you if you’ll let me. But I need to know now that it’s ok with you, that you are willing.”

Dean scoffs. “I’ve been through heats since I was sixteen, Cas. And before I dealt with them on my own. I wasn’t allowed to have an alpha, even when we were engaged, and now that I’m damaged I can have any alpha I want to help me through this heat.”

Cas shook his head and shifted closer to him. “You’re not damaged, Dean. This is a horrible situation and I’m so sorry for it, but I won’t leave you to suffer if I can help you.”

Dean’s scent exploded right before he did. He sat up, yanking his hand from Cas and howled in pain and frustration. “It’s not supposed to be like this!” he screamed. “We were supposed to get married! I had everything I ever wanted to with you. I thought about our wedding night and how much I wanted to give myself to you. I wanted you to be the only one to ever touch me. It was supposed to be special between us. It was supposed to be something that we celebrated and chose together.”

Cas watched his rapid breathing and the tears flood his eyes. He could scent how miserable Dean was. The scents he caught earlier were stronger but longing and shame twisted it until Cas wanted to cry with him. Cas had thought about those things too and he was devastated that they had been taken from them. The guilt at not being there when Dean needed him the most ate at him and he didn’t know how to deal with it. He had hoped that one day they would make it back to the place where they were planning a wedding and a family together but now he was terrified that this would cement Dean’s resolve.

“This…whatever this is, it’s wrong,” Dean continued. “You’ve already done everything for me, Cas. Everything! You pulled me back off of the street for God’s sake! I would have probably been dead by now, or in a rut hotel trying to survive. You’ve done everything for me and now you’re telling me you’re going to help me through my heat? Why? As part of some leftover sense of responsibility to me? Because you feel sorry for me? Because, after everything you’ve done and the money and time and effort you’ve put in to me, you don’t want John to find me?

“The bottom line is, I am damaged, Cas! I am! We wouldn’t even be having this discussion if I wasn’t. I wouldn’t have lost my family and my pack and everything if I wasn’t!” He angrily swiped the tears from his cheeks. 

Cas sat up to face Dean so he could look him in the eye. He stowed his own feelings because he needed to get him to understand that Cas wanted him for himself, not because he was untouched. Cas was worried that things were moving faster than they thought they were. The sheen of sweat that was glistening over his body indicated that his heat was imminent. They might not have until tomorrow. “It doesn’t matter to me about the other alphas. It wasn’t your fault and I don’t think you’re damaged because of it. I want you healthy and whole, Dean. I-”

“Even if you really do think that, Cas, there is no future for us. Our parents won’t stand for it and the packs will protest. You can’t mate me and I know that. I hear you when you say you want me safe and whole and I know you mean it. But I also know that you would prefer not to knot me senseless for the next week.”

“Dean-“

“No, Cas, it’s okay. It was clear enough earlier that you’re uninterested. I understand that this would be an obligation to you and that you’re doing it because it could undo everything that you’ve done for me since June. And I’m not stubborn enough to put my life at risk and tell you no, but, God, Cas, this is killing me.”

Cas saw the sorrow on his face and the tears that slipped down his cheeks again. The despair in his scent made it hard to breathe. Cas didn’t know how to reach Dean to make him see that Cas still loved him and he did want him more than anything. It hurt him to watch Dean suffer so much. Cas wanted to reach for him when a sob escaped but he didn’t. Dean was closed off and Cas feared pushing him too far.

“Dean, what can I do? I do want you, more than anything. I love you. That won’t change.”

Dean shook his head. “You can’t mean that anymore. And if you do, it’s not the same. I know that you feel protective of me and maybe that’s residual alpha there, but our chance is gone. It’s gone, Cas, and I just don’t know if I can spend my heat with you and go back to the way things were.” 

He sniffled and licked his lips before he continued. Cas just sat there, shocked at what his omega thought.

“Do you know how many times I thought about our first mating? How many things I wanted and planned for our wedding?” He drew in a shaky sob before he continued. “It might be stupid, but God, Cas, I wanted it so bad. I wanted to marry you and mate you. I couldn’t wait to show everyone your bite on my neck and now-“ 

Cas watched as Dean cut off his words as he struggled through his tears. The air was thick with regret and embarrassment and pain and anxiety.

“I’ve lost so much, Cas. And I know I lost those things and I can come to grips with that but what I can’t do is adjust this vision in my head for you to share my heat without a ring on my finger and a bite on my neck. I can’t stand the thought of those dreams turning into your pity to keep me alive.”

“Dean, it’s not pity, please,” Cas tried to tell him as he shifted closer onto his knees. His hands hovered in the air as he stopped himself from touching his omega. He didn’t know what to say or do to make Dean understand.

“Maybe it’s not,” he agreed. “Not now. But how can I let you knot me and care for me like a mate would during my heat, knowing that when it’s over I’ll be worse off. I’ll know what it’s like to have you as my alpha, Cas, and I’ll want it more than I do now. But I’ll just be more used than when I started.”

“I want to be your alpha, Dean.” Cas’ voice was a low growl. He was losing his control in his fear and desperation. Dean refused to hear him and he needed the omega to listen. “I want those things with you. I want to mate you and marry you. I still do.”

“But it doesn’t matter!” Dean roared. He sprang off the bed and turned to face Cas. “We both want those things, but it won’t happen, Cas! You and I both know the packs won’t stand for it let alone the alphas. We can’t stay here and pretend for the rest of our lives.” Dean grabbed the back of his neck and paced for a minute. His back was turned to Cas when he spoke again. His voice was soft and his shoulders slumped. He smelled defeated. “And what happens in three months? Are we going to do this again? Am I going to have to find another alpha who’s willing to knot me during my heat?”

Cas was silent. He hadn’t thought that far ahead and he had no answer. His silence was answer enough.

“See? Why bother now?”

Cas got off the bed and walked over until he was in front of Dean. “I am here now. Your heat is going to hit hard any time now, I can see how flushed you are already. Dean, please. Do you hear me when I tell you I love you?”

Dean looked at him and nodded. Cas felt relief at that at least.

“Do you hear me when I say that I don’t think you’re worthless. I don’t think that helping you through this heat so you don’t die is any different than if I were to stich a wound or give you CPR. It’s-“ Cas cut off his words knowing that he had said the wrong thing. 

Dean had pulled back from him and Cas could tell his scent was muted with disappointment and resignation.

“No, Dean, that’s not what I meant. Please, listen to me. I’m trying to get you to understand that even if it wasn’t me, this doesn’t make you any less. You have been through a horrible trauma and now on top of it, you have to have someone to help you through this and there’s no shame in it. I’m here because I want to be, not because I feel obligated. God, Dean, I love you. I would do anything for you.”

Dean nodded. “I understand, Cas. But the facts are the same. At the end of this, I’ll have taken your knot and I’ll still be without a mate. I will still have to figure out what to do in another three months, and then three months after that and on and on forever. 

“I’ll still have to spend a week with you, while we are intimate in ways only mates should be and then I’ll have to let you walk away. I won’t have any claim to you and even though I know this going in, my omega won’t understand. Every hope and dream I’ve ever had about any of this is gone. Those alphas took it from me in March and now, the rest of my dreams will be taken and twisted into something that doesn’t mean anything. 

“How am I supposed to stay here after that? What will we do, just pretend like nothing happened? And correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure this is gonna kick start a rut for you, right? You haven’t had one since I’ve been back so it’s about due, right?”

Cas could only nod. He didn’t know what to say. Everything that Dean had said was true and it was crushing to Cas as well. He wanted to tell Dean that he had dreams too. That he had thought about their wedding and mating and their beautiful children with dark hair and green eyes. But he kept it to himself because he didn’t want to cause Dean more pain. 

The truth was, Cas didn’t have answers to some of those questions. He didn’t know what they would do the next time. He wasn’t sure about anything. They didn’t even have a plan to keep Dean on the pack lands if someone found out about him. Their plan was to try not to get caught.

“It will most likely start my rut, yes,” he answered. Dean nodded, but he didn’t seem satisfied. Cas’ phone beeped in his pocket but he ignored it. “I won’t lie to you, Dean, this is going to be hard for both of us in ways we probably don’t even understand now, but there are two choices and we need to decide now. I won’t force you but I won’t leave you to suffer alone and bring your father in to this. I’ll find someone else if it’s too painful to be with me.” Cas’ fists were clenched by his sides and he could barely contain the rage the surged in him at the thought of someone else touching his mate, but he would do whatever Dean needed to keep him safe and alive.

Dean’s eyes flashed at him and anger leaked into his scent. “I don’t want another alpha, you asshole,” he growled. 

“Then let me help you!” Cas shouted.

Dean sat heavily on the side of the bed and ran a hand over his face. Cas tentatively sat next to him. He left a foot of space between them. Their anger and frustration calmed and Cas could see Dean’s breathing even out. He managed his own and licked his lips.

“Dean, there is no time. This is a shitty situation but you need to decide what you want. I need to know that it’s ok.”

Dean was silent for several heartbeats before he responded. He faced forward and spoke to the wall. “I want you to help me through my heat.” 

Cas breathed a sigh of relief and reached out gently to take hold of his chin. He pulled it sideways so Dean faced him. “I’ll take care of you, Dean.”

Dean nodded and they heard his phone ping again. “You should check that,” Dean told him. 

“It might be Ellen,” he said as he pulled it out of his pocket. He saw the notification from her.

< Some things for tonight on the porch including condoms. Will be by with more tomorrow.

< Is everything ok?”

> Thanks Ellen. Everything is fine. I’ll let you know how it goes.

He pocketed the phone and looked at Dean. “Ellen left some supplies on the porch. I’m going to grab them. We should eat after.” He paused. “Know that I’m not doing this out of obligation or pity and I’ll treat this as the honor it is. I wouldn’t do this for any other omega. Everything I’ve ever felt or thought or said to you or about you is still true. We can only think about how we’re going to get this problem solved. Immediately. We’ll figure out the rest for next time.”

He waited for Dean to nod before he moved to the door. He heard Dean fall in step behind him and they walked out to the porch together. Cas took a quick look over everything and saw Gatorade, jerky, granola bars and…

“Condoms,” Dean said. His voice was emotionless again. Cas looked at him but he was staring at the box Ellen had put on top of everything else. The breeze blew most of Dean’s scent in the opposite direction so he couldn’t tell exactly what he was feeling, but he could see that it had affected his omega.

“Yes, I asked for them. I think it would be wise to use them,” Cas told him gently.

“Of course, Cas,” Dean told him. His tone brushed off the idea of anything else as ridiculous. “Good thinking,” he said. Dean bent down to lift one of the bags to take inside and Cas could see the tightness around his eyes.

He took a deep breath as he gathered a few things to take inside behind Dean. The layers of hurt this was putting on Dean was too much. 

Would they both come out of this week with more damage than could be repaired? Cas shook his head slightly. It didn’t matter. Dean would be dead, or in the hospital without his help. John would certainly find out he was here and send him away. And Cas knew that he would do it in a way that would make it impossible for Dean to step foot on any land close to any of the four packs, be it independently or with someone else.

Cas put the last of the things in the kitchen and fixed them plates of food. They sat in silence for most of the meal. Cas was afraid to say anything that might make things worse. Dean put his fork down when he was mostly done. Cas looked up expectantly.

“If we’re going to do this, there are a few things,” he said. Cas put his fork down as well to give Dean his full attention. Cas noticed that he was sweating more than he had been even though they were sitting still. The sweet scent of heat was slowly winding its way through the air.

“Ok,” Cas said.

“First, my omega is really needy, Cas. Like, really needy. I would take Sam’s clothes and use them in my nest. I borrowed your things to keep your scent close too. Second, you’ll have to bribe me to eat. Sam would do it with more clothes, or he would get a cold drink with the food but not let me have it right away. I’ll usually comply once you start negotiating, but I won’t eat on my own.” Dean closed his eyes and breathed. “Third, it’s messy and painful.” He looked at Cas directly. “My slick gets everywhere and it’s itchy when it dries. It will probably smell good to you though. By the last day or so my hole will be sore. I won’t have any control, even if it hurts, so I’ll need you to help me.”

Dean stopped talking and Cas nodded. It looked like he had one more thing to say so he waited for Dean to gather his thoughts.

“And I want you to knot me now,” he said. Cas almost fell out of his seat.

“Excuse me?” he said. 

“If you’re going to knot me anyway, I want the first time we do to be when neither of us are in heat or rut. I want to remember it.”

Cas took a few breaths and considered. He suddenly wanted that too.

“You know it will throw us both into our cycles, right?”

Dean nodded. “We can get things together before hand.”

***

They spent the next hour organizing the food and supplies and getting ready. Dean already felt the desire to start working on his nest, so Cas encouraged him to do it. He got towels and washcloths and put them in the bathroom. He got a pitcher and filled it with water along with two plastic cups. He put those on the nightstand next to the condoms. Granola bars and jerky went in the drawer and extra sheets went on the trunk at the end of the bed.

Dean steadily worked to create his nest on the bed. He rolled blankets and made a bumper around the sides where there was not head or footboard. He took the throw pillows off of the couch, stripped Cas’ bed and took the pillows. He raided the dirty laundry and put several of Cas’ shirts in there too. When he was done, Cas was impressed. He had never seen a nest before, seeing as he had only beta siblings and his omega had died many years ago. It was beautiful and it looked cozy and inviting.

Cas watched as Dean shuffled a pillow and one of his shirts around to make it just the way he wanted it and sighed. He turned to Cas and he could see that they didn’t have much time. Dean was sweating and breathing heavily. He was flushed on his torso and his eyes had a slight shine to them. They weren’t gold yet, but they would be soon.

“What do you think?” Dean asked nervously.

Cas took his hand and smiled. “It’s perfect, Dean. You did a wonderful job, thank you.”

Dean nearly purred at the praise and Cas thought they might have less time than he thought.

“Ok, omega, you look hot. How are you feeling?”

“I’m getting hot, Cas. What time is it?” he asked as he glanced at the clock. “After eleven. OK, well, anything else?”

“I think that we have everything,” Cas told him. Dean nodded as he looked around.

“Alright then,” Dean said. He dropped his sleep pants to the floor and Cas’ mouth fell open. Dean had been shirtless for most of the night now, but he was not prepared for him to drop everything just yet. Dean climbed on the bed and lay flat on his back. “Alpha,” he whined.

That call activated something primal in Cas and he tore off his clothes so he could join Dean in their nest. He blanketed himself over the omega and Dean spread his legs to make room for Cas to settle there. Cas could feel himself hardening and Dean’s slick starting to coat his thighs.

“Dean,” he whispered. They were face to face, so close. Cas bracketed his head with his forearms and looked into the omega’s eyes. The shimmer that had been present before was now solidifying into a ring of gold around his iris. Cas could feel the red starting in his own. He needed to move if they wanted to remember this part in any way.

Cas lowered his lips to Dean’s and Dean opened for him. They both groaned at the feeling of their bodies touching and their lips reacquainting themselves after so long. Cas took control of the kiss and Dean submitted to him beautifully. 

“We will be ok, Dean,” he whispered when they broke apart. 

“Promise?” he asked.

“I promise,” Cas told him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome, thank you for all the comments and kudos. Pre service days for teaching started Tuesday and let's just say my county has no idea about what children actually need to learn and what adults actually need to be able to teach properly (including a bathroom break somewhere in a 6 hour block of time) and they have no plan. It's been a very stressful two (OMG it's only be two days) days, but seeing how much you all are enjoying this story has made it easier! Thank you!
> 
> Chapter this morning for you!

**DEAN POV**

Cas promised they would be ok and Dean believed him. The heat stayed off long enough for them to knot the first time and Dean had to keep himself in the present to remind him that it was Cas touching him, that it felt good, that he wanted these touches. Cas was careful with him and kissed every inch of his body.

Dean wasn’t sure which one of them started first, but they were both in full heat and rut before the sun was up. Dean was ok for the first few knottings. He tried to stay in the moment and relish each touch, each feeling that he was receiving and giving, but by the second day he remembered why this wasn’t a good idea.

Dean had told Cas he would submit to him and he would be needy, but what he hadn’t counted on was how he would beg Cas to bite him and what it did to him when Cas knotted him, but didn’t bite him. Cas bit the pillow beneath him, or just clenched his jaw together. He didn’t lick him or mark him in any way and while the rational side of his brain knew that was the best thing, his omega wept. 

On the third day Dean found himself on his side in his nest with Cas behind him, locked in his channel. Dean had begged and begged Cas to knot him and claim him during that wave of heat and though Cas had praised him and knotted him, he hadn’t bit him.

Cas was holding him tightly whispering in his ear while Dean sobbed at the rejection from Cas.

“Dean, I’m sorry, sweetheart, I want to, you know I do, but I can’t. It’s not right. Please, Dean,” Cas whispered.

Day three took a turn for the worse for Dean. The combination of Cas withholding his bite and the condoms he used when he knotted Dean made his omega feel used and rejected. The voices and thoughts he had held at bay flooded back into his brain and all he could think about was that he was knotted to an alpha again, one who was not his mate. 

Dean burned with need for Cas’ knot, for his touch and the soothing relief it brought to Dean’ body. But he also heard the awful things the alphas had said to him that night. He heard the taunts of the people on the street in Omaha. He remembered the fear and the grief and the despondency. 

He had proven his father and those other alphas right. He was a slut and he wasn’t worth anything anymore, especially not mating. Cas claimed to love him and wanted to protect him, but the heat would produce no mating and no pups. 

Dean warred with his thoughts and his body. He needed release. He needed Cas’ knot. He felt taken care of by Cas, but also rejected. He could tell that Cas tried so hard to make it a good experience for Dean, but the dreams that were shattered again and again while they knotted wouldn’t leave his mind.

There was hardly any down time between the waves even though he and Cas had synched up quickly. Cas had to bribe him to eat and drink, just like he warned him and even Dean was a little disgusted by himself when he refused to let Cas launder one of the soiled towels and instead added it to the bottom of the nest. He couldn’t help it and it helped to sooth him a little bit in the midst of the pain.

By the fourth day they were exhausted. Dean’s hole was red and puffy and Cas apologized profusely but Dean wouldn’t let him stop. Their bodies were sore and weak and Dean was listless. Thankfully there were longer and longer breaks between waves and it afforded them some rest.

By the afternoon of the fourth day, Dean knew his heat was over. Cas pushed into him from behind once more and Dean cried out with pain as his abused ass stretched again to accommodate Cas’ girth. Cas’ arms tightened around him and he whispered his apologies as he began to thrust. This was more like the first time. There was no frantic edge to the way they moved like it had been and Dean tried to enjoy every second of it because he knew that this would sate his heat completely and that Cas’ rut was over.

Cas held him until his knot went down and when Cas slipped out Dean rolled into a ball and wept. Cas reached for him but Dean put a hand out to stop him.

“Please, Cas, I can’t. I can’t,” he whispered. Dean could scent Cas sadness and helplessness but he couldn’t do anything but weep for the loss he suffered now. He felt like his mind and his soul were bruised and exhausted just like his body. 

Cas hadn’t mated him. In fact, there wasn’t a single mark on his body to show anyone else that he belonged to Cas.

Cas had used condoms. He didn’t want Dean’s pups.

Dean had willingly let another alpha knot him. He was used. No one would want him now.

He had taken pleasure from Cas. And it was sweet and intimate and Dean wasn’t sure how he was going to function without it in his life.

Dean lay in the middle of his nest and cried. He felt Cas leave and then return and he flinched slightly when he felt the cool rag run over his arm. Dean let Cas clean him up as he lay there. He cried until he was spent and fell asleep.

When he woke again he could hear voices on the other side of the closed door. His nest was still in tact but he could see the trash and other things that had accumulated over the last few days had been removed. The condoms were no longer on the nightstand but in its place was a bottle of Gatorade and a protein bar. There was a bottle of Tylenol next to it.

Dean didn’t feel like eating or drinking anything, but he did want to take some medicine for his sore ass. He gingerly stretched and reached for the things. He took the medicine, ate the bar and downed the bottle before he put the trash back on his nightstand and burrowed back into his nest.

He shut off all his thoughts and slept again.

CAS POV

Cas watched Dean sleep in the middle of the nest from the doorway. He was barefoot, clad only in a pair of gym shorts. He had finished a shower and thought Dean would be awake. Cas noticed that he must have woken up to take the medicine and eat and drink because the things he had put on the nightstand were gone. Cas tried to reign in his alpha who was satisfied at the thought that he had provided for his omega. Cas crossed his arms and shook his head.

The heat had been as brutal as Ellen had warned him. It hit hard and fast and his rut was right behind it. The first day Cas thought it might be ok. They knotted and slept and Dean ate and drank and they were good together. The second day he had to coax Dean more to eat and drink and there was almost no time between knottings. Dean started baring his throat and asking Cas to bite him. Cas was unprepared for that to happen and he didn’t think Dean thought it would either since he didn’t mention it. 

Cas pulled every ounce of self-control he had in him each time he knotted Dean. He couldn’t bite him during this heat. He would fuck up every single thing if he did that. Dean was fragile already again and if he mated him during his heat Dean would forever question if Cas had really wanted to. It had taken everything in him to deny his beautiful omega what he begged for, but he had. 

He felt a crushing guilt because the third day had been the worst. Dean continued to beg him to bite his neck, but Dean seemed to have also recognized that the alpha wasn’t going to mate him and it had thrown Dean into despair. Cas tried to comfort him and convince Dean that he did want to mate him, it just wasn’t the right time, but he was so far gone in his heat that Dean couldn’t understand.

Cas was relieved when it seemed like the fourth day would be the end. He could feel the heat receding in Dean and his rut followed suit. When his knot slipped out of Dean for the last time and Dean had rolled away from him and sobbed, Cas had almost sobbed wit him. It had been days of watching, hearing and smelling how rejected Dean felt. How the doubts and fear and pain had surfaced in him. Cas felt at a loss as to what to do. 

He had cleaned Dean up with a cool cloth and Dean had fallen asleep soon after. Cas had napped for a little next to him but he had risen and showered while Dean still slept. He placed the items on the nightstand for when he did wake and cleaned up the room. He had been putting some things away when there was a knock on the door.

Cas had been surprised to see Ellen but he let her inside. He had texted her that they had wrapped up their cycles and Dean was sleeping but he hadn’t heard back from her. Now she was in his living room and she smelled worried.

“Ellen, what can I do for you?” he asked.

“Cas, I don’t know if this is anything to be worried about really, but we should find out sooner than later.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. He was worried now.

“Dean’s heat should have lasted five days, minimum. How many days is today?” she asked.

“Four. I don’t understand.”

“Did you use the condoms?” she asked him sharply. He gaped at her.

“Of course I did! I wouldn’t be so irresponsible as to forget…Ellen.” Cas sunk down onto the couch. “I can’t think about any times that I didn’t use them, but we were pretty far in our wolves.” He looked up at her. “Are you telling me he could be pregnant?”

Ellen sat next to him and got his attention. “There are two reasons an omega might stop a heat early. The most common one is pregnancy. But, a heat can stop if the omega feels threatened or there is trauma. Now,” she continued before he could protest, “only you and Dean know how traumatic it was for him during this heat. I don’t know if it was bad enough for his body to stop it altogether and it makes me worry for the next heat if that’s the case. Anyway, my point is that Dean may not have been attacked during his heat, but there is trauma associated with this. His heat shouldn’t have stopped this soon. I just don’t know which reason it is.”

Cas ran a hand down his face as he blinked back to the present. Ellen had left shortly after that at Cas’ request. He needed to talk to Dean and scent him. If he was pregnant, Cas would be able to tell. Anyone else would need a few weeks, but as the alpha, he could scent his pup in his omega.

“Stop staring at me, Cas, it’s creepy,” Dean mumbled. Cas laughed and pushed away from where he was leaning on the wall. Dean cracked his eyes open and watched him approach.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. He slowly crawled back into the nest and he was pleased when Dean didn’t immediately pull away or ask him to leave.

“Like I got hit by a truck. You?” he asked. Cas noticed that his voice was rough and his lips were dry.

“About the same,” Cas told him. Dean smelled calm and content in his nest and he let Cas stay next to him. Cas couldn’t bring himself to find out if Dean had pupped or not at that moment. There would be plenty of time to figure out what happened. 

“Lay with me,” Dean whispered. It was a statement, but Cas heard the question underneath of it. Dean was vulnerable and Cas needed to tread carefully. He smiled and nodded. He slipped down until his eyes were level with Dean’s and he smiled. Dean didn’t roll towards him and Cas didn’t reach for him, but they were laying together in their nest and that was enough for Cas at the moment. He blinked and didn’t open his eyes again for a long time.

DEAN POV

Dean woke to find Cas asleep next to him. He remembered briefly waking up and inviting Cas back in to the nest to sleep. He sighed. What was he doing? He sat up and crawled out of the nest, careful not to wake the alpha.

Dean grabbed clean clothes and closed the bedroom door behind him. He needed a shower desperately along with some time alone to process the last few days. The scent of Cas was strong in the shower and a sense of longing swept over him. He hadn’t realized until Cas brought him back that he could miss someone who was right next to him.

Dean washed his face and hair and scrubbed the cum and slick from his skin. He stayed under the hot water for longer than he should have and he was pruned when he exited. He dried his body, groaning at the movements.

As he moved the towel he scented something different. It wasn’t his normal smell and it wasn’t quite Cas. He scented the air but he couldn’t place it. It mixed with the other scents in the bathroom and Dean chalked it up to something new Cas had put in there. He dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen. 

He wanted to see what he could make that would be filling for both he and Cas. And he wanted to get his mind off of the last four days. He didn’t feel good and he thought that getting back to normal would help him in a lot of ways. He needed to lock up the memories of the heat and move on. It was easier said that done and he had to pull himself back from his dark thoughts several times as he rummaged through the cabinets for something to make.

Dean was just about finished with the waffles and eggs when Cas emerged from the bedroom. He looked rumpled and confused and Dean’s heart couldn’t take how adorable he looked.

“Hey, you’re just in time,” Dean said cheerfully. He tried to mask how tired he was by being overly happy.

Cas looked at him skeptically for a few moments. Dean silently begged him to drop whatever he was looking for and pretend nothing was wrong. He must have gotten the message because he gave Dean a small smile in return.

“You didn’t have to cook,” he said. Dean suppressed a shiver at the deep rumble of Cas’ voice. The alpha moved to the fridge and took out orange juice. He poured two glasses while Dean plated the waffles.

“I wanted to. I like to cook and I just felt like I wanted to do something this morning.” He paused as they sat at the table. He looked up to find Cas staring at him. “Thank you for…everything, Cas. I know that heat was intense and there were some things I was unprepared for,” he continued. Dean could feel himself blush at the memories.

“It’s alright, Dean. It was brutal, like we thought, and whatever else happened, please don’t worry about it.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying again and nodded. They ate in silence for a while and though it was comfortable, Dean could feel Cas’ eyes on him. He could feel the weight of his thoughts and hoped that Cas found whatever it was he was looking for.

When they finished they both agreed to clean up and sleep some more. Dean didn’t ask if Cas would sleep in the nest with him or not. Dean gathered the plates and dishes while Cas cleaned up the counter. Dean brushed past him to get back to the table for the last few things and he made a squeak of alarm when Cas’ arm shot out and wrapped around his waist. 

Before he knew what happened Cas had pulled him chest to chest. One arm held him firmly by the waist and the other had him by the neck. Cas buried his nose in his scent gland and growled. Dean froze and he knew something wasn’t right.

“Cas?” he whispered. 

Dean immediately went pliant when Cas growled again and nipped his neck. Dean warred with himself as Cas shuffled him back into the bedroom. He relished the possessive way Cas was handling him. He had nipped Dean’s neck, which was something he hadn’t done the entire heat. Dean’s omega craved the mark but his rational brain screamed at him that something was wrong if Cas was acting this way.

Cas seemed to come back to himself a little once they were in the nest together but he pulled Dean close and spooned up behind him. Dean let Cas pull him close and nuzzle his neck. Dean knew he should stop whatever was happening but he didn’t. He let himself relax and enjoy the alpha’s attention.

Cas murmured praise to him as he pressed kisses to his neck and ran his hands up and down his body. 

“Dean, you’re such a good omega, so sweet and loving. So good for me. You did such a beautiful job during your heat.” 

Dean soaked up the praise and closed his eyes. He let the words wash through his soul and he relaxed further. He felt Cas’ hands on his arms and chest before he swept down to his belly. Cas’ hand rested on his stomach possessively while he nuzzled and scented his neck. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered. His voice was back in control and there had been no more growling.

“Hmm?” Dean responded. He was relaxed and wanted another nap. He knew this was a bad idea, but he was too tired to care. He’d deal with the fallout later. “’M tired, Cas,” he mumbled.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Cas told him. “Rest now, omega.” Cas pressed another kiss to his head and Dean let himself drift to sleep.

***

Dean woke in his nest one more time. He sighed. He had sort of forgotten how hard it was to recover from his heat. He slept on and off for at least a day after and it was always draining. He stretched and groaned at the way his muscles protested. He wiggled around at the pleasure of the stretch and paused. He scented that smell again.

He tried to place it. It smelled like a forest after a hard rain. It was woodsy and clean and Dean found himself scenting the sheets where he thought it lingered. It was interesting because it smelled like parts of Dean’s scent mixed with Cas.’ He had never smelled their scents combine like this before and Dean wanted to find it. It was exciting and his omega was on board with it.

Dean had his nose buried in the sheet underneath him when something clicked in his brain. Dean lay on the bed, belly down, and panted. He squeezed his eyes shut and remembered how Cas had acted after breakfast. He chalked it up to post rut hormones but it hadn’t happened until Dean had gotten close to Cas. Dean looked at his possessiveness in a new light. He had nipped his scent gland. His hand rested on his lower belly. Cas had been growly and nearly pushed him into their nest.

Dean scented Cas when he entered the room but didn’t move. His scent must be strong for Cas to smell it in the other room. Dean rolled on to his side to face Cas as he climbed into the nest. One look at the alpha and Dean knew.

Dean slammed his eyes shut hoping that maybe he was still sleeping. Maybe this was his brain creating a dream out of a silent desire. 

He felt gentle hands groom his hair and Cas’ scent wash over him as he moved his wrist. Cas smelled like ozone and rain, but it was laced with thick worry and fear. Dean struggled between wanting to burrow into him and pull away.

It had been clear that Cas didn’t want to mate him or have pups with him and now here they were. Dean had wanted pups with Cas so badly. They had talked about it some during the winter and had agreed they would wait until Dean had finished school. Cas said he wanted as many as Dean would give him, but he wanted a large family. Dean wasn’t the type of omega to stay home popping out pups for his alpha, but he did embrace the side of him that would welcome and care for them.

But he had always thought it would be something they agreed on prior to his heat. They would have their own place with a nursery to decorate. Their friends and families would celebrate with them and the packs would rejoice at another tie binding the Novaks and Winchesters together.

Nothing was right. Every plan and desire that Dean had was crushed one by one. Things he didn’t even know he wanted had been taken away from him and now he was pregnant with Cas’ pup when they weren’t mated, he couldn’t set foot on his own pack’s land and Cas didn’t want him.

What if Cas didn’t want the pup? Would he make Dean get rid of it? Cas didn’t seem like the type of alpha that would, especially after the display in the kitchen, but Dean didn’t know what to think anymore. 

What if Cas did want the pup but not Dean? Did the omega have any rights in a situation like this? Would it be better off with Cas anyway? Would the Novak’s treat it well and love the pup even if it was born out of a mating with a tainted omega?

What if Cas kept them here in the cabin out of some awful sense of obligation? Would they be safe? Cas had to go back to his life at some point. Could Dean live with Cas only coming to see the pup every once and a while? And what happened when someone eventually found them? Found out about the pup?

What if John found out and ordered Dean to get rid of it? He couldn’t stay here and take the chance. What would he do? Where would he go? Could he go back to Omaha where he knew people and live there again? Would Cas let him go?

What-

“Dean. Come back to me.” Cas’ alpha voice broke through the panic in Dean’s mind. Dean blinked and opened his eyes. He was pressed against Cas within the circle of his arms. They were laying on their sides and Dean was tucked under Cas’ chin with his nose pressed to his scent glands. Dean’s cheeks were wet and Cas’ t-shirt under him was soaked. He tried to regulate his breathing.

“There we go, sweet omega, it’s alright. Shhhhh, Dean, it’s alright. Please calm down. It’s ok, it’s ok,” Cas was whispering to him over and over as he stroked his back and held him flush against his body.

Dean quieted slowly and when he was still, Cas pulled away to look at his face. Dean let him look but kept his eyes firmly on Cas’ neck. His hands were fisted in his shirt and he tried to relax them but he couldn’t let go.

“Look at me,” Cas commanded. Dean raised his eyes to Cas and looked into his clear blue eyes. “I’m going to keep you both safe, Dean, I promise. I’m sorry this happened. I tried to be careful. I really did. I’ll figure it out. We will figure it out. You’ll be safe, Dean.” Cas paused and seemed to be waiting for a confirmation that Dean heard him.

“Okay,” he whispered. Cas face was open and honest and his scent didn’t lie. He would keep Dean and the pup safe, but at what cost? How would he do that? What did ‘safe’ mean?

“I promised you everything would be okay and I will keep my promise,” Cas told him. Dean nodded. He believed Cas would try and do what he thought was best. Dean just didn’t know what that would be.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 CAS POV**

Once Cas knew Dean was sleeping again, he gently moved him onto the pillows and covered him with a soft blanket. He carefully left the nest and shut the door on his way out. Cas was trying so hard to stay calm and strong for Dean. He needed a moment to himself to process everything that had happened. 

He grabbed his phone off of the counter and stepped outside. He sat in his usual chair and put his head in his hands. 

Dean had pupped. 

There was a pup that he and Dean had created, growing inside of his omega.

The surge of emotions caught him by surprise. Pride filled him that Dean had caught on the first heat they shared and Cas’ alpha howled at the thought of Dean swelling with his pup. Cas had pictured it so many times that it was almost unbelievable that it was actually happening now. He felt an unequivocal joy at the thought of a pup. He could see the sleepless nights and the endless rocking of an infant. He could see the first steps and laughter of a toddler. He could see a future where everything revolved around this new life and he wanted it so badly. It made him so happy.

Swiftly behind that though, was the crushing realization that this made so many things complicated and Cas didn’t even have a plan to get Dean in a place where he was safe, let alone a pup. He had been fighting the feelings of inadequacy for weeks already and it weighed him down. He could barely hold on with his story to his family now.

The responsibility crushed him. He wanted Dean to be his mate, but would he agree now? How could Cas convince him that they should still be together? Dean already thought that Cas shouldn’t mate him because he wasn’t a virgin anymore.

And the guilt made its presence known. Cas had caused this. He had caused this pregnancy because he may have been careless during his rut. He had promised to keep Dean safe and he got him pregnant instead. He was a bad alpha.

He didn’t see a way out of this without losing Dean or challenging at least one pack alpha. He didn’t know what to do. He tried to stay calm and rational, but he could feel the panic building. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He held everything up for months and it was wearing on him. This was one thing he couldn’t do this on his own.

He picked up his phone and called Ellen. Then he called his brothers. He asked them to come to the cabin so they could talk. He wouldn’t leave Dean right now. That would be the worst thing he could do, for both of them, but he needed to get some help and fast.

He did not call Sam. How could he tell the younger alpha that he had trusted the wrong alpha to take care of his brother? Would Sam ever forgive him? Would Dean?

Cas sat outside until Ellen arrived. She got there first and sat next to him without a word. Cas broke the silence.

“Dean knows. He could scent it.”

“Mm. And how did he take it?” she asked.

He huffed a laugh. “About as well as you would think. I don’t know what he was thinking exactly, but his scent was all over. He cried again. God, Ellen,” Cas sighed. He wiped a hand down his face. “It was awful. He just cried and cried. I couldn’t get him to stop. He smelled like fear and sorrow and hopelessness. I had to use my alpha voice to get through to him. I was afraid he was going to be sick.”

Ellen reached over and clasped his hand. “We’ll figure it out, Cas. We will.”

He shook his head. “How? Dean’s been here for two months. We don’t have a plan to keep him here and I can’t imagine what he wants to do now. I can’t keep lying to my mother. It’s exhausting and I have no idea what Charlie told her about my leave.”

A car pulled into the long driveway just as Ellen began to say something in response. She stopped and waited for the newcomers to approach. Ellen knew Gabe and Balthazar. They often frequented the bar on the weekends.

“How is everyone this fine day?” Gabe asked. He popped a lollipop in his mouth and smiled as he came up the steps. Balthazar shook his head behind him.

“Thanks for coming,” Cas told them.

“Is everything ok?” Balth asked. “We agreed…”

Cas nodded. They had agreed, after the initial help when Dean came back, that his brothers would stay out of the situation. The less people that knew about what was happening in the cabin the better and if his mother tried to get anything out of either of them, they could honestly say they didn’t know what was going on. They didn’t know if Cas was sleeping here or at his own home. They didn’t know if Dean was healthy or not. They didn’t know what Cas’ plan was.

“I just finished my rut,” he told them. To their credit they didn’t jump to conclusions right away.

“By yourself?” Balth asked carefully. 

Cas shook his head. “Dean went into heat and it triggered my rut. We had some warning so Dean agreed to it. I would never force myself on him, but there were other circumstances that made it necessary, which I don’t need to go into right now.”

“Alright, so what do you need from us? Does Dean want to leave the cabin?” Gabe asked.

“He’s not leaving,” Cas growled. His eyes flashed at the thought of his omega and pup leaving their nest. 

“Ok, Cas, calm down, it was just a question,” Gabe replied. He felt Ellen’s hand on his again and he unclenched his fist. He nodded at her to let her know he was ok.

“We tried to be careful, but I must have forgotten a condom or one failed,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair again and Gabe started laughing. Cas looked up at him sharply and growled again.

“Sorry, sorry, Cassie,” he gasped. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. “I’m sorry. Only you, though, would knock him up. If you two don’t get your shit together soon, I’m not sure what the universe is going to do about it.”

Cas looked at his other brother. Balth was twenty-seven and he had always had Cas’ back. As the middle child he often settled the issues between Cas and Gabe, especially when Gabe went too far, and Gabe’s beta strength was no match for Cas’ alpha. Gabe was almost thirty and he could see the big picture well most of the time. He appreciated both of them but he was worried about what he would be able to do.

“I need to keep them safe. I need help. I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t have a plan. The plan was to find Dean and bring him home. Here. We did that, and then the plan was to get him healthy again. We did that. We did it well, apparently, because he was able to have a heat. But it was a terrible one and he needed help, so we agreed that I would. And now, he’s pupped. With _my_ pup. I want them both, but I don’t know how to make Dean understand that or be able to make it happen.”

“Cas,” Gabe started. “You’re an adult, right? You can mate whoever you want to. You’re the only alpha. What’s mom going to do, give the pack to Zachariah instead? She’s not stupid, she’s manipulative. Mate Dean, enjoy your life, have your pup and tell mom to fuck off.”

Cas sighed. “You’re right, Gabe. I could do that. I could do it and I would give up the pack if I had to. He’s worth it to me. But if I mate him now, he would never get passed the fact that we didn’t mate in the first place because he had been attacked, then we spent a heat together, which was both horrible and wonderful at the same time, and now he has pupped. If I mate him now, or even ask him to, he will always think that the only reason I did it was because he got pregnant. He’s been through so much and his father really got to him before he banished Dean. He tore him down in places that I’m still discovering and we were just getting to a place where he was getting better. Now…” Cas held his palms up in an ‘I don’t know’ gesture. 

“What about Winchester?” Balth asked. “What if you went to him and talked to him?”

“I would if I wasn’t afraid of giving away the fact that Dean is here. John Winchester cares for no one, we all know that. He has almost bankrupted his pack and when he had the opportunity to help lead once the debts were paid, he didn’t. He sent his son away because he was raped and therefore no use to him anymore. What kind of father does that? His omega son had been raped, by three alphas, and the next day, while Dean was only beginning to heal, he banished him from his home and did it in such a way that he couldn’t tell anyone! What would keep him from doing so again? What would keep him from demanding Dean get rid of the pup? He would compel him, I’m sure, and if that happened I would certainly challenge him and I would kill him. If he harms Dean or my pup I will kill him. I won’t let him take away anything else from me _or_ Dean.”

“Alright, Castiel, calm down, alpha,” Ellen said. Cas clenched his jaw and gained control of his anger. He took a few breaths to try and calm himself. The fresh air helped to clear his head and he was able to keep his alpha leashed. He continued when he was sure he was calm.

“Talking to John Winchester is not an option. I don’t want to challenge my mother but I might have to. I don’t want to mate Dean until he’s ready. I’m afraid I will have to, to keep him safe, and he’ll never forgive me for it. He will be protected, but he won’t ever really be my mate.”

“Ok, we will figure something out. Now that we know what we’re dealing with, I’ll talk to Bobby but I’ll let Sam hear it from Dean. You two,” Ellen said pointing to his brothers. “Do not say a word to anyone about this. We’ll all think of something together but until then, we need to be careful.” She turned to Cas. “You should call Pamela.”

Cas nodded. He didn’t want anyone else to know that Dean was here, but he hoped that Pam could help. Maybe if Dean were her patient she would have to keep the secret. He would call her. Dean needed someone to talk to. He should have done it earlier but he thought he wouldn’t need to.

He said good-bye to everyone and went back inside. He checked on Dean, who was still sound asleep, and began to make dinner. 

Dean walked quietly out of the bedroom about a half hour later. Cas was at the counter putting a salad together for them. He had out grilled chicken with lots of vegetables and cheese. He had chopped an onion and put corn and beans on the counter. He had pulled out olives and croutons and anything else he thought that Dean might want to use to create whatever salad he would like.

“What are you doing, alpha?” he asked.

Cas turned to him feeling a mixture of guilt and worry and happiness. “I wasn’t sure what kind of salad you might want for dinner, so just pulled out a few different things,” he told him. 

Dean was standing a few feet away from him still and Cas had to stop himself from closing the distance and pulling him close.

Dean smiled, a small genuine smile that Cas was relieved to see. “Looks like you pulled out everything for dinner,” he told him.

Cas shrugged. “I wanted you to eat and have whatever you wanted. You need to replenish your calories.”

Dean nodded and stepped closer. “So do you.” He looked unsure. “Are you…did you…” He huffed in frustration. 

“Dean?” Cas wasn’t sure what was going through the omega’s head. He could only scent a thick layer of worry and anxiety.

“Is someone else coming now?” he asked quietly.

Cas stepped back like he had been slapped. Did Dean not want him to stay? The rejection hit him hard and suddenly his stomach roiled and he wasn’t hungry anymore.

He saw Dean’s head finally come up and his eyes met Cas’. They looked tired but alarmed. Cas tried to calm himself but he couldn’t get a hold on himself. He wondered if this would be the last thing that pushed him over the edge.

If Dean didn’t want him now, if he resented Cas for his actions, he would accept it. He would take responsibility for this but it would kill him. Could he go home now, knowing that Dean was carrying his pup? Knowing that he was even more vulnerable than he had been a week ago?

Cas tried to scent the air but he could only scent Dean’s concern and worry. 

“Cas?” Dean asked. He stepped closer and reached out. Cas nearly jerked away from the touch. He wasn’t sure if he could bear it if Dean was going to ask him to leave.

He was surprised to feel Dean’s hand on his face as he cupped his jaw. Cas could feel the muscle there, ticking as he clenched and unclenched. 

“Alpha,” Dean said. He looked him in his eyes and Cas tried to calm himself enough to speak. 

“I’ll go if you want me to, Dean,” he told him quietly. “But, please don’t make me. I want to be here with you,” he pleaded.

Surprise colored Dean’s scent and his expression. “I don’t want you to go, Cas. I thought you’d be ready to leave.”

Relief made Cas weak and he reached for Dean. He was surprised to see his hands were shaking as he placed them on Dean’s waist. The omega let him pull him close and Cas wrapped his arms around him. He felt even better when Dean’s arms came around him in response.

Cas wasn’t sure how long they stayed there like that, calming themselves and scenting as their heart rates returned to normal. When they both smelled as normal as he thought they were going to be right then, he pulled away slightly.

“I will always do what you ask of me, Dean, but I do not want to leave you. I love you, I want this pup, I promised you everything would be okay and I intend to keep that promise. I’m not leaving until you make me and I will give you whatever you need in the meantime.”

He could see Dean swallow hard and nod his head. Cas thought he might start crying again tried to head it off. His poor omega needed to eat before he collapsed and he had shed enough tears for one day.

“Ok, then, let’s eat. What do you want for your salad?” he asked. He gently turned Dean toward the counter where everything was laid out and handed him a bowl. 

***

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Dean was quiet, but Cas expected it. He let Dean snuggle and scent him when he felt like he needed it, but he also gave him space when he pulled away. They ate and Dean insisted that he clean up. Cas tried to make him rest, but Dean told him that Cas had also just finished a rut and needed as much rest as he did, especially after also caring for him while he was in heat. 

Cas conceded and sat at the bar while Dean cleaned everything up. There was a minimal mess and Dean was quick and efficient. They hadn’t used many dishes and most things just needed to be put away. 

When he was done, Cas suggested they watch a movie and go to bed early. Dean agreed and they settled on the couch. Dean sat on one end and Cas took the subtle hint and sat on the other. He put his arm on the back of the sofa though, signaling to Dean that he could shift over if he wanted to.

Cas was pleased when about a third of the movie had passed and Dean returned from the bathroom and sat right up against him. He couldn’t help the rumble in his chest and he pulled his arm down and around Dean. He felt the omega sigh and relax and they stayed that way for the rest of the movie.

When it was over they rose and Cas watched Dean stretch his body. Cas was happy to see how he had filled out in the few months he had been home. He caught sight of a sliver of Dean’s belly where his shirt rode up and he unconsciously reached out to touch.

He caught himself and snatched his hand back before he made contact with Dean’s skin. He hadn’t been invited to touch the omega and he wasn’t sure where they stood about it. 

Dean caught the movement and lowered his arms. “Can we go to bed?” Dean asked.

Cas hesitated. He swallowed. Dean watched him.

Before Cas could gather himself to ask Dean where he wanted Cas to sleep, he grabbed Cas’ hand.

“Come on, alpha, let’s go to bed.”

Dean pulled them into his room and into the nest. Cas’ relief was palpable and Dean’s scent was content. When Dean rolled over on his side and pulled Cas’ hand around him, letting him spoon up behind him Cas relaxed completely.

Dean placed his hand low on his belly and covered it with his own. “You can touch me, Cas,” he said quietly.

Cas’ arms tightened around Dean briefly in thanks and he softly stroked Dean’s belly over his clothes. “Thank you, Dean. I love you and I love our pup already. I’ll keep you safe.”

Dean relaxed and they were both asleep in minutes.

***

Cas straightened his tie in the mirror and sighed. He looked like shit. He really needed another day of rest and he wanted another day with Dean, but he needed to get back to work before his mother started asking questions.

He listened but he didn’t hear anything from Dean’s room. Dean had been sleeping when he woke and got up. He wasn’t sure if he should wake Dean and tell him he was leaving or not. He had put breakfast on the table for him to eat when he was ready but Cas was trying to find the balance of where they stood.

His instincts were telling him to check on his mate and pup but Cas wanted to be careful that he didn’t smother Dean. He wanted Dean to know that while his alpha was on high alert, his feelings for Dean were not only because he was carrying his pup.

Cas growled as he pocketed his wallet and phone. The first thing he was planning to do when he got to work was to call Pam and see if she would meet with him.

Dean hadn’t risen when he walked out to the front room and he made the decision to go into the bedroom. If nothing else, maybe just seeing Dean would help to quiet his wolf. 

Cas opened the door quietly and watched Dean for a minute. His breathing was steady and slow and Cas scented the air, taking in contentment. He could scent Dean’s pine and whiskey along with his rain and the new added oaky scent of their pup. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had made his way across the room to the side of the bed. Dean lay on his side facing out and Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, gently grooming him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran his wrist along Dean’s jaw and neck. He hoped that the scent of the alpha would be calming for him when he woke.

Cas pulled away with difficulty and quietly closed the door behind him. He left a note on the counter with the food and grabbed his briefcase from the closet by the door. He locked up behind him and checked his watch. 

Dean would only be alone for about fifteen minutes and then Ellen would be there to stay with him during the day. They hadn’t done that in weeks, but Cas wanted someone with Dean at all times so that the omega felt safe and if John showed up then someone was there to know what had happened. Cas hesitated. Would it be worth being late this morning to make sure that Dean wasn’t alone?

Cas stood on the porch and waffled. Finally, after several minutes, he put his briefcase down and sat in one of the chairs. He texted Charlie that he was running late and waited for Ellen. Fifteen minutes wouldn’t ruin his day, but the anxiety he would hold while he got to work would linger. He decided to let his wolf have his way and stay until Ellen arrived.

Even though they agreed that there would be a short gap between when he left and she got there, she seemed unsurprised to find him on the porch. She smiled at him and said that she would adjust helping Bobby in the morning to be there before Cas left. Cas nodded and kissed her cheek in thanks before he left.

Cas drove the short distance to work and stood an extra minute in the parking lot to make sure any lingering scent of Dean had faded from him before he went inside. He was not looking forward to dealing with the mess that awaited him and he needed to get to Charlie to see what she had told everyone about his absence.

Thankfully, the morning went well and Charlie had concocted a story about a surprise vacation. She even seemed to have convinced Naomi that he had gone to try and find some peace about the broken engagement. Cas was in awe of Charlie and reminded himself to give her another raise. 

Cas had also had success with Pamela Barnes. She was the pack’s therapist and she worked in an office in the common spaces that she shared with several other therapists. Cas had an appointment with her after lunch. 

As he walked through the downtown area from his office to hers he noticed a young woman sitting on a bench with a large bag next to her. The image stopped him in his tracks because it shimmered and suddenly, it was Dean, as he remembered him the day they found him. He blinked and he refocused on the girl, but he was suddenly, acutely aware of the fact that they had packless Weres in their town. 

Without thinking about it he strode towards her. She opened her eyes, which widened in fright, as he approached. He slowed down and smiled at her. He hoped he wouldn’t scare her further, but he felt a strong need to do something to help her.

“Hello,” he greeted her. He stood a few feet away, giving her space.

“He-hello,” she responded. 

“My name is Castiel,” he said. 

She cleared her throat. “I’m Alex.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex. May I join you for a moment? I just want to talk with you.”

She looked wary but she scooted over to one side of the bench. Cas made sure to sit as far away from her as possible.

“I don’t want to be rude, but may I ask…are you packless?”

She turned her head away and Cas caught her scent. She was a beta and couldn’t have been more than sixteen. She nodded and Cas frowned. He had known, but it was still hard to see that he had never noticed before. 

Cas looked at his watch and saw that he had a few minutes before he needed to meet Pam. He tried to start a conversation with the girl but she was closed off. He understood, but he wanted to know how he could help her. She just shrugged and turned away.

Cas stood after another minute and pulled out his wallet. It was time for him to go. The girl was obviously uncomfortable and he didn’t want to scare her. He fished out all the cash he had and handed it to her. 

“Please, take this,” he told her.

She stared at him and he smiled. He pressed the cash further in her direction and she slowly reached for it. Can nodded in satisfaction when she pocketed the money.

“Take care of yourself, Alex,” Cas said and turned away.

His thoughts consumed him as he finished his journey. Alex was so young to be on the street. Younger than Dean, even. And he wondered why she was packless. He wondered how many packless Weres there were here and what could be done to help them. 

He jogged up the steps to Pam’s office and put those thoughts aside. He needed to talk to her about his omega and what Dean needed. He would think about the other issues later.

Pam greeted him with a handshake and smile. Cas liked her because she was no nonsense and would tell him straight up what he should or should not do, future Pack Alpha or not. Cas sat in one of the plush chairs in her office while she took the one opposite of him.

“Well, Castiel. You said that this visit wasn’t for you, but needed privacy. I have to say, my curiosity is burning.”

Cas chuckled and nodded and dived in. “Did you know that I was engaged?”

Her brows went up and she cocked her head to one side. “I did.”

“And did you know that in March my fiancé was attacked in the park close to the hospital by three alphas?”

He watched her face fall. “I did. I’m so sorry.”

Cas gritted his teeth. “Did you know that my mother broke the engagement without discussing it with me and John Winchester banished Dean from the pack lands and forbade him to tell anyone?”

She sat up, alarmed. “I did know the engagement was broken but I didn’t know that Winchester had banished the omega. Oh, Castiel.”

“His son,” he told her. “Dean is his son.”

“Shit,” she said, clearly shocked. “Where did he go?”

Cas shifted. “I need to know what privacy I’m entitled to within this office.”

“Anything we discuss in here stays private, Castiel. I would not have agreed to meet with you otherwise. What can I help with?”

“I found Dean.” He paused before he continued. The look on her face showed that she was impressed with him but also interested. “It’s complicated, Pam.”

“Oh, honey, it always is,” she told him shaking her head. 

“It’s a mess and I’m not sure what to do. I need help.”

“Well, it’s a good thing complicated is my specialty. Lay it on me.”

Cas then gave her a brief run down of the events since he left the Winchester’s house in March. 

“That _is_ complicated,” she agreed. “I’m sure Dean is confused and hurt in many ways. Do you want him to come see me?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you’d be willing to go to him. I do not intend to take him away from the cabin at this time. My wolf is…” He sighed. “I cannot lose him again, Pam. I won’t risk him being discovered yet and I don’t want to worry him. The last thing that we need is for the Pack Alphas to know he’s here. I need to know that you won’t tell them.”

“Alphas understand the delicate balance between needing to know everything and keeping privacy for their pack. It will be fine. I’d be happy to come to Dean and we can talk whenever he is ready.”

“Thank you. I haven’t broached this with him yet, so I’ll let you know.” Cas thought that they were finished and he made to rise but Pam put a hand out to stop him.

“Hold on there, alpha,” she said. “What about you?”

“What about me?” he asked. He had come for Dean.

“I mean, you’ve been through significant trauma too, Castiel. If you’ve just told me the big things, I can read between the lines on how Dean probably feels, but I can also make some pretty solid assumptions about how you’re doing too. And it’s going to get messy and you both are going to need to talk a lot. I think you might benefit from some sessions too.”

Cas looked down at his hands. He hadn’t thought about it like that. Dean had been the one attacked and forced from his home. Dean had been the one who had to be rescued and healed and needed the care. Dean had been the one to go into a heat where he had to have an alpha, and now he was pregnant.

But it was also true that his mother took his fiancé from him without any discussion or notice. It was true that his wolf had been so heartsick at losing his mate that he couldn’t function well until they found him. It was true that Cas had shouldered a huge burden to care for Dean and hide him. It was true that Cas still wanted Dean, but Dean wouldn’t accept it. And now Dean was carrying his pup and Cas was both elated and scared to death.

He blew out a breath and met her eyes. “You have a point.” He nodded. “I’ll set up an appointment on my way out. I’ll come here.”

They agreed that Pam would come to the cabin as soon as possible and it wouldn’t be put on her schedule. Cas told her he would pay her in cash for the sessions but she waved him off. 

“I do a certain amount of pro bono cases a year and if this one doesn’t fit into the category I don’t know what would.”

Cas had thanked her and made a mental note to send her a gift for a spa treatment or nice meal. Cas was suddenly struck by how easy his life was because he had money. He had handed over several hundred dollars’ worth of cash to the girl on the bench and he could drop any amount of money on a gift for Pam without thinking about it. He had had money all his life and he was astounded at the realization of the resources he had because of it.

His stomach rolled thinking of how thin Dean was when they found him and how much each dollar must have needed to be stretched. He thought again about the packless that were in their territories and what he could do.

Cas made an appointment for himself then headed back to the office. He was there for a short amount of time before his mother knocked on his door.

“Castiel, I didn’t know you were back today,” she greeted him. Cas looked up to see his mother. She was immaculately dressed as always with her skirt suit and bun. She looked severe and cold. There was no welcoming warmth in her expression or scent for the son she hadn’t seen in over a week.

“Well, here I am,” he replied just as frostily. If there was a little sarcasm laced in with it, Cas didn’t care.

“Don’t get smart with me, young man,” she scolded him. She took a seat without being invited and looked him over. “You don’t look well. Are you sure you had a vacation?”

“Yes Mother, I did. I didn’t sleep much last night, that’s all.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and he continued to sign the papers in front of him. He kept a tight reign on his scent and didn’t make eye contact.

He saw her face soften a fraction. “You’re not sick, are you?” she asked softly.

He paused and looked up. Her eyes were sharp, but she looked almost vulnerable.

“No, Mom. I’m not sick,” he said more gently. “I would tell you if there was something wrong with my health.”

She nodded and the mask descended again. Though it was interesting to watch her like this, it also gave Cas hope that underneath there was a woman who actually cared about him. Maybe he could get her to see that if she wanted him happy it would be with Dean.

“Alright then. I’ll let you get back to work. You’ve been out a lot lately, so I’m sure you need to get caught up.”

Cas rolled his eyes but didn’t acknowledge the dig and she let herself out without another word. Cas exhaled in relief when she was gone. That had gone better than he had hoped.

He finished out the day and was anxious to get home. Cas caught himself. When had the cabin become home?

The answer was obvious. The last week when he and Dean had shared his heat and produced a pup solidified his alpha’s opinion that Dean was his mate, that it was their nest he slept in every night, and the cabin was their home.

Cas threw his things in his briefcase for later and headed out. He had received a few texts from Ellen throughout the day but it didn’t sound like Dean had had a good day himself. He worried that Dean wouldn’t want to meet with Pamela and that he would be angry with him for going behind his back.

It was too late now. He would have to accept whatever consequences from Dean there might be and deal with it. It was important that they both be able to heal and move on with this.

When Cas opened the door to the cabin he saw Ellen at the stove stirring something in a pot, but Dean was nowhere in the front rooms. He shrugged out of his blazer and toed off his shoes. He undid his tie and looped it over the chair on top of his coat.

“You’re just in time,” Ellen said as she turned slightly. “Dean needs to eat again and I’ve made some soup. It’s just tomato and rice, but it’s a comfort food for him.”

Cas nodded as he stood next to her. “I’ll take it to him. Let me change first,” he said.

He quickly changed out of his office clothes and into gym shorts and a t-shirt. The cabin was air conditioned and cool, but Cas was hot in his suit. He walked barefoot back to the front room to see that Ellen had gotten a bowl and spoon out on the counter but it was empty.

She turned and leaned one hip on the counter with her arms crossed. “He didn’t come out of his nest at all except to use the bathroom.”

Cas’ shoulders sagged. He had hoped that Dean would at least come out to visit with Ellen. “Did he eat?” Cas asked.

Ellen nodded. “I had a little chat with him about that this morning. He wants that pup, Cas, so much. He’s afraid though, and God knows I don’t blame him, I’d be terrified in his shoes, but he wants that pup. _Your_ pup. He’ll eat and go to the doctor and do whatever needs to be done for it, but I worry that that’s all he’s going to do. He slept on and off all day. I don’t think it’s just heat recovery either.”

Cas ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what to do, Ellen.”

“Just be patient,” she told him kindly. “Dean’s been through things we can’t even imagine and now this. He loves you Cas. I’ve never seen Dean so happy as he was after he met you. And when you put that ring on his finger, I thought he was finally going to get his happiness. There was precious little of it for him when he was younger and we all wanted it for him. 

“Give him time. He wants to be with you, he just can’t see a path clearly right now. He’s confused and his daddy really did a number on him. We’ve got to get past that first and then we need to figure out what we’re going to do to get you two mated. He’s had to grow up a lot in the last five months. For as much responsibility that John put on his shoulders, Dean was still very sheltered. He was innocent in more than one way and a lot of that, all of that, has been stripped away. It’s going to take some time for him to be able to adjust and find his way.”

Cas nodded. His alpha preened a little at the fact that Ellen was so sure that Dean wanted _his_ pups. “I can be patient. We both have some things we need to work out independently and together.”

“I agree. Did you get in touch with Pam today?”

“I was able to go and see her and talk to her privately. She’s going to come here in a few days. She’ll be coming after hours and it will be off the books.”

“Well, that’s something, at least. Maybe she can get through to Dean about all this.” She gestured to the dishes. “There’s food for both of you, so eat up. Take him something now and try and get him to agree to see Pam.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you, Ellen. For being here and dinner and everything else you and Bobby have done.”

She patted his hand. “We love you both,” she told him.

Cas couldn’t help the flush of pleasure at her words. His mother never said those words to him unless it was for show or a calculated time to provide ammunition for her point. The casual way that Ellen had just patted him and said it meant the world to him.

“I’m off. Gotta get Bobby his dinner too,” she told him with a wink. “I’ll leave Dean alone. You go and feed him and I’ll be back tomorrow before you go to work.”

“Thanks again, Ellen,” he told her. She waved and slipped out of the door. Cas turned and ladled some soup into the waiting bowl and took it to Dean’s room. 

He knocked gently on the door and when he heard a muffled sound, he turned the knob and opened it. Cas could see that Dean was in the middle of the bed and the nest was still intact. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but he knew that most omegas dismantled the nest after the heat was over. Dean seemed to have done the opposite and added a few things to it. Cas could see his towel from the bathroom along with one of his band t-shirts. Another one of the throw pillows was at the top.

Dean’s head shot up when he scented Cas and for a moment Cas thought that maybe he would sit up and greet him. Instead, his body seemed to sag without control until he was laying again. Cas put the bowl and spoon on the nightstand and leaned over the makeshift bumper. He carded his hand through Dean’s hair and was pleased to see the omega arch into the touch slightly.

“I brought some soup from Ellen,” Cas said softly. “She told me you have been eating today. I’m glad. How are you feeling?”

Dean cracked one eye open and Cas could see the clear green iris easily. “I’m tired, Cas,” he said. 

“I know, sweetheart, that’s to be expected after your heat,” he told him.

Dean swallowed and shook his head. “No, Cas, I mean I’m tired. I’m tired of hiding and feeling like a burden. I’m tired of everything, including getting my hopes up to have them crushed. I just can’t anymore.”

“Dean,” Cas pleaded. He took a chance and crawled into the nest with him. Dean didn’t object and when Cas reached for him Dean let him pull him close. “Dean, I know it seems hopeless right now, but I’m going to fix this. I want you and our pup to be safe and happy.”

Dean didn’t reply and Cas was quiet. How did he convince Dean he was serious? Cas held him for a while before he spoke again.

“Will you eat something please?” he asked. Dean nodded and Cas helped him sit up against the headboard before he handed him the bowl. It had cooled slightly but was still warm.

Dean obediently took the bowl and ate but he didn’t say anything. When he was finished he handed it back to Cas and shifted down again until he was laying in the middle of the nest. He closed his eyes, effectively blocking Cas out. He scented Dean and could smell a mixture of things. Dean was feeling like everything was collapsing again and Cas felt helpless.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered to Dean as he stepped onto the floor. There was no response from the nest and he frowned.

He took the dishes back to the kitchen and placed them in the sink before he made himself a bowl. He thought about what he could do while he ate. He grabbed his laptop and researched a few laws that he wanted to understand more about.

Were there any other situations like this that he could find? What had happened?

What authority did the Pack Alphas have over an unmated Were’s pregnancy?

He found some information that made him feel slightly better. He couldn’t find anything online that was like his situation exactly, but he did find a case where the pack alpha did not want a packless Were on the pack lands, but a family of the pack wanted to keep the omega safe with them. The pack stood together and outvoted the Alpha, who conceded.

Cas wondered if his pack would stand behind him. He would be their future Alpha and he wanted Dean as his mate. How many of them would be against his mating because of Dean’s history? How many would sympathize with him and his mate?

He also found out that even if John Winchester ordered Dean to get rid of the pup, by law, Cas would have to be notified. If John took Dean to a doctor or hospital they wouldn’t do anything without Cas’ consent, but if he took Dean somewhere shady off of pack lands, that might be a problem. The fine for terminating a pregnancy without the alpha parent’s consent was severe. John could even lose his pack over it.

What he also found interesting was that there were several cases of omegas being able to ignore the alpha command in order to protect the pup. 

Cas was tired and he finished up. He put the laptop away and cleaned up dinner. He wanted to go to Dean but he wasn’t sure if he would be welcome. Cas was struggling too. He sat with his hands in his head on the couch and thought.

His wolf was pacing in his mind, clawing to get to his mate. Because even though Dean didn’t wear his bite and they were not living together as mates would, his alpha considered Dean his. Cas wanted it so badly. After spending a heat with Dean and now that he was pregnant, Dean was his mate.

Cas wanted to be with Dean. He wanted to be able to come back to the cabin and have Dean greet him instead of Ellen. He wanted to curl up together on the couch and watch movies like they had done before. He wanted to be able to lick and bite Dean to mark him so that everyone would know he belonged to Cas. 

Cas couldn’t deny that his body craved his mate, too. Spending four days locked inside of Dean had bonded them and Cas wanted that closeness again. Some of it was about being satisfied but most of it was about taking care of his mate. Pleasuring him and being physically affectionate was something that Cas enjoyed.

A whine startled him from his thoughts and he rose quickly to see Dean in the doorway to the main room. He moved swiftly to him and Dean stepped forward. He reached out and grabbed the edge of Cas’ shirt tentatively. 

“Are you ok, Dean?” he asked. Dean’s scent was laced with longing and worry.

“You’re upset, alpha,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and caught his eye. “Why are you sorry?”

Dean licked his lips and broke the eye contact. “I’m the reason you’re upset, right?”

“Dean, listen to me. I’m upset because I’m worried about you. I’m upset because I want you and our pup to be safe and healthy and happy. I’m upset because I love you and I miss you and I want things to go back to the way they were.”

“But all that is my fault, too,” Dean replied. 

“It’s not, sweetheart, please. It’s not your fault, Dean,” Cas told him seriously. “It’s out parents’ fault. If your father had not banished you we would still have been together. You would have healed and had a regular heat cycle. We would have known ahead of time how it would be because you would have been able to talk to a doctor. We could have mated and this pup would be something to be celebrated by our packs. They took that away from us, so if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s theirs.”

Dean whined again but didn’t disagree. Cas counted that as a win and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s head and held him for a minute. He tried to pump out as many calming and comforting pheromones that he could to relax Dean. It seemed to help because the omega sagged against him and his scent returned to normal.

Cas took a few deep breaths of Dean’s new scent and he felt his alpha rumble. The vibrations in his chest disturbed Dean and he pulled away with a question on his face.

“I can scent our pup on you,” he told Dean honestly.

Dean nodded. “Are you going to sleep in your own bed tonight?” Dean asked quietly. Cas could scent the uncertainty in Dean’s scent but he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“I would rather sleep in our nest together, but I’ll sleep in the other room if you want me to.”

Dean shook his head and grabbed his hand. Cas let Dean pull him into his room and their nest where he rearranged a few things before he settled down with Cas spooned up behind him. Cas’ hand naturally fell to rest on Dean’s stomach and the omega pressed his on top. It wasn’t that late but Cas was still exhausted from their shared cycle and Dean seemed equally tired. Cas closed his eyes and breathed in Dean’s scent. Cas was happy that it almost smelled content.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments! Thank you!
> 
> What do you think Sam will say about all this?

**DEAN POV**

A week after Dean’s heat he found himself sitting on the couch in the living room with Cas, holding his phone. He had pushed his brother off with texts for a few days but he could tell that Sam was getting impatient. He visited several times a week and he hadn’t seen Dean in almost two. Sam knew something was wrong and the last thing he and Cas wanted was for Sam to show up unexpectedly and be surprised.

So, here they were, about to call him together to see when he could come over. Cas insisted he be there when Dean called in case Sam’s alpha got out of hand with him. 

The phone rang on speaker and Dean bit his lip. Cas reached over and grabbed his hand. Dean allowed it but he wasn’t sure if he should.

Cas had been the best alpha to him. He wanted to say that he had been since he found out Dean had pupped, but really, Cas had always been an amazing alpha to him. He found him when he was missing and living on the street. He fed him and got him healthy. He took care of him during a heat that could have killed him and now he was taking care of him and their pup.

Dean didn’t know what to do. He felt torn. His omega was fully on board with letting Cas coddle him and go all alpha because of the pup, but Dean knew that it was probably a bad idea for them to engage in anything mate like because it would crush Dean in the end when Cas eventually withdrew.

Cas had told him he would care for them and protect them, and Dean believed him for now. He knew Cas meant what he said, but Dean wasn’t sure how long he would mean it. They hadn’t had a lot of conversations, which was something that needed to change. Dean had spent as much time in his nest as possible the last few days.

He frowned as he remembered Ellen bursting into his room and pulling him out. She told him in no uncertain terms that the nest needed to be dismantled and washed. She told him that the room had gone from happy heat and pregnancy scent to a putrid, stale odor that reeked. Dean had disagreed but Ellen told him once things were clean he could make a new one. They had done that and Dean had spent the last two days trying to get it just right.

“Dean! Hey!” Sam’s happy voice broke him out of his memories.

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Sammy,” he greeted. 

“Where have you been, man. I was about to just come over. I know you had a hard heat, sorry about that.”

“Yea, yea, it was brutal. But, uh, Cas took care of me.”

“Of course he did, Dean. Cas loves you.”

Dean glanced at Cas and he caught the slightly pleased smile and scent at Sam’s praise.

“So, uh, do you want to come over soon?”

“Yea, I’m flexible. I can come over now if you want.”

“Ok, yea, that would be good. Cas’ll be here too.”

“Awesome, Dean. I’ll be there soon.”

“Wait!” Dean cried. He didn’t want to blindside his brother. “Uh, there’s something I need to talk to you about when you get here, ok?”

“Ok, Dean. Is everything alright?” Sam sounded worried.

“Yea, I think so. It’s just…just come over and we’ll talk.”

“Ok, see you soon, jerk.”

“See ya, bitch.”

Dean smiled slightly at the old banter between himself and his brother and he hoped that everything would be ok. Cas reached for him and Dean pulled away. He stood and paced the living room. He ignored the hurt he could scent and didn’t look at Cas. Dean needed to stop relying on him so much for comfort. 

Dean had become an expert at avoiding conversations and feelings in the last week. Cas had tried to engage him every day and Dean just couldn’t. He had agreed to meet with Pam because Ellen and Bobby had encouraged him to. It certainly couldn’t hurt him and she would maintain his privacy. Ellen told him that she understood there were things that he couldn’t say out loud to anyone who was connected to him, so this might be a way for him to process and purge some of those things. 

He had his first meeting with Pam a few days ago and it had gone ok. She had mostly wanted to know about how he had grown up, so he told her about his mom, who was a beta and how his parents had mated right out of high school. He talked about how she had died in a house fire when he was four. Sam had been six months old and Ellen and Bobby had stepped in a lot to help. Jo was in between him and Sam in age so it worked out a lot of time for the three of them to be together. The pack stepped up in a big way too, since John was Alpha. At that point he was actually a pretty good one. The fire and death of his mate had changed him irrevocably though. 

As Dean grew his natural nurturing instincts took over and he mothered Sam more and more. It was to no one’s surprise that he presented as an omega at sixteen and his dad had actually seemed pleased by the fact that he would get a dowry from Dean. Dean could do very little to please him on a daily basis before then so he was happy for a while. It took some time to understand that Dean’s presentation was a gift to his Pack Alpha for what Dean could bring to the pack and his happiness with Dean had nothing to do with who he was and everything to do with the money he would be worth. 

John started to remind Dean constantly that his only role now was to take care of Sam and the house and keep his legs closed so that he could mate easily. He wanted a good match for him and the pack. John agreed to let him finish high school and when Dean wanted to go to college, Sam had to step in and convince their dad that it would be beneficial for the pack if Dean had some skills. It would make him a more desirable catch if he could run a house better and help advise his alpha. 

Dean had no idea how Sam had done it but he had. Sam was almost as tall as Dean was by that point and smart. Dean knew for sure in that moment that Sam would be an alpha and he needed to be groomed more than John was doing. He worked to make sure that Sam knew how packs worked and how people needed to be treated. He thought about how Sam had helped Cas the last few months and he felt pride in his brother.

Talking about his childhood was easy for Dean right now. It was the events of the past six months that were excruciating to think about. He was glad that Pam had stopped him and only asked him to discus is childhood. He had another meeting with her in two days and he was a little worried about what she would ask him to talk about. But for now, he needed to focus on Sam.

Pam and Cas would be there to worry about later.

Dean paced and paced as he waited for Sam. Cas stayed on the couch to give him space, which made Dean feel even worse. He could see Cas’ clenched fists and rigid posture and he knew that the alpha was fighting his instincts to soothe Dean. He knew that he was putting off nervous and worried scents and Cas was struggling to deal with it.

He knew he was being a bad omega but he also knew he needed to protect himself. His omega was far too comfortable with Cas taking care of him and he needed to stop it. He was able to put some distance between them during the day, especially since Cas was out of the house mostly, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny his alpha in his nest at night.

It was something that they didn’t talk about but Cas never hesitated when Dean pulled him into the bedroom. It was the only time that Dean allowed himself to be vulnerable. At night, in the dark, he could let some of his desires be met. Cas gave him what he asked for and didn’t ever push him. He held Dean and scent marked him superficially. He let Dean press his nose into his neck and cradled his flat stomach between them.

Dean’s omega craved more intimate touch from his alpha, but Dean steadfastly denied that part of himself. If he let Cas cross that line, there would be no way he could move on when it was time. It was already hard enough with the memories of his heat.

He was pulled out of his thoughts again when he heard the gravel crunch, announcing a visitor. Cas was up and moving to the window before Dean even stopped pacing. Dean heard him rumble in his chest as he moved and he watched as he cautiously looked to make sure it was Sam. When he confirmed that it was their expected visitor he relaxed and turned to Dean, a question in his eyes.

They had decided that Cas would answer the door and they would tell Sam that he needed to listen to a few things before he got close to Dean. Cas said that his scent wasn’t potent in the main room, mostly because Dean spent so little time out of his nest these days, so Sam probably wouldn’t be able to pick it up and if he did notice something, he wouldn’t recognize it as pregnancy.

Dean moved behind the small island in the kitchen area as Cas answered the door.

“Hey Cas!” Sam greeted him. He clasped his hand to Cas’ outstretched one and entered the room.

“Thanks for coming, Sam,” Cas told him. He closed the door behind the other alpha and they turned to see Dean.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed. He made a move to go to him but Cas stopped him.

“Wait, Sam. We need to talk about a few things first.”

Dean watched as Sam’s face closed off and he stood up straight with his chest puffed out. The scent of protective alpha filled the air. To his credit, Cas had a handle on his own alpha and his scent remained neutral.

“What does that mean?” he growled. He quickly looked back to Dean and sharpened his gaze. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Knock it off, Sammy,” he said, but he didn’t move. “We need to talk to you about some things that have happened and I need you to chill out. All of this sucks already and I need you not to freak out, okay?”

Sam growled again and an angry, wary alpha scent reached his nose as his voice raised . “That is not helping me to calm down Dean. What the fuck is going on?” 

Cas moved around Sam and put himself between Dean and the other alpha. Dean could see that he was struggling to be calm in the face of Sam’s anger. 

“Sam, there are things that have happened that we need you to know about and understand. Ellen knows everything already as do my brothers and Bobby. You are the last to know because we didn’t want you to worry, but we have hidden nothing, do you understand?”

“How can I understand when I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Sam snarled. His fists clenched by his sides.

“If you’d get control of your wolf and calm down, pup, we’d be able to talk,” Cas growled back, his hackles raised. “This is why we didn’t tell you before.” Cas’ voice was raised as well.

“Don’t tell me-“

“Enough!” Dean yelled. “Sam, that’s enough. You’re acting like a child. Cas, that’s enough of you too. Both of you find a seat.”

Properly chastised the alphas both turned to find seats. Sam sat at the far end of the kitchen table and Cas sat on one of the bar stools as close to Dean as possible. Dean threw him a look but Cas shrugged, unconcerned.

Dean turned back to his brother and tried to smile reassuringly. “Ok, Sammy. This is going to be a little uncomfortable for all of us, so the faster I can get through it, the better off we’ll all be, ok?”

Sam nodded. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was still puffed up. Dean could tell he was still unhappy. He glanced at Cas who had control again and he smiled at Dean. He inhaled a deep breath of Cas’ delicious scent and it helped to calm him too.

“Right, ok. So, the good news is that my body was healthy enough again to have a heat.” He saw Sam cringe slightly and took a little brotherly satisfaction at making him squirm. He quickly stopped though, knowing that he would be even more uncomfortable in a minute. 

“While that’s great and all,” Dean continued, “I missed two heats, which is a problem. It would have been a really horrible heat anyway, but we also had another problem.” Dean bit his lip. He tried really hard not to think about those alphas but it seemed like he would never get away from it. Cas reached over and touched his fingers lightly with his own where his hand rested on the island counter. It was a question, an offer of comfort if Dean wanted it. He flipped his hand over and laced his fingers through Cas’, not looking at him. “So, it turns out that omegas need an alpha to help them through their heat after their first knotting,” he rushed out. “So much that it could have put me in the hospital or even killed me. Since a visit to the hospital would have at least resulted in John knowing I was here and ruining everything, we decided that Cas would stay and help me through it.”

Sam sat up straight and looked menacingly at Cas. “Are you telling me that-“

“He asked you not to interrupt, Sam,” Cas said sharply. Cas wasn’t at risk of getting riled up again, but he was clearly going to protect Dean from any unintentional damage his brother might inflict on him.

Dean watched Sam’s nostrils flare and he took a few deep breaths. He thought it was probably to calm himself and to see if he could scent anything between the two of them.

Dean took a breath himself and the calm scent of rain and ozone flooded his system and relaxed him. He tightened his grip on Cas’ hand and continued. “Cas helped me through my heat, Sam. Yes. And we talked about it before hand and Ellen knew and I consented. I couldn’t get birth control because that would require my alpha’s permission, so Cas got condoms. My heat triggered his rut and we did everything we could to try and be careful and responsible, but either we missed at least one or something failed because I pupped. So, you’re going to be an uncle.” Dean rushed through his words to try and get everything out at once.

Dean had a death grip on Cas’ hand and supported himself with the edge of the counter with the other. There was a beat of shocked silence before Sam was out of his seat. He turned the chair over and snarled at Cas. Dean tensed and Cas released his hand as Sam came around the table, stalking towards Cas.

“Stay there Dean,” the alpha commanded him. He rose from his seat as Sam snarled again.

“Don’t tell him what to do! I can’t believe you did this, Castiel. I trusted you with him!”

“Sam, if you would listen, you would know this wasn’t what we planned. I didn’t take advantage of your brother and I was trying to protect him and keep him from being in pain or discovered.”

“Like hell you were!” Sam growled. He lunged for Cas and Dean watched as the older alpha stood still and let Sam get a good punch in before he wrestled him to the ground. Dean saw how out of control his brother was and how gently Cas handled him. He didn’t punch him or hurt him, but he used his strength and size to manhandle the younger alpha onto the ground with his hands behind his back. Dean was impressed with how in control Cas was in the face of a raging alpha intent on defending him, but Cas continually surprised him. Sam was a lot younger and smaller than Cas was. He could have taken him down with one solid hit and been done with it but he didn’t.

“Get off me!” Sam yelled as he struggled. Cas calmly exerted a bit more pressure before Sam stilled.

“You need to calm down, Sam,” Cas told him. Dean could hear the alpha authority ring in his voice and Sam growled again, but he relaxed a bit under the dominance of a bigger alpha. “I’ll let you up if you promise to calm down and listen to your brother. This is hard enough for us as it is and you’re not helping. I will make you leave if you don’t get your wolf under control.”

Dean watched as his brother took one more breath and relaxed. Cas nodded and released his hold on him. He rose and backed away, keeping an eye on Sam, until he stood next to Dean. When Sam stood and it seemed like he had control Cas turned his attention to Dean. His hands hovered over Dean’s arms, unsure if he could touch, and Dean stepped closer to him and bared his neck.

Though Dean knew that they couldn’t mate and it was only hurting him further, he couldn’t deny Cas’ instincts for him and the pup. After an altercation like that, Cas needed to make sure they were ok, that he had protected them and they weren’t upset or hurt. 

Cas took Dean’s invitation immediately and pulled him to his chest. He buried his nose in Dean’s neck and ran one hand down to his belly while the other held him firmly by the waist. Dean went completely pliant and let Cas do what he needed to reassure his wolf. He scented Cas in return, helping to calm himself as well. 

Cas didn’t nip his neck or lick his mating gland like he could have if they were still engaged or already mated, but he did press gentle kisses along his neck and jaw while he petted Dean’s stomach. Dean felt Sam’s eyes on them but he didn’t look at his brother.

When Cas had reassured himself that Dean was ok and both their scents had returned to normal he pulled back slightly and looked into Dean’s eyes. He still held him close but loosely. Dean could step away when he was ready and Cas would let him. Dean nodded slightly and stepped back. Cas’ hands dropped from his body and Dean had to hold back a whine. He clenched his jaw and turned to face his brother again, putting some distance between him and Cas.

He saw Sam frown at his movements and he looked questioningly back and forth between him and Cas.

“Are you mated as well?” he asked. Dean knew his brother already knew the answer to that question. Dean would have told him if it were true first and he would have seen a mark on his neck above his collar. This question was a way to introduce a topic Sam wanted to discuss.

“No,” Dean told him. “And we won’t be, and that’s my choice.” He looked sternly at his little brother daring him to say something else. He saw Sam look to Cas again and scented the sour tang of disappointment from Cas, but he steeled himself and moved around the island.

“What are you going to do, Dean? That will mean that dad is still your alpha and what happens if he finds you here?” Sam asked.

“We’re back to having someone with me all the time,” he sighed. “That way, if dad does show up and orders me to do something at least there will be someone here who knows what’s happening.”

“Oh my god, Dean, this is a fucking mess,” Sam sighed.

“Don’t you think I know that, Sam?” Dean snapped. “Don’t you think I wish that things were different? I’m scared to death about this and I don’t have a clue what I’m going to do. How am I going to take care of a pup? Stay and hide here for the rest of my life?” He blew out a breath and blinked away tears. “I had one thing to do, Sam, and I couldn’t even stay pure so I could mate Cas and save the pack and have a good life. Instead I’m a used omega without a mate who’s homeless and pregnant.”

Dean felt Cas step next to him and he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to block out Cas’ distressed scent.

“Dean,” Sam pleaded. “You are worth so much more to me. To Cas. To all of us. Dad can’t see it and he’s wrong, but you’re not alone. And if it comes to it, it would only be two years at the most.”

“What?” he asked as he wiped his eyes. He looked at Sam and then Cas. Cas looked like he understood what his brother was saying but Dean didn’t.

“One thing I’ve been working on with Bobby the last few months is what I can do as future pack alpha about this. Turns out, there is nothing I can do if I’m not the actual pack alpha, just like Cas can’t do anything against his. But, there are a few things that I can do to gain the Alpha.”

“No way, Sam. No,” Dean shook his head adamantly.

“You don’t get a say, Dean. This is my right and my life. I didn’t get a say in your heat and you don’t get a say in this. We both have to do what is needed and what we think is right.”

“It’s not the same!” Dean cried. He looked to Cas for help but the other alpha just looked back at Dean.

“It’s not the same situation, but the fact that we have to do what we have to do is the same. Now, I can challenge dad any time because I’ve presented. It would mean a fight, which I don’t want to do, especially after Cas knocked me on my ass so easily a few minutes ago. Sorry about the jaw, man,” he said to Cas. Cas waved him off and Sam continued. 

“At sixteen, a fight would have been unwise, but I’m seventeen now, and even though a fight would still be a bad idea there are other things I can start working on. I can start making a case against dad and bring it to the pack for a vote when I turn eighteen. Bobby has been helping me gather evidence about how the pack has been managed and where the money has gone. The pack did not look favorably on the fact that Dad banished you, especially when you were hurt.” 

Dean scoffed and Sam frowned at him. “I’m sure,” he said sarcastically.

“Actually Dean, you might be surprised,” Sam told him. “In fact, I think it’s the strongest case we have against him. Many alphas are progressive and don’t hold so much weight with purity like some of the more traditional alphas do, especially since you were attacked. Even the more traditional pack members who believe in purity at all costs didn’t agree with dad. I talked to Alistair-“

“What?” Dean interrupted him.

“I know, he’s not anyone’s favorite alpha, trust me. But I went to him because his opinion would be the one the traditionalists would follow. He told me that he considered you ruined for mating,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes, “but as a pack omega who had been _attacked_ and _hurt_ , you should have been protected inside the pack. He said that dad should have kept you with him and taken care of you as an alpha should have, not sent you alone out into the unknown packless.”

“Wow,” Dean said. Alistair was very old fashioned and a little creepy. He kept his mate at home and she was rarely seen in public. When she was, she was always with him, silent and a half step behind him. Dean had often wondered what her life was like behind closed doors, but it was possible it wasn’t as bad as Dean had thought. If Alistair was talking morals about protecting him after he lost his purity, it said something.

“Yea,” Sam agreed. “The whole pack feels like dad was wrong to throw you out. Our society collectively agrees that omegas should be protected and cared for. Now, I know and you know and a lot of them know that omegas are strong in a different way than alphas and we’d all be lost without them, but the idea that alphas care for and protect omegas is still strong. The fact that dad failed to do that to a pack omega, let alone one who had been attacked _and_ his own son, did a lot to damage his reputation and eroded confidence in him as Alpha. 

“They’ll support me if I challenge him for the Alpha just based on that. The mismanagement of the money is severe and when the pack finds out about that too, it will be the end. I just can’t do anything until I’m eighteen without a physical challenge. The pack can vote if I force it, but not until then.”

Dean was silent for a minute. He slowly absorbed the information. “So, you’re saying that in a little under two years you could be pack alpha?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “And I’d reinstate you as a pack omega and my brother and keep you and the pup safe if you didn’t want anyone else to do that.” He pointedly looked at Cas and Dean huffed.

“Sam, that’s a lot of good information and it’s a good plan for the long game,” Cas told him. “I’m worried about what could happen between now and then. It’s a long time and I don’t think we can hide Dean here alone for another year and a half. Someone is going to visit the Novak’s. My mother is going to realize I’m not living in my house. In eight months, Dean is going to have a pup and I don’t want it to be alone in this cabin.”

Cas stopped himself from saying more. Dean knew he wanted to say something else and he took in his clenched fists and tight eyes. He had to stop himself from reaching out to him.

“I know,” Sam agreed. “I just don’t know what else to do except try and keep doing what we’re doing. I can be here some now. School doesn’t start for another few weeks, so I can help too. And I can come in the afternoons. Dad doesn’t care what I do most of the time,” he said as he shrugged.

“We’ll put you in the rotation and I’ll let you know, Sam. Thank you,” Cas told him. “Now, are you going to stay for dinner?”

“Sure, I can,” Sam said.

“Ok, I’ll get something started if you two want to catch up a bit more,” Cas said. Dean watched as he made an abortive movement towards him. Cas caught himself and turned to the kitchen. Dean watched him and he could tell that Cas was hurting.

“Sam, why don’t you wait for me outside, ok? I’ll be right out.” Dean looked at his brother with a lift of his brow, silently asking for a minute alone with Cas.

“Sure, Dean. I’ll be right on the porch,” Sam told him. 

When the door shut behind Sam, Dean turned around. Cas was pulling things out of the fridge to cook and Dean could see the tension radiating off of him. His scent was all over the place and Dean could tell he was worried and upset about what the future held. He scented unhappiness with his alpha and Dean’s rejection. He could tell Cas was in physical pain. Dean couldn’t do a lot about most of those things, but he could help with the physical pain. 

He made his way over to Cas and took the few things out of his hands before he set them on the counter. Cas seemed surprised but let Dean push him down on one of the barstools. Dean went to the freezer and got a frozen bag of vegetables. He pulled a clean hand towel from the drawer and stepped between Cas’ legs into his personal space.

Cas made room for him to get close but didn’t touch him. Dean wrapped the cold food in the thin towel and pressed it to Cas’ jaw where Sam had hit him. His brother might be a smaller alpha, but he had alpha strength and it looked like he hadn’t held back. Cas would heal by tomorrow, but he knew it hurt now. The bruising on his jaw was already working its way up and down in a nice pattern.

Dean tried to be gentle, but Cas flinched as the cold pressure connected with his skin.

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Dean murmured. He didn’t meet Cas’ eyes. Instead he focused on holding the pack carefully to give him some relief.

“Dean,” Cas said and it took everything in him not to sag into Cas and seek comfort from him. 

“Why’d you let him hit you?” he asked instead. “You could have blocked it.”

“I could have,” Cas agreed. “But Sam needed to feel like he was defending you.”

Dean frowned. There was something else. “And?” he prompted. He did look into Cas’ eyes then and he saw pain and sadness there.

“And, maybe I feel like I deserve it.”

Dean jerked back a little. “Why? Cas, you took care of me. You were one of the only ones who cared about me enough to even look in the first place. Why would you deserve being punched?”

Cas touched his stomach lightly, brushing across it with his fingers. “Because I wasn’t careful enough. Because I took a bad situation and made it worse. And I don’t regret this pup, Dean. I want you to know that. I want this pup so much with you it scares me to death to think that something might happen to either one of you. But you can’t deny that it has made everything so much more complicated. And as your alpha, I should have done a better job.”

“Cas,” Dean told him sternly. “I literally could have died. Carrying a pup instead is a small price to pay. And if I’m honest, I want this pup too. It’s not how I thought it would go, but I wouldn’t change anything. We did it together. You were in rut just like I was in heat. I could have double checked every time. I could have made sure that you used a condom, and they were in tact and they covered everything they were supposed to, but I didn’t. It’s not all on you, alpha. We take care of each other, remember?”

Dean saw Cas’ eyes lighten and his scent turn into a happier version of his normal scent. “I remember,” he whispered. Dean’s mouth was suddenly dry with the way Cas was looking at him. He was aware that he was chest to chest with him and he was between Cas’ legs. Somehow both of Cas’ hands had landed on his hips and the connection between them arched together. Dean found himself ready to lean in and press their lips together.

He stepped back instead, huffing a soft laugh. “Ok, well, I should get out there and talk to Sam. Are you ok with this now?” he asked as he gestured to the bag of corn he still held to Cas’ face.

“Yes,” Cas replied. He reached up and took the bag from Dean who stepped back. Cas’ voice was rough and his scent had soured slightly. Dean nodded again before he silently turned and walked out of the cabin.

He took a few breaths once he had closed the door behind him and turned to Sam. He moved to sit in the free chair next to him and pointed a finger in his face.

“Don’t say anything,” Dean warned.

Sam held up his hands. “I wasn’t,” he said.

Dean licked his lips and ran a hand over his face. “So. What do you want to know?” he asked. Dean knew that Sam would be full of questions now that he had time to calm down and think through the information.

“Ok, a lot actually,” he said. “Cas wants to mate you, Dean. Why aren’t you mated? If you did that then a lot of these issues would be voided.”

Dean nodded. “Yep, and that’s why. I know it would solve almost every problem there is right now, but I don’t want Cas to mate me as a solution to a problem. He’s doing it out of obligation and I can’t tie him to me because I was his problem. And how would the Novak’s react to that? Cas is the future pack alpha. What happens when they find out that he mated a sullied omega after I got pregnant in heat out of mating? That’s not going to look very good, Sam. He could be challenged because of it and I won’t be the reason that he loses the Alpha.”

“Dean, Cas loves you. He wanted to marry and mate you before this. You had his ring on your finger and you were planning a wedding! He still wants that, no matter the circumstances.”

“No, he thinks he _should_ want that, Sam. He is a good alpha, I know that. Geez, Sam, he took care of my heat and went into rut because of it. He found me and gave me a place to live. But it doesn’t change the fact that he would be doing this because I was damaged and carrying his pup. I won’t tie him to me for that. And what happens when he finds someone he would like to mate with? What then? He’d be mated to me. And if that happened, he would either resent me for the rest of his life or he’d put me back in this cabin alone and mate someone new. And what happens to the pup then? Will the new omega or whoever take the pup? I can’t even think about either of those scenarios, Sam.”

Sam frowned at him in confusion. “Dean, that’s not at all what this is. I don’t know why you can’t see it, but it’s true. I don’t know exactly what dad said to you, but you’re worth more to all of us than just being an omega.”

“Yea, well, it’s not going to change.”

“Dean, I can see how it already has. Cas can hardly keep to himself and you gravitate to him too. That little display in the kitchen proved it to me.”

Dean waved him away. “Cas needed to know that the pup was safe. He can’t help his instincts and I won’t deny his wolf that way. It would hurt us both. Besides, he hasn’t marked me, so…”

“I can scent him on you, Dean. And not just the pup, because I can scent that now too.”

Dean shook his head. “We live together. We’ve been close now inside, but the scents don’t linger and he hasn’t scent marked me for any length of time. It’s superficial and wipes right off. He didn’t put a single mark on me through the entire four days of heat, Sam. Not a nip or a bruise _anywhere_. There’s nothing possessive of me, it’s just the pup.”

“I don’t think so, but I’m not going to keep arguing right now. Next question. Why did you need an alpha to help you through your heat?”

Dean sighed and dropped his head on his shoulders. “Because apparently once an omega has a knot, they need one for their heat.” Dean swallowed and focused on the trees in the distance and not the memory of a dark night inside another grove of trees.

“Wow. Ok, I’m going to look that up. So, does that mean that you’ll need an alpha every heat from now on.”

Damn Sammy. Dean had not let himself think that far ahead. “Yes,” he gritted out. He gripped the armrests of the chair in frustration. “Although I won’t have another heat for about a year yet, so we have some time.”

“Well, what happens then? If you’re still here and hiding and you have an alpha, doesn’t that mean you could get pregnant again? If Dad still-“

“Stop. Sam, stop, please. I can’t think of anything like that right now. I can’t think beyond today and tomorrow. There are so many things that I don’t have an answer for right now and I just can’t.” He turned his face away, willing himself not to cry again.

“Ok, Dean, I’m sorry,” his brother said softly. They were silent for a few minutes and Dean knew Sam could scent his distress. “I’m sorry I punched Cas.”

Dean laughed. “Yea, that was a surprise.”

“I’m shocked he let me, actually.”

“Who says he let you?” Dean countered. Sam gave him a face and Dean shrugged. “What?”

“Please. Cas let me nail his jaw. He could have taken me down easily before I got the hit in, but he didn’t.”

“Well,” Dean said, not sure how much to share. “You should ask him.”

“Maybe I will. Ok, well. Now what?”

Dean sighed heavily. “I don’t know. Ellen and Bobby are around. Apparently, Cas’ brothers were here a few days ago, but I was sleeping. Nothing has changed except things are more…everything, I guess. I’m talking to Cas’ pack therapist, Pamela. I’ve seen her once and she’s coming back in two days.”

Sam nodded. “That’s probably a good idea. We should have done that sooner, I think.”

Dean shrugged.

“What are you going to do about a doctor for the pup?”

Dean shrugged again. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it yet. I don’t really need to see anyone for a few more weeks yet, so we have time to figure it out.”

They were quiet again and Dean could feel himself spiraling down into helplessness and self-loathing. He needed his nest. He stood abruptly.

“I’m going to go lay down for a while, Sam. Sorry to cut the visit short.”

Sam stood with him and nodded. “Sure, Dean. Whatever you need. I’ll come inside.”

Dean opened the door and moved quickly through the main room and back to his bedroom before Cas could ask any questions. He heard the alpha’s voice and Sam’s response, but he couldn’t make out the words through the closed door. Dean stripped all the way down and slunk into his nest. He burrowed into the covers and pulled his favorite blanket over him. He felt around for the shirt he had stolen from Cas’ dirty laundry and nuzzled into it. The potent scent of his alpha flooded his nose and he whined as he curled tighter into a ball, cradling the shirt and his belly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Cas is doing.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!

**CAS POV**

When Dean had burst through the door and into his room Cas had been startled. He looked up from pulling the casserole out of the oven to look at Sam.

“I think he got overwhelmed. Maybe it’s best if I just go for now. I’ll call you guys tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Cas said. He moved to shake Sam’s hand. He was surprised again when the younger alpha pulled him into an embrace.

“Thank you for taking care of him, Cas. Please don’t give up on him. He loves you and he wants you, he just can’t get passed the bullshit he’s been fed.”

Cas returned the hug and nodded. “I know. I won’t give up on him. If I have to mate him to save them I will. We’ll deal with the fallout after.” He pulled away and they shared a mutual look, bonding them over their love for the omega and keeping Dean and the pup safe.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Sam said as he left. Cas followed him and locked up behind Sam before he went to Dean. He gently opened the door and peeked in. He could only see the top of Dean’s head from the middle of the nest. 

He walked closer and bent over so he was close to Dean. He knew that the omega was awake and he knew that Dean could scent him there. “Dean? Do you need anything?” he asked quietly.

There was silence and Cas was just about to stand again and leave Dean alone when his hand shot out and grabbed onto him. Cas stopped and turned back towards the bed.

“Will you lay with me?” Dean asked.

“Always,” Cas murmured. He moved to get in the nest and Dean’s quiet voice came out again. 

“Will you take your clothes off? he asked.

He froze and swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Dean, I don’t think-“

“Please, Cas? I just need to feel your skin, that’s all.”

Cas couldn’t resist anything his omega asked of him, so he quickly stripped down and crawled into the nest. He pulled the blanket off of Dean’s head and Dean latched on to him. He pressed his face into Cas’ neck and almost sobbed.

Cas soothed him as best he could. He noticed that the shirt he was missing was laying next to Dean but he didn’t say anything about it. He made a mental note to try and refresh his shirt in the nest every couple of days. If that’s something Dean needed, he could do that for him.

They lay together for a long time, just breathing in each other’s scent. Cas loved Dean’s scent normally, but now that he was pregnant and their pup had its own scent added to it, he was elated with the aroma. He could never get enough, and he scented Dean as hard as Dean scented him.

Eventually, Cas’ body started to respond to his omega’s scent and he silently willed his arousal away. Cas was able to control it until Dean drifted off. He gently untangled himself and headed to the bathroom. He was going to take a very cold shower and try and get himself under control then he would wake Dean for some dinner.

He shivered under the cold spray but it did what it was supposed to. His arousal was curtailed for now. Cas had in no way been celibate his entire adult life and he had had a boyfriend for several years in college. They had been serious but Cas hadn’t been ready to offer for him and the omega didn’t want to wait any longer. They hadn’t knotted or shared their heat or rut together, but there had been plenty they could do for intimacy between them and Cas _had_ used a rut service while they were together.

Cas had felt a little guilty when they broke up because Inias was a wonderful omega who would have made a perfect mate for him. Cas wondered if he had pushed himself further sexually than he might have otherwise because he thought Cas would offer for him. He couldn’t change his actions then but he hadn’t let any other relationships be intimate beyond kissing after that.

Cas had used facilities that offered omegas and betas to help with his physical needs as well as the rut services. He had used them up until he had met Dean. Once he knew that Dean was his mate he didn’t want to touch another omega or beta at all.

Thinking about it now he realized how complacent he had been about the possible abuse and desperation those Weres endured. He used higher class services where the omegas were paid handsomely and they always seemed willing but Cas wondered now what circumstances they had endured to be in a position to have to work for an alpha service, high paying or not.

Even though he always treated them with respect and cared for them as a partner, he was sick over the thought now. As he stood there in the cold shower he realized with horror that any of those omegas could have been Dean.

That killed any thoughts of knotting or sex at all and Cas growled. He was mostly angry at himself for not understanding how he was a contributor to the problem, but he was also mad at a system that enabled his behavior and even encouraged it. Gabe was the one that had brought him an omega when he went into rut the first time. He had been taught that it was how things were done. There were services that offered omegas to satisfy the needs of alphas and betas while the more fortunate omegas were kept home to be sheltered and cared for.

He slammed off the water valve and roughly dried himself off. He stared into the mirror for a long time and evaluated his view. He had never thought about the packless Weres in their community. He had never thought about omegas who were packless and what they might endure. He had kept thoughts of why omegas would work for services out of his mind and didn’t think about the seedier rut hotels that were around in the country. The realities of his position of power and wealth continued to crash around him and he was disgusted with himself. How had he never thought about these things before?

He shook his head and his reflection mirrored the movement. He knew now. He was aware and now he needed to do something with the power and wealth he had been granted. He would. But right now, he needed to focus on Dean and take care of his mate.

Cas breathed deeply for several minutes to regulate his scent and his emotions before he left the bathroom and went back to the other room that was technically his. He still had all his personal belongings there. His clothes, his cologne, his cuff links and phone charger. He rummaged through his clothes until he found something comfortable to put on.

He made his way into the kitchen and tested the casserole dish. It was mostly cold by then so he portioned out two plates and heated them in the microwave. He grabbed a ginger ale for Dean and a beer for himself and put everything on a small bed tray that Ellen had gotten them for their cycles.

It had come in handy then because Cas could load up a lot of things at once and have a flat surface to eat off of, but Cas thought they would use it a lot even now.

He quietly pushed the door to Dean’s room open and set the tray on Dean’s dresser, which was still mostly clear. Dean was still sleeping soundly and he hated to wake the omega, but it was pushing seven o’clock and he knew it had been several hours since Dean had eaten.

He crawled back into the nest and gently ran his hand down Dean’s arm.

“Dean,” he called quietly. The omega shifted a little but didn’t wake. “Dean, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”

Dean blinked his eyes open. He frowned as he looked at Cas. “Did I fall asleep?”

Cas smiled at his confusion. “Yes, but it’s ok. I have dinner here. Do you want to eat in the nest?”

Dean stretched and nodded. He shuffled and sat up against the headboard. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and gave Cas a small smile. “Thanks, Cas,” he said. “Yea, let’s eat here.”

Cas smiled at him, pleased that Dean wanted him to be in the nest with him and retrieved the tray. They ate and talked about lighter things and Cas felt a surge of longing for a time when he and Dean had shared nights like this before.

He and Dean cleaned up together and settled again in the nest. Dean had the iPad Cas had given him and was playing a game on it while Cas had his laptop and caught up on a few things for work. Cas relaxed and enjoyed the domesticity of it.

Eventually Dean yawned and put the iPad on the nightstand. Cas watched him grunt and shuffle a few things around before he could settle. He smiled and closed the laptop.

Cas wasn’t sure if Dean would want him to stay tonight. He made to push the covers off of him but Dean’s hand stopped him.

Cas looked back in question.

“Where are you going? Are you going to stay here tonight?” Dean asked him shyly.

“I want to, Dean,” Cas told him. He pulled himself back into the nest and pulled the covers back up. Dean shuffled over and Cas pulled him close to his head was resting on his chest. They were quiet for a while. Cas thought Dean had fallen asleep and was surprised when Dean spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean. His eyes were shining and he looked like he was going to break down. “What for?” he asked. He smoothed Dean’s hair and cupped his cheek.

Dean laughed without humor. “For freaking out all the time. For the mood swings. For giving you mixed signals. For needing to be taken care of so much.” He took a breath and Cas was about to refute him when he whispered more. “For ruining our mating. I’m so sorry, Cas. I should have been more careful and had someone come get me from class. I should have-“

“Stop, Dean. Please, stop. It wasn’t your fault.” Cas forced Dean to look in his eyes. “It was not your fault. Those alphas were intent on harming someone. We need better laws and systems so this doesn’t happen to anyone. It was in no way your fault.”

Dean was quiet for a minute and Cas knew he was working himself up to ask a question. Cas gently groomed Dean’s hair while he waited and stayed calm to help Dean feel comfortable. Dean took a deep breath and Cas smiled at the fact that he knew his omega so well.

“Did they ever find the alphas?” he asked quietly.

Cas’ surprise exploded from his scent. He had not thought Dean was thinking about them or the attack. He pulled him even closer to his chest and calmed himself. He would always be honest with Dean, but he wanted to spare him pain as well. Would it be too much for Cas to tell him what had happened? Was it really his right to keep information like that from Dean?

Cas pressed him into his chest and relaxed. He tried to neutralize his scent for Dean. “I hired someone to find them privately. It was someone different than who I hired to try and find you because this beta was one that I knew would get the job done quickly. He has questionable morals and ethics, but I wasn’t concerned about that so much with the alphas. He found them a few months after you disappeared.”

Dean pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Cas waited for Dean to look. He hoped that his omega would be alright with the decisions he and Sam made that night. He must have seen something in Cas’ face or scented it because his face softened.

“What did you do?” he whispered.

Cas reached up and ran his hand gently through his hair and looked him in they eye. “I called Jody and Sam and we went to where they were kept by the PI. Jody had the scent samples and a deputy and declared the matches. Sam gave his permission and I made him leave before I shot them.”

Dean’s face and body relaxed a little more. “So, they’re dead? You killed them?”

“I did.” Cas desperately hoped that he didn’t drive Dean away.

Dean snuggled back into his chest and sighed. His scent rippled with relief. “Thank you, alpha.”

“You’re not upset?” Cas asked cautiously.

Dean pulled back and looked at him. Cas could see emotions swirling in his scent and eyes but he couldn’t determine how Dean actually felt.

“I’m not mad at all, Cas. I’m thankful that you found them and took care of them. I always felt like I was looking over my shoulder for them. Knowing that they are dead makes me relieved. They can’t hurt me or anyone else.”

Cas wanted to kick himself. He closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. He felt Dean’s hand come up to his jaw and he opened his eyes.

“I should have told you sooner, Dean. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

Dean shook his head. “It’s ok, Cas. I could have told you or asked you, too. Maybe I wasn’t ready to know just yet. Either way, thank you for taking care of them. I’m sure it was hard.”

Cas made a slightly guilty face and Dean raised his brows. “It was remarkably easy, Dean,” he whispered. “They hurt you and had caused so much destruction and despair…it wasn’t hard.”

“There’s nothing to feel guilty about, Cas,” Dean reassured him. 

Cas nodded, feeling slightly relieved. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Dean looked down again and Cas felt his fingers trail up his chest and pull the out the chain that hung around his neck. He lay it back on his chest and fingered the ring that hung from his neck. Cas had taken the rough cord and replaced it with a gold chain, but Dean’s engagement ring hung from the end. Cas had put it on when Dean had given it back to him and hadn’t taken it off except for Dean’s heat.

“Why do you have this?” Dean asked quietly.

Cas debated what to tell Dean. He wore it for several reasons. Dean’s scent was laced with longing and regret and Cas did not want to add to it. He also didn’t want to push Dean with his answers. “Do you really want to know?” Cas asked.

Dean looked up at him again. “Yea, Cas.”

“I wear it to remind me when I’m away from you, and it’s hard to deal with my family and work and keeping our secret, that it’s worth it. I keep it to remind myself how in love we were and how wonderful things were. I keep it to remember the dreams and ideas we talked about for our future.” He paused and lowered his voice. “I wear it every day so that when you’re ready to ask for it back I’ll have it.”

Cas watched Dean’s reaction. He still had his eyes on the ring and his finger was gently caressing the metal. He wasn’t sure if he should have said the last part, but he wanted Dean to know. He needed to convince him that Cas still wanted him and everyone else could go to hell.

“What if I’m never ready?” he whispered. 

Cas didn’t think that was going to happen. The longing and sadness present in his scent told Cas that he wanted to wear it. His brain just needed to catch up with his heart. He hoped that Pam would be able to help him reconcile the two.

“Then I’ll never take it off.”

Dean jerked his head up in surprise. “Cas, you don’t mean that.”

“I do, Dean. I do. I want you as my mate, I don’t know how many other ways I can tell you. I want you. I wan our pup. I want the life we talked about and planned for,” Cas told him. “Take all the time you need, Dean. I know this has all be so traumatic for you. I’ll wait for you and when you’re ready, your ring will be here. All you have to do is ask.” Cas put his hand over Dean’s that had flattened on Cas’ chest.

Dean let out a shuddering breath and Cas could scent how much he wanted it. There was a sliver of hope in the longing and despair and it gave Cas all the courage he needed to keep going. Dean burrowed back into his chest and Cas wrapped his other arm more firmly around his back to hold him close.

***

“So, how are things?” Pamela asked him the next week. 

Cas was sitting in her office for his second visit with her. It was the first week of September and it had been three weeks since Dean’s heat. Last week they had talked about Sam’s visit and the conversations he and Dean were having. Pam encouraged him to continue to be open with Dean about what he wanted. She praised Cas for what he was already doing and told him to be patient.

“Things are ok. I’m getting worried that we don’t have a plan yet for what the future holds. I’m getting frustrated that there is a simple fix but Dean won’t entertain it. I don’t want our hands to be forced. My mother is difficult to deal with.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Let’s unpack this some. Have you thought about anything other than mating Dean outright?” she asked.

Cas shook his head. “No. I don’t know what to do. I just want Dean to get far enough along that if John finds out about the pup, it will be too late to terminate it. I’m sure that he’ll make Dean and it scares me.”

“How does Dean feel?”

“The same. He’s scared his father will find him. He doesn’t talk much about the months he spent in Omaha but they had a significant impact on him, obviously. He’s terrified that he’ll have to go back to that. Rationally he knows that we won’t let that happen, but it’s a fear that he has. I’m not sure it will ever go away.” Cas frowned and looked at his hands. He wanted to give Dean the security that would ensure he wouldn’t be sent away, but Dean wasn’t ready.

Pam nodded. “So, the plan now is to have someone always with Dean at the cabin?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s working for now. Sam is back to school and that’s taken some rearranging, but he’s happy to be there when others are too, so he has dinner with us once or twice a week and comes over on the weekend. I occasionally will have to be away on the weekend for work, so Sam could fill in. Otherwise it’s Ellen or Bobby and we’re making it work. Dean, of course, feels guilty about it.”

“What have you done to reassure him?” she asked.

“I’ve tried to give him the words he needs. We made a visual schedule to put on the fridge so he has something to look at to reassure himself that someone will be there all the time. Ellen and Bobby have told him over and over again that they love him and miss him and want to spend time with him. I’ve tried to stress to him that it’s _him_ we are protecting but we are also protecting the pup. If Dean won’t want it for himself, he will do anything for that pup.”

“Have you scent marked him?”

“Some. He won’t let me bond him at all, so there is no reassurance for him in the scent bond. I’ll mark him over his pulse points and groom him, but that’s it.”

She nodded. “And being intimate?” she asked. “It’s been several weeks since the heat. Have you had any type of sex since then?”

Cas blushed and pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to talk about this but he knew it was important. He shifted a little uncomfortable. “No,” he said finally. “No, I haven’t even brought it up. I don’t know if I should. Dean sends mixed signals and I don’t want to press when he gives a little and have him regret it. I do wonder, though, if being intimate that way would also reassure him. My alpha is struggling with not being together after sharing the heat and rut and I wonder if he feels the same. I still think of Dean as my mate and it’s difficult to sleep next to him every night in our nest and not be able to…ahem.” Cas was uncomfortable again. Pam smiled a sly smile.

“No need to be shy, Cas, I’ve heard everything and I’m mated myself, remember?” She chuckled. “Alright, well is there a way you could broach this with him? Is it something you’re ready for?”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t know if he’s ready, even if I am. I’m worried that I won’t be able to stop where he wants or if he asks. My wolf just wants to take him. And I’m very, very scared that I’ll mate him if I knot him. The heat was excruciating and the mental damage it did to Dean when I bit the pillows and the sheets was significant. Now that he’s pregnant I’m sure I won’t be able to knot him without biting him and then I’ve taken him against his will.”

“Alright, well, that’s very self-aware, Castiel. We’ll put physical affection on the back burner for now. What about your mother? How is that going?”

Cas groaned. “It sucks, honestly. She is ready for me to find another mate. She thinks that I need to get over Dean and move on. She only agreed to the mating because of his last name and now that he’s “ruined,” he air quoted, “she doesn’t even blink. She thinks I should be well past it by now and she keeps pressuring me to get out there. I told her that there would be no other mate and that I would have no pups without Dean.”

“And what do you think will happen when she finds out?”

“I don’t honestly know. I don’t want to challenge her, but I won’t lose Dean. I guess we’ll see.”

“Can we talk about how you felt when she broke the engagement?”

Cas held his growl. He didn’t want to growl at Pamela, it wasn’t her fault. She seemed to know though because she smiled at him.

“Don’t be afraid to growl at me, Castiel, I can take it. I know it’s not directed at me.”

“Still, it’s not polite,” he countered. He took a deep breath. “I felt betrayed by her. I couldn’t believe that she had been so callous, especially when she knew that this was a love match, not just an agreement between two packs.” Cas paused. He remembered the pain of realizing that Dean was gone and then to find out that his mother had a hand in it was the worst betrayal. “I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive her for it. I don’t know that she’ll ever earn my forgiveness because she doesn’t see that she’s done anything wrong. She doesn’t see how deeply it hurt me. And her actions now further prove that. Even if we were still looking for Dean, I wouldn’t be going on dates and I wouldn’t be looking for a new mate.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to tell her these things even if you never fully forgive her?” Pam asked.

Cas laughed. “Knowing the relationship, I have with her, it will come out in an epic fight and she’ll turn it around on me and twist it until she can satisfy herself and release any responsibility she has in the situation.”

“Alright, well, I want you to practice telling her how much it hurt you to lose Dean and how much it betrayed you for her to go behind your back. Write it down, say it in front of the mirror, I don’t care, just get your words together. We’ll talk about it again next week.”

“Alright. Thanks, Pam.”

Cas left her office feeling a strange mix of relief and anxiety. He definitely thought he needed to keep seeing her, especially if he and Dean were going to make it out together, but the feelings that were brought up with the topics they discussed were hard for him. He was glad that Pam had scent neutralizing air purifiers in her office. They didn’t take away all smells, but it helped with the stronger emotions so that no one was overwhelmed in the small space. They had them at Novak Enterprises too, though they weren’t needed for the same reasons.

His phone rang as he exited the building and he saw that it was his mother. He laughed at the irony and answered.

“Hello, Mother.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, we are going to move along here. This chapter takes you through some time passage to get us further into the story.
> 
> I had some ideas to flesh out a number of these parts but I'm just not feeling like it right now. Sorry! BUT if you want to see a scene in this chapter in full, let me know in the comments and I might put it in later as a timestamp.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**DEAN POV**

“Tell me how you feel about Castiel,” Pam said.

Dean shifted on the couch uncomfortably. He was having his third session with Pam and he was not at all comfortable with this first task of the day. He glanced outside to see Cas sitting in the shade of the yard, well away from the house for privacy.

“He’s the father of my pup,” Dean told her. “He’s important to me.”

“Dean, that’s bullshit,” Pam told him. He looked at her shocked. “It is _true_. Cas is the father of your pup and he is important to you, but you didn’t answer the question. How do you feel about him? When you see him come home after work, what does it feel like? When you wake up next to him in the morning, what are you feeling?”

“I love him, ” he blurted out. He bit his lip and looked out the window again. Cas was still in the same place, working on his laptop. Pam stayed silent and let him think. He hadn’t said it out loud since March. It was true, it had always been true and it probably would always be true, but it didn’t matter. “I never stopped loving him. I wanted him from the first time we met in the coffee shop, and I never stopped. I’m relieved when he gets home because I miss him. I feel safe when he’s around and I know he’ll take care of me, and not just because of the pup. He’s the best alpha I’ve ever met and I want nothing more than to be his mate, but I can’t.”

“Alright, let’s come back to that last statement in a minute,” she said. “You still love him. You want to mate him. Do you think he feels the same about you?”

“He thinks he does,” Dean told her. He looked out the window again, only this time he was looking because he wanted to see Cas. “He tells me that nothing has changed and that he still loves me. I believe him when he says he loves me still, but I know it won’t last. It’s conditional, just like everyone else. When he gets over whatever it is he needs to prove to himself or do for his wolf, or the pup is born, he’ll change his mind. I won’t begrudge him for it, but how can I trust it when I know it won’t last?”

“So, you think that he’ll get tired of this, of you, and move on one day?” she asked.

He nodded. “He will. The pressure from his family, or hiding me or finding someone else he can have a normal relationship with will get to him and he won’t want me. And if we mate and that happens, then I don’t know what I’ll do. I’m already ruined. The pack won’t accept me, Pam, you know that.”

“So, you think his love is conditional? As long as it’s easy, he’ll stay with you?”

“Of course, it’s conditional. I’m already too needy for him. I keep sending him mixed signals. I won’t mate him or kiss him or let him knot me but I want him to sleep next to me every night. I want to be able to scent him and have him all to myself and that’s just wrong. He’ll get tired of it and it will be sooner rather than later.”

Pam paused. “I’m going to ask you a question, Dean, and you’re not going to want to talk about it, but I think we should. We can come back to it later, but I’d like to try and talk about it now because I think it’s very relevant to what we are discussing.”

Dean stared at her. “Like the rest of this is something I want to talk about?” he asked her. She smirked and shrugged.

“I’m here for _you_ , hon. I can go if you want me to.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “No, I need this, I know that. It’s just not fun.”

“This is usually not fun in the beginning, sorry. So, can I ask you?” she asked.

“Go for it.”

“Was your alpha father’s love and affection conditional for you?”

Dean stopped and huffed a laugh. “You know, you’re pretty good at this whole shrink thing,” he told her. 

“Is that a yes?” she asked.

“Yea, it always was. If I did the dishes and had Sammy in bed on time and everything was done then he was proud of me for doing so much in the house. Told me he could trust me to see to things while he was working. Turns out that ‘working’ was another way of saying drinking. As I got older it was more of the same. If things weren’t done the way he wanted, when he wanted then I was useless and willful and didn’t listen. I didn’t set a good example for Sammy. 

“Then when I presented, it got worse. Everything was tied to me being an omega. Good omegas do this, Dean. Bad omegas do that, Dean. Don’t you want to be a good omega for me? For the Pack Alpha? When I find you a mate, they’re going to want a good omega. The pack needs you to make a good match, Dean.”

He sighed out his frustration and anger at his father. “Everything was conditional with him.”

“And what about Sam?” Pam asked.

“What about Sam?” Dean countered. 

“Was his love from his father conditional?”

“No. I don’t know why, but Sam was always the one he was proud of. Didn’t matter that I was the one to raise him, he took the credit. And when I presented he told me that he always knew I’d be an omega, like it was an insult. Hell, I figured I’d be an omega the way I acted and felt all the time. Sam was always going to be an alpha though, so maybe that was it. I don’t know. He and Dad fight a lot. They have very different views on the world and how to run a pack. I think Dad’s worried about Sam leading one day, but those fights never mattered, he was still always prouder of Sam than me. Sam didn’t have to earn his love or anything else.”

“And what about Sam’s love for you? Is it conditional?”

“No way,” Dean told her. “No, but it’s not brotherly love completely, you know? I raised him for the most part, so he’s protective of me like a parent and he loves me like a parent. It’s unconditional from him. It’s made navigating some things in our relationship difficult as he’s gotten older, but I think we’re doing ok. But no, his love is not conditional.”

“And how do you know that?” Pam asked.

“Here we go,” Dean muttered. Pam smiled and lifted her brows. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know because he tells me he loves me. He doesn’t require me to do anything for him to tell me so. He compliments me and supports me and he’s generally there for me when I need him. I don’t have to work to earn it because he shows me in everything he does. It’s consistent and he’s shown me and proven to me, even against Dad.”

Pam nodded. “And how does Cas treat you? More like your father or brother?”

Dean didn’t have to think about it, but he was having a hard time accepting it. “Like my brother.”

“So, what does he do that makes you think he loves you unconditionally? If you’re using the benchmarks that you just said about Sam, how do they apply to Castiel?”

Dean thought about it. “He tells me all the time that he loves me. He’s affectionate no matter what. He doesn’t withhold affection or attention if I haven’t done things perfectly. If I cook dinner, he thanks me and tells me how much he appreciates it and enjoys it, but if I didn’t and we have sandwiches or whatever, it’s ok too. He sleeps in my nest with me every night even though I keep giving him mixed signals. And he noticed that I stole one of his shirts to put in my new nest and he changes it out with a new one every few days.”

Dean was silent, chewing on his lip. Pam let him think. He looked again outside to the alpha that was working on his laptop. He had gone as far away as he could that was still be able to be seen from the window. Just like Dean had asked. He gave him privacy for this conversation without being asked to. 

“He wears my engagement ring around his neck,” Dean said softly. He glanced at Pam to see her surprise. “I saw it a few days ago when we were in the nest. He hadn’t told me about it but I saw it. He told me that he wears it to remind him of better times and how he wants that again. He said…he said that he wanted to have it when I was ready to put it back on.”

Pam was silent for another minute before she asked him another question. “How did that make you feel?”

“Like shit,” Dean told her. “Here’s this amazing alpha who would be a catch for anyone and he’s stuck with me. It made me feel guilty because I don’t know if I can ever put it back on. And you know what that asshole told me? He told me that he would never take it off if I never asked for it. He would wait and we’d just continue in this limbo bull shit forever.” Dean wiped his hands down his face. He was getting agitated and he took a few breaths to calm down. “He’s too good for me. I’m just a –“

“Don’t you dare say it, Dean,” Pam warned him. “Cas gets to decide how he feels, just like you do, but you do not get to put yourself down during our sessions. We agreed.”

Dean breathed out and nodded. “You’re right, we did. Sorry. I feel like there is too much in the way. His love may not be conditional, but I fear that it will fade and all of this,” he said waving his hand around to encompass the cabin, “will be too much.”

“I want you to think about this, and this will be your homework this week. When you interact with Cas, think of him as loving you unconditionally and recognize that. See how it makes you feel and what you want to do with it. We’ll talk more next week.”

***

Dean worked and worked with Pam to try and break down some walls. The session where he talked about his unconditional love was a big change. Dean really worked that week to see everything Cas did as an act of love and Dean was surprised at how easy it was to fall back into a pattern with him. Cas seemed to notice too and he was happier for it.

The next week they talked about his time in Omaha. It was painful and Dean had to ask Pam to stop early and get Cas. Cas was immediately there and he and Dean spent the rest of the evening in their nest together. 

The following weeks they talked about the attack. Dean struggled with everything about those sessions, but he knew he needed to talk about them. They were issues that he needed to deal with to move on. Those sessions also ended with Cas in their nest together.

The end of September brought a session full of frustration and anger and sadness. Dean had felt so helpless because they were no closer to finding a solution other than mating. He was six weeks along now and he was noticing some changes in his stomach and it was both exciting and scary. The fact that they could be discovered any day was wearing on him.

As the weeks slipped past Dean’s worry grew. Dean was tired of feeling like a burden to everyone because he still didn’t spend any time alone. There were very few plans made and everyone was more and more on edge. 

Dean’s stomach rounded with his pup and while he loved it, it was bittersweet. Now that there was physical proof of a life growing inside him he was even more scared. His scent continued to strengthen and Cas couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Dean didn’t mind and he welcomed Cas’ innocent touches on his belly and neck. He let him hold his hand and they nested together.

But as October began to fade, Dean could see the toll it took on Cas and he was helpless to do anything about it. The alpha had to be away from Dean more and more. Naomi insisted that Cas ‘start living again’, as she put it. He needed to participate in life more and be with the family. She had had enough of his sulking, she said. Cas refused at first, but he had a part to play and he needed to run his company. 

There were family functions and dinners. There were work events and long nights at the office. Cas was careful not to scent bond with Dean so he could keep his own scent free of Dean or the pup and as he slowly came to some realizations about his relationship with Cas, it started to hurt Dean. There were a few nights that Cas returned late and Dean could smell other omegas on his clothes. He wouldn’t let Cas sleep in their nest those nights even though he knew he wasn’t being fair. They fought about it and Cas asked Dean what he wanted him to do. Dean didn’t have an answer other than he wanted Cas home with him. Cas told him that in order to keep them safe he had to do what he had to do. That included sitting next to omegas at galas and dancing with omegas and fancy dinners. He had stopped short of telling Dean that if he wanted a mate then he could have one, but Dean heard the comment loud and clear. 

He felt guilty but he wasn’t ready yet. He had made good progress with Pam, though he still thought that Cas would change his mind. But he couldn’t continue to treat the alpha this way. He couldn’t deny the alpha but then get angry with him spending time with others to keep them safe. Dean’s omega hated it. He felt like a dirty little secret, even if it wasn’t true. He knew he was overreacting. 

Dean loved to watch the leaves change in the fall and he spent a lot of time on the porch reading, or curled in his nest with the windows open. He didn’t talk much and he lived in constant fear of getting caught or hurting his pup.

They hadn’t been able to find a doctor they were comfortable enough with to keep their confidence so Pam had filled the gap with a few things. She had asked some of her colleagues a few questions and passed things along to Dean and Cas. They did research on the internet and read books. Dean worried that there would be something wrong and they wouldn’t know, but Pam reassured him that if something were really wrong, they would know.

He continued his sessions with her and they made some progress. The end of October brought a breakthrough for him. He and Pam had been working on Dean’s self-worth for a while. 

“Why would Cas go to all this trouble, Dean? Why would he do this for you if you didn’t mean anything to him or he thought he would change his mind?”

“I don’t know,” he told her. “I know he loves me. He shows me that, even when I’m a brat or I’m angry or I’m sad or whatever.”

“And don’t you deserve that love from him?”

“I do. I do know that. I just want to be sure. I’m scared that I’m wrong and I’ll be cast aside again and I can’t bear that.”

“Dean, do you really think Cas would do that to you? He’s been working so hard to protect you and keep you safe. Keep you both safe. Why?” 

“Because he loves us,” Dean agreed. Pam was really pushing him today and Dean was feeling fragile. He wanted her to stop but he knew that this was where his growth happened.

“He does. And he wants to mate you, right?”

“He says he does.”

“And how do you know he’s sincere about it? How do you know he means it?”

And that was the million-dollar question. How did he know that Cas meant it? He closed his eyes and quieted his mind. Images flashed through his mind.

Cas putting himself between him and Sam the day they told him about the pup.

Cas getting therapy set up for him with Pam.

Cas holding him after Dean had been horrible to him the night before when he came home smelling of another omega.

Cas sitting as far away from the cabin as he could while Dean talked to Pam.

Cas silently changing the shirt in their nest every few days.

Cas stocking the pantry with foods Dean liked.

Cas finding him in Omaha.

Cas holding him after the nightmares.

Cas telling him he’s worth something even if his dad had told him the opposite.

Cas wearing his engagement ring all the time so he’d be ready when Dean asked for it back.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Pam. She looked at him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“I think I can see it. I’m scared though. It’s been months and he hasn’t gone anywhere, but I’m scared.”

“That’s ok, Dean. You’ve made such wonderful progress in such a short time. This week, I want you to use your instincts and your nose. Pay close attention to what they are telling you. You’re ten weeks along, right? You’re getting to a place where you can scent things even better that you used to, so use it. See what you find with Cas and we can talk some more next week.”

***

The next week passed with Dean trying to do what Pam asked him to do. He scented Cas when he spoke of how happy he was they were tucked away in the cabin for the fall. He listened to him when he told him how excited he was about the pup. He did both when Cas talked to him about his fears and frustrations with the lack of progress for a solution. 

Everything led Dean to believe that Cas really wanted him. And wanted him the way he was. Used, pregnant and imperfect.

Almost a full week after that session with Pam, they were laying in their nest and Dean rolled over to face Cas. He had his shirt on so Dean couldn’t see the ring, but he knew it was there. Cas had been petting Dean’s rounded stomach gently.

He was just pushing the twelve-week mark and his belly had definitely decided to make an appearance. It was fascinating to him to see how in such a short time he had gone from one extreme with starvation, to the other where he was round and firm with his pup.

Dean scented the air and he could smell how Cas adored them both. He could feel how loved he was and he wanted to give something back to the alpha. He wanted to take something back for himself, too.

Dean turned his face up to Cas. The alpha looked down into Dean’s face and Cas’ breath caught. Something must have shown in Dean’s face or alerted him in his scent because Cas’ hand stilled on his belly and slid up to cup his jaw.

“Kiss me,” Dean whispered.

Cas’ eyes widened in shock but he glanced down to Dean’s lips and back up to his eyes. Dean smiled gently and nodded. Cas’ scent burst with joy and he smiled so widely that Dean was almost blind. The alpha bent his head and pressed their lips together gently. Dean scented Cas’ love and happiness. He felt the way he cradled his face and gentled his movements on his mouth. 

These were the actions of someone who cherished the other. Dean wanted to make Cas feel the same.

When they finally broke apart and Cas pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips, Dean opened his eyes. His nose twitched and he took in the alpha.

Cas looked scared and he smelled sour, like he was preparing to be rejected. His lips were wet with spit and his cheeks were high with color. His eyes looked even more blue than usual, but they were wary. His face was tense and his breathing was more rapid than it should be.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. He lifted his hand and brushed it through Cas’ hair. Cas’ eyelashes fluttered at the touch and when he opened them there was longing in them. Dean could scent it clearly.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a mistake, Dean,” he whispered.

The vulnerability in Cas’ face and scent did more to convince him that Cas was truly honest about his intentions for Dean than anything else. He wasn’t ready to ask for his ring back, but he thought he might be soon.

“It wasn’t a mistake Cas. Kiss me again,” Dean told him. 

Cas dipped back down with a low rumble and he and Dean spend some time trading kisses until they fell asleep.

***

The holidays were quickly approaching. Thanksgiving was only two weeks away and Christmas was right around the corner. The weather turned colder and the last of the leaves fell.

Dean had always loved the holidays and looked forward to preparing and getting the house ready to welcome guests. He was slightly disappointed that this year would be a much quieter affair, but he was also glad. The hustle and bustle of the season always made it go by so fast and Dean stressed out about a lot of pack things during this time because his father put so much on his shoulders. 

Dean had always organized the Thanksgiving dinner that included some pack members that were single or didn’t have family.

He bought the Christmas presents for the same people as well as all the pups and Sam. He wrapped them too, come to think of it.

He decorated inside and outside and made the house look perfect.

Dean organized the pack party and pulled it off with very little help.

As Dean thought about all the things that he wouldn’t be doing this year he became aware of the inequity in the expectations for him and his father and brother. Dean was not the Pack Omega, but he was filling that role. He was also filling the role of mother to Sam, son to John and assistant to himself.

He would miss some things, but overall, he actually liked the idea of a slow holiday season. When Cas asked him what he wanted to do, Dean told him that he’d like to have Sam and Bobby and Ellen over and maybe Cas’ brothers, for a Thanksgiving meal. 

“What day do you want to do it?” Cas had asked when they talked about it. They were sitting on the couch watching TV after dinner.

Dean frowned at him. “On Thanksgiving?” He wasn’t sure what Cas was asking. Thanksgiving dinner was on Thanksgiving.

Cas cut his eyes across to Dean and paused the TV. Dean felt a sinking sensation in his gut. 

“Dean, you know I’ll have to spend Thanksgiving with my family, right?” He was calm and careful with his tone but Dean felt like he had been punched.

He shook his head and blinked a few times to get the stinging feeling away. “Of course, Cas,” he told him with a fake smile. “I don’t know what I was thinking. We could do it on the Saturday or Tuesday before. Either would work for me. I’ll be right back, ‘kay?”

Dean couldn’t get away fast enough and he knew he didn’t have control over his scent. He just needed a minute to get his stupid hormones in check and calm down. He slipped into his room and in to his nest. He rested his head on Cas’ pillow and breathed in his scent, trying to calm himself.

He scented Cas a few minutes later and Dean wondered if he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in his nest upset, with his alpha coming to find him. That thought alone shocked him because it was the fist time he had unconsciously thought about a long-term future with Cas.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Cas murmured as he spooned up behind Dean. Dean let him gather him close and slip his arms around his belly and chest.

“Don’t be,” Dean told him. “I really don’t know what I thought, Cas. It’s obvious you’ll have to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with your family. And I want you to be with your family. I just want to be selfish and have you to myself as well. Sometimes I forget that I’m hiding and it surprises me when I’m reminded. How can I forget? I guess I just slip into this complacent routine where everything feels normal all the time when it’s really not. We can do Thanksgiving another day and then we can do Christmas whenever too.” 

Cas pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck and he smiled. He rolled over to face him and reveled in the way Cas gathered him back into his arms as close as he could be.

“I love you,” Dean whispered. It was the first time he had said it since he had come back. The smiled that broke on Cas’ face at hearing those words would stay with Dean forever.

“I love you too,” Cas told him. And Dean believed him.

***  
In the end, a slow holiday season was just what Dean wanted. They spent an early Thanksgiving together with their friends and family. Cas’ brothers were able to make it and Dean enjoyed seeing them.

They decided that they would have Thanksgiving dinner on the Sunday before the holiday. Dean had talked everything over with Ellen and she was set to do the shopping and would be there bright and early Sunday to help with the cooking.

Dean sat at the table with Cas as he went over his list. He had made pies the day before and they were currently wrapped and sitting in the fridge waiting to warm. He had already done eggs and Cas had put a large cooler for drinks on the deck. 

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly eight. Ellen would be there at nine and they were shooting to eat by two. He glanced over to the counter where the turkey was waiting in the sink. The pan and everything they needed were waiting for him to get started.

He felt a light touch on his arm and turned to see Cas smiling at him. He smiled back and lifted his brows. 

“I’m going to go to the store when Ellen gets here and get the ice and drinks. Is there anything else that we forgot that I need or that you want?” Cas asked him.

Dean thought about it. “I think we’re ok, Cas,” he said finally.

Cas nodded and stood. He pressed a kiss to his temple and brushed his hand across Dean’s belly. Dean smiled and inhaled the contented and happy alpha scent. 

“I’ll be in the shower,” Cas told him.

“’Kay,” Dean replied. He sat and relished the quiet for a few minutes before he hauled himself up to get going. Cas was going to help him with the bird when he was done with his shower, so Dean glanced around the cabin to make sure everything was in order. He had found that his neat and orderly tendencies were a bit more prevalent while he was pregnant. He liked everything to be just so and organized. He thought it might be a form of nesting the whole house because Cas had commented that he had rearranged things so often the last week that it reminded him of when Dean put a nest together.

He sighed and wandered around the small room. He thought about how he had been safe and protected here and unconsciously started to count his blessings. It was easy to get caught up in the worry and the fear about the situation. It was easy to think about what could go wrong and they spent a lot of time and energy making sure that they kept the secret, but when he stopped to think about it he was eternally grateful for Cas and this cabin.

Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat at the thought of what might have happened to him if Cas hadn’t found him. He had only been on the street for two months but it had felt like a lifetime. He would certainly would have been working in a rut hotel by the fall if he wasn’t dead. He shuddered at the thought of what his life might have turned out like if Cas’ hadn’t brought him back here. Instead, he was here, healthy, healing and with Cas. He had his family and had made friends with Gabe and Balth. He had a home. He had Cas, who would be his mate if Dean let him. He had the pup.

He scented Cas and hadn’t realized he had stopped moving and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was surprised to find that his lashes were wet. Cas stood in front of him with a worried expression on his face. Dean could scent his confusion.

“Dean?” he asked tentatively. Cas reached for him and Dean stepped into his embrace and laid his head on Cas’ chest.

“I’m ok, Cas. I was just thinking about how grateful I am to have all of this. My life would have been very different if you hadn’t found me and taken care of me like you have.” He pulled back and looked at the alpha. “I don’t think I ever told you how close I was to going to work at a rut hotel, did I?” he whispered.

Cas blanched and Dean could tell he was angry about it as well as sick over it. “No, you didn’t,” he growled.

Dean was comfortable enough now to know that Cas wasn’t mad at Dean for considering it, he was mad that he had been put into a situation where he would have to make that choice. He sighed and laid his head back down. Cas’ arms squeezed him tightly.

“I didn’t want to, Cas. I just wasn’t sure how much longer I could go on the way I was. I hadn’t slept at the shelter the night before,” he said. They hadn’t talked a lot about the details of his time in Omaha. Cas had wanted him to talk and Dean had told him the basics, but he hadn’t really gone over details until he had met with Pam and she made him talk about it. “I had worked with a farmer to help him clean up after the market and he offered me fresh fruits and vegetables to help him. I couldn’t pass up the food he offered and I missed the shelter. 

“I hadn’t slept, which was why I was so tired. And I was exhausted because I wasn’t used to doing anything physical anymore and I didn’t have the strength to do it anyway. That was what had really worried me. I was afraid of starving. I was afraid of being attacked again. I would have rather gone to the rut hotel where I at least had some semblance of control of what happened to my body than be raped on the street again.”

He could feel the tension in Cas’ body as he spoke and the sharp twist in his scent that told him he was angry and scared. Dean stroked his back and turned his head to nuzzle into Cas’ neck. Cas rumbled.

“I’m safe, though. I’m safe now and it’s because of you and I can’t tell you how much that meant to me. When I saw you, I was so confused. It was hard for me to believe that you were in front of me. I’m sure it wasn’t the reaction you were expecting,” Dean huffed.

Cas breathed a laugh and Dean could smell how his scent was calmer before he spoke. “I was so sure it would be this big, romantic reunion where you would be fine and happy and we’d pick up where we left off. I wasn’t really thinking about the reality. Maybe it was denial to protect myself from going insane. I wasn’t in a good place, Dean, but no, I wasn’t expecting you to be so confused about why we would be searching for you.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. I really just couldn’t believe that you were real. It was like I was hallucinating. It wasn’t until I saw Sam and he hugged me that I realized it was reality.”

Cas cupped his face in his hands. “Thank you for telling me. I wish none of this had happened to you, Dean. I wish I could have gotten to you sooner.”

“I’m alright, alpha,” Dean reassured him. “I’m here and safe and we are together.” Dean smiled and shifted Cas’ hand down to his belly. “And we have our pup.”

The look in Cas’ eyes mirrored everything Dean was feeling and he pressed their foreheads together. “Yes, we do,” he whispered.

***

Dean looked around their small cabin that was bursting with their friends and family. Dean’s heart swelled at the sight of Bobby dozing in one of the recliners next to Gabe and Balth on the sofa who were watching the football game. Cas and Sam were sitting at the table, still lingering over their pie and coffee and chatting about something with Sam’s school.

He felt Ellen bump his shoulder from beside him. They were standing at the bar together tidying up and starting to put leftovers in containers.

“Happy?” she asked him. 

Dean turned to her and smiled. “Is it weird that I am? I feel weird.”

She smiled softly at him. “No, pup, it’s not. If anything, I’m glad you’re feeling happy. It’s been a long year and you deserve some happiness.”

“Thanks, Ellen. This was good. I miss having everyone together.” 

Ellen nodded as she put a few containers in the refrigerator. “I’m glad we could do this, too.” She straightened up and came over to pull him into a hug. “Things won’t be like this forever, Dean. Just don’t give up, ok?”

“I won’t Ellen,” he whispered.

***

After Thanksgiving Dean was ready to jump into Christmas. They decorated the cabin with a few store-bought decorations, but Dean was thrilled when Cas took him out a little into the property and found a tree to cut down. They put cranberry and popcorn strings around it with lights and a few bows Dean had made from cloth. It was enchanting and simple and Dean loved it. 

“I want to come back here every year for Christmas, Cas,” Dean had told him. Cas had smiled and smelled like contented alpha and Dean realized he had done it again. He had talked about the long term with Cas and it wasn’t scary.

They spent Christmas Eve together, just the two of them. They cuddled on the couch with hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies and Dean rubbed his swollen belly.

The last week of the year slipped by and they slept through the new year celebrations because Dean was just too tired making a pup to be able to stay up until midnight. Cas had given him his new year’s kiss when they woke up.

As the new year got under way Dean began to feel more and more anxious. He was feeling better and better about his relationship with Cas, but he was increasingly worried that they hadn’t gotten the pup checked out. He was entering his twenty-second week the second week of January and he was more than half way through.

He had started to feel little flutters before Thanksgiving and by January he was feeling more solid kicks and punches. He was impressed with the range the kid had because he felt like they were coming from everywhere. Cas was beside himself the first time he felt it kick and couldn’t leave Dean’s belly alone at all anymore.

For his part, Dean did well in the cabin. There were long stretches where he was content to stay closeted away and let his pup grow. He was happy to tend to the cabin and relax in his nest. He made little projects, read and watched silly videos online. He enjoyed having Ellen and Bobby over and he showered Cas with affection.

There were other times, though, that he worried and his anxiety rose. Nothing triggered it and there was no pattern. Dean would become increasingly anxious over a course of days and he hid in his nest, rearranging, adding, subtracting and rearranging again. He would withdraw and one of them would have to make him eat to keep him and the pup healthy.

Dean also knew that at more than half way along, they needed to figure out a plan. Cas had mentioned moving to another town for a while until the pup was born so he could be in the hospital, but Dean vetoed that idea. He would rather do it on his own with Cas and Ellen in the cabin than three hundred miles away in a hospital room.

When Dean voiced his concerns and anxiety about anything to Cas he was quick to reassure him.

“You’ve been in the cabin for months now, Dean. I’m sure you are just worried about staying here but I’ll do whatever you want me to, to help you feel better. What can I do?”

“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean whined. “I just feel like the longer we are here the more likely is that we will be discovered and it scares me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Cas kissed him fiercely and growled at him as he pulled him flush against his chest, their pup cradled between them. “You’re not going to lose me, Dean.”

Dean locked their lips together again and he let Cas continued to convince him he was right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope his one makes you happy!

**CAS POV**

Cas’ phone beeped at him. He finished his sentence on the computer and sent the email before he picked it up.

“Yes, Charlie?”

“Pack Alpha Crowley is here to see you, sir,” Charlie’s voice said. 

“Did we have an appointment?” Cas asked. He wondered if he had forgotten something important. Dean had been worried and uneasy lately and Cas had been doing his best to reassure him and calm him. It was cold outside and Dean had to stay in a lot of the time and Cas thought that might have something to do with it. He was also over half way to the end of his pregnancy and he was worried about the pup developing well.

“No, sir, he was hoping you’d have a minute free to talk.”

Cas huffed a laugh. Yea, if the Alpha of a neighboring pack wanted to see him and came all the way down to the office to do so, he would make the time. 

“Send him in and clear my schedule for the rest of the day,” he told her. “And do not tell my mother he’s here.”

“Sure thing, boss!” Charlie said. 

Cas hung up the phone and closed his laptop. He quickly tidied his desk and was just standing when there was a knock on the door. It opened and Charlie ushered Crowley in. Cas stepped around the desk and shook his hand.

“Crowley, welcome, it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise, Castiel. Thank you for seeing me on short notice,” Crowley replied. 

Crowley had come to be the head of the Eden pack some years ago. Cas was young, so the details are fuzzy for him but he thought that the previous Alpha had died without an heir and Crowley was next in line. He and his mother relocated here to settle and run the pack. Crowley was a shrewd business man himself and he owned several properties around the common areas that were flourishing.

He and Cas did not often have business together as Cas was not the Pack Alpha, but Crowley had something in mind that he didn’t want to go to his mother with and Cas was intrigued.

“Please, have a seat,” he told the older alpha as he gestured to one of the chairs across from his desk. Cas resumed his own seat while Crowley lowered himself into the chair.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here,” he said. Cas dipped his head and smiled, indicating that he was wondering. “What do you know about the Winchester pack?”

Cas was taken completely off guard and he did not have control of his scent and his jaw ticked. His first instincts were to think of Dean and his scent flooded with protection and defensiveness. He quickly got it reigned in, but Crowley had scented it.

He didn’t say anything outright but the way he looked at Castiel changed. It was calculating now and Cas tightened his control and kept his voice steady.

“Crowley, I’m quite aware of the Winchesters,” he said in a normal tone.

“Ah, yes, you were to mate the omega son of John Winchester were you not?”

Cas stared at him. Crowley liked to play games and Cas really didn’t have the patience for it today. He was worried about where this conversation would go and what it might imply. Cas needed to stay calm and get to the bottom of his visit quickly.

“What do you want, Crowley?” he asked.

The other alpha chuckled. “Straight to the point, I see. Well, Castiel, we have a problem with Winchester.” Crowley sat forward slightly and leaned on his jet-black cane. Cas knew it was for show and not out of necessity, but it added to the overall affect of Crowley’s inky black suite and red accents.

“What problem? I have many with John Winchester right now,” he growled.

“Ah. Do you now?” Crowley assessed him. “I see I came to the right alpha, then. I’ve heard that Sam Winchester is gathering a case to put to the pack in June when he turns eighteen.”

Cas cocked his head. “How did you hear that?” he asked. He knew that Bobby and Sam had been extremely careful with their actions.

“One hears things here and there,” Crowley told him airily. Cas frowned. “I’m afraid that we won’t have until June, Castiel. We all know that John Winchester is a poor pack alpha. He has not taken care of his pack in some time. He’s left others to do so without authority and it has broken his pack. His land dwindled after the sale to the Novaks but nothing changed inside the pack. The only reason that Lucifer and I did not protest the sale of the land was because we thought it would provide the means for the pack to get back on its feet. When it did not, we were disappointed and we have continued to be so.”

“Crowley, I know all this. Things there have not been good for many years. But Sam is just seventeen.”

“I know that you’re close with him, Castiel. I know that you are invested in the pack in a personal way. But I’m not sure you know, or even Sam knows, that the land is in danger of being repossessed by the bank in April if the debts are not paid.”

Cas sat upright in his chair. “What? That’s pack land, there shouldn’t be a debt on it.”

Crowley shook his head sadly. “There should not be, but there is. It seems John Winchester likes more than alcohol for his vices. He’s a gambler Castiel. He’s gambled away hundreds of thousands of dollars over the last ten years. He paid off the small debts he owed to several places with the sale of the land seven years ago and paid off his gambling debts with the rest. It stopped for a while, maybe a year or so. It looked like he tried to kick it by himself, which never worked. He started again and ended up taking out a lien on the pack lands.”

Cas ran a hand down his face. He knew the pack was close to bankrupt, but the land was something that was never, ever supposed to be put up as collateral. When his pack purchased the Winchester land, it was with cash. His mother had waited for an opportunity for many extra years because she refused other offers to extend land with other bordering packs because they would have to take out a loan. 

“What bank would loan money against pack lands?” he asked.

Crowley frowned. “There is a private bank he went to. They have no morals or scruples about who they loan money to or for what purpose. They charge very high amounts of interest, which makes it almost impossible to get out from under the debt. John took out a loan for two hundred thousand dollars and has not made a single payment in a year.”

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Cas yelled. He was furious and he lost control. He stood and paced the room. He clenched his fists and tried to breath deeply. 

For Winchester to have mismanaged his position and his pack so poorly was a shock but to add that onto the way he treated Dean was unforgiveable. And Cas wondered if he and Dean had mated last June if John would have expected the Novaks to help with this situation. Could that be another reason John was so furious with Dean? Because he knew he needed money and Dean not only wouldn’t bring the reverse dowry but he would lose his connection to money?

“Castiel?” Crowley got his attention. The older alpha was still seated but his shrewd eyes followed Cas around the room.

Cas tightened his control again and made his way back to his desk. He sat down and clenched his hands together on the top. “Forgive me, Crowley. There are some things that are falling into place in my head and I am not handling it as I should.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow at him. “I think you’re handling things well, Castiel,” he said softly. “I think that you’ve handled the situation the last year very, very well.”

Cas stared at him and the hair on the back of his neck rose. Crowley knew. He knew about Dean and the pup, Cas was sure of it. A low rumble started in his throat.

“Calm down, now,” Crowley told him as he put one hand up. “Dean and your pup are completely safe. I’ve known for a while now, Castiel. I could have done any number of things if I had wanted to. I don’t know Dean personally, but I have several pack members who do and they have nothing but good things to say about him. He will make you a fine mate when he’s ready.”

Cas stared at him. Crowley talked in circles and double meanings all the time, but his scent was pure now and Cas had no reason to doubt him. “Things are complicated, Crowley,” he said.

He chuckled. “My, my that they are. But I admire you for searching for him, Castiel. It took you far less time than it has others in those situations and you most likely saved his life.”

A tinge of sadness and regret leaked into his scent and Cas looked at him questioningly. Crowley waved him away and with it the emotions.

“Maybe I’ll tell you my story one day, but not today. Today, we need to discuss Winchester and what we are going to do.”

Cas nodded and relaxed back into his chair. Crowley relaxed a little too and continued to speak.

“If the bank takes the land, and they will there is no doubt, then they will put it up for auction. The surrounding packs will not have a chance to purchase first, which means we may be walking into a bidding war with other packs looking for land. We won’t know who might end up the owner but I can tell you for sure, if it’s not one of the three of us the Winchesters will be completely displaced. They may get lucky and a pack would be willing to absorb some of them, but the three of us cannot support an entire pack between us so it’s unlikely that a new pack would be able to do so on its own.”

Cas nodded. The situation Crowley presented was grim.

“Your pack could outbid many others, and your mother probably would go after the land. Do you think she would let the Winchesters stay? After what happened with Dean and the broken engagement, do you think she wants to do anything for John Winchester? Your mother is a good Pack Alpha, Castiel, don’t get me wrong, but that woman holds a grudge with the best of them. She’d purchase the land just to look in John’s face and rub it in. And then we have another problem.”

There he paused as if he wasn’t sure if he should continue. Cas decided to help him out and he folded his hands on top of the desk and leaned forward.

“Crowley, my mother broke an engagement to someone I love very much without my consent, which resulted in my traumatized mate being cast out, packless, to starve on the street. It has caused no end of pain for him and me and Dean is still working on trusting anyone in addition to being pregnant, which is also a clusterfuck, even though I’m happier about it than I have a right to be. Please, by all means, be frank about my mother. You won’t offend me.”

Cas could tell that he had shocked the older alpha, which was something that did not happen often. Cas would have laughed at the surprise on his face if the situation wasn’t so serious. Crowley recovered well though. He shifted forward in his seat and leaned both hands on his cane.

“Well, then, Castiel, Lucifer and I are worried that you mother would control too much of the land and it would lead to problems. The four-pack design around the common areas was strategic. It ensured that there were enough voices to work together for the common good of the packs. If one pack has more than the others that pack alpha could try and assert their will over decisions. It would be too much control and Lucifer and I do not want that to happen. While your mother would love nothing more than to expand her land again, I think you can better understand the long-term effects for the other packs if that were to happen.”

Cas nodded. “I agree. No one pack should have that much say. And the Novaks already have a larger portion of land than the Winchesters and Morningstar.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Do you have a suggestion as to how we can deal with this? Sam will have to fight for alpha if he’s under eighteen, regardless. It’s our laws and we cannot go around them without significant time and resources and even then, it’s not a guarantee that the elders would grant it.”

Crowley grunted. “Those peacocks in the government can’t do anything for us now, if they ever could in the first place. No, this needs to be settled between the packs on our land.” Crowley looked to Cas to see his reaction. Cas looked steadily back into his eyes and Crowley continued. 

“Alright. I do have a plan and Lucifer has agreed that he would support it but he doesn’t want to be included. Sam will have to fight, yes. He’s a strong alpha for his age and he has a lot of potential. He will be a strong Pack Alpha and if anyone could bring the Winchesters back together it would be him. That being said, he’s still very young, and John is a larger, more experienced fighter. My suggestion is that we rig the fight.”

Castiel’s surprise was evident in his face and scent. “How would we do that?” he asked.

“We drug John’s drink and instigate a fight when he’s got it in him. Sam should be able to get a few punches in to knock him out, which is all it would take, and he would be declared the winner and could take control of the pack. If we can give the pack the information about the land and money during the challenge then the pack is more likely to support Sam completely. My information tells me that there are many pack members who are ready for Sam to step up and have been waiting for his eighteenth birthday. Once John is out of the picture, Sam can rebuild.”

Cas nodded. “Ok, well, it sounds like some things will need to be worked out with that, but I can see the plan working. One thing though,” he said as he paused. “When Sam assumes the Alpha, the debt will still be there. What will he do about that?”

Two hundred thousand dollars plus interest was not something that could materialize and no other bank would touch them with that loan hanging over the pack.

“Here’s where our generosity comes in,” Crowley told him. He smiled at Castiel. “Your mate seems to hold a lot of hearts, Castiel. The Winchester pack was devastated to learn that John had cast him out. There were many who came to me and Lucifer to ask for help to find him, did you know that?”

Cas had not. He was unsurprised to know that Dean had so many supporters. He shook his head.

“Lucifer and I had been looking for him, too, you know. You just got there first.”

Cas’ mouth dropped open. He had no idea that the other packs were looking.

“Lucifer and I have many members who were also distressed about the way that Winchester had treated his omega son. And I have to say, I’ll take some satisfaction from him losing his pack just for that.” Something passed over Crowley’s face again and Cas knew there was more to the story than Crowley was telling him. 

“Anyway, Lucifer and I are prepared to put up half the debt together, which, with the interest is roughly one hundred thirty thousand dollars. Your mother is unlikely to put up any money but we were hoping that you might.” Crowley raised his eyebrows. 

“We know you’re good for it and together we could save the land and the pack,” he continued. “You could consider ours as a mating gift for you and Dean or reparation for past sins or whatever you want to call it. This would be a gift, with no expectation of repayment. And if, Sam would be able to renegotiate a reverse dowry with Naomi, then there would be money to restart the pack.”

Cas was stunned. He couldn’t speak for a minute. He had been worried for months about what to do with Dean and the Winchester pack and Crowley had just waltzed into his office and solved every problem and obstacle he had, plus a few he didn’t know he had. He didn’t know what to say.

“Crowley, why would you do this?” he asked. The alpha was quiet for a moment and sighed.

“Let’s just say that I wish I had had someone to help me like this once, and if I had, maybe my own mate would be alive.”

Cas’ stomach dropped. He had known that the alpha was not mated and had wondered why, but he had no idea it was because his mate had died. And it sounded like there had been some trauma like Dean had had. He looked at the older alpha and could see himself in the same role had he not found Dean. He knew he would have not found another mate and would have passed the pack on to his cousin when he was ready.

“Crowley…”

“No, no, please. It was a long time ago,” the alpha said. Cas knew he wanted to brush it off but his scent was tinged with sorrow and regret and the tight smile he gave Cas didn’t reach his eyes. “I couldn’t help her, so I’ll help Dean. All I ask is that you take care of your mate and help Sam. Let me know if you need anything else.”

The alpha rose and Cas copied him. “Thank you, Crowley. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Thank you is appropriate,” he chuckled. “I’ll be in touch with details about the challenge. Tell your mate and Sam and anyone else you think you want to keep in the loop and I’ll contact you soon.”

They shook hands and Cas walked him out. He stood, staring at the elevators after Crowley had disappeared behind them. He hoped that this was true and the alpha seemed sincere, but Cas had learned long ago not to trust on scent and words alone. He turned to Charlie who was staring at him.

“Come into my office, please,” he said. She hopped up and followed him in. “Close the door.”

She did so and turned to him. He gestured to the chair Crowley had just vacated and she sat. He pulled a bottle of water from his mini fridge for each of them. He handed one to Charlie and opened the other for himself. 

He took a minute to gather his thoughts before he spoke to her. “I need your help with something that requires your unique skills,” he told her. Her eyes widened a fraction but she nodded.

“I need you to find out what debts the Winchesters have and quickly.” He swallowed more of his water. “And I’d like you to double check the pack laws about challenges then set up an appointment for this week with my financial advisor.” 

To Charlie’s credit, she only nodded and didn’t ask questions.

“Am I correct to assume that this is a private matter?” she asked. She smiled mischievously at Cas from her seat.

“Yes,” Cas told her.

She nodded. “I hope to get to make a new friend soon,” she said.

Cas smiled at her. “Me too, Charlie.”

***

It was just before lunch when he and Charlie finished their conversation, but she had cleared his schedule for the day so Cas decided to leave and head back to the cabin. He gave Charlie the rest of the day off to get started on her research. 

The winters in Kansas could be brutal and Cas wrapped himself up in his wool coat and scarf before he left. It was cold and there was snow on the ground and when he pulled into the gravel driveway to the cabin he felt a surge of hope and joy that he hadn’t experienced in a while. 

The cabin was snug in a small clearing in the woods. The blanket of snow surrounding it was untouched except for the driveway where Bobby’s old Nova was parked and the shoveled walkway to the porch. There was a curl of smoke rising from the chimney and the lights were on inside casting a warm glow into the gloomy, cloudy day.

Could this be the answer they had waited for? Could it be true that in just a few weeks Dean could be his mate? They had made so much progress in the last few months. Dean was finally able to accept that Cas wanted him for the long term, though he hadn’t asked for his ring back. Cas suspected that he wouldn’t until they were absolutely sure they could marry and mate, but he kept it around his neck like he promised. He saw Bobby look out the window at the sound of his car, face taut and he waved. Bobby relaxed and said something over his shoulder as he stepped away from the window.

Dean met him at the door and Cas couldn’t help but let his happiness seep into his scent as he practically ran up the steps to pull him in for a long kiss. He placed his hand on Dean’s large belly and was satisfied to feel a small thump under his palm. Cas’ joy must have affected Dean because he too was smiling when they pulled away.

“I was worried something was wrong, but I’m guessing that’s not the reason you’re home early,” Dean said breathlessly.

Cas nuzzled his neck and scented him and smiled wider. “No,” he whispered in his neck. “Let’s go in out of the cold and I’ll tell you. Bobby should hear this too.”

Dean stepped back and helped him with his things after he shut the door. The cabin was warm and cozy and Cas wondered if they should just stay here when this was over. It had begun to feel like their home together.

“Everything alright?” Bobby asked from the kitchen. He was grilling sandwiches and Cas could see a pot of something on the stove next to the pan he was using.

“Everything is more than I fine, I think,” he replied. “Let me change and then we can talk.”

“Did you eat? We’ve got soup and I can make you a sandwich,” Dean asked.

“I would love something, thank you,” Cas told him as he pressed another kiss to his lips. He pulled away and he could scent Dean’s confusion and hope. He gave him a reassuring smile and headed to their room.

Sometime in the last few months all of Cas’ things had migrated into Dean’s bedroom and it had become theirs together. Cas slept there every night, even if he was home late from a family function or something for work. Cas took off his button down and sniffed it. He decided he hadn’t worn it enough for it to be good for the nest so he put it in the dry cleaning bag and slipped on a t-shirt. He would put this one in the nest tonight.

He finished changing and lunch was ready when he returned to the main room. He joined Bobby and Dean at the table. Dean sat heavily next to him and Cas eyed him. He put his hand on Dean’s thigh and the omega looked at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I feel big,” he said. “I’m not completely sure, but Cas, I’m bigger than I should be. I’m worried that I haven’t seen a real doctor. Pam’s been great, but she isn’t an obstetrician and I haven’t had any bloodwork done or an ultrasound and…” Dean looked at him and Cas could see the genuine worry.

“Ok, Dean. I think it’s time that we went to another pack and saw a doctor,” Cas told him. “I know you’ve felt uncomfortable and vulnerable with that idea, but I think it’s something that we need to do now.” Bobby harrumphed from the other side of the table. 

“Been telling him that for weeks, the idjit,” Bobby grumbled. Dean made a face at him.

“I think so too, Cas,” Dean told him.

Cas nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll figure it out and we’ll see, ok?”

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean said with a small smile. “Now, eat before it gets cold.” Dean nodded to the grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of him. 

“Thank you for lunch,” he told Bobby and Dean. “It’s just what we need on such a cold day.” 

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Cas spoke again.

“I’m home early because I need to talk to you about something.” He looked at Dean and Bobby to make sure he had their attention. “Alpha Crowley paid me a visit this morning.”

“What’d he want?” Bobby asked gruffly. Crowley was not Bobby’s favorite person by far.

“He has a solution,” Cas told them simply. “That alpha knows everything and it’s a little scary how much information he has.” He turned to Dean and caught his eye. “He knows you’re here and about the pup.” Cas reached over and ran his fingers along Dean’s neck in a soothing motion. “You’re safe, though. He’s known for a while, apparently. And he found out a few other things about your pack that concern him and Lucifer.”

Dean’s eyebrows were almost to his forehead in surprise but his scent was leaking fear and anxiety. Cas quickly relayed his conversation to them and he finished with telling them he gave Charlie the rest of the afternoon to do her research.

“That son of a bitch,” Bobby growled. “I knew we were in trouble but Sam and I couldn’t figure out where the money had gone. He used cash or cashiers checks and there was no paper trail.” He pounded his fist on the table.

Cas had left out the part about how he thought that John had banished Dean because he wouldn’t get the money from the Novaks. Dean had been doing so well and healing that he didn’t want to set him back. Dean was smart, he would probably process this and come to the same conclusion and Cas would let him on his own.

“So, he wants to set up a rigged challenge so Sam can take the Alpha?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “It’s in the best interest of everyone for Sam to take hold of the pack.”

“But why would they front the money to bail us out?” Dean asked confused. “That’s a lot of money for them to do that. It’s two hundred thousand dollars plus the interest.”

Cas shifted in his seat. He glanced at Bobby who looked at him steadily. “They will only front a quarter of the money each,” Cas told him. “Together they’ll pay half.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “But where will we get the rest of the money? We can’t sell any more land, Cas, and we can’t get a legit loan either.”

“I’m going to pay it,” he told Dean quietly. Dean balked and shifted to face him in his chair.

“No, you’re not,” he said vehemently. Cas could tell he was shocked and worried and there was something else he couldn’t place.

“I am, Dean. This is something that needs to be done for the good of all four packs. I have the means to do it and I will. I’ll pay for half because I can and I want to. If you lose the land there is no end of things that could happen that would affect every single pack member for all four packs. It’s imperative that the land is saved. And good Pack Alphas help each other when they need to. There will come a time when one of us will need Sam and he will be there to help us. It’s how packs should work.”

“And we can mate,” Dean said. 

Cas tried to reign in his surprise and delight at Dean’s statement. It was the first time he had said out loud that he would mate Cas. They had danced around it and Dean had implied it with comments about the future, but he hadn’t stated it like that before.

Dean must have understood the bomb he had just dropped on Cas because he blushed and looked down. Cas scooted his chair back and sank down onto his knees in front of him. “He put his hands gently on Dean’s stomach and looked up at him. “Sam will be pack alpha within the year no matter what decision we make now. I want to mate you and marry you, Dean, you know that. I would like to be mated before the pup comes if I’m completely honest with you. But I want you to be ready to mate when _you_ are ready. I told you I would wait for you and I meant it. I do not want you to feel pressure to mate me because of the money. Regardless of that, when Sam assumes the Pack Alpha status, he becomes your alpha and he won’t contest a mating.”

Dean looked at him with such affection that Cas almost couldn’t breathe. The smile on his face and the happiness in his scent made Cas feel better.

Dean cupped his jaw in both hands. “Silly alpha,” he said through a smile. “I’m not worried that you’re trying to buy me into a mating, Cas,” he said seriously. “I just want to know if it will move things along and we won’t necessarily have to wait as long as we might have. I still don’t want to mate you because I’m afraid of what else might happen. I want to mate you because we love each other and want to get married and raise a family and be together.”

Cas sighed and closed his eyes. “I know, Dean. It will make things fix themselves faster. The money is for your pack, Dean, but it will make Sam alpha sooner.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, alpha,” Dean told him. 

“You don’t have to, omega,” Cas told him. “It’s the right thing to do, Dean. I can help, so I will.”

“It’s a lot of money, Cas,” he said.

Cas looked at him questioningly. He realized that he and Dean had never talked much about money. Cas paid for their food and the things they needed, but they lived very modestly. Dean may not know how much Cas was worth even outside of his family money.

“It is not a small amount, that’s true,” he said carefully. “I think we need to have a talk about our finances sooner rather than later, but please trust me sweetheart. When I tell you I can pay for this, I can. I could pay the entire loan if I had to and I would hardly notice the money was gone.”

Cas could scent Dean’s utter shock and watched as his mouth dropped open in surprise. He heard a chuckle from the other side of the table and knew Bobby was laughing at Dean. He probably had some idea of how much money Cas had.

“We are going to need to talk about this later,” Dean agreed. “But now, I just want to say thank you and I love you.” He tried to lean over and press a kiss to Cas’ lips but he couldn’t bend far enough over his belly. Cas watched him struggle for a second and tried not to laugh.

“Don’t you dare fucking laugh, Castiel,” Dean told him as he pulled on his face. Cas rose and pressed their lips together.

“Never,” he said when they broke apart. He placed his hand back on Dean’s belly and smiled. “You’re carrying my pup, Dean. You can’t imagine the gift you’ve given me.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Alright, sappy alpha, that’s enough,” he said. He hauled himself to his feet. Cas put a gentle hand under his arm to help him and Dean threw him a disgruntled look. “Let’s clean up.”

They cleaned up together and Cas spoke to Bobby for a few minutes about how they were going to get Sam and talk with him while Dean went to lay down. When Bobby left Cas went immediately to their nest and pulled Dean close. He tucked Dean’s head under his chin and rubbed his back as he let their legs tangle together. They were quiet for a while before Dean said anything.

“Take off your shirt,” he commanded. Cas pulled back and looked inquiringly at Dean who only nodded. Dean was still in his shirt and boxers but Cas obliged. When he had thrown it down into the bottom of the nest Dean had sat up with him. They faced each other and Dean reached out to touch the band that lay on his chest. Cas’ breath caught and he tried to keep his scent neutral but he felt hope bubbling up in him that Dean might be ready to ask.

“I catch a glimpse of this every now and then,” he told Cas quietly. “I know it’s there and I’m glad you have it.” He paused and licked his lips. Cas could scent how nervous he was and tried to put out soothing pheromones for him. Dean looked up and locked eyes with him. “You told me I could have it back whenever I wanted,” he continued. 

Cas nodded. He held his breath.

“I want it,” he whispered.

Relief and joy surged through Cas and he let Dean scent his happiness. Dean reciprocated and Cas smiled.

“Yes, Dean, here,” he pulled away and lifted the chain over his head. He opened the clasp and the ring fell into his palm. He looked at Dean again and was struck anew at how beautiful and special his mate was. He took his hand and looked at him. “I know we’ve done this before, but it feels appropriate to do it the right way again.” 

Dean nodded and smiled. Cas could scent his excitement.

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me and mate me?” he asked.

“Yes, Cas, I’ll marry you and mate you. I love you, alpha,” Dean told him. 

Cas slipped the ring on his finger and his alpha howled in pleasure at seeing it back on his hand. Cas let out a low grumble and Dean whined in response. Cas crashed their lips together and Dean responded enthusiastically. He broke the kiss and made his way down Dean’s jaw and neck, placing small, closed mouth kisses to his skin. 

He paused at Dean’s scent gland and waited for permission. 

“Yea, Cas,” Dean breathed. Cas nipped hard on his skin. He didn’t break it but it would bruise and it would show his claim. He licked over the spot and all the way up Dean’s neck, coating him in his alpha scent. Dean shuddered and went pliant in his arms and something settled in Castiel that he hadn’t felt for almost a year.

He pulled back and was horrified to see tears in Dean’s eyes and running down his face. He swallowed hard, wondering if he had mistaken Dean’s request. “Dean?” he asked.

Dean looked up at him and nodded. “It’s ok, Cas. I’m happy. I’m relieved. I just can’t believe that I really do get to have you, even after everything.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas said. He pulled them down into their nest and pressed his soon to be mate into his neck. He let Dean quietly cry out his relief and Cas shed a few with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean heads to the doctor!

**DEAN POV**

Dean blinked his eyes open and took a minute to orient himself. He nuzzled into his mate’s neck and with that, the memory of the day came flooding back. Dean felt himself smile and felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. 

He shuffled so that he could lift his left hand and look at his ring. It felt right for it to be there again. He was so afraid he would never get to a point where he could ask for it, but he had. He and Pam had worked on this for a while. He had been ready for a few weeks, he just needed to let go of a few lingering doubts and he would be there. 

Cas busting into the cabin all alpha and fixing their problems with a plan and help and money was badass and Dean wasn’t shy to admit that he loved watching that side of him. Dean could be a strong and independent omega, but everyone liked to have someone at their back to take care of them every now and again. 

And he and Cas took care of each other.

He felt the pup kick on one side and then the other and he winced. Cas’ arms tightened and Dean knew he probably woke him with the spike of pain in his scent. He nuzzled Cas’ neck.

“’S okay, alpha,” he murmured. “Pup’s kicking me.” He reached for one of Cas’ hands the lay it on his belly where one of the kicks had been. Sure enough, another one came soon after. Cas caressed his belly there but concern laced his scent when there was another large kick on the other side. Dean grunted and shook his head laughing. “This pup is going to be strong,” he told Cas.

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean. He really looked him over and then ran his hands over and over Dean’s belly. There was a frown on his face and Dean could scent the concern again.

“Cas, it’s fine,” he told him. “Pups kick a lot.”

“Hmmm,” was his only reply. 

Dean put his left hand on top of one of Cas’ to stop its movements and Cas stilled at the sight of the ring. The love in his eyes when he looked up at Dean took his own breath away.

“See something you like?” he asked cheekily.

Cas breathed out and rumbled in his chest. “You have no idea, Dean.”

He dipped down and caught Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. Dean slanted his head and Cas’ lips slid over his and Dean opened for Cas to slip his tongue inside. Cas’ rumbled turned into a low growl and Dean submitted to his alpha. 

They lay together for a long time. The shadows on the wall lengthened into the evening and they cuddled and scented and kissed. Dean wondered if Cas would push him for more, but he never did. Dean’s stomach rumbled and Cas pulled away from his lips laughing.

“I need to feed you,” Cas stated. “Come on, let’s see what we have to make for dinner.” He pressed one more lingering kiss to Dean’s lips and helped him sit up. Dean grunted with the effort and huffed. 

“Cas, if I get any bigger you’re going to need a crane,” he said. He laughed at himself but stopped when Cas didn’t even crack a smile. “Cas?”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said as if he was shaking himself out of his thoughts. “I was just thinking about how I want to get you to a doctor. I should have done it sooner and found a way.”

They stood and Dean waved him off. “I didn’t want to leave the cabin, Cas. We could have gone, but we didn’t. We should go now and everything will be ok.”

Cas nodded, but Dean could scent his hesitancy. They went to the front room and turned on more lights to chase away the shadows. Cas heard his phone chirp and fished it out of his suit coat pocket. He glanced at it and Dean saw him grimace.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

“Yea, mother was just demanding to know why I took the rest of the day off. Like she has any say over what I do with my personal time,” he grumbled. He tossed the phone on the counter without a reply.

“So, what’s the plan, then?” Dean asked as he pulled out ingredients for dinner.

“Crowley said he would be in touch. We need to talk to Sam. I asked Bobby to call him and see when he can come over to talk about all this. Everything hinges on him being willing to do the challenge now and not in June.”

“He will. He’s been going crazy watching things go down the drain and he wants to do something, he just hasn’t been able to. I’m more worried that being Pack Alpha so young is going to hurt him in the long run. He wanted to go to college and get a law degree, Cas. The chances of him doing that now are slim.” Dean was disappointed for his brother. It was bad enough that Dean wouldn’t finish his degree, now Sam wouldn’t even get to start.

Cas’ arms came around his waist and he nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “It will be alright. If Sam wants to go to college, we’ll find a way for him to.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said. “Now, let’s fix dinner, I’m starving.”

***

It turned out that Sam was able to come over that weekend. Cas and Dean sat along with Bobby and Ellen and they went over the plan and the things that Crowley had told Cas. Cas hadn’t heard from the other alpha, but he wasn’t surprised. Things like this took time.

Sam was ready. He was relieved, like they all were, to have something to focus on and to do. He was livid that his father had been gambling and had gambled away the money from the land and had gone to a shady loan company for money.

“Alright, well, I’ll start working on a plan for after I take over and we’ll get going right away. I’ll be able to access all the documents immediately, so we can see where we are as soon as Dad’s gone. I won’t banish him, but he’ll be reduced in the pack and he’ll be shamed. I can’t do anything about that. When he loses the fight, it will happen. The pack is already in an uproar. I think the only reason no one else has challenged him is because I’m so close to age.”

“Well, you’ll have my help,” Cas told him. “I may not be Alpha but I have resources and I’d be happy to help you however I can.”

“Thanks, Cas. I’m sure I’ll need all the help I can get.”

After that, things went back to their normal routine. Cas worked on getting Dean an appointment somewhere to see about the pup and Dean continued to putter around the cabin. He tried new recipes, kept up with Sam’s progress and helped Ellen and Bobby as much as he could and generally tried not to go crazy.

For months he had been inside the cabin and close on the property and it hadn’t made him antsy to be anywhere else. All of a sudden, they have a plan to move forward and he can’t stand being stuck there. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something that was not right with his pup and he wanted to get to a doctor. He hated waiting for a plan to be put in place once it was decided what they wanted to do. Being the middle of the winter in Kansas didn’t help anything either.

Cas came home on Thursday and told him he had gotten an appointment for him the next day. Dean felt so relieved he almost cried. 

The next morning, they slept in, ate a large brunch and then hit the road. Dean packed a cooler of drinks and snacks because his stomach wouldn’t hold much food at one time and he needed to eat frequently to keep from getting sick. 

They had an appointment at one o’clock in Columbia, Missouri, about two hours away. They took Cas’ SUV and made good time. The roads were clear and there was no weather to contend with. Dean had never been to Missouri before and he was interested to see what it looked like.

“So, how did you get this appointment?” Dean asked as they rolled down the highway.

“Charlie,” Cas said with a small laugh. “I’ll be giving her another raise.”

“Does she have a connection everywhere? What the hell did this chick do before she was your assistant?” Dean asked. He hadn’t seen Charlie since that day in Omaha but he would always be grateful to her for finding him. He wanted to see her in person to thank her.

“I don’t know all the places. She has a varied work history and a long list of references all over. She had a connection and was able to get us in. I hope this doctor is good. Charlie said that he is very friendly.”

“Hmm,” Dean said. “We’ll see I guess.”

***

“Well hello there! I’m doctor Garth,” a cherry beta said as he entered the room. He was tall and lanky and his lab coat hung on his frame. He shook hands with both of them and Dean gave Cas a look. Cas squeezed his hand and tried to relax. 

He was sitting on the exam table in a gown that closed in the front and his lower half covered by a sheet. He had peed in a cup, given some blood and had his vitals taken. He was anxious to see how his pup was doing and make sure it was ok.

“Now, I understand that you have not had any prenatal care so far, correct?” He asked Dean directly, which made him feel better. His tone was neutral, without judgment or condemnation.

“Correct. We have some unique circumstances that have prevented me from access to healthcare,” Dean told him. 

“Alright, well, Charlie called me specifically and told me to take good care of you, so let’s see what we’ve got, ok?”

Dean was a little taken aback that she had actually called the doctor herself and seemed to be on a first name basis with him, but maybe he shouldn’t be.

“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice,” Cas said. 

The doctor smiled at him and nodded. “If Charlie calls me about an omega I make time,” he said. “Now, Dean I’m going to need you to lay down here so I can check some things. We are going to do several tests and an ultrasound today. The first thing I’m going to do is check you internally. Now, normally we don’t do this when you’re this far along, but seeing as how you haven’t had any previous care, I’m just going to take a quick look. Is that alright with you?”

“Uh, yea, if you think that’s best, I’m good with that,” Dean said. The doctor helped him to recline on the table and shift down far enough for his feet to hit the stirrups. Dean wasn’t overly fond of this part of being an omega, but he’d do it gladly to make sure everything was fine.

Garth checked him quickly and helped him to slide up on the pillow. “Everything looks good,” he said as he stripped off his gloves and threw them away. “Everything is closed and looks normal.” Dean breathed a little easier at that. “I’m going to check your stomach here and then I’ll check the mammary glands. Is that ok with you?”

Dean nodded and Garth pulled down the sheet in the opposite direction. Dean glanced at Cas who was looking at him. Dean could only scent the neutral air because of the purifiers on the wall, but he could see that Cas was comfortable, if a little anxious. He smiled at the alpha and Cas leaned over to press a kiss to his temple.

Garth rubbed his hands together to warm them slightly and then he pressed gently on Dean’s abdomen. It was a little uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt. Garth frowned slightly and Dean held his breath.

“Is everything ok?” Cas asked. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were tight. 

Garth glanced up at them and smiled. “Everything is fine, guys. I’m just trying to feel out where everything is and it can get a little tricky sometimes. But everything seems good there. Now, I’ll check your glands, Dean if that’s ok?”

Dean nodded and the doctor untied the string at his shoulder to be able to open the top. He had noticed that his chest was softening a little bit and that sometimes his nipples were sore, but nothing else. It felt weird to have the doctor massage them and check them, but he was quick and efficient and pronounced them completely normal. 

“Everything is fine here, too. Looks like your glands are starting to swell, which will help milk production.”

Garth reached in his pocket and pulled out a small machine with a microphone attached to it and smiled at them. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” he asked.

Dean and Cas glanced at each other and a smile split their faces. Dean turned back to Garth and nodded. “Yes, please.” He knew he was squeezing hard on Cas’ hand, but he couldn’t help it.

Garth placed the round part of the extension on his belly and turned on the machine. A whooshing sound filled the room and Dean had to bite his lip not to cry. Garth moved it around a little bit and the sound changed slightly but it was steady.

“What is it?” Cas asked. Dean was startled out of his thoughts to look again at the doctor.

He smiled at them. “Everything is ok. We’ll go ahead and bring in the portable ultrasound so that you don’t have to move.” 

He cut off the device and the whooshing stopped. He glanced at them and patted Dean’s hand. “The heartbeat is strong, Dean. I’m sure there is nothing wrong with it. I’ll tell you anything you need to know, alright, but so far there is nothing to worry about.”

Dean wished he could scent the doctor to tell if he was lying or not but he nodded. Cas put his other hand over Dean’s belly when Garth left to get the other machine.

“What if something’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked quietly.

“Nothing is wrong, Dean. You heard the doctor, he said everything was fine,” Cas reassured him.

“He said _so far_ everything was fine,” he countered. 

Cas gave him another smile and leaned in, exposing his neck for Dean to scent. Dean rolled slightly to put his nose into the scent gland and breathed deeply. It helped to calm him when he scented that Cas wasn’t upset or worried and Dean was able to lean back and give him a kiss.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said.

“Everything is ok, Dean,” Cas told him. 

Cas pulled him as close as he could while Dean was laying on the table and they waited for the doctor to come back. It wasn’t long before he was pushing open the door and pulling in a small cart with what Cas assumed was an ultrasound machine.

“Alright, we are ready. Let me just get this plugged up and turned on and we can see that pup!” He bustled around working to get the machine going and then he grabbed a bottle of gel from the cart and grimaced at Dean. “This will be cold, sorry. If we were in the other room we have it warmed, but…well. Alright, you ready?”

Dean nodded and adjusted himself back on the table. Doctor Garth adjusted his gown and the paper cover so that his belly was exposed and squeezed the cold gel on his skin. Dean hissed a breath at the shock and the doctor gave him an apologetic smile.

“Now we can get to the good stuff!” He sat on the rolling stool and turned the machine so they could see the screen. He took the wand and pressed it to Dean’s belly. Dean gasped as he saw the image form and solidify into a fully formed baby. 

“Oh,” he said in surprise. “Cas, look,” he breathed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the screen but he felt Cas’ hand tighten on his.

“There we are!” Garth exclaimed. “Look at that. Baby looks good, here. Now, let me just…ah!”

Dean nearly choked on his spit when Garth pulled the wand to the other side of his belly and another baby appeared.

“Is that…?” Cas asked. Dean still couldn’t turn to him to see his expression, but he could hear the shock in his voice.

“Twins!” he exclaimed. “The heartbeats were muddled and I thought I heard more than one. Here we are,” Garth said. “Now, let me just look carefully,” he murmured. Dean watched as he continued to look at the babies and take measurements and tell them what he saw.

Dean could barely process what he was seeing. There were two babies. They were going to have two babies. What the hell?

When Garth finished his exam, he turned back to them. “Do you want to know the sex?” he asked.

Dean was surprised. He wasn’t prepared for that question. He wasn’t sure. He finally tore his gaze away from the screen to look at Cas. He looked as stunned as Dean felt. He looked down at Dean and raised his eyebrows.

“What do you want, Dean?” he asked.

Dean shrugged. “I just had in my mind we would find out when they were born, but if you want to we can.”

Cas shook his head. “If you want to be surprised, we should.” He shook his head again. “Two babies, Dean. Two.”

Dean laughed. “I know. Of course, right?” He turned back to the doctor. “We’ll be surprised.”

“Alright, well, everything looks great. You’ve been doing a good job, Dean. The babies look healthy and they are a good size, which is why you’re larger than usual when you’re this far along. I’m going to get you a few print outs of the pictures and some other information and we’ll get you on your way.”

“Thank you, Garth,” Cas said. “We mean, it, thank you.”

The beta smiled and told Dean he could get dressed. He handed him some tissues and left the room. Dean got his sweatpants on and sat back on the edge of the table. He was still in shock. What were they going to do with two babies? How would they manage?

They finished up with the visit and stopped by a restaurant for a late lunch. Dean was excited to be out of the cabin and eat something that he didn’t cook. It seemed that Cas noticed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean touched his hand lightly where it was sitting on the table.

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how happy you look to be out and eating something you didn’t have to make. I’m sorry. I should have taken you somewhere before this.”

Dean smiled, warmth building in his chest. “Cas, don’t. I was fine. I am fine. I wasn’t ready to go out before. I’m glad we’re here now and hopefully we can get back to living soon.”

Cas nodded and brought Dean’s hand to his lips. He pressed a chaste kiss there and they finished their meal and headed home. Dean fell asleep on the way back and had a nice nap in the car. He was relieved to know that the babies were ok. But, Holy shit, there were two of them.

He woke when they pulled into the driveway and Cas helped him into the house. Dean looked around the small cabin that he had come to love and sighed. They wouldn’t be able to stay here with two babies. Maybe Cas didn’t want to stay here at all anyway. Cas had his own house that he had pretty much abandoned, so he probably wanted to go back there when this was over. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Cas asked him as they got settled.

Dean turned to him. “I wanted to stay here,” he said frankly. 

“Why can’t we?” Cas asked surprised. Dean frowned at him.

“Would you want to stay here?” he asked.

“I had thought about it,” Cas told him. “But only if you wanted to.”

“I do!” Dean exclaimed. “I mean, I had thought about it too. This is the first place that felt like home and where I healed and where these guys were conceived,” he said as he rubbed his belly. He turned to Cas. “And where I asked for my ring back,” he finished. 

Cas walked to him and kissed him firmly. “It’s our home and I’d like to stay here if we can, too.”

“But it’s too small, Cas.”

“We can make it work, Dean. And we can add on if we want to. We can figure it out.”

Dean pressed their lips together again. “Thank you,” Dean told him. His happy scent permeated the room and mixed with Cas’. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, here it is- Sam's big moment! Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 20 CAS POV**

Dean’s birthday had been at the end of January and they had celebrated with just the two of them and a cherry pie courtesy of Ellen. Dean had requested they not make a big deal out of it, and though Cas had a hard time with that, he respected Dean’s wishes.

He did not, however, skimp on presents. He bought Dean a new watch to replace the one he had to sell in Omaha. He bought several books and DVDs that he wanted to own as well as a new blanket for the nest. His biggest gift to spoil his omega, though, was a ’67 Chevy Impala that Bobby had found. It was sitting at Singer Salvage ready to be restored however Dean wanted. If he wanted to do it himself then they would wait until the babies were born and do it. If he wanted to have it shipped to a custom shop and have them do it, Cas would find the best one to send it to. Dean had been speechless. The pure scent of his elation was worth the search it took to find the car.

It took three weeks after that before Cas heard from Crowley. Cas had used that time to make sure they understood the laws, meet with his financial advisor to move some money and put a contingency plan in place for Dean and the babies. If things didn’t work out the way they planned and John Winchester found out Dean was in Kansas City and pregnant, Cas wasn’t sure what would happen. He and Bobby had planned for Bobby to take Dean and go to Columbia where Cas had rented a short-term apartment. He could be close to Garth and his office for the birth of the babies and Cas would follow him if and when he could get away without being followed. He felt guilty about making this decision without Dean, but he wasn’t going to worry him for one, and Cas knew he would protest and they would argue about it. He did tell him he had a back up plan but not the details.

It was already the end of February and Cas was anxious. Dean was due with the babies in the middle of May, but since there were two, they could come early. The bank would move on the land by the end of April if the payment wasn’t made. Cas had decided that he would pay the full amount if he had to to secure the land for the Winchesters and he would deal with the other alphas later. He would just do it now but Crowley had a good plan and he wanted the other alphas to step up and help as well. 

Cas had also had to endure a gala that his mother forced him to attend at the end of January. She had introduced him to every single beta and omega there. Cas had danced and made small talk until he couldn’t see straight. He had done it to please his mother and try and keep her happy. He felt like they were on thin ice with keeping their secret. He thought it was a miracle that they had done it at all, let alone for so long.

When Crowley finally called Cas was ready. He agreed to meet with him at his home on the Eden lands the following week. When Cas arrived, Crowley was ready for him. 

“Welcome Castiel,” he said. He was settled comfortably on a leather recliner in his living room with a tumbler of scotch. “Would you like a drink?”

“No, thank you, Crowley,” Cas told him as he took the silent invitation to sit down. “I don’t have much time,” he said.

Crowley smiled. “Anxious to get back to your fiancé?”

Cas smiled. “Something like that,” he said.

“Alright then, to business it is.” He set the glass on the table and sat forward. “John frequents a local bar on Saturday nights that is well known to the pack. He goes without fail and tends to drink heavily with some friends. It turns out that we have a mutual friend who would be willing to help make sure that one of those is laced with this.” 

He held up a bag with several capsules inside. Cas leaned forward and took it to examine it. “What mutual friend is this?” Cas asked him.

Crowley smiled. “The same one who gave me the information about Sam in the first place.”

Cas looked up from the bag in his hands. “Ellen.”

Crowley shrugged, his face giving away nothing. “I don’t know who that is,” he told Cas. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Sure, you don’t,” he mumbled.

“This will enhance the effects of the alcohol and slow John down,” Crowley continued. “Once he’s got this in him, Sam can challenge him and he should be able to knock him out with several punches. There will be plenty of witnesses and the Alpha change will stand. John will wake up none the worse for wear. He’ll have a headache, but that will be no different than any other morning.”

Cas handed him the bag and sat back once again. “Alright. Saturday, then. What should Dean and I do?” he asked.

“Well, that’s up to you,” Crowley told him. “You could show up at the bar and be there for the fight, or you could wait. You’ll need to decide how to handle your mother, but Sam would be able to make the announcement the following day as Alpha.”

Cas nodded. “I’ll speak to Dean. He may not want to leave the cabin for this.” 

Crowley smiled. “Nesting?” he asked.

Cas nodded. “A bit. We still have some time. He’s not due until the middle of May, but…” He trailed off and grinned. “He’s carrying twins. We didn’t know until a few weeks ago. That’s made him more cautious.”

“Congratulations, Castiel!” Crowley said. “I do look forward to meeting your mate soon.”

“Thank you. And we will. Once this is over. I’ll let you know what we decide but we’ll make sure that Sam and Bobby are at the Roadhouse on Saturday night.”

Cas wrapped up the visit shortly after and headed straight home. He wanted to tell Dean immediately what was happening. It was Wednesday and they had until Saturday to make plans. He needed to call Bobby and Ellen and get Sam. If Dean didn’t want to go out then he would either have to stay alone or they would have to trust someone else to be with him.

When he pulled into the driveway he saw Dean open the door. He had been waiting for him. Cas grabbed his things and made his way quickly up the stairs. He smiled at Dean and gave him a brief kiss before they were inside.

“What did he say?” Dean asked immediately. Cas hung up his coat while he spoke. 

“Saturday. John will be at the Roadhouse and it will happen then.”

Dean swallowed and nodded. Cas could scent the nervousness in the air and he pulled Dean into his arms. “Everything will be alright.”

“I know, I just. I hope this is what Sam wants. I don’t want him to feel like he has to do this. It’s not fair. He’s so young, Cas. He’s almost ten years younger than you are and he’s going to be Alpha. I just worry about him. He won’t even get to finish high school.”

“Dean, your brother has wanted to do this for months now. He knew that the pack was in trouble and he was working on it. He knew that you were in danger and he wants to protect you just as much as I do. Your father might be a drunk and a gambler, but he won’t hurt you this time. I promise.”

Dean sagged into his chest as close as he could with his belly in between. “Thanks, Cas. I just…it’s like we’ve waited for months for this. Months of doing nothing and worrying and waiting and now all of a sudden, it’s just days from happening. It’s just so fast, which sounds stupid.”

Cas smiled at him and pulled him away from his chest slightly. “It makes perfect sense Dean and it sounds ridiculous, yes, but it’s also true. This is how things tend to happen. You wait forever for something then all of a sudden, things are moving at the speed of light.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Everything will be alright. There are a few things we need to talk about though.”

Dean nodded. “I figured. Can we eat first and then go to the nest?” he asked.

“Of course. Let me change quickly and I’ll be back out to eat.”

Cas removed his suit and put on a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. He returned to the kitchen to see that Dean had plated their food and was ready to sit down. They ate quickly, mostly in silence. Cas could tell that Dean was nervous and wanted to get to their nest to relax and have their conversation. Cas didn’t push him and helped to clear the table when they were finished. Dean moved to do the dishes but Cas shook his head and grabbed his hand.

“Leave them. I will take care of them later or tomorrow. Let’s go lay down.”

Dean didn’t put up a fuss and let Cas lead him to their room. Cas stripped Dean down to his boxers and helped him into bed. Cas did the same for himself then curled himself towards Dean, caging in their pups together.

Dean stretched to reach Cas’ neck and he let Dean calm himself with his scent. When he was ready Dean pulled back and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Alright, tell me.”

“Where do you want to be on Saturday night? And,” he continued before Dean could speak, “when do you want to go to my mother. One might depend on the other.”

Dean bit his lip and Cas watched him think. His scent was calm for the most part but Cas could see his mind working to think of what he wanted to do.

“I don’t want to be at the bar,” he said. “I don’t want to be anywhere near him until he can’t compel me anymore. But if you and Bobby are at the bar with Sam, does that mean I’m here alone? I’m going to assume that Ellen will be at the bar on a Saturday night.”

Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair to soothe him. “You’re right. Everyone will be at the bar. But, you may not have to be here alone if you want someone with you.”

“Oh yea? Who? I don’t feel comfortable with a lot of people right now, Cas.”

“I understand, sweetheart,” he said. “I was thinking that Charlie might come and stay with you. She’s been very helpful the last year with this and she’s dying to meet you.”

He watched Dean think through that idea and waited. Finally, he nodded. “Ok. I’d like that. I don’t want to be alone. I’m sorry, I know it’s putting a burden on you guys.”

“Dean,” Cas said firmly. “It’s ok to be scared. It’s ok to want to be with someone else while you’re in the woods and carrying two pups. I want someone with you as much as possible to make sure you’re safe.”

Dean nodded. “I know,” he sighed. “I just feel weak right now and I hate it. The fifteen minutes between when Ellen had to leave and you got home today were hard for me.”

Cas petted him some more. “I’m sorry Dean. It’s almost over.”

Dean nuzzled into his hand and smiled. “I can’t believe it.”

“So, if you’re going to be here on Saturday night, when do you want to talk to my family?” Cas asked.

“Can we do it the next morning? As an omega my familial alpha is the highest ranking alpha. Once Sam becomes Pack Alpha, it automatically transfers to him. He will be my alpha until we mate.”

“And how do you feel about that, Dean?” Cas asked gently. Dean had been at the mercy of alphas all his life and now he would be under his brother, who was his junior by four years and in many ways his own pup.

“It’s weird, really. I’m ok with it because it gets me out from John’s control. I never really thought about it because I assumed that we would be mated and that Sam would have a good ten years before the alcohol killed dad and he took over.” Dean shrugged. “It’s fine. It will be for a short time, right?”

Cas smiled. “Right. Which brings me back to meeting with my mother.” He sighed and pulled Dean closer to him. “If we go Sunday morning I can have my brothers there to help back us up. Sam should also be there and we can see what she says. Do you want to be there for that?”

Dean nodded again. “I think I do. I want her to see me, to see these guys,” he said as he rubbed his stomach. 

“Ok then, we’ll be there on Sunday morning. She always stays in for brunch, so she’ll be at the estate.”

“Ok alpha,” Dean said in a small voice. Cas pulled him in as close as he could and pressed kisses all over his face and neck and down over his belly. He pulled up the covers and burrowed down into them with Dean snug in his arms. 

“It’s ok, Dean. I’ll take care of you and our pups. I love you.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

***

Saturday came quickly and Cas was anxious all day long. Charlie had agreed to come over early, around mid afternoon, so she and Dean could sniff each other out and see if he felt comfortable being alone with her.

Cas hadn’t worried because Charlie was a gem and he was sure they would get along famously. He knew they would be fine when she waltzed into the cabin and immediately started on the questions.

“Harry Potter movies or books?” Charlie raised a brow in challenge.

“Both,” Dean said. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his belly. “Movies for the fun and a quick fix and books for the authentic story and experience.” Dean raised a brow back.

“Favorite character?”

“Hermione.”

“Lord of the Rings, yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“I’m the queen of Moondoor.”

“No fucking way.”

“Yes, and you shall be my handmaiden. I’m Charlie Bradburry.”

“You are the queen, Holy Shit.”

“Yay!” Charlie squealed and wrapped Dean up in a hug. “We’re going to be best friends, I can tell.”

Dean hugged her back and Charlie tipped her head to let him scent her. Dean pressed his nose into her neck and then let her scent him. Cas was speechless as he watched them. What the hell had just happened? Three questions, two declarations and they were scenting.

Cas cleared his throat. The two of them stepped apart but the excitement and happiness in the air only enhanced the smiles on their faces.

“Well, it seems like you two hit it off,” he observed.

Dean laughed and walked towards him. He let Cas smother him with his scent again and tucked himself under his arm. 

“Aw, you two are just the cutest. And you’re a little possessive, Cas. He can be my friend, too.” She gave him a look but Cas just shrugged.

“I’m naturally possessive and when he’s carrying my pups even more so.”

“Fair enough!” she exclaimed. She threw her bag down and went to the bookshelf to peruse the collection of paperbacks and board games.

Dean turned his face to Cas and smiled. “Can we keep her?”

Cas laughed and nodded. “I don’t think we can get rid of her now,” he said.

“That’s right, bitches,” Charlie hollered.

“I’m glad you guys like each other. Ok for her to stay while I go?” Cas asked.

Dean nodded. “Yea, we’ll be fine.”

“Good. What’s Moondoor?”

***

Cas eventually left to meet everyone at the bar. Sam was there in the back until Ellen would get him to come out for the challenge. He walked in and greeted Ellen at the bar as he took a seat. John Winchester was already there.

He glanced around and noticed that Bobby was sitting at a table with Rufus and Rowena had a table to herself. Mildred wasn’t there yet, but he knew she would be soon. Rufus and Mildred were two Elders in the Winchester pack and Rowena was an elder from the Eden pack in addition to being Crowley’s mother. Crowley himself was absent, feeling as it would be best to appear to have nothing to do with what happened in the bar.

Cas checked his watch and saw that it was almost eight o’clock. Something caught his eye and he turned to see Mildred join Rowena at her table. They greeted each other like old friends, which Cas knew they were, and began chatting.

He turned back to the bar and nursed the beer he had ordered. He caught sight of Ellen and nodded to her. She smiled at him and continued to clean the glasses she was washing. Cas saw her finish and dry them and he knew that under the bar she had cracked open one of the pills and put it into one of the empty, clean glasses. That would be John’s next beer.

They didn’t have to wait long but what Cas wasn’t expecting was that John would see him and come join him. When he stood up from the other end of the bar Cas had tensed. If he left now they would have to try again next week. To his surprise, the other alpha made his way over to Cas and sat down next to him. 

“Ellen, I’ll have another,” he told her as he drained the mug he had in his hand. 

“Sure thing, John,” she called back. He nodded and turned to Cas.

“Hey there Castiel,” John greeted him. Cas had to work extremely hard to keep a hold of his scent. He gave the alpha a cursory smile and returned the greeting.

“Hello John.”

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” he commented.

“That’s true,” Cas replied. He did not want to engage in any confrontation with Winchester. He kept an image of Dean in his mind, his goal to make sure he was safe and that they could marry and mate.

“How you been?” he asked. Ellen plunked the mug down on the bar in front of him without a word and he grabbed it and took a long, deep swallow.

Cas took a breath. “I’ve been good. Been doing really well, thanks.”

“Ha! I’m glad to hear it. You’re better off without my useless son anyway,” he said.

Cas clenched his jaw and he saw Ellen make her way back to them. She gave Cas a warning look.

“Hey Cas, can I get you anything else?” she asked.

“No, thanks, Ellen. I just needed a break, so I came in for a beer.”

She nodded. “I haven’t seen you around here in a while. You’re working too hard.”

“Yea,” Cas agreed. “I’m busy at the moment, but I’m afraid it’s just going to get busier in the spring.” He winked at her. She smiled at him.

“Well, good luck to you,” she said. She glanced at John, who had drained his mug again and was looking a little glassy eyed. “I’ve got to get something from the back, now. I’ll see you before you go, ok?” she said to Cas.

He nodded. “Thank you, Ellen.” 

She looked at John. “You’ve had enough for a while. Why don’t you sit there and visit with Cas for a bit?” she suggested

“Ellen, I had a mom, I don’t need you to be one too,” he told her. His voice was steady and his posture was normal, but up-close Cas and Ellen could see how his movements were sluggish and his eyes were glazing over.

She harrumphed and walked to the back.

“That nosy woman,” John complained. “Always in my business.”

“Maybe she just wants to help,” Cas suggested.

John shook his head. “Nah, she’s pissed at me for sending Dean away.”

Cas was silent. There was nothing he could say to that without a fight ensuing and he needed to keep himself together to make sure that Sam came out of this as Pack Alpha.

Cas suddenly scented old books. These books were slightly damp and musty and Cas knew that Sam was riled up and ready to go. He and Bobby had worked with him on making the most of his size and agility and Cas hoped it was enough.

He turned before John did and he saw the determination in Sam’s eyes. Almost overnight Sam had grown up. He had taken on more responsibility than he should have had to at his age. John finally caught the scent of his youngest son and turned.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he growled. “You’re not of age.”

“I’m not legal age to drink but I can be in this bar just like you can. I’m old enough to challenge you.”

Cas could scent the surprise from John as he fully turned on the barstool and faced his son. Sam was angry but he wasn’t out of control, which was good. Cas knew they had a good chance of Sam taking the win here, but his gut clenched at the sight of the young alpha standing there alone. He glanced at Ellen, who had reappeared behind the bar. She looked at him but made no other signs or signals. They had to stay out of this. He turned his attention back to John when he roared.

“What did you say?” he yelled. He stood and Cas was ready to help if John stumbled, but the alpha stood strong and tall. Cas knew that this was what they wanted to happen. John needed to appear in complete control and sober so that it would be a fair fight. Cas seriously doubted there were many people who would challenge a win for Sam even if John was black out drunk, but still. Cas could see the slight hesitation in his movements though, which meant the drug was working.

“I challenge you, John Winchester, for the role of Pack Alpha,” Sam said. His voice was steady and strong and loud enough to carry through the room. Some had already seen what was happening, but everyone froze at Sam’s declaration.

John laughed. “You’re going to challenge me?” he asked incredulously. “On what grounds, pup?”

Cas watched Sam’s hands clench into fists at his side but he breathed deeply and stayed in control. “You want all the reasons or just the top three?” Sam asked and Cas was surprised to hear the sarcasm in his voice.

“You don’t have any reasons, Sam, so drop it. I don’t want to hurt you,” John told him angrily.

“No. I have reasons and evidence to back up my claims. You are unfit to run a pack and you are a disgrace. Alphas protect the ones they care for and you have not done that for your pack or your family. First, you have an alcohol and gambling addiction. It’s been a problem for a long time and everyone knows about the drinking but I have recently found out about the gambling.”

Sam paused to let that sink in for everyone. Cas watched John’s eyes widen and his mouth open and close several times. He saw the anger and confusion that rippled around the room.

“Second,” he continued before John could start speaking. “You have mismanaged the pack finances so badly that the pack sold fifty acres of sacred land to get out of debt.”

“I paid those debts!” John yelled. Cas could see he was getting angry now, the shock of the situation wearing off. John was held to the rules of a challenge though, which let the challenger air their grievance in public in front of a large portion of the pack.

“Yes, you did,” Sam agreed. “But the sale of the land resulted in tens of thousands of dollars more than the debts you paid. There is no money in the accounts and there never was a deposit for the leftover sum. You also mortgaged the rest of the pack land to a high interest loan for two hundred thousand dollars to a private bank a year ago.”

John’s growl was drowned out by a collective gasp and outcry. 

“Furthermore, you have not made a single payment on that loan and the bank will foreclose and put up the pack lands for auction by the end of April if the loan is not paid in full.”

The crowd became louder in their outcry. Cas saw a few alphas stand and tensed. They didn’t need a bar fight. Sam surprised him though. He turned away from John and to the room. Cas turned his complete attention to John Winchester while Sam had his back turned. He wouldn’t put it past the alpha to attack him from behind.

“This is a blatant misuse of every power the Pack Alpha holds,” Sam told the crowd. “John has struggled for a long time with addiction. We all know this. Some of us know the pain of losing a mate and how it can affect us. Some of us can only imagine how difficult it must be. Some of this is our fault for not collectively stepping in to help our Pack Alpha. Some of that is his fault for not recognizing he needed the help, nor being willing to accept help when it was offered. 

“But now, it’s time to do something about it. We cannot trust him any longer to keep the best interest of the pack in mind. It is clear in his actions that he is not thinking clearly. I know that the money has been used for gambling and that it is gone.”

Sam turned back to his father. He was still young and smaller than he would be in a few years, but it was clear that Sam would be a powerful alpha when he matured fully. Cas was continually impressed by him and his convictions as well as his selflessness. Sam was giving up a lot of his future plans and all his dreams of college to step into the Alpha role now.

“The money is gone, but I have the means to pay the loan in full and get our land secure.”

“That’s bullshit,” John said. “There is no way you have access to that much money.”

“I do, and I can prove it if I need to, to the elders.” He paused and looked his father in the eye. “Third,” his voice rang out, quieting the murmuring of the crowd. “For failing to protect a hurt and vulnerable omega of the pack and your own son. Dean was attacked by unknown alphas, raped and left in the park at night. Instead of being worried about where he was, you were already drunk and it was left to me and Castiel, his fiancé, to worry for him. We found him, but not in enough time to prevent such a brutal attack.”

Cas’ stomach rolled with the memories of that night. He could clearly see Dean in his mind. When Cas had seen him laying there in the dirt he thought his whole world was gone. When he realized that Dean was alive he was so relieved, but he was terrified for his mate and what he had been through. He would never get those memories out of his mind.

He scented Ellen’s calm lemony scent closer and felt her hand on his forearm where he had it laid on the bar. He glanced at her quickly and nodded in appreciation again. He breathed in her scent and it helped to calm his alpha. He needed to stay in control to be there for Sam and make sure this went off correctly.

“Without discussing your decision with anyone you broke the engagement he had entered into with Castiel Novak through his own alpha, without Cas’ knowledge I’ll remind you, and banished Dean from the pack. You threw out a hurt, traumatized omega from his pack.” 

Though Cas was calming now, he could see the rage that was building in Sam.

“You did so, as his alpha, in such a way as to prevent him from taking anything that did not solely belong to him or the ability to tell anyone what had happened or where he was going. You should have protected him! You should have been his alpha and cared for him! You threw him out like garbage because he wasn’t pure anymore and you were angry that you wouldn’t get the reverse dowry to pay your gambling debts!”

Cas was as shocked as the rest of the bar. He had known that John had debts and he knew that he was mad about not getting the money, but to hear it put so blatantly that John had valued the money over his own son was appalling.

“I challenge you, John Winchester, because you are not fit to be Pack Alpha.” Sam’s voice was low and cold.

Cas looked back to John and he could see the effect the drug was having on him. He was sweating and was slightly unsteady. Those things could be easily attributed to the accusations Sam had laid at his feet and the fact that he was about to lose his status. John was smart enough to know that if Sam was challenging him now and John won, the pack wouldn’t stand for him to be alpha anyway. John Winchester was not smart enough to accept defeat, so he rose to the challenge.

“I accept your challenge, pup. But don’t cry to me when I beat your ass,” he growled.

“Out of my bar alphas,” Ellen commanded. Sam looked at her and nodded once.

“Let’s go,” he said. He turned to walk out of the bar and John followed. 

Most of the patrons of the bar also followed. Cas found Bobby and stood with him at the front of the circle the pack had made around the two alphas. They would all witness. Rufus was on Bobby’s other side and he saw Rowena and Mildred across from them, also in the front. The pack deferred to the elders always, so they would have viewing rights to make sure it was a fair fight and uphold decisions.

Rufus stepped into the circle and Sam and John looked at him. He would lay out the rules.

“The fight is to a knock out only. There will be no underhanded or illegal tactics in this fight. The challenger has one challenge opportunity. Sam, do you accept the rules that you will not be able to challenge for alpha again if you lose?”

“Yes, I accept,” Sam agreed.

“John, do you accept that you will concede the Pack Alpha Status if the challenger wins?”

“Yes, I accept,” John growled. 

“The ruling by the elders present is final,” Rufus concluded. He stepped back and Cas crossed his arms over his chest. 

He watched as the alphas circled each other. John taunted Sam but he didn’t rise to the bait. Sam was already as tall as he was even though he wasn’t as broad or strong. Cas looked around the circle of Weres and saw that there were several pack members from Eden and Morningstar as well as a few of his own. He wondered if Crowley had made sure that there were witnesses from the other three packs besides Rowena and himself.

As he scanned he also took in the faces of those around him. There was no suspicion that anything was wrong or that something was not right with John. Cas almost missed the first strike. John took the first swing and Sam ducked easily. It was a signal that they were really starting and Sam didn’t hold back.

It took about ten minutes but, in the end, John was knocked out, flat on his back in the dirt of the parking lot and Sam was standing with a bloody lip. It had been a good fight and Sam had done a good job of taking a few hits to make it look like he had to work for it but in the end, John’s movements were sluggish and uncoordinated and it meant an easy win for Sam. 

None of them thought any of the pack members would be interested in contesting it even if they thought John had been too drunk to fight fairly. Especially after the evidence that Sam had presented. The pack would take him at his word on the money and everyone knew what he had done to Dean. Sam would have to prove his claims to the elders of the pack and then submit it to the regional elders for the paperwork to change, but as far as the pack was concerned, as of this moment, Sam was Alpha.

Sam wiped his lip with the edge of his shirt and turned around to see the whole crowd before he spoke again. Rufus approached him and declared him the new Pack Alpha. The pack acknowledged him with howls and then Sam held up his hands for silence.

“As my first decree as Pack Alpha, I reinstate Dean Winchester as an official omega of the Winchester pack and a member of the Pack Alpha family. Castiel,” he said, indicating Cas where he stood, “searched for Dean for months. Dean was found in May of last year and brought back to the Novak land where he has been hidden.”

A collective gasp went around the pack as they realized Dean was alive and safe. 

“There are many hurdles Dean and Cas have had to overcome in the last nine months but I fully support their mating as soon as terms can be renegotiated with the Novak Pack Alpha. For now, I need volunteers to get John home and take care of him. I will meet with Novak and John tomorrow.”

Three alphas came forward and shook Sam’s hand before they got John off the ground. The pack began to disperse and to Cas’ surprise, many members of the Winchester pack came to see him. They shook his hand and hugged his neck and thanked him for finding Dean and taking care of him. They offered their congratulations and their semiserious threats to make sure he treated Dean right and soon the only ones left outside with him were the elders, Sam and Bobby.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Sam sighed. 

Rowena stepped forward and pulled something from her pocket. “Let me see your lip, dear,” she said to Sam. He let her tend to his lip with a salve she had and he thanked her.

“You did a good job tonight, son,” Rufus said. “John was once a good alpha, but he hasn’t been for a long time, we just didn’t know what to do about it.”

Sam nodded. “This is thanks to Cas and the other Pack Alphas,” Sam told them. “Without them we wouldn’t have known about the loan and we wouldn’t have the money to pay it.”

The three elders looked at Cas in surprise. “You’re going to pay the loan?” Rowena asked in surprise.

“Not all of it,” he said. “But yes, I will make sure that the loan is paid in full and the Winchesters will retain the land.” He paused and looked at Rowena again. “I’ll be using my own money and my mother does not need to know how I choose to use it.”

“Don’t worry about that,” she told him airily. “Naomi and I are not on good terms right now anyway.”

Cas frowned at her, wondering what his mother had done now, but he let it go. 

“We will go to Naomi in the morning,” Sam said. “Right now, I’m going to Bobby’s for the night and we’ll sort this all out tomorrow.” He paused and chuckled. “So, do I call the school on Monday and tell them as Pack Alpha I want to withdraw myself from classes?”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, it made my day!
> 
> Now, for Naomi...

**DEAN POV**

Dean pretended to watch the movie Charlie had put in for them after they played Monopoly. He glanced at the clock for the millionth time and wondered how things were going. He didn’t know when Cas would be home and how things would turn out and he was scared and excited and he was tired but he couldn’t sleep and the babies were kicking him non-stop and he had a little indigestion and-

“Dean,” Charlie’s voice called softly. He focused back into the room and saw that she had paused the movie and was looking at him with concern.

He took a deep breath. “Yea, Charlie, I’m good. It’s just been a long night.”

She smiled softly. “Do you want to go get in your nest?” she asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled guiltily.

“Uh, Cas may have mentioned that you’ve been nesting hard and might be more comfortable in your room tonight.” 

Dean sighed. “What a thoughtful jerk,” he said. He let his head fall on to the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. The truth was, he probably would be more comfortable in his nest but he didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t want Charlie’s scent in it with him and Cas’. He didn’t know what to do. He let out a small whine.

“How about we go in your room and I’ll sit on the floor and you can get into your nest? I won’t touch anything and you won’t have to be alone.”

Dean rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes. “How did you know?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I’ve helped omegas before, Dean. I know how you’re feeling right now.”

Dean nodded and remembered that Garth had told him he made time for any omega Charlie sent his way. He wondered again what Charlie had done in a past life. He leaned forward and carefully lifted himself off the couch and waddled into his bedroom. He was officially waddling now but he didn’t care. He was thirty-one weeks pregnant with twins, he was big.

He managed to get into his nest and position himself on his left side like he had read to do. He rustled around until he was comfortable with the blankets and pillows and sighed. Charlie had come and sat on the floor up against the wall across from him so they could see each other.

“Better?” she asked.

“Yea, thanks,” Dean told her. He closed his eyes and breathed in for a few minutes. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Charlie replied.

“It’s really none of my business, Charlie, but what did you do before you came here? Garth said that he made time for omegas you sent to him and you know an awful lot about how to care for us.”

Dean couldn’t scent her, buried as he was in his and Cas’ scent in the nest, so he waited with his eyes closed for her to respond.

“I used to help run a shelter for abused omegas,” she told him softly. “Omegas could find a safe place to leave their mates if they needed to, or if they were packless, or if they had been attacked, or really, any reason that an omega might need help outside of their pack.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her. “Wow, Charlie. That’s…amazing. Why did you leave?”

Her face closed and Dean felt bad for asking. “That’s a story for another time,” she told him gently.

Dean nodded. He understood how some things were difficult to talk about so he didn’t press. “Thanks again for being here,” he said instead.

“I’m happy to. I’ve wanted to meet you again for a long time, but Cas is very protective of you. I hope we can spend some more time together after tonight.”

“I would like that, Charlie. I haven’t been lonely here, but I do miss my friends and I am always happy to make a new one.”

She smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something but at that moment they both heard the sound of gravel crunching as a car approached. Charlie popped up and went to the front room to look out of the window.

“It’s Cas!” she called to him. “Stay there, I’ll bring him back.”

Dean was suddenly wide awake and anxious again. He heard the door open and voices, but he couldn’t make out what was said. Cas came in a few minutes later, followed by Charlie. He came over to Dean and knelt down. His face was relaxed and calm and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He could scent him when he leaned in to press their lips together and he knew things were ok.

“Everything is fine, Dean. Your brother is now Pack Alpha and your father is home safely. I’m going to take a quick shower and wash off the bar smells and I’ll be right back. I’ll tell you both the details then, ok?”

“Ok, Cas. Thank you,” he whispered. Cas pressed another kiss to his forehead and stood. Charlie took her place again and Cas grabbed some clothes and left.

Dean let out a huge sigh.

“You ok?” Charlie asked.

“Yea,” Dean said. “I’m glad it’s over and – oh my god, Charlie. My brother is Pack Alpha. My seventeen-year-old brother is Alpha. How did that happen? And I can stop hiding now.” He breathed in again as deep as he could to try and stem the flood of emotions he had.

He had worked really hard to get here and now it was almost surreal. His dad wasn’t a threat anymore and they would go to the Novaks and Cas and Dean would be able to marry and mate like they had planned.

“I’m so glad, Dean. I’m glad it worked out well for everyone.”

They were silent until Cas came back. He crawled straight into the nest with Dean and spooned up behind him. Dean turned slightly to scent him and Cas’ hands landed on his belly and under him around his chest. When Dean had scented enough he rolled back on to his side and Cas nuzzled him and coated him in his scent. He nipped Dean’s neck and licked over it and he felt the last of the tension leave his body. Cas’ pleased rumble behind him made Dean smile. He saw Charlie smiling too and caught her eye. 

She winked at him and Dean felt a burst of happiness for the new friend he had made tonight.

“Tell me what happened?” he asked his alpha.

“It couldn’t have gone better, Dean. Everything we had planned went off without a hitch.”

Dean and Charlie listened to him tell the story of the night and Dean was so proud of his brother and thankful to everyone who had come together to make it possible. His pack was safe, the land was safe and he was safe.

While this coup was to make sure the Winchester pack survived and kept their ancestral lands, it solved Dean’s problems too. It freed him from hiding and released the last obstacle for him to mate Cas. He had still felt that if he mated Cas while his father had any control over him, he was doing so out of fear and he didn’t want that.

He used his left hand to cover the one Cas had over his belly and smiled when he saw his engagement ring. Hopefully he’d be adding a mating mark to his neck soon, too.

Charlie stayed long enough for Cas to retell the story and then Cas walked her out. Dean was half asleep when he returned and he snuggled up into him feeling truly free and safe for the first time in a year.

***

The next day they rose early and had a quick breakfast. They were going to meet Sam and Cas’ brothers at his mother’s house by nine. They wanted to get it over with and done so they could really move on and Dean didn’t have to worry about anything else. Cas was getting anxious that the stress would cause problems with the pregnancy.

When they pulled up to the Novak Pack Alpha residence Dean gritted his teeth. He had been here several times before he was attacked but he really hadn’t felt welcomed by Naomi. For her, it was Dean’s name she wanted to increase the Novak’s status and credibility as a pack. She could have cared less about him as an omega and looked down on him because of the way his pack had dwindled in status even if the name still carried enough clout to elevate the Novaks.

He saw that there were several cars in the driveway already. Cas nodded to them as he parked.

“Those are Gabe and Balth’s cars there,” he indicated. “Mother’s car is there,” he pointed. “I think we should wait until your brother arrives before we go in.”

Dean nodded. Cas had been laser focused on making sure everything went off without a hitch. Last night’s success was due to Cas’ planning and execution. Today was the next phase in the plan and Dean would follow his lead without question.

Cas took his hand and Dean looked over to him. “When we leave this house today, I want to go to the coffee shop where we met.”

Dean smiled at him. “You’re a sappy alpha, Cas,” he said, but he was more than pleased. His scent let Cas know how he felt and the alpha smiled back.

“I know, but I want to take you there. I want to show you off to everyone, to let them see that you’re safe, that you’re home, that you’re with me and wear my ring and carry my pups.”

“Ok, alpha, whatever you want, I’m game for.” Dean tried to lean over and kiss Cas but he was blocked by his enormous belly and Cas laughed. He leaned in and met Dean’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Dean bit his lip slightly for laughing at him but Cas just used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Dean’s mouth. 

He let the alpha have control and he got lost in the feel of Cas’ lips on his. They were startled apart by a knock on the driver’s side window. Cas pulled away and growled slightly at the interruption. Sam stood outside with a grin on his face.

“I guess Sam’s here,” Dean commented. Cas threw him a glare.

“Stay there,” he commanded and he got out of the car. Dean heard him greet Sam before he came around to open Dean’s door for him and help him out. Dean hugged his brother when he was out and scented him.

“Congratulations, Alpha,” Dean told him.

“Thanks Dean. I couldn’t have done it without you guys. We’re going to get a contract today and do this right so there is no question about how the packs feel about your mating.”

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean told him. He knew that that was part of the reason they were negotiating again, but he also knew that the reverse dowry was important for the pack to be able to survive and for Sam to rebuild it. He and Cas could have mated last night if they had wanted to.

They walked up to the door and Cas rang the bell. When the door opened Dean was unsurprised to see Gabe standing there. He grinned and whooped wildly. He gathered both Dean and Cas in a big hug and squeezed them gently.

“Cassie, I’m so excited! I heard things went down pretty well last night, huh?” Gabe said.

They stepped back and Cas looked at him in confusion. “How did you know?” he asked.

“You don’t really think that half those Weres weren’t planted, do you? I had a couple of buddies of mine head over there and watch for the show.” He shrugged, unconcerned as he let them in the house. “Mom and Balth are in the living room. She’s in a snit because we’re here so early and she has things to do. She’s gonna love that you’re here too.”

They were hallway down the hall when Dean reached for Cas’ hand, suddenly unsure. Cas stopped and tugged Dean to him, wrapping his arm around him. He pressed Dean’s nose into his neck and whispered in his ear.

“You don’t have to worry, Dean. She’s not going to hurt you and I won’t let her disrespect you.” Dean nodded and took a few more breaths before he felt calm. “Think about all the treats from the coffee shop you can have when this is over.”

Dean pulled back and laughed. Cas had brought him many different take out dishes and treats over the months, but to be able to go out and enjoy something in the café was different. “Careful, alpha. What are you insinuating?” he asked playfully.

Cas smiled at him and cupped his jaw. “That I can’t wait to spoil you, of cour-“

“What is taking so long, Gabriel?” his mother’s voice interrupted. Cas looked up in time to see her register her guests and her face went from annoyance to confusion to shock. Anger finally colored her cheeks and she growled. “What is going on here?” she demanded.

Cas stepped slightly in front of Dean and faced his mother. “Good morning, Mother. I have something I’d like to talk to you about. Shall we go into the living room?”

Dean was impressed with Cas’ calm and control in the face of his angry mother. Cas was taller and broader than Naomi by a good amount and he knew Cas was telling the truth about protecting him and the pups, but her tongue was sharp and it had cut Dean more than once before.

“What are they doing here?” she demanded, indicating Sam and Dean. Her voice had become shrill in the quiet hallway and Dean grimaced.

“I’ll tell you if we can move into the living room.” Cas continued to be calm.

“Come on, Mom, you don’t want the staff to hear all this, do you?” Gabe asked.

Apparently, it was the right thing to say because Naomi huffed and turned on her heel. She walked briskly back into the living room and brushed past Balthazar who was standing in the wide doorway. They followed her and greeted Balth as they entered the room. Cas guided Dean to one of the couches and helped him to sit down before he turned to his mother. She was standing behind a winged back chair diagonally from him. Dean saw the other three walk in and take seats around the room. No one looked relaxed and Sam was as close to Dean as he could get. He looked ready to spring into action if needed.

“What are you doing, Castiel?” Naomi demanded. She threw a scathing look at Dean. “Why is that trash in my house?”

Cas growled under his breath. “Dean is my fiancé and future mate, Mother, you will show him some respect.”

Naomi laughed out loud. “The contract was broken, Castiel. He was soiled and cast out. Why is he even here? And pregnant! Whose pup is that in his belly? You cannot mate him, I forbit it.”

Dean watched as Cas puffed up a bit. Naomi stood her ground, her eyes sharp.

“I will mate whoever I choose, Mother,” he told her. “He is not soiled, he was attacked and raped. I don’t care that the contract was broken, neither you nor John Winchester asked either of us what we wanted.”

“That’s because I don’t have to!” she screamed. “I’m Alpha, I don’t have to ask your opinion. You are my son and an alpha in this pack and you will do as I say!”

“I will not!” Cas roared. “Dean is my future mate,” he said more calmly. “I never stopped looking for him and last summer I found him. I brought him back and we have been living in one of the guest cabins since then.”

“This is ridiculous, Castiel. I cannot believe this of you. What has he done to make you lie to me? To make you go against your Pack Alpha?” Naomi asked.

“He has done nothing, Mother. I found him. I hid him and protected him. You can ask anyone else in this room and they will tell you it’s true. We’ve been living in the guest cabin.”

“It’s true, Mom,” Gabe said. Dean saw Balth nod in agreement. “Balth and I cleaned and stocked it for them when they came back. We’ve both been to the cabin several times since then.”

Naomi looked from one son to the other and back to Dean. “I can’t believe this! You lied to me! You all lied to me! All this time, you’ve been telling me that you were looking for a mate, that you were ready to mate!”

“I did lie to you, Mother, but I told you I would only mate with Dean. I made that very clear to you. It was you who didn’t want to hear it. You who continued to press and manipulate me into doing what you wanted. Do you think I didn’t see what was happening? Do you think that I would have gone along with anything you wanted had it not been to protect Dean?” Cas looked down to Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back and unconsciously rubbed his belly where one of the pups kicked.

“Whose pup is that?” she asked angrily.

“Mine,” Cas growled. He stepped a little in front of Dean as his mother’s posture became even more erect. Her face, already severe, turned colder.

“If that is true, you are a fool,” she spat at him. “He was soiled and then he lay with you. Is that how he got you to bring him back? He opened his legs for you? And then went into heat and you couldn’t stop yourself? He trapped you and now-“

“Enough!” Cas used his alpha voice at full volume and it rippled through the room. Dean knew it wasn’t directed at him but his instincts to submit to a powerful, angry alpha were strong. He lowered his eyes and bared his neck slightly. A small whine escaped his throat.

Cas must have heard him and noticed his movement out of the corner of his eye because in the silence that followed he turned and knelt in front of Dean. He placed his hand on Dean’s exposed neck and whispered to him.

“It’s alright, omega,” he said. “Dean, look at me, sweetheart.”

Dean did as he said and relaxed at the softer expression on Cas’ face. His scent calmed and Dean nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas whispered to him. He placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead and looked at him for confirmation. 

“I’m alright, alpha,” Dean told him. His scent had also returned to normal and he felt fine.

Cas rose and turned back to his mother. Naomi’s face was unreadable. “How the pups came to be is none of your business. Dean is my fiancé, we will mate before they come in May and if you oppose this then I will relinquish my Pack Alpha rights. If this is how you treat omegas who have been attacked then you’re not fit to be Pack Alpha yourself.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open at the accusation. Cas meant business today. Dean wasn’t aware of what Cas was going to say to his mother and he was surprised at his conviction. If he needed any more proof that Cas was telling him the truth about mating with him then he had it.

“Careful there,” she told him more calmly. “Now, I never said anything about omegas like that. I’m unhappy about the fact that you’ve been bullied or tricked into whatever this is.” She gestured to Dean. “I never thought Winchester would banish the omega after the contract was broken. Even I am not that heartless.”

Dean wanted to roll his eyes, because she was pretty heartless a few minutes ago when she was accusing Dean of manipulating Cas with sex. Cas didn’t buy it either apparently.

“Please mother, spare us all. Now, be respectful to Dean or I’ll walk out that door and never return.” Cas held her gaze for a moment before he continued. “Dean and I will mate. If you cannot accept it then I will relinquish my rights as heir and we will move to the Winchester territory. You wanted grandpuppies so badly from me now you have a chance to have them. And soon.”

“Puppies?” Gabe piped up. His face was delighted and a wide smile stretched across it. “Cassie, you dog! How many pups are in there?”

Dean saw Cas relax a little at the mention of the pups. 

“There are only two, Gabe,” he said. Dean snorted. Only two. 

“John Winchester will never agree to this,” Naomi interjected sharply. Dean turned back to her and he could see that she was trying to think quickly. Cas was dead serious that he would take Dean and go. The next alpha in line was an older, distant cousin named Zachariah that no one liked and, according to Cas, would run the pack as a dictator bent on his own pleasure and gain. Naomi did _not_ want that and they were just about to test how much she wanted Cas to be the next alpha.

Before Cas could say anything, Sam cleared his throat and stood. “You might be interested to know, Naomi, that last night I challenged my father and won. I am now the Pack Alpha of Winchester.”

Dean watched his little brother pull on a mantle of maturity as he stood and spoke. He was every inch a Pack Alpha and Dean couldn’t have been prouder of him.

“Whooooo!” Gabe cried softly from his seat. Dean looked at him and his face showed even more excitement than it had before.

“Gabe, shut up,” Balth muttered.

“But this is a plot twist if I ever saw one!” he protested.

Sam glanced at the beta and smirked. 

“That cannot be true,” Naomi protested. Dean looked at her then. It seemed that she had finally realized that she would have to agree to the mating if she wanted to keep Cas as the heir.

“It is. Castiel was there last night and I have many witnesses, including elders from Winchester and Novak.”

Naomi looked from alpha to alpha and then to her other sons. 

“To be clear, Dean is free to mate with whomever he chooses and I’m willing to negotiate an agreement between the packs now.”

“I won’t pay for a soiled omega,” Naomi snapped.

Cas snarled and a clearly startled Naomi took a step back. “He is _not_ soiled, Mother,” he growled. “Listen to yourself. When did you get so self-righteous? So callous and cold? You put your status over your own son’s happiness. Mother, you knew Dean and I were a love match! You knew how much I loved him and cared for him. You said you wanted me to be happy, but you took it away the second it became something inconvenient for you. What kind of a mother does that to her son? What kind of an alpha treats an omega that way? When will it be enough? You have all the money you could ever want, you have a strong pack and three sons, who despite the way you have treated us, do want a relationship with you. But I swear on everything I hold dear that if you do not stop this right now I will never take the Alpha.”

Dean could scent the aggression in his smell, but he could also scent and see the seriousness of his words. Cas was telling the complete truth and it seemed Naomi saw it too.

“He’s an omega, Castiel, he-“

“Yes, he is mother,” Cas interrupted her. He took a step forward and Dean could feel the power he held back. His voice was low and condemning when he spoke to her again. “And so was my father. Would you treat him this way? Would you have done anything differently had you been in my shoes? Dean is an omega but that’s not all he is. He’s a person. He has feelings and hopes and dreams. Can you even imagine how scared he was when he was living on the street? Can you begin to fathom how devastated I was?”

Dean watched something flicker through Naomi’s eyes. She glanced at Dean and quickly moved back to Cas when she saw that he was looking at her. She licked her lips and took a step forward.

“I won’t honor the original contract,” she said, but Dean could see that she watched Cas carefully.

“The original contract is voided. A new one would be drawn and I’m willing to negotiate,” Sam replied. He had stayed calm through this and Dean was more and more impressed.

“Fine then,” she said and sniffed. “I’ll offer five thousand dollars for him and that’s it.”

“Dean is a Winchester and the only omega in the lineage of the Pack Alpha. He is the brother of the Pack Alpha. Thirty thousand.”

“He is not pure. That was one of the conditions of the original contract. If we are ceding that he is no longer pure, by whatever means, he is of less value. Ten thousand.”

Dean had had enough. He shifted and got himself to the edge of the sofa to stand as his brother started his next rebuttal. Cas turned and helped him, concern etched in his face. Dean tried to smile but it was watery.

“I just need some air,” he told him quietly. He skirted the edge of the room and blocked out what the alphas were saying until he could get to the hallway. He should have known that Cas wouldn’t let him go off on his own and he scented him directly behind him, especially when he could scent everything Dean was feeling. Cas caught up to him and steered him to a door with a gentle hand to the small of his back.

Dean was surprised they exited into a small courtyard that was surrounded on all four sides by the house. It was cold but there was no snow on the ground anymore. Cas took Dean’s hand and they walked the winding path through the bushes and plants.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked softly. “I know today was a lot for you.”

Dean nodded and blew out a breath. “It’s demeaning to be talked about like a piece of meat, especially while I’m there. I hate the practice of the reverse dowry. It only reinforces the fact that I’m only worth my ass.”

“Dean, no,” Cas told him firmly. He stopped and turned to take both of Dean’s hands in his. “You’re worth so much more to me than any price they come up with. Don’t let this affect you. It is something that we can work to change within the pack structures in the future, but right now this is the custom.” Cas looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry it’s this way, Dean but Sam is right. In order for the packs to accept the mating, especially under the circumstances, we need the contract and part of that is a reverse dowry.”

Dean sighed. “I understand that Cas. I know the money will also help the pack and without it, Winchester might not make it no matter what happens to the land. It doesn’t make me feel any less cheap. I knew what my value was in dollars before, and it was difficult to know then. To know that now Sam, my little brother, is in there negotiating a lower price, actually putting a monetary number on my worth, make me sick. 

“Do you know how much the contract was for last year?” He saw Cas’ mouth form a line and he took that as confirmation. Guilt leaked into his scent but Dean continued. “Yea, fifty thousand dollars, Cas. That was what I was worth to both packs. And that is a hell of a number and the only reason it was that high was because I’m a Winchester and I was a virgin and your mother wanted to get her hands on my name. Do you know what some of my friends mated for? Five thousand dollars. A thousand dollars, Cas. Do you know what it’s like to have to face the fact that you’re only worth a thousand dollars? Maybe less? There are dogs more expensive than that.

“No matter what the number is, every omega carries it with them for the rest of their lives. The alphas in our life put a literal price on us. We’re basically sold for our purity. I lost that because of some knothead alphas who saw me that night and thought they’d have some fun.” Tears leaked from his eyes as he ripped open the painful memories. “They didn’t care that they took something from me that I could never get back. They didn’t care that I could lose everything I loved. And because of _that_ , not because I was stupid or careless, not because we got carried away one night, but because those alphas held me down and knotted me, I’m worthless. Knowing that number will be very low this time is...” Dean trailed off. He wasn’t sure if he could put into words what he was feeling. He licked his lips and turned away. He blinked hard and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“If it truly is too painful for you, I’ll march in there right now and tell them there will be no reverse dowry and Mother can either agree or I’ll walk away. You’re important to me Dean. Your happiness is what I value most.”

“It needs to be done this way, Cas. The pack may have a new Alpha, but there is still no money. Sam won’t be able to recoup the losses and built anything back if there isn’t a reverse dowry for me. There’s a reason we are here, but omegas shouldn’t be treated this way.”

Dean could scent how Cas’ emotions flowed in every direction. When Cas reached for him to pull him into his chest, Dean went willingly. He snuggled into his alpha’s embrace and tried to remind himself that he was worth more to Cas than anything they would put on paper.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAS POV**

Cas hated to see his omega in such distress. There was nothing he could do about this unless he walked away from his pack and neither he nor Dean wanted that. Cas thought he was a pretty liberal and modern alpha, but he was ashamed to realize that he hadn’t really thought about the practice of the reverse dowry before. This was another truth of his privilege that he had to face. He was the one who had put the price on the contract his mother offered for Dean. He had wanted to offer a high amount so that Winchester wouldn’t refuse but he hadn’t thought about what message that might or might not send to Dean.

Dean was absolutely right and it was awful to him that they still had this custom. He knew that many families counted on the money to help sustain them in some form, but it was wrong. Cas would talk to the other Pack Alphas and see what they could come up with. Maybe the packs could provide a set sum to the omega’s family when they mated? Maybe it could decrease every generation so that eventually it wasn’t something families counted on? He would find a way to eradicate the practice. 

He reached for Dean and his fiancé came willingly into his arms. He held him and let Dean calm himself before he pulled away and pressed kisses to his lips.

“I love you, Dean. And no matter what is on a piece of paper, you are priceless to me.”

Dean sniffed and nodded. Cas knew that Dean believed him, but it didn’t change the fact that there would actually be a monetary value attached to him and it would be public record.

“Let’s go back inside. I’m sure they’re done now. We can go ahead and leave if you want.”

Cas took his hand and they walked back in together. He kept his ears tuned to the voices in the living room to make sure they were finished and he was relieved when he heard Gabe’s laugh. Everyone was having refreshments when they walked in.

“If everything is finalized, we are going to leave,” Cas said. He looked at his mother and she nodded once. “We’ll see you all soon,” he said and gently guided a silent Dean out of the room. He heard Sam say his good-byes also and it wasn’t long before the younger alpha caught up with them.

They were outside before he spoke. “Dean, are you ok?”

Dean turned and smiled at his brother. It was small but genuine, only shadowed by Dean’s red eyes and damp cheeks. “Yea, Sammy. I’m ok. I’m really proud of you, Alpha.”

Sam chuckled and hugged his brother. “Thanks Dean. I think the contract-“

“Can wait until later to discuss, Sam,” Cas interjected. He gave him a warning look and Sam nodded. He stood tall again and shook Cas’ hand.

“I assume the wedding will be soon?” he asked. 

Cas glanced at Dean who nodded. “Yea, these babies are due in the middle of May, but twins can come early, so I’d like to be married by the middle of April.” He glanced at Cas and bit his lip. “We haven’t talked about it a lot other than before the babies come,” he said.

“I’m ok to go to the elders now, Dean. I just want to marry you,” Cas told him.

Dean let out a shocked laugh. “I’m not sure about that, Cas. I think our Pack Alphas might have something to say if we elope. Plus,” he added, a faint blush staining his cheeks, “I want to do one thing right, so I’d like to have a wedding.”

“Then you’ll have it,” Cas agreed easily. “Now, I promised you pastries, right?”

“That you did,” Dean said. “Let’s go.”

They said their final good-byes to Sam and Cas pointed the car out onto the main road and the coffee shop just off the campus grounds. He could scent Dean’s mood lift as they put some distance between themselves and the main house but as they made their way through downtown and the common grounds it soured again. 

Cas realized that they were driving past places that Dean had spent a lot of time at. Places that were special to him and them. Cas remembered meeting Dean for picnics in the grass of the quad and picking Dean up from the library after a study group. He saw the students bundled up against the cold, walking quickly and chatting happily in groups together. 

Cas was struck again at how much had been taken from Dean and as he looked over at his rounded stomach, Cas realized that he wouldn’t get it back. Even if he went back to school and got his degree, he would never be as carefree and full of young life as he had been. 

Dean had changed in the last year. He had had to grow up and mature at a horrible expense and Cas wanted to make the next year, and all the years after, safe and happy for him.

He pulled into a parking space in front of the café and killed the engine. “It’s ok if you changed your mind, Dean,” Cas told him.

The omega turned to him and gave him a sad smile. “I really wanted to go in, Cas, but I’m not sure I can. Would you just get something to go and we can go home? I need my nest.”

“Of course, Dean. I’ll be back in a moment.” He leaned over and kissed his lips and patted his belly and then hustled out of the car. 

The café was busy but there wasn’t much of a line. In hindsight, bringing Dean here in the middle of a Sunday morning for the first time in a year was probably not a good idea anyway. He ordered a hot chocolate for Dean and a coffee for himself along with several pastries for Dean to choose from and he was back in the car in less than ten minutes.

They rode back to the cabin in comfortable silence and Cas got them inside quickly. Dean immediately stripped his coat and boots off and made a beeline for the bathroom. Cas smiled fondly after him and took off his own things. 

By the time Dean was finished, Cas had everything in the nest, including himself. Dean had left his clothes in the bathroom and walked into their room with just his boxers on. Cas rumbled low in his chest at the sight of his naked belly.

“Really Cas?” he asked as he carefully got into the nest. He propped himself up with Cas’ help and took the hot chocolate from him.

“You’re beautiful and I love you and I’m glad that those pups are in there,” he shrugged.

Dean shook his head at him and sipped his drink. Cas offered him the box of food and Dean chose an apple fritter to munch on.

“So, April?” he asked. It was heading into mid-March already. If they were going to marry and mate before May first they needed to make some decisions.

Dean nodded and swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. “I want to be mated and married so that if the pups come early, which I know they will, we are settled. I do not want to have to worry about the fact that we were two days away from the ceremony and suddenly I’m having these pups.” He looked at Cas. “Is that okay?”

Cas smiled at him and nodded. “Dean, I told you, whatever you want. I’m fine with a small wedding. We’ll put an ad in the paper with pictures and all the details for the packs to see so everyone will be satisfied and we’ll do it just for us if that’s what you want. If you want the huge wedding we were going to have and invite both packs to an open ceremony, I’m sure that my mother could do it in three or four weeks.”

Dean laughed. “I’m sure she could,” he agreed. “But no, I like the first idea. Just family and close friends for a simple ceremony and then I want to come back here to our nest and have you bite me.”

“It sounds perfect,” Cas told him.

***

When Cas asked Charlie to see if his mother was able to meet with him the next day he was unsurprised to find her waltzing into his office shortly after he made the request.

“Yes, darling, what can I do for you?” she asked him in a falsely sweet voice.

 _Still pissed_ , he thought.

“You can stop with the sarcasm for starters,” he told her without looking up from his desk. He heard her harrumph and he smiled. She sat and waited for him to finish. When he looked up she was staring at him.

“Yes?” he asked.

“That display yesterday was quite something,” she said. Cas sighed and threw his pen on top of the papers he was looking over. He sat back in his chair and looked at her carefully.

“It needed to be done, Mother. I’m not sorry that I found Dean and that we are going to have pups together and mate, but I am sorry that I had to lie to you for so long. I know that you want what is best for me, but I need to decide what is best. Dean and I were always a love match, Mother and it’s not as simple as breaking a contract.”

“I see that,” she replied as she raised her eyebrows. “Sam Winchester will be here with the elders after lunch to sign the contract. Do you want to be there?” she asked. 

Cas wasn’t sure. He knew that at some point he would see it, and the amount, but he wanted to postpone it as long as possible. Instead he asked his mother a question.

“What do you really think of the reverse dowry practice?” he asked.

He had clearly surprised her again because she raised her eyebrows higher and stared at him a moment. “It is traditional, Castiel.”

“That’s not what I asked,” he replied. He watched her carefully and he saw something in her face that told him there was something in this question that she didn’t want to talk about.

He held her gaze for several heartbeats before he watched her face transform. “I don’t agree with it,” she told him honestly. Cas gaped at her. She smiled without any real joy. “I know, after the way I negotiated for Dean it seems like I don’t have a problem with it, but I do. I had let myself forget until you said those things yesterday. When Dean got up and left…his scent...”

She was silent for a minute and Cas let her think.

“My cousin, Hael, was an omega. You don’t know her because she died very young. My father and her mother were siblings. When it was time for Hael to mate, it was a contract between my uncle and the other alpha. They worked together and thought it would be a good match.

“Hael’s reverse dowry was five hundred dollars.” She sighed. “It was almost embarrassing, but those were the terms agreed to on both sides and Hael was given to mate with her alpha. Even at that time it was a small sum for a dowry and it was hard for Hael to come to terms with. She was worth five hundred dollars to her alpha.”

Naomi sighed and straightened her skirt over her knee.

“I don’t think she ever got over it and her alpha was not a good one. She died giving birth to her first pup. They were both too weak,” she said softly. “I had forgotten what it was like for her until yesterday.”

Cas was dumbfounded. He had no idea his mother even had a cousin let alone one that had such a sad story. 

“I fear your father would be disappointed in me as well,” she continued. “If he were here he would have put me in my place before John Winchester called last year and we wouldn’t have broken the terms. I’m sorry, Castiel.”

Cas blinked at her several times before he could respond. “I’m not going to say it’s okay, Mother, because it’s not okay. The last year has been hell for me but it’s been even worse for Dean. I do accept your apology though. I hope to one day be able to forgive you and I hope that this reminder will guide you in your treatment of Dean in the future.” He gave her a meaningful look and she smiled.

“Understood, son,” she said. “Now, may I ask you a question? I understand that this is very personal, but I have no judgement.”

Cas nodded. His mother had been so open and honest with him, he could try and do the same with her. Maybe it would help to rebuild their relationship.

“How did Dean become pregnant? And before you give me a birds and bees answer, you know that’s not what I mean.”

Cas smothered a laugh because his mother knew he would push her buttons if he could. “Alright, fair enough. About two months after he got back to the cabin he went into heat. His body was recovered enough and he had missed two heats because he was malnourished.” He sighed as he remembered how frail and thin Dean had been. “In the end, I think it was a good thing because he needed an alpha for his heat.”

“What does that mean?” Naomi asked.

Cas leaned forward and placed his forearms on the desk as he clasped his hands together. “It means that once an omega has been knotted, they need an alpha during their heat or they could end up in the hospital, or in very bad cases, they could die. Somewhere along the way we started attributing purity before mating as the gold standard and put money into play when really, it was to protect the omegas. I don’t know why we don’t know this as a society.” He shrugged. 

“Maybe other packs in other places do, but we didn’t. I can’t imagine why we don’t know. Is it that we don’t want to know? What do packless omegas do if they go into heat? What do widows do? Is that why omegas mate again so quickly? I don’t know. I just knew there was something that I had to do to help omegas that were packless.”

“And what did you do?” she asked quietly.

Cas was startled because he hadn’t mean to say so much out loud. He looked at her seriously. “I started a shelter for packless Weres in town. There is a specific place for each sub gender and the omega ward is locked. There are alphas that are vetted who volunteer to help them through heats when they have them and I found a loophole in the law that allows the shelter to provide injection birth control for the duration of the heat.”

“You did?” she asked. Cas could see she was surprised again, but there was also pride written on her face.

“Yes. I met a young omega named Alex several months ago and she reminded me so much of what Dean must have gone through. I knew I needed to do something, so I started talking to Charlie,” he said with a nod to the door, “and she had some ideas. I wanted a place that was more than just a shelter to offer dinner and a cot to sleep on at night. Packless Weres are not always dangerous. They are runaways, they’ve been kicked out for arbitrary reasons, like Dean. Maybe they belonged to a pack that wouldn’t take care of orphans or any number of things. They deserved a second chance but they would never get that unless they could become part of a pack.

“So, I started the shelter on the common grounds. It has a place for them to sleep, obviously, but it’s open during the day and serves three meals and has healthy snacks out during the day, too. Dean was…” Cas trailed off and swallowed hard. He clenched his fist on the desk. “He was starving, Mom. He was so thin when I found him.”

“Castiel,” his mother said softly. 

Cas pulled himself together and replaced that image with the one of Dean that morning. He had been burrowed in their nest when he left for work, warm, fed and literally bursting with life. He cleared his throat and continued.

“None of them will starve. They also have access to the internet to search for jobs and I’ve been working with some of the local businesses to try to hire some of them on a temporary basis, like a probation, and hopefully they will keep them on.

“I haven’t gotten there yet, but I wanted to petition _you_ and the elders to discuss options for them to apply for pack membership after certain criteria have been met.”

“You have been busy,” his mother remarked. “You’ve kept a lot from me lately.”

Cas felt a small sliver of guilt at that statement, but he did what he had to to keep them safe. “If it makes you feel better, Charlie is the only one who knows. She’s been the face while I’ve been behind the scenes. And the money,” he joked.

“Why? It’s such a wonderful thing you’re doing, why don’t you want to tell people about it?”

“I don’t need credit or pats on the back. I need funding and job opportunities for them. That omega, Alex, was only seventeen. Her alpha abused her and she ran away. She doesn’t deserve to starve on the street with no one to care for her because her alpha was an asshole. I don’t need people to congratulate me for trying to keep her from that.”

“I understand,” she said seriously. “May I stick my nose in there for a suggestion? Something to think about?”

He cocked his head at her. “When have you ever asked?” he said.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she sassed back. 

“Go ahead.”

“You are the silent do gooder and that shows a lot of character, Castiel. I’m very proud of you for this. But I think that you could use your name and status to lend credit to what you have started. If businesses knew that you supported this and wanted to partner with them in some way, they may be more interested. 

“You’re the future Pack Alpha. Some day they may need a favor from you and you will remember how they hired Alex and paid her enough to be able to feed herself and meet the criteria to become a pack member. She may be the next town lawyer or doctor for all we know. And when that business needs something from you, you’ll remember how they helped to save her life.”

Cas pursed his lips. “That’s a little manipulative,” he said.

“Maybe, but that’s how this works, son. It is going to happen regardless, you might as well wring some good out of it.”

“Thank you, Mother. It’s something to think about.” He sighed. “Back to your question though, Dean went into heat and he needed an alpha. There was no way on Earth I would let anyone else touch him and he agreed to let me help him. We tried to be careful but we must have slipped up. His heat started my rut, so things are a little foggy at some points. Who knows, I may have knotted him eighteen times without a condom.” He glanced at his mother and flushed slightly. “Sorry, that was a bit much.”

Her unfiltered laughter sang out into the office and Cas wondered who had actually walked in to talk to him. “Well, at least I get grandpups,” she said.

Cas sat up straight again and looked at her smugly. “You’re getting two.”

“You don’t do anything half way, do you?”

Cas’ chest puffed out in pride. He couldn’t help his alpha coming out a little. “No. And Dean’s doing beautifully. Which actually brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about. Dean wants to be married in a small wedding on April twenty-fourth.”

She gasped. “Castiel are you trying to give me a heart attack today?”

He laughed. “No, Mother. Dean’s due on May eighteenth and he’s convinced that the pups will come early because there are two of them. He wants to be married and mated well before so we can have the traditional week for bonding and then be ready whenever they arrive.”

She nodded. “Alright, that I understand. What can I do to help?”

“Dean has the wedding under control. We agreed that a very small wedding would be ideal and he’s got that. It will only be about twenty people, which is a fraction of what he had originally planned. We thought that putting a large spread in the paper with pictures and details would help the pack feel included. Would you be able to do this part?”

“I would love to. Leave it to me, we’ll have something elegant and the packs will love it.”

“Good. Sam will stand up for Dean as his alpha and Gabe and Balth for me as witnesses, so you can talk to them too.”

She nodded and rose. “I’ll take care of it.” She paused and Cas looked up. “Did Sam Winchester really win a fight for Alpha?” she asked skeptically.

Cas nodded. “He did. The fifty or so witnesses can attest to it.”

“Hmm. And I don’t suppose you had anything to do with it?”

“Me? Why? I was just there for a drink.” He blinked at her and she gave him a knowing look. 

“You did another good thing,” she told him as she moved across the room to open the door. “And you should look at the contract, Castiel.”

She shut the door behind her before he could say anything else. He sat for a while with his thoughts. That was undoubtedly the best conversation he had ever had with his mother in his adult life. He spun away from the windows he was looking out of and picked up his phone.

“Yes boss?” Charlie asked.

“I need to see a copy of the contract between the packs for Dean and I’s mating.”

“Your mother left a copy for you. Would you like me to bring it in?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, please. Thank you.” Leave it to his mother to know him so well. 

Charlie brought a sealed envelope to him immediately. She smiled and shut the door behind her without question. Cas ripped open the seal and unfolded the papers. He quickly scanned down to the dowry agreement and he caught his breath.

His mother had given Sam one hundred thousand dollars.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome! I'm floored by the response to this fic! Thank you!
> 
> One more chapter after this then the epologue. :)

**CHAPTER 23 DEAN POV**

Dean had just finished cleaning up from lunch when he and Ellen heard a car speeding up the gravel towards the cabin. They looked at each other and Dean swallowed hard. Cas wouldn’t be coming home like that unless something was wrong and that didn’t sound like his car anyway.

He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and realized it had been on silent. He hadn’t turned it back up from the movie he and Ellen watched before lunch. There were missed calls and notifications. All from Sam.

He opened the texts first.

> Dad’s pissed. He’s on his way. 

**> **Dean! Dad’s coming to the cabin.

> Dean!

> !!!

He looked up just as the noise stopped. Ellen was already at the window checking.

“It’s John,” she said. Dean nodded dumbly. He glanced down and watched Ellen stand back from the window and tuck a medium size handgun in her jeans before she covered it again with her shirt. Dean’s eyes widened.

She frowned at him. “Did you think Cas would leave you here without protection?”

“Was that _here_?” Dean asked.

“It’s been in the cabinet in the kitchen for almost a week. Didn’t you see it?” she asked confused. He shook his head.

Ellen had a gun in her pants and his father was bellowing his name as he got closer to the door. He could hear the heavy footfalls as he stepped on the porch.

“Dean! You worthless slut, get out here!”

Dean felt the pull of the command, but it wasn’t strong. He stayed where he was and listened. His body was fine. He was worried that his father would still be able to compel him, even after the power transfer, but it seems like he was worried for nothing. He could feel the command from the alpha just like it would be from other alphas, but Dean could resist it. 

That didn’t mean that the rage he heard in the yelling and the pounding on the door didn’t make him take a step back. His hands came protectively over his stomach.

“Dean, go in the bedroom and call Cas,” Ellen told him quietly. “I’m sure Sam’s not far behind and Cas might already be on his way. Go in and stay there. Lock the door.”

More shouting and banging came from the front door and Dean looked frantically from her to the door and back.

“Dean,” Ellen’s voice was sharp to break through his panic. “You need to protect your pups.”

Dean nodded mutely and clutched his phone as he moved into the bedroom. He locked the door and moved around the bed to lean on the wall. He regulated his breathing and hit Cas’ cell number.

It rang once before Cas picked up.

“I’m on my way, Dean,” he said first thing. “I’m ten minutes away. Sam’s on his way and he’ll get there in just a minute.”

“Ok, Cas. Ellen’s here. She’s got the _gun_ , just in case.”

“Good,” Cas said. Dean could hear the noise from the car in the background. “I wanted it there in case you needed it. I was going to tell you. It’s only been there for a week or so.”

“Mmhmm,” Dean replied. They would talk about that later.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I’ll make it up to you, but right now, I need you and the pups safe.”

“I’m in our room. Ellen’s out there with John.”

“Ok, stay there, I’m on my way.”

“Love you, Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Love you too, Dean. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

The line went Dead and Dean tuned back in to the commotion outside of the room.

“- son!”

“Oh, now he’s _your_ son? Was he _your_ son after he was raped and you threw him out? Was he _your_ son when he was starving on the street? Was he _your_ son when he went into heat and could have died? When exactly was he going to be _your_ son again?”

“He is my flesh and bloo-“ John roared. Ellen cut him off again.

“You son of a bitch, don’t you dare stand there and tell me he’s your flesh and blood. If you thought that you wouldn’t have treated him like you did. You never took care of that boy and it showed, John. How he grew up to the be man he is today is a miracle, but it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he is your flesh and blood.” Ellen’s voice was just as loud and angry as John’s was and Dean could see in his mind how fierce she must look.

“If he had done what he was supposed to things would have been different! Instead, every time I asked him to do something he gave me an attitude. He shouldn’t have been walking home alone that night, let alone been to college in the first place. That was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

Dean felt pulled back into memories at his father’s words. He saw images of fights he had with his father, the yelling, the disappointment, the damage to his inner omega his father had caused. He relived some of the painful memories of that night and several more on the street. He pulled in a deep breath to try and steady himself.

As he did, he scented Cas. Dean stepped forward and buried his face into the pillow on the bed. Cas’ scent flooded his body and suddenly the dark thoughts turned in to something else.

He remembered Cas begging him to believe that he was worth more than what his father ever thought or told him.

He remembered Cas laying with him, holding him, telling him he loved him.

He remembered how Cas cared for him during his heat.

He thought about how Cas had worn his engagement ring and was so happy when Dean asked for it back.

He thought about how he had loved him even though Dean didn’t love himself.

He stood up and took another breath. His father was wrong. He was worth something. He was a person who had suffered a trauma, but it didn’t make him worthless. It didn’t make him used or slutty. He had endured a lot and healed with the help of his family and therapist. 

He rubbed his belly where the twins were kicking. He would protect them, but he wasn’t going to hide in the room. He was going to face his father.

He strode over to the door and wrenched it open. He walked through the short hallway into the open space where he could see that his brother had arrived and he, Ellen and John made a triangle in the middle of the room.

“This is your fault and no one else’s,” Sam said lowly. He was looking directly at their father and Dean was caught again at the sight of his baby brother. He had grown up overnight and he looked every inch the alpha as he stood there.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You both were always ungrateful brats. Nothing was ever good enough for you. I gave you everything and never got an ounce of respect!”

“That’s because you didn’t deserve it,” Dean said. Three sets of eyes turned to him. He watched as they all widened. Ellen and Sam’s eyes widened in concern that he wasn’t hiding. His father’s widened at the sight of his very large belly. “Respect is earned and you never earned it.”

John recovered slightly and his face darkened. “Don’t you dare talk to me that way!” he shouted. He took a step forward and Dean watched Sam and Ellen tense. 

“I’ll talk to you any way I please!” Dean shouted. “You never did anything for me or Sam and I’m done being your punching bag.” 

The door burst open at that point and Cas blew in, out of breath and thunderous. He paused for a second to take in the scene before he slammed the door and moved swiftly to Dean. Dean could scent the anger and worry from him as soon as he got closer to his side. He smiled at his mate, which he could see clearly surprised him.

Cas got to him and looked him over. Dean nodded and his father started again. Cas turned to the room and took a slight step closer to Dean. He also put himself a half step behind him and that did more to boost Dean than anything. 

Cas was showing him that he had confidence in him to handle John, but he was there if Dean needed him. Dean reached back and Cas grasped his hand. They squeezed and John continued.

“I gave you a home! I gave you food to eat-“

“No,” Dean interrupted. His father was so shocked he stopped talking. “No, you provided a building. I gave us a home. I made that house into a home for our family. I did that without help or resources year after year. You paid for food, yes, but it wasn’t enough. There was never enough food. I was the one who made every dollar stretch while you sat at the bar and drank away every bit of money the pack had. I raised Sammy and myself, actually. I did those things and I won’t let you stand there and tell me that you had any hand in it.”

“You’re just an omega, Dean. It’s what you were supposed to do. You couldn’t even do that right if Sam challenged me the first opportunity he had! And you went and got yourself ruined and now…” He gestured to Dean’s stomach. “What the fuck is this?”

“You say that I’m an omega like it’s an insult,” Dean fired back. “I’m proud to be who I am. It wasn’t my fault that there are bad alphas out there. You’re one of them! You might not have raped anyone, but you certainly neglected me and Sam. You ran your pack into the ground and gambled away the money that was supposed to help them! What kind of alpha does that make you?”

John growled and Dean could tell he hit a nerve. He stepped forward and Sam and Cas reacted by stepping forward too. Cas had put himself in front of Dean so quickly he almost didn’t see it happen.

“I did everything I could for the pack!” John snarled. “Everything! It wasn’t easy and I didn’t have any help. I couldn’t count on anyone and-“

“Stop,” Dean commanded. He shocked his father again. Dean moved to stand beside of Cas. “It wasn’t easy but you did have help. I helped. Every single day. And there were many, many times the pack wanted to help and you wouldn’t even entertain the idea that someone else could possibly do the job well enough to help you. You’re proud and conceited and wrong. There were so many pack members that wanted to help. You drove them all away! You made terrible decisions and you lost your pack for it.”

John snarled and Sam stepped in between him and Cas and his father. Sam snarled back at him. John shifted his attention to Sam and snarled again.

“You don’t intimidate me anymore,” Sam told him. His brother’s voice was calm, if laced with fury. “I’m pack alpha. You will not challenge me and you will not hurt or threaten any of my pack members.”

“We’ll see about that,” John spat. “It wasn’t a fair fight.”

“The fifty or so witnesses would disagree,” Ellen told him. Her arms were crossed over her chest but she was burning holes into John with her eyes.

“You agreed to the rules of the challenge,” Sam told him. “There is no going back. I’m alpha. You can accept it and live peacefully on the pack lands or you can leave.”

“I can leave?” John asked incredulously.

“It would be no more than you would deserve,” Ellen told him coldly. “Sam’s being a very generous alpha to even consider letting you stay. It’s more than I would do.”

John glared at her.

“Make your choice now,” Sam told him. “I will not tolerate something like this again. Dean is still an omega of the pack and he will be honored and protected as one.”

John laughed. “You’re going to accept a whore as a protected pack member? He’s spread his legs! Look at him,” John said with distain. “Pups out of mating!”

“Yes,” Dean told him again. He was surprised to hear his voice so loud and clear. “Yes, I pupped out of mating. But I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t kicked me out in the first place. These pups are a miracle and a blessing and even though it’s not the way I would have planned it, I’m glad I have them. And so is Cas and everyone else except you. You can’t see what good things you have right in front of you. You’re bitter and angry at the whole world and nothing is going to satisfy you. Nothing I do or Sam does or anyone else. You’ve dug yourself into a place where you can’t dig out and no one can help.”

He glared at his father as he paused for breath. He realized what he said was true. His father wouldn’t ever be happy. He wouldn’t have a family and heal from his mother’s death. He would drink and gamble until he died. The weights that had burdened him for so long lifted as he was able to see the truth.

His father couldn’t hurt him anymore regardless, but it was a relief to be able to let go of the unrealistic expectations his father had placed on him. Maybe now he could really move forward. Maybe now the pack could heal and continue to grow and thrive.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sam stepped closer to John. He seemed to be shocked that Dean would speak to him that way and Sam was going to take advantage of it.

“John, it’s time to leave. If you threaten, intimidate or so much as look at Dean the wrong way again I’ll remove you from the pack.”

John’s eyes flashed at his son but Cas stepped up next to Sam. Cas didn’t say anything or do anything but the message that the Novaks would support Sam was clear. Dean watched his father ball his hands into fists at his sides but he didn’t think he would throw a punch. His scent was wary now. He had been angry and bitter before but it seemed like he was calming.

John growled and spun around on his heel. “Don’t come crying to me when it gets too much to handle running a pack, Sam. I won’t be able to help you,” he said as he crossed the threshold and slammed the door shut.

There was silence for a moment before Cas turned to him and swept him up in his arms. “Are you alright?” he asked anxiously.

Dean smiled at him. “I’m fine, Cas. We’re fine,” he reassured him as he placed one of his hands on his belly where one of the twins was kicking.

Cas leaned in and kissed him gently. “I was worried when Sam called. I couldn’t predict what he would do.”

Dean nodded and cocked an eyebrow. “We were fine, Cas. Ellen’s still go the gun in her pants.”

Cas did have the grace to look abashed about not telling him. “I’m sorry, Dean. I was going to tell you, I just…I don’t know.” He shrugged and Dean pulled him close for a kiss. 

“You’re forgiven, but don’t do that again, alpha,” he said. Cas nodded.

“Alright, well, I’m going to make sure he heads off the property. Cas, you guys ok?” Sam was talking from his place across the room.

They both turned to his brother and Dean smiled. Cas took a few steps towards him and nodded. “We’re fine. It don’t think he’ll be back,” Cas told him.

Sam nodded. “Well, just in case…”

Cas smiled at him. “I think it’s a good idea to make sure he gets home.”

Sam snorted and Dean looked at him questioningly. “I kicked him out of his office this morning. He’s not too pleased with that on top of the fact that he’s been moved out of his room as well.” Sam gave him a smirk.

“You move fast, Sammy,” Dean commented. Sam shrugged.

“It’s been a long time coming. He needs to know that I’m the Alpha now and he’s not. It needs to be clear.”

Dean nodded and made his way towards Sam. His brother met him half way. “I’m proud of you,” Dean told him as he hugged him. Sam was beaming when they pulled back.

“Thanks Dean, that means a lot to me,” Sam said.

“And look at it this way,” Dean continued as he patted his shoulder, “you can’t do any worse. There’s only up from here.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting delay! Planning virtual instruction is kicking my a*&.
> 
> This is the last chapter in the story. Next will be a very short epologue. Thank you all for your comments and kudos and I hope you enjoyed this story!

**CHAPTER 24 DEAN POV**

Dean laughed as Cas used his strength to pickup Dean, bridal style of course, and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck as they crossed the threshold to their cabin. The happy scent of proud alpha wafted through Dean’s nose and he sighed in contentment. He caught sight of his left hand where a new ring sat with the engagement ring. They were married. Finally.

The wedding had been just what Dean wanted. Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Naomi, Gabe and Balth, had been there. They had asked Lucifer and his mate, along with Crowley and Rowena, to attend. Lucifer had declined, but Dean was thrilled to meet Crowley and they got along like a house on fire. Charlie was there as a guest. Rufus and Mildred had been there to perform the ceremony and stayed to celebrate with them. They had worn simple black suits and the elders had performed a short ceremony at the Novak’s estate in the gardens before they had a nice lunch afterwards. They had gone all out on photography and video so the pack would have something to see and Naomi had done a perfect job organizing the newspaper spread that would run next weekend. It was quiet and peaceful and Dean needed it that way. Naomi had the lunch catered and Dean was sad he wasn’t able to eat much at one time. 

Naomi had surprised them and sent them home with extra meals for dinner and another two packages of other food for Dean to snack on through the afternoon. Dean had nearly cried at the thoughtfulness she had displayed. Cas had told Dean about the conversation he had with Naomi the day after the contract was signed. Dean still didn’t want to know the money amount, but Cas had told him about how his mother had opened up to him and he had hoped it might be a new start between them.

It had done just that and her attitude to Dean had become much warmer since then. She had completely deferred to him on everything for the wedding and had only offered the estate as the venue instead of demanded it. Dean hoped that it continued and they all could live peacefully together.

Now, they were home and Cas held him securely in his arms as he headed for the bathroom. Cas quickly stripped him and put him in the shower with a kiss to his lips first and his belly second. He felt enormous and he didn’t know how he was going to stretch any more. He technically had four more weeks, but Dean was not convinced the twins would wait. He felt heavy and uncoordinated. The days were warming and Dean found that he was not happy about it because he was uncomfortable in the warm weather.

He washed and Cas helped him out and into their nest with a snack and drink before he took a quick shower himself. Dean had asked that they wash off all outside smells before they mated. He didn’t want anything to dilute their scents or distract them from each other. 

He burrowed into the pillows and blankets, feeling the softness against his bare skin. Dean couldn’t lay on his front or back any longer, so he curled himself around his belly on his side and closed his eyes. He let the excitement of mating Cas finally surface and he was giddy.

He had needed to focus on one thing at a time today so that he didn’t get overwhelmed, but he also wanted to enjoy every second. If he was constantly thinking about what was next he would miss what was happening, so he had made himself forget what was next.

Now, as he waited for Cas, he let the excitement go and he couldn’t wait. Dean had gone through a period in his pregnancy where he was aroused most of the time, but he ended up taking care of himself. He knew that Cas would be willing to have a physical relationship with him before they mated, but Dean just wanted to wait. Maybe it was old fashioned, maybe it was the fact that he wanted to “do it right” this time, or maybe it was just the fact that it had been so ingrained in him that he waited for mating that he needed to wait. Whatever the reason, Cas had never pushed for anything else and Dean was grateful. 

That wasn’t to say his poor alpha hadn’t had to deal with himself either. Dean woke most mornings with Cas pressing up against him, his arousal evident. He would apologize and shower. Dean could always smell his release afterwards. It made Dean feel like a tease sometimes, but he also knew that Cas was serious when he said he would wait if that was what Dean wanted.

And now, the waiting was over and Cas would be in their nest any minute. Dean would get his bite and they would finally take the last step to reclaiming the life they had planned. 

Dean moaned when he scented Cas’ potent smell as he entered the room. Fresh from the shower, Cas always smelled delicious. He slid into the nest behind Dean and pulled him close. Dean could already smell his arousal and he could feel his dick plumping up against his ass. Dean’s body responded and he started to slick.

Cas took his left hand in his and stretched them out so they could see their rings. Dean’s simple wedding band left his engagement ring to be the focus, but it was there, sitting snuggly at the base of his finger. Cas had a matching band that was thicker. They were both platinum with each other’s names engraved inside. Dean sighed happily at the sight.

Cas brought them back to lay on his belly and kissed his neck.

“I love you Dean,” he whispered. “I love you Mr. Novak.”

Dean couldn’t contain the smile that split his face at his new name. He might actually be a little old fashioned, he thought, but that was ok. He was more than happy to have Cas’ name.

“I love you too, Cas.”

Cas’ kisses became more focused and intentional and it wasn’t long before Cas was able to slide inside of him easily. They both sighed in pleasure and relief. Cas was gentle, conscious of Dean’s body and limitations, but Dean felt loved and cherished by his actions. There would be plenty of time for wild and crazy sex in the future. Today, Dean needed to feel the connection to Cas, to know they were together and were finally where they wanted to be.

Dean felt Cas’ knot lock in his channel and Cas grunted behind him while he flooded Dean with his seed. Dean bared his neck, excitement crackling through the air, and Cas sniffed and licked over the mating gland before he sunk his teeth deep into the tissue at the base of his neck. Dean flew over the edge himself, coming all over the sheets at the feeling of Cas’ bite.

When he came down from his high, Cas was rumbling in pleasure behind him while he licked the wound on Dean’s neck. Dean felt the bond hum, connecting him to Cas and he thought he couldn’t have been happier than he was at that moment.

***

Two weeks later he was not happy at all. He whimpered in pain as he paced the front room. He made a circle through the living room and around the island of the kitchen before he started again. Cas was on the phone with the hospital and Dean wanted to go already. 

He had woken up just as the sun was rising to a rippling pain in his belly. He knew he was in labor, and maybe had been for a while as he slept. He sat up and lumbered to the bathroom once the pain receded. He woke Cas up and they started the process of waiting until he was close enough to go to the hospital.

At his last appointment with doctor Hanscum, just a few days ago, she said he had done well to carry the twins so far, but she expected them to come early. His body was doing just fine, but they were a good size and he was showing signs of heading in to labor soon.

It was after lunch now and Dean had been walking for a while. Their bag was in the car already and everyone had been called, but his water hadn’t broken. The contractions were getting closer together, ten or so minutes apart, and he was anxious to go. 

Cas hung up the phone and met Dean where he was in his walk.

“Alright, sweetheart, they’re getting ready so we can take you right up,” Cas told him. Dean was still getting used to being a Novak and everything it entailed. Cas had called the hospital to make sure they knew Dean was on his way so that his private room could be made ready. He wondered what else Cas had requested or what they would provide for him because of his name.

He had seen it happen over and over again over the last few weeks. Dean had gotten more comfortable going out but it was clear very quickly that he was treated well. He had been treated like this before when he and Cas had been engaged, but they had dated and hadn’t spent every minute together like they did now. Before it was a nice restaurant on Friday night or browsing a book store downtown. Now they were together every time Dean went out and it was a little overwhelming. Plus, now he was also carrying the Novak pack heirs. It seemed like people fell all over themselves to make sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed. 

They had managed to make it into the coffee shop for an early breakfast and Dean had been happy to be there. He had been even happier when some of his old college friends had happened to enter while they were eating.

“Oh my god, Dean!” he had heard. He turned to see Cassie, Jessica and Aaron. Jessica was practically running to him and she threw her arms around his neck. Her soft, inky omega scent filled his nose and brought back memories of late-night study sessions and copious amounts of coffee. He hugged her back and nearly cried when she pulled back only to squeal again at his enormous belly.

They had decided on a condensed, simplified version of what had happened the past year to tell people. Dean realized very quickly that short of putting up fliers and an announcement in the paper, he was going to have to retell his story over and over. He found something quick and easy to relate that gave an overview, but kept the intimate details private. It satisfied most, who recognized that it was a traumatic time and he probably didn’t want to relive it, but it allowed Dean to express what had happened. Pamela said that it was a sort of healing for him to be able to tell people about it.

Now, as Cas helped him into the car, he was grateful for his mate’s ability to command respect and provide some extra comforts for him because the pain was increasing and he did not want to have to wait one extra minute more than he needed to to get into the hospital room.

When they arrived, it was much calmer than Dean thought it would be. He expected lots of people hurrying around and noise and commotion. What he got instead was a nurse and an orderly waiting for them at the valet parking. Cas helped him out and into the wheelchair the orderly had and shouldered his bag. He thanked the valet and they turned to a private entrance.

“Omega Novak, may I ask how far along the contractions are?” the nurse asked. She had introduced herself as Tessa and said she would be his nurse.

“About ten minutes,” he said. He had had a contraction in the car on the way and looked to Cas to confirm.

“The last was at about nine,” he told her. “He had one on the way over and that was about six minutes ago.”

The nurse nodded and marked something on the paper she had. “Alright, well we will get you upstairs and hook you up to the monitors and we can see exactly what we’ve got, okay?” She smiled at Dean and he nodded.

The hall was quiet and they stopped in front of an elevator that was marked “PRIVATE.” Dean turned and raised his eyebrows at his mate who just shrugged. Dean turned back around with a roll of his eyes. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to this.

He and Cas had also discussed his finances before they were married. Cas wanted to make sure Dean knew what he was getting in to. It seemed so interesting to him that these were things that they probably should have been talking about and working through last year before they mated. Maybe they would have as the date got closer, but Dean didn’t think so. He had been so young and innocent. While he was independent to an extent, he was content to follow the alpha and marry and mate the man that he loved. He could have cared less about money, even if he did think about it. He could have cared less about how many children Cas wanted because Dean would have given him any amount he desired. He didn’t think about where they would live or paid attention to the Novak business other than his personal interests in marketing. Those were things that they had talked about and agreed on together this time.

Dean had been stunned, to say the least, to find out how much Cas was worth. Independently he was worth many millions of dollars. Combined with the pack money and Novak Enterprises he was worth considerably more. Dean still hadn’t come to grips with the insane amount of money Cas had. For an omega who had always known his pack was poorer than most, it was hard to wrap his head around.

Dean was ripped out of his thoughts when another contraction, stronger than the last one, made him curl around his stomach. They had just gotten off the elevator when he felt it rise. It came faster and harder than the last one and he panted through it as they quickly went down the hallway. 

It eased up after they arrived in the room and Dean was able to stand up from the chair. Cas pulled him close and scented him and let Dean scent him in return. It helped to calm him down and chase away the lingering pain.

“Alright, Omega Novak-“

“Dean,” he interrupted. He pulled back from Cas and looked at the nurse. “My name is Dean.”

She smiled kindly at him. “Ok, Dean,” she said. She put a gown on the bed for him. “If you will change into the gown we can get you into bed and we can hook you up.”

Dean nodded and he and Cas shuffled to the private bathroom while she pulled the computer towards her from the wall. Cas helped him change and he chuckled when he threw the maternity pants into the bag they brought for his dirty laundry.

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked.

“I thought that I would be wearing my own pants out of here after these babies were born, but I have recently come to understand that I’ll probably be in them for a few weeks still.”

“How do you feel about that?” Cas asked him solemnly.

“Oh, God, Cas, don’t start,” Dean said half exasperated, half playful. Pam had often asked him that question during his therapy sessions and she must be asking Cas too, because he had picked up the phrase to get Dean to talk to him the last few months. It had sort of become a joke between the two of them.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he apologized. He leaned forward and placed a hand on his belly as he kissed him softly. “I don’t care if you ever fit into the jeans you wore before you got pregnant. In fact, I might like it. I want you healthy and if you’re a little heavier and rounder after this I’ll know it’s because you carried these pups for me.”

Dean bit his lip so he wouldn’t cry and buried his nose into his mate’s neck. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you,” Cas replied. 

The moment was broken with another contraction and Cas called out to Tessa. She opened the door and marked the timing and took a look at him. 

“Ok, let’s get you to the bed,” she said. They made their way over once Dean was able and he sat down. As soon as he sat down he felt something pop and suddenly he was sitting in a puddle on the freshly made bed.

“Damnit!” he exclaimed. He shifted around which only made it worse and Tessa smiled at him.

“It’s ok, Dean, it’s a good thing your water broke. It means that those babies are one step closer to being here.”

“Yea, but now I can’t lay down and I want to,” he grumbled.

“True,” she agreed. She put a disposable pad that looked suspiciously like a dog training pee pad on one of the chairs and pulled out a new gown for him. She directed them back to the bathroom to change and then to the chair while they got the bed changed.

Finally, after a new set of linens and three more contractions, he was curled on his side in the bed. Things progressed quickly and before he knew it the medicine had kicked in and it was time to push.

Overall it was a smooth labor and delivery. Tessa was a calm, efficient nurse who helped both Dean and Cas through the process until Dr. Hanscum came in for the delivery. At six oh four and six twenty-two, almost twelve hours after Dean’s labor started, they welcomed twin boys.

***

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

Dean turned his face up to his alpha who was snuggled up next to him. He smiled tiredly. “You’re welcome, Cas.”

Cas kissed him softly and then looked down to their arms. They were propped up in the hospital bed together, each holding one of the pups. 

Dean was exhausted, but overall, he thought that the labor and delivery had been quick and easy. Right now, he wasn’t feeling any pain. The endorphins and the pain meds were doing their jobs. He couldn’t believe the twins were here. It seemed like so long ago that he and Cas had shared his heat. So much had happened since then. A year ago, Dean didn’t think this was even a possibility and now here they were.

He looked down into the little faces of his boys. There were _two_ pups. He knew that he was going to have two pups, but the reality of it was sinking in now. He looked at their identical faces and couldn’t help but smile. They had Cas’ dark and wild hair already, but he could see his nose and the same bow of his lips. He couldn’t wait to see what color their eyes would be.

Dean held Ben and Cas had Jack and together they made their family. Dean hadn’t thought that that day in the café almost two years ago would result in everything it had, but he was so glad they were here now. He might have changed a few steps along the way, but if he had to go through everything to get these pups he would do it again.

Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and breathed in. His and Cas’ combined scents smelled perfect to him and with the added milky scent of his pups and their oaky tones, it was complete. Dean scented the air and relaxed further. 

He was finally home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the very short epologue! Thanks for all your support and kindness throughout this fic! It was wonderful to hear about your thoughts and reactions! I'm sorry I've bailed on comments the last few chapters. I'm reading them and I appreciate them so much! <3

**EPOLOGUE DEAN POV**

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

“Boys! Knock it off!” Dean yelled. The twins were beating their wooden blocks on the floor in the living room and making so much noise Dean couldn’t think. He was irritated and uncomfortable and the pups had been more than a handful the last few weeks. 

“Dada!” Jack squealed. “Play with blocks!”

Dean took a calming breath and reigned in his attitude. “Yea, buddy, you guys have your blocks. Maybe just build with them and not make so much noise?”

He was putting together their morning snack at the island while they played. The cabin they were currently housed in was a different one from where they first lived. It was the second closest one on the property and they had moved in about six months ago. Even though it was exactly the same as their other one, Dean didn’t like it. It wasn’t home and he had struggled to make it feel like one. He was glad it was almost over.

He put their plates with their water bottles on the table and was just about to call them over when there was a knock on the door. He sighed in relief and made his way to answer it. Ellen stood there smiling at him.

“Hi, honey, how are you feeling?” she asked.

Dean leaned in and gave her a quick hug. “I’m ready to move,” he said. He stood back and let her in. “Thanks for coming today.”

Ellen was there to take care of the boys for a few hours while he met Cas at the other cabin. Dean had been excited when they decided to expand the original cabin instead of moving but he quickly realized that it would be a difficult few months while they did it. 

They had moved to the other cabin six months ago and today they were doing the final walk through before they moved over the weekend. They had knocked down the wall between the twins’ room and the kitchen to expand and update it, but kept the open concept for the front room. They had added on in front and to the side to make a larger living room and entry with a wide porch on the front of the house next to the kitchen.

They had expanded the master bedroom the length of the living room extension and added a bathroom. There was a small room off of the master that would serve as an office eventually. Upstairs there were five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Cas wanted it to be a house they could live in forever and Dean wanted to keep as much of the original space as possible. He refused to leave their bedroom. Cas had pushed him a little bit on it, but they had come to a compromise.

They had added a garage on the side of the kitchen with a mudroom and bonus room on top for a playroom. Dean wasn’t sure what they were going to do with all the space. They had gone from under one thousand square feet to over five thousand.

Ellen greeted the boys and Dean grabbed his shoes. He was going to drive over to the house in his minivan. It had been a gift from his mother in law before the pups were born and though Dean was resigned to the fact that they probably needed it, he was reluctant at first. He quickly realized that the van was the best present he could have gotten. The automatic doors and the upgraded stereo made it much easier to enjoy. Naomi had spared no expense with it and had gotten all the bells and whistles.

His Impala sat next to it, beautifully restored by the best in Kansas. Dean had wanted to do some work himself, but he quickly realized that he wasn’t able to do anything while carrying the twins and then nothing would have gotten done after they arrived. The boys didn’t ride in the car but he and Cas often took it out when they went on dates and Dean took it when he was going somewhere by himself. 

But today he was too tired and too uncomfortable to deal with the low body and no air conditioning, so he was taking the van.

He kissed the boys good-bye and made a quick exit while Ellen distracted them with their snack. He breathed a sigh of relief that there were no tantrums and he quickly made his way to the cabin. He pulled up and Cas was waiting for him outside. Dean smiled at his mate standing outside their newly remodeled home. He couldn’t wait to see what it looked like finished.

“Hi honey,” Dean greeted him as Cas opened the door for him.

“Hello, Dean,” he greeted. He helped Dean out of the car and kissed him soundly on the lips. His hand dropped down to his heavily swollen stomach and caressed it. “How you’re feeling?”

“Like a whale. How can I be just as big with one pup as I was with the twins?” he asked. The summer had been brutal for him and now that they were moving into the end of September, he hoped things would start to cool off.

“I still think you look gorgeous,” Cas told him. Dean shook his head and took Cas’ hand to lead him up the steps to the house. 

They walked through the kitchen and front room and Dean was pleased to see everything put together and painted and clean. Cas dragged him upstairs before he could see the master and they walked through the bedrooms and bathrooms. The twins would still share a room for now, though Dean thought they would be in their own before too long. They had already had the walls painted green with a forest mural on it.

When they finished up there Cas led him downstairs and into the new master. Dean was pleased with the plush carpet and soft grey walls. They checked the bathroom and the closets and Cas was excited when he turned to the small room. 

Cas stepped in front of the door, blocking him from entering. Dean could scent he was nervous and excited.

“Cas, what did you do?” he asked.

Cas smiled nervously. “I wanted to surprise you, but I realize now that you might have wanted to do this on your own, so please forgive me.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. He had a good idea of what was behind that door and he wasn’t mad at his alpha.

“I may have had Charlie find your Pinterest board with the new nursery ideas and had her put it together for you as a housewarming gift.” Cas looked guilty now and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alpha, thank you,” Dean said. He pulled him in for a kiss and he could scent how relieved Cas was. Dean pulled back and Cas opened the door. It was exactly like what he wanted. His sneaky alpha had done a good job. 

He remembered conversations with Charlie about what he wanted in the new nursery and how interested she had seemed. Dean had thought, at the time, that she was just being a good friend, but he realized now that she was fishing for information.

The crib was set up along the inside wall, made up with neutral sheets and dust ruffle. The black out curtains were pulled back with the wall anchors he wanted and the big micro suede rocking chair sat in the corner. He took in all the details and felt nothing but appreciation for his mate and his friend.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean whispered. 

“I know that you want to nest,” he told him. “I thought if this was done for you, you could work on making it your own and focus on making the bedroom the way you wanted and it would be done faster. I remember that you remade our nest four or five times the last few weeks before the twins were born and I wanted you to be able to work on that if you wanted.

“The rest of the house can be taken care of in stages, but I want everything to be ready for you and this pup.”

Dean nodded and rubbed his belly. He was due in a month and Cas was right. He was irritable and short tempered and he wanted his house and his nest. Dean nuzzled into his mate’s neck.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Cas.”

“Always, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean told him. He pulled back with a serious look on his face. “Next time, I don’t want anything major happening the last three months or so, okay?”

Cas’ scent was colored in surprise as he looked at Dean. “Next time?”

“Yes, next time,” Dean told him. “We agreed on a big family. Why do we have five bedrooms if we aren’t going to fill them? And I think you missed the point, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “I hear you Dean. I love you for wanting to give me so many pups and I do want them. And you have a good point.”

Dean huffed. “Yea. With the twins it was getting married a month before they came, now it’s building a house and moving in the same time frame. It’s too exhausting. I do just want to nest.”

Cas led him to the big, plush chair and helped him to sit. Cas crouched down in front of Dean and looked at him. “I promise, Dean. Next time there will be no big adjustments right before. But right now, I want to focus on you and make sure you’re comfortable and ready for this pup.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean told him. He cupped the alpha’s jaw and Cas reached up to press a kiss against Dean’s lips.

***

That weekend things were busy and Dean ended up having to stay seated in the open kitchen directing movers and friends and family who had come to help. He was able to make it upstairs to get the boys’ room together so that they had a place to sleep. Today they were at the Novak estate with Naomi while everything was moved. 

Dean had continually been surprised by her change in attitude over the years. He had never thought that she would be a grandmother who wanted to keep babies at all, let alone begged them to leave them with her. Dean was happy that they had a good relationship with her now. 

It was a long day, but between everyone helping they had gotten everything moved and in the correct rooms. The beds were set up and made and they had the essentials in the fridge to eat. Dean spent some time in the master bedroom to fix their nest and got it to a place where he could at least sleep that night.

Once they had gotten the twins to bed, Dean pulled Cas into their bedroom and they snuggled down together. Cas spooned up behind him and held him and their pup. Dean sighed and relaxed. He counted his blessings that he had so much. He gave Cas a hard time about the house being done so close to his due date, but in reality, he was just so thankful that he had an alpha that was willing to push to get him the best of what he could offer. He was lucky to have Cas love him and take care of him.

He felt Cas bite down on his mating mark, refreshing his claim. Dean shivered and bared his neck again. They had made a wonderful home together and Dean couldn’t have asked for anything more.


End file.
